Never Ending Fairytail
by BlackLynx17
Summary: What ever happened to happily ever after, the end? I mean the guilds called Fairy Tail! Doesn't that mean that everyone in it would have a Fairy Tale ending? WARNING! May contain dragons, mages, fairies, zodiacs, love, flying cats, betrayal, action, adventure, comedy, and worst of all death. No worries about the death though, Natsu never dies. Sequel to Screw Prince Charming!
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: HI EVERYONE! I'M BACK! AND WITH THE LONG OVERDUE SEQUEL TO SCREW PRINCE CHARMING!**

**This stories different from the last one. In this story it's not going to be in anyone's P.O.V.'s. I will be using Lucy's and Natsu's P.O.V. some chapters but it'll mostly be no one's. **

**I won't be writing which person's P.O.V. is talking so you'll just have to realize it on you own. It should be easy though, when it's written 'Lucy's said' it's Natsu's P.O.V. and when it's 'Natsu said' it's Lucy's P.O.V. **

**If there's no I's in the sentence then it's No one's P.O.V.**

**Also when Lucy says '-' she's saying the boys name, just thought some of you might be confused about it.**

**Anyway I'm proud that this stories finally up, hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**OMG! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! If you looked closely in the anime, I think the first episodes, you see Natsu wear a bracelet on his left hand. Lucy wears an identical bracelet on her right! They match! There matching! It's obvious there together!**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

_"Hurry up Lucy"_

_Lucy? Who... who was calling me?_

_"No Lucy this way!"_

_Which way? I can't see anything. Wait a minute, my eyes were closed that's why. The flashing sun rays blinded my sight when I first opened them. It was sunny outside, really sunny. Where was I? This area... it was familiar to me. This grass plain, the trees, why was there a table there? Wasn't this a forest?_

_"Lucy? What are you doing?"_

_Who was calling me? It... it was a boy. A little blue boy._

_"-" I said._

_The boy smiled at me, "come on Lucy before they come looking for us" he said holding out his hand._

_I took it without question. I knew this boy, I just couldn't remember. How'd I know his name? How did he know me?_

_"-, who are you?" I asked._

_The blue boy turned to me with a questionable look on his face._

_"Don't tell me you forgot already? I'm your -"_

I was suddenly woken up from my dream. I took deep breaths trying to grasp it but I couldn't remember. What was my dream about? Did I even have a dream right now? What time was it anyway? I looked around our room, Natsu was laying down next to me, Happy was sleeping in one of his drawers tonight and there was a the faintest light coming from the window. The sun must have just risen up. I yawned, it was about time for me to wake up anyway.

"Natsu, Natsu I'm leaving" I said shaking my husband, well secret husband.

"No... wait... don't.." he mumbled stretching his hands in the air.

I lightly giggled. Was he trying to reach me?

"I'll see you at breakfast" I said kissing his cheek.

I stood up and stretched some more as I walked towards the door. One of the best things about waking up this early in the morning was the silence. Fairy Tail was always so loud and obnoxious sometimes. Sure I loved them no matter what but I still loved my peace and quiet every once in a while. When I arrived at the door to my room, I saw my roommate walking down the halls towards me.

"Gray's?" I asked.

"Natsu's?" she asked back.

We both nodded and giggled. I reached out for the handle and held open the door for both of us.

"I don't know why Master Gramps won't let us sleep in the same bedroom, it's not like were doing anything" I said

"Speak for yourself" Juvia said jumping onto her bed.

My eyes widened a bit. "You... do things... with Gray?" I asked.

I also jumped on my bed and hugged one of my many fluffy pillows. I loved having girl talk with Juvia, it was like I was actually a normal girl for once.

"Juvia does many things with Gray, but the one your talking about is a no. Juvia doesn't know why but she's just not quite up to it yet" she said.

I sighed in relief. "I know how you feel. Natsu and I are married and I still get shy when we discuss it" I said.

Juvia's the only one I've told about our secret marriage. I mean she was my roommate and my best friend, other than Levy and Erza. I figured we tell each other everything, including boys... especially boys.

"Let's get some rest, who knows whose going to wake us up this morning" Juvia said.

I laid back on my bed and giggled.

"I think Natsu's going to be the one bursting in today. You should have seen him before I left, he was adorable" I said.

"Still Gray might come too, Juvia left without waking him this morning"

"What's wrong with Master Gramps? I know he knows we go over there to sleep, how else would he explain the reason our door is always broken?"

It was true. Juvia and I always left our boys in the middle of the night since Master Gramps said we couldn't sleep in the same room anymore. If we didn't wake them up then they would always break our door down thinking we were kidnapped or something. We were surprised at first but we got used to it after a while.

"Less talking, more resting" Juvia yawned.

"I agree" I yawned with her.

I blinked a few times before fully closing my eyes. My thumb rubbing the ring Natsu proposed to me with. Natsu.

* * *

_"Come with me... come with me..." the blue boy said._

_"Who are you? Who are you?-_

"Who are you?" I mumbled.

"Um... Natsu? You feeling okay there Luce?"

My eyes shot opened. I had the dream again, and I remembered it this time. It was a boy, the blue boy, and his name was... was... what was his name?

"Lucy? Your kind of scaring me, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

I couldn't remember.

"Yeah Natsu... where's Juvia?" I asked.

She wasn't laying on her bed.

"The question should be where were you when I woke up this morning?" he asked.

"Natsu it's been a month since Master Gramps made us sleep in separate rooms. You know I have to get back here before morning" I told him pushing him out of my face.

I walked into the closet I shared with Juvia and picked out my clothes for today.

"So? I still expect you to be there when I'm awake" Natsu pouted sitting on my bed.

I smiled softly at him.

"I'm going to go wash up, I'll meet you at breakfast" I said grabbing my towel.

"Fine, hurry though" he said.

I shook my head and walked into my bathroom. The only good thing that has come out of Master Gramps giving me my own room was the bathroom. No longer did I have to fear of Natsu coming in and seeing me naked. Sure Juvia has walked in a few times, but we were both girls so I didn't freak out as much. As I lathered the conditioner in my hair, my mind went back to the dream. It was all so vivid, like it actually happened. A suppressed memory maybe? Then again why remember now?

If I didn't hurry Natsu was going to come and get me. I rinsed the conditioner out and scrubbed my body fast before I got out of the shower. Let's see... I think I'll wear my hair up in two ponytails this morning. 10 minutes later I was all dressed and ready for breakfast.

"Morning Wendy" I said passing her down the halls.

"Lucy, morning" she said.

Wendy Marvell. The newest addition to Fairy Tail. To make this worse, she was also a Dragon Slayer. Now we had three to deal with, like one wasn't enough. Wendy's different though, she didn't cause chaos and mayhem everywhere she went.

"Heading down for breakfast?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Where's Charle?"

"She went to get Happy" Wendy said.

I smiled. Happy had a girlfriend now. Sure they were a cute cat couple but the thing I enjoyed the most was teasing him about it. Payback for all the days he teased me.

"Lucy, your late" Natsu said.

"Sorry, ran into Wendy along the way" I said sitting down next to him.

"Morning everyone" I said placing a napkin on my lap.

"Morning Lucy" they said back.

"So Natsu, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well I narrowed it down to two missions. This one gives us more money but this one... I just know there's going to be strong people here" Natsu said holding up the two mission papers.

I studied both papers. "Natsu, you do know these are in the same town right? Let's just do both"

"No way" he said looking the papers over again.

The table laughed at his stupidity.

"Really Natsu? Leave the mission picking to me and Erza from now on. Your an idiot when it comes to them" Gray laughed.

I smiled. Natsu may be an idiot but he was my idiot and I won't forgive Gray for making fun of him.

"So boys you won't believe the dirt I heard on Gray" I said.

All eyes turned on me. Gray stared wide eyed and started shaking his head left and right.

"You can thank your girlfriend for this info Gray" I said winking at him.

What an interesting morning today was.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy wait! I'm sorry Lucy wait up" Natsu said calling after me.

"Buzz off Natsu" I yelled at him.

"I told you I was sorry" he said.

I stopped and turned back around, looking at him.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Natsu! Because of you I have to wait 24 hours before I can get my key back!" I yelled.

"How was I suppose to know Happy would eat it?" he muttered.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO HID IT IN THE FISH!" I screamed.

"Calm down Lucy, your attracting a crowd" Gray said.

"I don't care! I knew I should have gone with Juvia on her mission" I yelled.

Even though I said that I still looked around us. He was right people were stopping and staring. I sighed getting a hold of myself and continued walking.

"Lucy, please stop" Natsu said grabbing my hand.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me?" he asking pouting.

It took all I had to resist kissing him.

"No" I said standing my ground.

I wasn't going to give into temptation.

"Think on the bright side, you got a new Zodiac key today" Natsu cheered.

I glared. "But then it got eaten by Happy" I said.

Natsu pouted even more then let go of my hand. He ran it through his bangs and looked back at me. Damn him for figuring out that I grew weak in the knees when he gave himself bangs.

"Sorry, will you ever forgive me?" he asked nuzzling my neck.

I sighed out blissfully. "Fine, but your cleaning it when it comes out" I said.

Natsu chuckled against my neck. "Deal" he muttered.

"Now even more people are staring, get a room" Gray said.

Natsu kissed my neck before turning to Gray.

"Your just jealous because Juvia didn't want you to go on that mission with her" Natsu said.

Gray turned red and got into his fighting stance. I rolled my eyes, I still hoped that a day would come where they wouldn't fight during our mission. I wasn't asking for forever, I knew that was impossible, I just wanted one mission where they didn't destroy the whole town.

Oh well, Erza would stop them if things got out of hand. I turned around and started walking again. Might as well get a head start home.

"Ah" I said staggering a little.

I raised my hand to hold the shoulder I just bumped into someone with. It hurt, a lot. This guy must have been buff.

"Sorry" the person said before walking off.

Oh wait! I didn't get to see your face. I looked back but there was too many people walking in that direction. Now I would never know how buff the guy who ran into me was, or if he even was a guy a matter of fact. Oh well back to walking.

Now let's see, how can I make that key contract me now if I let a cat eat and poop it out?

* * *

"Natsu" the boy said.

He looked over the edge of the cliff and stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer. He didn't know how or why he knew the boy's name, he only knew that he was the one.

"We'll meet soon Natsu, I just hope your ready" he said.

The boy looked down at the Fire Dragon Slayer and noticed the blond girl standing next to him. He glared at her before turning around and walking off.

* * *

"Natsu? You okay?" I asked.

One minute he was talking to me the next he was hovering over me, pushing me behind him. Where was he staring at? I turned my eyes to follow his and saw a cliff.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Feel what?" I asked looking back at him.

Natsu shook his head.

"Nothing, come on" he said grabbing my hand.

"Natsu it's not nothing"

"I just felt like someone was staring at me"

Oh...

"It was nothing though, I didn't see anyone so I must have been imagining it" he said.

"If you say so" I said concentrating back on where we were heading.

"Now where's Happy? Hope he didn't have to use it or else I'm in trouble" Natsu said.

I laughed.

* * *

_"Lucy... where are you Lucy?... Lucy! What are you doing?" the blue boy asked._

_What am I doing and where? How do I know you? How do you know me?_

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_The blue boy pouted. "I'm getting tired of hearing that question Lucy" he said._

_The blue boy spun and the scenery around us changed. We were no longer outside in the fields, but inside a house... my house._

_"How do you know where I live?" I asked._

_The blue boy smiled. "Finally a new question! Simple, I know everything about you Lucy, and you know everything about me" he said._

_Everything?... About me?..._

_"Who are you?!" I yelled._

_The blue boy frowned. "Back to that question, I don't like it very much Lucy" he said._

_I blinked and the scenery changed again, the house, my house... it was on fire. Flames surrounded the two of us._

_"If you can't even remember me Lucy, what's the point of us being friends?" he asked._

_Friends?_

_"So I do know you! We're friends?" I asked._

_He shook his head and started walking backwards into the flames._

_"Why can't you remember me Lucy? Can you even remember yourself?" he asked._

_A mirror appeared before me, cutting us off. It was me... expect it wasn't. I know I was an adult now but in my reflection... I was a child. I looked down at my hands, there were small. This didn't make any sense! I was trapped in my younger body! I don't want to be here anymore. Where's the exit? Where's Natsu?!_

_"Whose Natsu?" the blue boy asked._

_Natsu!... who was Natsu?... who was anybody?_

_"That's right Lucy, if you can't remember me why should you be able to remember anyone else?" he laughed._

_"He was! He is!... Why can't I remember! Who are you -!" I yelled._

_"Your know my name, and yet you don't know me?" he asked._

_The blue boy appeared on the mirror. His sad expression stirred something in me. I tried to reach out for him, but touched nothing but glass._

_"I... I know you" I told him._

_He looked up at me, his expression didn't change though._

_"-"_

_I said his name and the mirror shattered. I raised my hands up to shield me from the glass._

_"You swore to never forget, I'm going to have to punish you now" the blue boy said grabbing a glass shard._

_"No! No don't! Who are you?! -! -!"_

"LUCY! WAKE UP!" he yelled.

My eyes shot open. Where was I? Who was I? What's happening? I started moving, scrambling and ended up falling off the bed.

"Lucy!" he yelled again.

Lucy... Lucy that's right. I'm Lucy Heartfilia... and I'm in Fairy Tail. Natsu fell down next to me and grabbed my hands.

"Lucy what's wrong?" he asked.

Natsu... Natsu Dragneel, my husband. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. I'd forgotten him, I almost forgot him.

"Lucy?" he asked confused.

His arms wrapped around me, his hand moving up and down my back as if he was trying to calm me.

"I forgot you" I whimpered.

"Huh?" he asked.

I shook my head. Natsu wouldn't understand the dream... if it even was a dream.

"Nothing Natsu, I just had a nightmare" I told him.

"It's not nothing Lucy, this is the second time you've been talking in your sleep" he said.

Talking? I wasn't a sleep talker.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"You kept saying no then screamed bloody murder. I tried shaking you awake, then you tumbled off the bed" he said.

"It's... a really bad nightmare. Look I'm tired and I don't want to talk about it. Can we go back to bed?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to go back to your room before Jii-chan wakes?" Natsu asked.

And not see you? I shook my head.

"I don't care, let's go back to sleep" I mumbled climbing back onto the bed.

Natsu climbed after me and pulled me close. He kissed my forehead and I felt warmth flood through me.

"Sweet dreams Lucy" he said.

I'm sure if your here, I will.

**BlackLynx17: YAY! FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! I hope you all liked even though I know you all know who the blue boy was. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Heyo! So I've been getting a lot of reviews and like thank you everyone who reviewed! Here is the newest chapter and I hope you all like it so yeah, please review!**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 2

_"You promised that we'd always be friends... and yet you've forgotten me? Who am I you ask... isn't it obvious? Why don't you remember? Why don't you try remembering?"_

"Lucy?" Levy said.

"Yes" I replied shaking my head.

Why am I daydreaming? Better yet why was I having that same dream while I was daydreaming?

"Natsu told me something was off with you, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Lack of sleep, where were we?" I asked looking over the book in my hands.

Cut out pictures and articles of the newspapers filled the book. I skimmed through it trying to find what I was looking for.

"Could you tell me why were looking for fires that started sixteen years ago?" Levy asked looking through a book of her own.

"Could you tell me why you have all these old articles saved in these books?" I answered her question.

"I don't really know? I'm not the one who cuts them up it's just that these books have always been here" Levy said.

I closed the current book I was reading and moved onto the next one. In my dream I was sure that was my house. And in the first dream, that was my backyard... but then again it wasn't. The blue boy in my dream gave me a clue, the fire. My house was on fire? I'm not sure if it was real or not, maybe I'm just being paranoid but then again. If we don't find any fires in these books then I guess my dream was only a dream. Nothing mor-

"Lucy, I found it" Levy said.

I placed the book I was reading back on the shelf and walked over to her. She laid the book flat on the desk and pointed to the article.

"It says an entire town was destroyed by a fire 13 years ago" she said.

I looked it over. My home wasn't an entire town, maybe half of one but not an entire.

"I'm looking for one house Lev, not an entire town" I said.

"I know keep looking though" she said flipping the pages.

"The fires continued for a year, no one knew who was responsible for them. The Magic Council thought it was an arsonist but they could never be sure because the fires suddenly stopped after this one" she said stopping.

My eyes widened, 'Heartfilia Mansion Caught Alight'. So it was real! My dream, it was true! My house did catch on fire, why didn't I remember though?

"This fire's dated back 12 years ago, you must have been only a child, 4 years old" Levy said reading it.

"It says here that there was no casualties, that's good to hear" she added.

They were lying, there was casualties, only one. The blue haired boy. He didn't make it, he didn't survive.

"Levy, forget this ever happened" I said closing the book.

"But Lucy! Why look it up in the first place?" she asked me.

"Let's just forget about it. Come on it'll be our little secret alright?"

Levy looked perplexed.

"I'll tell you one day, is that enough?" I asked.

"Alright Lucy, you better hope so" she said putting the book back.

The dreams, the fire, the blue boy, there nothing. It doesn't matter anymore, that fire happened 12 years ago. No wonder I didn't remember. I'm looking too much into this, there's nothing the matter. My life is perfect right now, I'm living my happily ever after. Why ruin it?

* * *

"What you need to talk about with me Jii-chan?" I asked playing with his crystal ball.

"Can I spy on anyone with this crystal ball?" I asked throwing it in the air.

Maybe I could spy on Lucy, better yet her dreams. She's never woken up screaming before... expect for the first week she got back. When she kept dreaming Phantom had gotten her.

"Natsu! Let go before you break it!" Jii-chan yelled.

I jumped, releasing the crystal ball. It fell on the floor with a 'thud'.

"Sorry Jii-chan" I said picking it back up.

"It's not a crystal ball either! It's a Lacrima ball!" he yelled.

"Oh... could I spy on anyone with this Lacrima ball?" I asked again.

Jii-chan shook his head. "I'm giving my entire company to this imbecile" he muttered.

The Lacrima ball lit up and I was seeing my self in the projection.

"Cool! So it's a camera?" I asked moving side to side.

"Natsu! Focus!" Jii-chan yelled grabbing the ball out my hands.

He placed it back on his desk and stared at me.

"We need to talk about your future, about the future of Fairy Tail" he said.

"What's there to talk about? Your doing a fine job as it is. Why ruin a good thing?"

"Your birthday's coming up soon-"

"Not for a few months"

"And your turning 18. At your party I will announce my retirement and you my successor the new master of Fairy Tail"

"WHAT?!" I yelled jumping out of my chair.

"You knew this day was coming, I've been training you for it since day one"

"But I don't want to run this business! I don't want to be the Master of anything! Maybe the Master of Dragons but still! You can't decide this!" I yelled.

"I'm tired of your insolence! This has been decided since day one, you were to be the successor to my empire!"

"I refuse!"

"You can't refuse Natsu! God why do you have to be such a baby?!"

"My goal is to find Igneel have you forgotten that? How can Fairy Tail have a Master who's never there?!"

"Your going to have to put away your goal for the good of the company"

"You can't do this! I quit! I quit Fairy Tail now what?" I yelled.

Even though I said it I didn't really mean it. I just wanted to see how he would react to it.

"After everything I've done for you Natsu, after everything, your just going to high tail it and leave me when I need you most?" Jii-chan asked.

"DAMMIT" I roared, flames surrounding me.

"Get your REAL son to run the company because I sure as HELL don't WANT TO!" I yelled.

"ENOUGH! Laxus is unfit to and no longer apart of Fairy Tail, you know that. You should know that better than anyone" he said.

I know, you were the one who made me fight him along side Gazille.

"On your 18th birthday you will be crowned my successor. Until then you shall be prepared for it" Jii-chan said.

"I... I don't want this" I told him.

"You can go now" he said.

I guess that was the end of our conversation. I left his office with a cloud brooding above my head and headed straight for the training room. I don't know how long I trained, but it was long enough for Lucy to come looking for me.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

I shook my head as I hit the punching bag.

"You do know that's on fire and is about to fall right?" she asked.

Right when she said it, the punching bag fell down. I kicked it to the other one's that fell and started heading to the back to grab another one.

"Wait" she said grabbing my shoulder

Lucy smiled at me and held up two golden keys.

"Why not fight me? Gives me a chance to test out my new keys" she said.

"I thought you only got one?" I asked.

"The one Happy ate, yes but I also found another one... it was in a shop in that town we visited a week ago. I've made contracts with both of them so I'm all ready to go" she said.

I smiled lightly at her enthusiasm. "Thanks but no. Last time we fought I almost killed you. I don't think I could re-live that a second time" I told her.

"Last time I was using Aquarius and you know how she is. This time I'm be using these two! So bring it! Unless your chicken?" Lucy asked.

"No Lucy, I'm chicken" I said.

Lucy wouldn't take no for an answer though. She walked to the other side of the training room anyway and summoned out her keys anyway.

"Gate of the Sagittarius, Gate of the Gemini! Open!" she yelled.

A man house and two blue spirits came out of the keys.

"Now I'm definitely not fighting, look at them" I told her.

Lucy smirked. The man horse shot an arrow at me, which I quickly dodged.

"Erza?" I said.

She smirked and uppercut me. What the hell was going on? When did Erza join the fight? I landed on my feet and stared at Lucy again. She was still smirking holding her two keys.

"Since when have you been able to summon two?" I asked.

"I'm stronger then I use to be Natsu, strong enough to be on your team and strong enough to keep hold my own against Erza and Gray" she said smiling.

What the hell? Since when?

"Do you still think you'll beat me? If you ask nicely I might go easy on you" she said.

"Lucy, I'm not fig-" I didn't get to finish because Erza came at me.

I dodged her fists and pushed her pack with a punch of my own.

"Requip, Heaven's Wheel" she said.

"Isn't this cheating having Erza help you?" I asked her.

"You mean you haven't noticed yet?" she asked.

Notice? Notice what?

"Pentagram Slash" she said coming at me.

I rolled to my left trying to dodge it.

"What the?" I said ducking, the arrow heading straight for my head barely grazing my hair.

"Are you trying to kill me!" I yelled.

"If you don't start fighting back, I just might" she smiled holding her two keys forward.

"Dance, my blades. Circle sword" Erza said.

Oh no, I was in trouble. It was one thing fighting Erza when about 8 swords are surrounding her trying to cut me but adding the man horses arrows and Lucy's smirk... that got to me. I stopped holding back and started fighting.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I roared directed at Erza.

She covered herself with her blades, trying to defend. She bent down on one knee, her sword in the floor holding her still.

"Why didn't you just switch to Flame Empress?" I asked.

No way Erza was this weak. This time when the horse man shot an arrow I broke it with my fire fists. I ran up to him, dodging his increase in arrows and Fire Dragon Clawed him. After I turned to Lucy and jumped her, pinning her down.

"I win" I told her.

I had her pinned, but Lucy was still smirking.

"Do you now?" she asked.

"Trinity Shot" Erza yelled.

Damn, I rolled off of Lucy. Arrows flew towards me again, landing directly next to me. They pinned my clothes to the floor... I was trapped so to speak.

"Never turn your back on your enemy" Lucy said.

"Yeah, didn't Master Gramps teach you that?" Lucy asked.

What the?

"There's two of you!" I yelled.

The Lucy's looked at each other and giggled.

"Seems he still doesn't know" right Lucy said.

"He really as dumb as we think" left Lucy giggled.

What was happening here? Where was Erza and why was there two Lucy's? I tore myself from the floor and stood up.

"Careful now Natsu" one said.

"Don't pick the wrong one to beat now" the other said.

"There may be two of you but there's only one Lucy" I said.

They both smiled.

"That may be true but which one of us is the real one?" they both said.

"Simple the one with my ring" I said proudly.

Both of them laughed and held up there left hands. Damn there was rings on both.

"Give up?" one asked.

Of course, why didn't I see it before, or smell it.

"Got you" I said reaching out for the left Lucy.

I picked her up and threw her over to the man horse.

"Natsu! You idiot! I'm the real one!" she cried out.

"Nice try, but I think I would know my Luce" I said.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I roared.

"Return" Lucy said.

The two spirits disappeared right before my flames hit them.

"Nice work, I'm glad you knew which one was the real me" Lucy said.

I turned to her and smiled. "Of course I would know, you smelt like me unlike the other Lucy" I told her.

Lucy giggled. "When I fought Erza she just hit both of us"

"What was that trick? And where did Erza go?" I asked looking for her.

"It was all Gemini. They can shape-ship and copy a person's magic abilities, memories, even scent"

"Nice key, better than that man horse" I told her.

Lucy put her keys away then walked over to me, placing her arms around my neck.

"You feeling better now?" she asked.

I nodded. "Thanks"

"What happened? Master Gramps asked to see you after breakfast and it's already lunch"

I sighed walking away from her. I ran a hand through my hair and turned back.

"Jii-chan... he really screwed me over" I said.

"Natsu... tell me"

"Why should I? You didn't tell me about your dream" I said getting a little defensive.

Lucy frowned.

"Alright, you are my husband after all. Just please don't get so angry at me" she said.

"Sorry" I muttered sitting down crossed legged.

Lucy walked over and sat next to me, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I see myself at my old home, I'm a little girl. There's this little blue boy near me, he knows me. I can't remember him though. I say his name in my dreams but when I wake up, I can't remember it" she said.

Little blue boy?

"Your dreaming about aliens?" I asked.

Lucy gave me a crazy look.

"Aliens? I said he was a boy"

"But you said he was blue which makes me believe he's an alien since there's no people with blue skin"

"Oh no. His hair's blue. I call him blue boy though because... because... I can't remember"

"And the reason you were screaming this morning?"

"Fire... the dream turned to fire and I panicked"

"Lucy I can tell when your lying do you know that? Your heart beat quickens"

She glared at me. "So unfair. Alright the truth was I was calling out your name and he tricked me. I couldn't remember you all of a sudden and I started panicking"

I pulled Lucy into my lap.

"You remember me now though, don't you?" I asked.

She nodded and leaned into my chest. "I do... your turn"

I groaned.

"It's official. When I turn 18 I'll become the new Master of Fairy Tail, there's no way out" I said.

"What?"

"That's what he was talking to me about. On my 18th birthday party he's going to announce it to the world, I'm doomed"

"What about finding Igneel?"

"He said and I quote, 'your going to have to put away your goal for the good of the company'"

"What the? So what are you going to do about it Natsu?"

"Do about what? I'm trapped"

"No your not, you could always run, we could always run. I only stayed in Fairy Tail because of you Natsu, well mainly because of you. If you wanted to leave, I would go with without a second thought" she said.

I kissed her, right then and there.

"I love you" I told her.

She smiled brightly back at me, "me too"

I tried to smile back but it didn't quite work. "I can't run, he's done so much for me" I sighed.

"When's your birthday? We could try searching for Igneel and find him before it"

"I've spent the last 10 years searching for him, we're not going to find him that easily in the few months we have left" I said.

Lucy nodded and placed her hand on her head. She was thinking.

"Why can't he find another successor, Erza perhaps?" Lucy asked.

"It has to be his son"

"Your not his son though, not by blood anyway"

"But I'm his adopted one, it's the same thing"

"Why not his real son then?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. Why not his real son, well grandson?

"Whatever happened to him anyway?" she asked.

"H-he was exiled, thrown out the guild" I told her.

"Why?"

"I, I don't really know. He tried to destroy the guild but his reasons were unknown... but I just might know someone who knows" I said.

Lucy stood up and held out her hand.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked.

I smiled and took it.

"Have I ever mentioned before that I love that brain of yours" I asked.

Lucy giggled.

"Nope"

"I love that brain of your Luce"

Lucy only smiled.

"And it loves you too Natsu"

...

...

Strange, I didn't know brains could love?

**BlackLynx17: Well there you have it, the newest chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: New, new, new chapter to Never Ending Fairytail! This story is getting so good, from where I am. You guys are in for a treat in the future! You all better be prepared for awesomeness! HA, ha, ha! Anyway thank you everyone who reviewed, I love you all!**

**Please read, enjoy, and review. REAR! Hahaha, I made an acronym!**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 3

"So Elfman was close to this successor person?" I asked Natsu.

I was following him down the halls of Fairy Tail's mansion. Usually by now Elfman would be at the bar with Mira having a drink or so I've been told.

"No but he knows someone who does, and his name is Laxus, Laxus Dreyar" he answered.

Laxus... Laxus... What a unique name. I wonder what kind of person he is? Must be strong to be the son of Master Gramps. Must also be cocky if he tried to take over Fairy Tail by himself. I was rethinking my views about this plan, if Master Gramps banished him that must mean he's bad right? Does Fairy Tail really want a bad man running it?

"Laxus..." I mumbled his name.

"Elfman!" Natsu yelled running ahead of me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and ran after him.

"Hey Natsu! Mrs. Natsu care for a drink?" Elfman asked raising his glass.

I giggled.

"No she wouldn't! Get your own wife and stopped flirting with mine!" Nastu yelled fire.

Oh my jealous Dragon.

"Protecting your woman, good man! What you need Natsu?" Elfman asked.

"Evergreen, where is she?" Natsu asked.

Evergreen? So we're looking for a woman? Did she know Laxus? Don't tell me they were dating before he planned the hostile take over.

"Ever? That's an easy one, she's right over there" Elfman said pointing to the end of the bar.

We followed his finger and sitting there alone was the woman so called Ever. She was staring at the drink she had in her hands.

"Pretty" I said.

Her skin was a little on the pale side but her hair was gorgeous, long and silky light brown. She wore it down, flowing freely as she tilted her head back to drink. Her glasses clinked against the glass cup as she drank.

"Wow... how did I not see that?" Natsu asked.

I laughed lightly to myself before walking over to meet her. I've never seen her before, might as well introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I told her waving my hand.

Evergreen looked at me. "And?" she said.

Ouch, that hurt. Was she usually this... cold?

"Be nice Ever" Elfman said walking over with Natsu.

"Nice? Go shove it Elfman" Evergreen said.

"Hey Evergreen we came to ask you about Laxus" Natsu said.

The glass Evergreen was holding shattered; I jumped back involuntary.

"Laxus" she mumbled.

Oh no, was that a touchy subject for her? Tears started falling out of Ever's eyes.

"Laxus!" she cried out.

"Maybe we should come back later?" I whispered to Natsu.

"No she'll be fine. Hey Evergreen you gonna help or what?" Natsu yelled.

I gasped, how could he be so inconsiderate to her feeling?!

"Yeah sure but you should know I wasn't the second in command in our group" she said fixing her glasses.

What the? Were those just crocodile tears?!

"Does that even matter? I just want information on Laxus" Natsu said.

"Yes it does matter idiot! I wasn't as close to our leader as the second was" Ever argued.

"Who was second then?" Natsu asked.

"Tell me, why should I tell you?" she asked.

"We're trying to find Laxus and bring him back" I answered.

I'm sure if there was another glass in Ever's hand it would have shattered too.

"... Freed Justine. He was the second in command in our old group, The Thunder God Tribe... are you really going to bring him back?" Ever whispered.

Natsu nodded. "Hell yeah, even if we have to drag him home! Freed Justine... I remember him. Yeah he would never leave Laxus's side. I haven't seen him for a while though, do you know where he is?" he asked.

Evergreen smiled a soft sweet smile. By the look of it I wouldn't have thought she was a mean person.

"The underground library, he should be there... good luck you too"

I almost didn't hear what Evergreen said at the end because after she yelled-

"Elfman get me another drink!"

"Got it, thanks. Let's go Lucy" Natsu said grabbing my hand.

I waved bye at Ever and Elfman as Natsu dragged me away.

"We have another library?" I asked.

Natsu nodded. "That's where we keep our records and history"

"So how much of this mansion haven't I explored?"

"Hmm, well you've seen the top part. There's only a few hidden rooms here so about a fourth?"

I nodded. So even Fairy Tail had secret rooms. Did I have secret rooms in my old mansion? I'm sure my Father had many things he would rather keep secret and locked up, like his money for instance. We started walking downstairs, it started to get darker the further we went down. What was with this stairway? Natsu had to use his fire as a guide since light seemed to completely disappear.

"We're almost there" Natsu said.

Finally, this place was giving me the creeps. Why would Freed be hanging around in a place like this?

"What's our plan here Natsu? Are we just going to ask him about Laxus or what?"

"Well that's what your here for Luce. Your the smart one in our group, I'm just the muscle. I'm sure you'll think of something"

Well thanks for the encouragement. The tunnel in the darkness came to an end, Natsu walked ahead and reached for the dingy old door's handle. When he turned the handle a loud squeak was heard. This room didn't have light bulbs like all the other, no this room was lit by candles.

"FREED!" Natsu called out.

This place looked magical. There were more books here than the top library, expect the top one was more organized. Down here the books were scattered every where, dusted covered the one's that couldn't fit in the shelves and had to be placed on the floor. Why hasn't Natsu brought me here before? These books look so old, they probably have years on history in them!

"I hear another heartbeat so he must be here. Split up, call me if you find him" Natsu said letting go off my hand.

I wanted to protest but he had already left. I take it back, this place didn't look magical anymore. Without Natsu by my side it actually looked pretty scary and haunted. I gulped as I started to walk around; let's start with the nearest bookshelf.

"Freed?" I whispered as I walked.

Every step I took I heard a creaking sound, must be because of the wooden floors. God this place was so dusty... chances are that Natsu's going to find this Freed person before me so why not read a book until he does? I reached out and pulled the first book I saw off the shelf. Wow this thing sure was dusty; I started wiping it off.

"Ah, ah, achoo!" I sneezed.

Dust flew around everywhere around me. I started coughing so I lifted my hand and tried to fan it away.

"Bless you"

"Thank you" I said rubbing my nose.

...

...

Hold on.

...

...

Who said that? I looked around but saw no one. That's not possible, I'm sure I heard someone say something. My eyes lingered at the bookshelf, an eye. One eye was staring at me.

"Hello"

"AAAHHHHH NATSU! HELP!" I screeched falling backwards.

I tried to back away from the eye but felt a bookshelf against my back. That didn't stop me though, I still backed up causing it to tip over on it's side. I screamed as I fell down with it, hearing the sound books falling everywhere on the floor in the background.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled jumping in front of me.

Where were you Natsu when, oh I don't know, 10 seconds ago?! Thanks for the heads up and for stopping the bookshelf to fall over... NOT!

"Well, well, well what a surprise Dragneel" the eye said disappearing.

"Freed?" Natsu asked.

Freed? So the eye was Freed? A man appeared from behind the bookshelf and started walking towards us. Freed was a slim man of average height with very long, light-green hair, almost reaching down to his waist. He had long bangs framing his face, covering part of his face and eye. So that's why I only saw one eye. Freed's eyes were greenish blue with a distinctive small beauty mark below his left one and prominent eyelashes. All together he looked like a pretty boy.

"Thank you blond one for knocking over all my books" Freed said.

I looked behind me at the mess and laughed lightly.

"Hahaha, sorry. I'll clean it up" I said.

Natsu offered me a hand and helped me to my feet. I stood up and dusted the dirt off me before looking back at the mess I caused. Those were a lot of books, well better get started.

"Don't bother, I'll do it myself" Freed said grabbing the bookshelf.

With one swift flick of the wrist he lifted it back up and started picking up the books.

"We need to ask you about something Freed, it concerns Laxus" Natsu said.

Freed paused, dropping the books he was holding on the ground. His expression was impossible to read, what was it with people acting like this to Laxus's name? First Evergreen crushed that glass and now Freed was dropping books. Freed looked back towards us then suddenly started walking away.

"Hey! Wait! Where you going?!" Natsu yelled.

"Follow me" Freed answered.

Natsu grabbed my hand and started leading me after him. We walked up stairs to the second story of the library and saw Freed clearing off a table.

"Sit" he said.

I walked up to the table and pulled out a chair, man was everything in her covered in layers of dust? I dusted my seat off before sitting down. I stared at Freed; I noticed his Fairy Tail symbol was on the back of his hand like mine was.

"First off who are you?" Freed asked staring down at me.

I gulped.

"Lucy Heartfilia" I answered.

"MY wife so hands off" Natsu growled.

"So your the trouble maker Master warned us about" he said.

I shrugged.

"That's me"

"Secondly why do you want to know about my Laxus?" Freed asked.

His Laxus?

"Were trying to find him and bring him back" Natsu said.

Freed inhaled sharply; he seemed to be having an inner war with himself. Slowly he pulled out a chair for himself and sat down.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Freed asked.

"We both know he's the legitimate successor, we want to find him and bring him home"

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing! Seriously! Okay! I fold! I don't want to take over the company, if Laxus came back I wouldn't have to"

"True... you would probably crash and burn in it in a day"

"That's what I was saying!"

I shook my head at the bond these two were sharing.

"And Laxus would make a better leader... but Master exiled him for something he didn't even do!" Freed yelled slamming his fist on the table.

I jumped back, my chair scrapping against the wood floors. I didn't know what was happening, who was this Laxus and why was he exiled?

"I'm kind of lost here, would you mind letting me in on the story?" I asked.

Freed and Natsu looked at me. Was it something I said?

"Laxus... he tried to over through the guild Luce, he ended up hurting a lot of our comrades. Gazille and I were able to stop him though but in the end Jii-chan exiled him" Natsu said.

"LIES! That's not the truth!" Freed yelled.

"Then what is? What's your side of the story?" I asked.

Freed turned to me.

"Laxus never wanted to over through the guild! Why would he when he'd become the successor in a matter of years? I- I don't know what happened. Something changed after a mission we went on. It was just a simple mission for our team, destroy some bandits that were messing with a town. Laxus said he was going to go from the back while we head to the front. When we ambushed them, Laxus was no where to be seen. Our team found him an hour later knocked out cold in the back"

"We took him back to the guild immediately for first-aid and when he woke up... he started spreading this weird nonsense about talking over Fairy Tail. We loved Laxus so of course we helped him but... as your husband told you we lost. It was unfair of Master to only exile Laxus and not all of us who were a part of it. When Laxus woke up... he didn't remember any of it. Nothing at all. The last thing he remembered was going on the bandits mission and that was a month ago!"

"Laxus accepted his punishment though, he left with pride. He didn't tell anyone the truth but me. Laxus didn't try to take over the guild on purpose! He said there was a voice he heard inside of his head before he was knocked out! I believe Laxus was brainwashed!" Freed said finishing his story.

Brainwashed? "But without evidence, Laxus couldn't be proved innocent am I right?" I asked.

Freed nodded. "That's why I've been in this library 24/7 since the incident. I've been looking for a magical spell that is strong enough to brainwash Laxus. Normal spells couldn't have worked at him, it was something darker than that" Freed said.

"Have you found anything yet?" I asked

Freed shook his head.

"... I kind of feel bad for kicking his ass" Natsu mumbled.

I held his hand. Natsu looked at me and smiled before turning back to Freed.

"Anyway we need to find him, do you know where he might be?" Natsu asked.

Freed stood up and started going through the rubbish that laid behind him. If I really looked at behind him I could see a mattress and some bags. Had Freed been sleeping here since then? He must really care about Laxus to be sleeping in the library instead of his room for so long, if he even sleeps. By the look of things Freed's read at least half of the books here.

"If anyone can bring Laxus back I do believe it's you. Unknown to Master, Laxus and I have been exchanging letters to each other since he's left... here it is" Freed said walking back.

He placed a letter on the table.

"This was the recent one I got, chances are he's still there" Freed said.

I picked up the letter and read over the address, "Fracture Hills" Natsu read over my shoulder.

"That's a few towns over, 2 days by carriage, 4 by walking" I said.

"Apparently that towns known for their frequent lightning bolts, Laxus wrote he was going to visit to try some" Freed said.

"So they make food with the lightning bolts?" I asked.

I wasn't getting it, how did they cook lightning?

"No, Laxus is a Dragon Slayer like me Lucy, he eats lightning" Natsu said

I had a premonition about this when I first got here. Wendy eats air, Natsu fire, Gazille metal, and now this Laxus character eats lightning. How many Dragon Slayers are there in the world?

"I received the letter a week ago, if I were you I'd hurry up and get moving" Freed said getting up.

"You heard the man let's go Lucy" Natsu said walking downstairs.

I looked back at Freed who had started reading a book again.

"Thank you" I said.

Freed's eyes caught mine, during that one second I could tell what he wanted to say to me but didn't.

_'Bring him back'_

I nodded. Finding Laxus should be easy enough, the hard part would be making Master accept him again.

* * *

"Lucy! What's our plan?" Natsu asked.

I stuffed the rest of my outfits in my backpack and zipped it shut.

"Simple, we're going to find Laxus" I said.

"Please don't make me go on the carriage!" Natsu begged.

"It'll take two extra days though"

Natsu pouted and stared at me with his big dragon eyes, "please" he whimpered.

"Fine! Whatever! Were walking" I said giving in.

"Yes, hold on let me pack too then we can go" Natsu said running around his room.

"I'll meet you at the entrance, need to find a mission so Master Gramps won't find out what we're planning" I said walking out.

"Kay!" I heard Natsu yelled.

As I walked down the halls I grabbed my ponytail and tugged it, tightening it a little. Let's see I packed most of the essentials in my bag, I pulled out my keys and counted them, everyone was there. I seemed to have everything, I just hope Natsu wouldn't forget something.

"Hey Lucy, going on a mission?" Gray asked me.

I walked down the steps and nodded.

"Yup with Natsu" I said.

"It's about to get dark out though" Gray said.

He joined my walk to the mission board.

"No worries, the mansion's has just been a little to stuffy for us. I'd like to take a break from it and sleep out under the stars, besides Natsu's been itching for another mission"

If I would have told my younger self the idea of sleeping outside without a bed or a roof over me but stars, I would have laughed my head off and refused; now look at me though. None of the missions seemed to be to located in Fracture Hills, I ended up picking an another mission at random.

"Mind if Juvia and I tag along?" Gray asked.

Uh oh, that would be bad. He can't know what we're really planning, this is suppose to be a secret between Natsu and I... and Freed... maybe Ever and Elman too.

"Well um... Natsu and I want some alone time so that's why we're leaving so late, hehehe, you know how he is! Always complaining that I hang out with him less and less everyday and junk" I rambled on.

Stop talking Lucy, just stop talking.

"I thought you said you guys needed a change of scenery?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow.

"Both! It's both! Oh well look at the time, I better get this verified by Mira, I'll see you when I get back Gray" I laughed lightly walking away.

I couldn't lie for anything, that or make up stories. Let's just hope Gray bought it.

"Here you go Mira" I said passing her the flyer.

"Hello Lucy, going on a mission this late?" she asked.

I nodded, "A change a scenery"

Mira smiled and nodded, understanding where I was coming from. I never did learn why she smiled so much...

"Mira? Why are you always smiling?" I asked.

Mira looked up at me and blinked. "Another time perhaps, it's getting dark out so I wouldn't want you to lose sunlight, here" Mira said passing me back the flyer.

I nodded, soon the mystery behind Mira's smile will be answered!

"See you later Mira" I said walking away.

I met up with Natsu in the entrance, he looked ready to go.

"Come on" he said holding out his hand.

I took it and entangled our finger's together.

"Happy's not coming?" I asked.

Natsu shook his head, "he has a big mouth remember? I told him he was free to stick around here with Charle if he wanted"

I giggled.

"Good idea, now let's go before they figure out what we're really up to" I said.

Natsu laughed with me and led the way out. Ready or not Laxus, here we come.

**BlackLynx17: Finally! We're getting somewhere! Lucy's and Natsu's mission to find Laxus! Will they succeed? Or will Natsu get lost? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Let's see, hello everyone, happy thanksgiving, thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy... did I get everything? Oh right, please review. A lot of things happen in this chapter so PAY ATTENTION! Other than that, have a nice read?... I can't believe I'm about to post that.**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 4

"Hold on" I said.

Lucy paused. What was that sound?

"Is there something wrong Natsu?" she asked.

I stuck my nose in the air and started sniffing. Why did they have to be some many wild plants growing here, it was interfering with my smelling skills.

"I'm not sure..." I said cautiously.

I scanned the area looking for any kinds of movement.

"Well it's getting dark, how about we set up camp here?" she asked.

I dropped my backpack on the ground and looked behind me.

"Sure, I'll scan the area be right back" I said running off into the forest.

"NATSU!" I heard Lucy yell but I didn't go back.

I had to make sure nothing was a threat, that Lucy would sleep safely tonight. I wandered around the forest for a good 10 minutes finding nothing, just great. Maybe it was just my imagination like the other day, when I felt someone try and attack Lucy and I. This would be so much easier if Happy was here with me, either that or burning down the forest.

I guess I should make my way back. I followed Lucy's heartbeat, even from this far I could still hear it beat clearly. I wonder if this is what it means to be mated?... then again we aren't truly mated. I know she's my mate but I haven't marked her yet... I wonder when I should? We'd be bonded for life, always having this special connection together. I didn't want to force Lucy into that yet, I haven't even explained the process to her. Maybe later when this whole successor thing blows over I will.

There it is! I heard footsteps, they weren't mine or Lucy's. I jumped into the nearest tree and started climbing, trying to get a better view. I saw Lucy making up camp a few meters away from me in the clearing... there it was, a shadowy figure. I jumped down from the tree and started running.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled tackling the figure.

"AHHH!"

I knew that yell. I lifted up my fist and fired up, it was Lisanna.

"Lisanna?" I asked.

"You scared the hell out of me Natsu!" she yelled.

I stood up and helped her up. "Sorry" I said.

Lisanna dusted herself off, "it's alright, just don't make jumping people in the middle of the night in a forest a habit" she said.

I grinned... hold on...

"Wait a second, why are you here?" I asked.

Lisanna looked up at me and blinked. "Huh?" she said.

"What?"

"Exactly, so I better be on my way" she said walking away from me.

"Hold it Lisanna, what's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning around.

"Your nervous, out of breath, and following me"

"Damn Lucy, I liked you better when you were dumb, it was easier to get away with things, or convince you to do things" Lisanna said.

LUCY!

"Dammit, come on I left Lucy alone" I said.

"Huh? Wait a seco-AHHHH!" Lisanna screamed in my ear.

I lifted her up and started running towards the camp. When we arrived Lucy had the tent set up, a fireplace, and fish cooking. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You find anything?" she asked.

Fly heart fluttered. I don't know why but something about Lucy sitting next to fire made me-

"Lucy! Your husband's manhandling me" Lisanna yelled.

I had completely forgotten about her for a second.

"Sorry Lis" I said placing her back on her feet.

I walked over to the fire and sat down next to Lucy. When I sat, she stood up and ran up to Lisanna.

"Lisanna? Is that you?" Lucy asked.

Damn you Lisanna, I was finally going to have some Lucy and fire time.

"Hey Lucy, yeah it's me" Lisanna said.

Lucy gave Lisanna a quick hug.

"Your freezing, come over to the fire" she said pulling Lisanna.

Much to my delight Lucy sat right next to me; I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and watched the fish cook.

"Wow, nice camp. You do this by yourself?" Lisanna asked.

I wonder how fire cooks the fish? Better yet I wonder how a fish on fire would taste? How would I light a fish on fire though? It's water right? The water would extinguish the flames and then I'd be left with just fish. Maybe Lucy could figure it out?...

"Yes since someone ran into the forest and left me alone" Lucy said.

"I was keeping an ear on you" I mumbled.

Was the fish finished cooking yet? I wanted the fire already.

"So Lisanna what are you doing out here?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, what ARE you doing out here?" I repeated looking over to her.

"Well" Lisanna started and laughed lightly.

She started scratching the back of her head.

"It's like this, Master saw you two leaving without the full Team Natsu so he thought you two were escaping so he sent me to follow you guys... sorry" she said sticking her tongue out at the end.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

WHAT THE HELL JII-CHAN! IF I WANTED TO ESCAPE I WOULD HAVE... done exactly what I was doing now... still. He had no right to send a watch dog after us.

"He sent you?" Lucy asked more calmly.

"Actually no. Everyone else was busy so I just volunteered to help. Since I told the truth it's your turn now, what are you two doing out on a mission without everyone else?" Lisanna asked.

"We're going to find Laxus" Lucy said.

"LUCY!" I yelled.

"What?! It's only fair" she said.

"She's Jii-chan's spy! You don't go blurting secrets out to the spy!" I yelled.

Lucy glared at me and shrugged off my arm, that hurt.

"Hey I'm not a spy, I'm a double agent. I'm Team Natsu all the way, I fully support your plan to bring Laxus back" Lisanna said.

"Just like that?" I asked.

She nodded, "just like that"

...

...

...

"That's what a triple agent would have said!" I yelled.

...

...

"Natsu, go eat the fire" Lucy said.

HOORAY! FIRE! I picked up the sticks with the fish on it and handed it to Lucy. She handed one to Lisanna while I started eating the fire, so good.

"The way I see it, you can either come with us or go back to the mansion and tell Master Gramps we were really on a mission" Lucy said.

"I'd rather stay with you guys, Master made it very clear that he wanted me to watch you two" Lisanna said.

"Cool, maybe Laxus will come back now that we have another friend of his" Lucy said.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" I yelled.

The two girls looked at me.

"I'm all for Lisanna staying here but where is she going to sleep?" I asked.

Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other then looked at me with a smirk. Why didn't I like the smirk?

* * *

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" I yelled.

"Tough luck Nastu, your on watch first" Lisanna giggled inside of the tent.

"Wake me up when you get tired" Lucy called out.

How come I had to sleep outside? Just because I don't get as cold easily didn't mean I liked sleeping without Lucy.

"Can't we all ju-"

"GOOD NIGHT NATSU" they yelled.

I sighed and laid on the tough ground.

This sucks.

* * *

I woke up hot. Why was I so hot? I opened my eyes and saw Lisanna laying next to me. Where was Natsu? Oh that's right, we kicked him out the tent so Lisanna could sleep here. I unzipped my sleeping bag and sighed in delight as a cold air brushed against me. I tip-toed my way around Lisanna's sleeping body and opened the tent. Once I was out I zipped the tent back up and started stretching. In front of me laying by the fire place was my husband's sleeping form.

I smiled and walked up to him, he looked so peaceful. I kind of felt bad for kicking him out now.

"Natsu" I whispered.

No response. I touched his cheek and outline his lips, then nose, then eyes. Natsu really was handsome and he was all mine.

"Natsu" I said.

His eyes flickered but he didn't fully wake up. Oh well, might as well let him sleep for a little while longer. I grabbed my backpack and started digging though it, looking for my water. It's only been a day since we started our mission to find Laxus. I took at sip of my water then pulled out my map and laid it on the ground. So Magnolia was here and we were about here. I had to say we were making good progress.

Now if I was right, the shortest pass would be to cut through these two towns and then we'd be at Fracture Hills. Two more days and we should be at Laxus's doorstep. I wonder if this Laxus person will listen to us? Would he willingly come back to Fairy Tail with us or would we have to make him? Laxus. According to Natsu he betrayed the guild but Freed said he was brainwashed. Who would want to destroy Fairy Tail?

I thought of Jose's face, Phantom's Master, but he's in jail now thanks to me. I still felt a shiver when I think of his name. Natsu's here with me now, I was safe. Laxus, Blue Boy, brainwashing... I wonder-

"Morning Lucy!" Lisanna yawned.

My concentration broke as I looked up.

"Morning Lisanna" I said.

"What you doing?" she asked walking over to me.

"Mapping out where we are"

"Do we have a heading?"

I nodded. "We just need to cut through these two towns and we should be there by tomorrow night"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go pack up the tent" she said walking back.

"Okay, I'll wake up Natsu" I said folding up the map.

I put it back in my bag then walked up towards Natsu.

"Natsu! Wake up!" I said shaking him.

Natsu's eyes opened and he stared at me.

"How could you let me sleep in the cold like this all alone?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Natsu, your a Fire Dragon Slayer. You were probably still too hot sleeping out here" I said.

"Alright but still! I thought we were a team" he said.

"Fine Natsu, next time I'll sleep outside with you" I sighed.

I was too warm in the tent anyway.

"Good morning Lucy" Natsu said leaning up to kiss me.

"Morning Natsu" I said with a light blush.

"Are you guys going to kiss all day or can we get going?" Lisanna asked.

My blushed darkened and I stood up.

"Right, we can go" I said picking up my bag.

"You embarrassed her Lis, now I can't kiss her anymore" Natsu said behind me.

"Good, you guys can 'kiss' once we find Laxus, where is he again?" Lisanna asked.

"Fracture Hills" I answered getting a head start.

Natsu caught up with me and held my hand. Lisanna walked him and started talking about the old days or something like that. I tuned them out, something was wrong. I felt... this pulling thing in my chest, I couldn't explain it. It was... pushing? Pulling? Crushing? Maybe all three of them combined. It wasn't anything at first, but the feeling got stronger the further we walked. I was anticipating something. Something was telling me to keep going, to move, or was it telling me to turn back?

"Lucy? Luuucy? Lucy!"

"What?" I asked.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked me.

I shook my head. It was just a feeling, no need to worry them about it.

"If you say so, are we almost to the first town? I'm hungry" Natsu said.

I let out a gasped of a laugh.

"You packed food in your bag remember?" I told him.

"That's right! Good thinking Luce" Natsu said stopped.

No, don't stop. Keep going. I tugged myself away from Natsu's hand and kept walking.

"Lucy, wait for us!" Natsu called out.

"Hold on a minute" I told them walking forward.

I saw it, I saw the town! I started walking faster, the town kept getting closer and closer and-... what was that smell? It smelled burnt, the scent gave out a coppery, metallic aroma.

"Lucy?!"

"Lucy! GET BACK HERE!"

Why were they yelling? What was wrong? I walked closer to the town... expect... it wasn't a town at all. Just ashes. I didn't get it, I could have sworn I saw a town when I was walking here. There was nothing here though expect ashes and ruins and... I blinked. Fire! The town was on fire!

Building, trees, roads, you name it; everything was lit and consumed by orange-reddish fire. The raging flames seemed to never end. The inferno of horror, terror and absolute sheer heat attacked townsfolk and they started running. I went into a state of shock. They were on fire, everything, everyone! Didn't they know to stop, drop, and role? Why wasn't anyone extinguishing the flames with water?

My legs gave out under me as I let out a terrifying shriek. They were burning, that was the scent of metallic, human flesh burning. I knew flames were dangerous but not like this, not like this.

"LUCY!"

Finally my voice gave in, I started yelling out.

"They're burning! They're burning! Someone save them!"

"Lucy! What are you talking about?! LUCY! ANSWER ME!"

I felt myself getting shake gently. I looked up and saw Natsu looking down at me. I clutched onto his pants and cried into him.

"Natsu their in trouble! Save them! Save them!"

"Save who Lucy?! There's no one there!" he yelled.

No one there? People were burning 10 feet away from us! How could he not see them?! How could he not smell it? Acrid stench of the town hanged in the air; the day skies are lit with it. I was inhaling the smoky, dust from the fire this whole time; once I realized it I started coughing uncontrollably.

"LUCY! LUCY'S WHAT'S WRONG?! ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!"

I couldn't. The smoke was a thick scent of melted paint and scorched wood. I couldn't breath, it's bitter scent was choking me. My eyes felt heavy and I could no longer hold myself up. I fell on the ground, unmoving, unthinking, lifeless. The last thing I saw was a girl walking up to me, unlike the others, she wasn't on fire. Thank goodness, at least one of them survived.

* * *

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" I screamed.

"CALM DOWN NATSU!" Lisanna yelled in front of me.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! MY MAT-"

She slapped me.

"You need to calm down Natsu, let me look at her" Lisanna said bending down.

My instincts said no, I wanted to run away with Lucy. Protect her from all dangers but I knew something was wrong, I knew Lisanna was the only person who could help me at this moment; so I let her. Lisanna looked over Lucy's limps figure, her hand holding Lucy's, then near her neck, then down to her chest.

"She's still breathing Natsu, can you hear her heartbeat?" Lisanna asked.

I listened.

"Yes" I said.

She's alive, Lucy was alive.

"Is it fast? Slow?" she asked.

"It's at normal pace" I said.

Lisanna sat down and sighed at breath of relief.

"She's sleeping then" she said.

"Sleeping? How is she sleeping?! She was just yelling at us out of nowhere asking us to save people!"

"Calm down Natsu, I don't know. Let's focus on getting her back to the guild"

Guild, right. That was a good idea.

"Alright, can you grab my bag?" I asked lifting Lucy up.

Lucy's eyelids narrowed before she leaned into my chest. Sleeping Natsu, she was sleeping. I could still hear her heartbeat, I could still hear her breathing. Lucy was going to be okay.

"Come on, let's hurry" Lisanna said.

I nodded and followed after her. Let's rethink this Natsu. You stopped to take out some food when you saw Lucy walking ahead. You started walking after her until you smelt it, people's burning flesh. You tried to warn Lucy and tell her to come back but she was already standing in the middle of it. The town was burnt down. It must have happened days ago seeing as there was no life and ash everywhere.

Lucy on the other hand said the town was burning. It wasn't but she said it was. She begged me to save the people, started coughing, then fainted. Wait, I think I saw her keys glowing for a faint second, then that was everything.

It didn't make any sense.

**BlackLynx17: Things. Just. Got. INTERESTING! I'm smiling so widely right now! Hahaha! I'll update soon, I won't leave ya'll hanging like this! Anyway until then Review! Review to save Lucy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Lots of questions about the previous chapter, trust me when I say by the time this story is over you'll have your answers. Hahahaha! I'm evil. I was typing the newest chapter of this story when it dawned on me.**

**Who would be reading this in the future? 10 years from now would you still be reading fanfictions? Would you read Screw Prince Charming 10 years from now? I wondered... So for all my Fanfiction fans! 10 years from now send me a message! A message saying that you read one of my stories and that in fact, you still enjoyed it.**

**I know it's a selfish request but I'm curious. 2022, I'll be expecting it! **

**Anyway back to the story, thanks for all my reviews! Things are really about to get serious! Please review!**

**Starts off in Lucy's dream just in case some of you are confused.**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 5

_"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you Mommy?" I yelled._

_No one answered. Flames, red, orange, and yellow. They were everywhere. Must avoid them, flames hurt. I squeezed my dolly tighter against my chest and started running through the halls._

_"Help! Please somebody! Help me!" I yelled._

_Smoke, heavy and black surrounded me. I tripped on my toes and started coughing. My eyes burned, I think I started crying._

_"Please, someone save me" I cried hugging my dolly tight._

_It burned to talk, it burned to see. Was this my fate? To lie here and wait?_

_"I'm sorry... I can't keep my promise" I whimpered._

_"LUCY! LUCY!"_

_My head shot up._

_"-!" I screamed._

_"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled._

_I found the strength to get up and follow the voice._

_"-!-! I'm right here -!" I screamed._

_I kept running down the halls and saw him, my blue boy. He was standing in the room ahead of me calling out my name through the flames and smoke._

_"-!" I yelled._

_He turned, I saw him smile at me._

_"Lucy"_

_My name. That was the last thing he said before the roof collapsed on him._

* * *

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?! YOU SAID YOU COULD HELP HER!" I yelled.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Mira yelled.

"WHY IS SHE SCREAMING?! SAVE HER!"

"DAMMIT! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" she yelled.

I tried to reach towards Lucy but Gray tackled me onto the ground, Gajeel then grabbed my leg and started dragging me out. I sank my claws into the floor, making a trail of markings while I was dragged out. I strained my head to see the inside of the room, I saw Lucy's scrunched up face before Lisanna walked in the way and shut the door.

"NO! SHE'S MY MATE! LUCY! LUCY!" I yelled.

Gray held onto my legs and bounded them together with his ice make.

"There's nothing you can do for her now, your making things worst by acting this way! You need to calm down so Mira can help her!" Gray said.

Calm down, calm down. I couldn't-

"But she's my mate" I cried.

I was suppose to protect her, I failed her.

"Make way! Make way!"

I turned my head sideways and saw Wendy running towards us.

"Wendy" I gasped.

She ran straight passed us and into the room with Mira.

"See Wendy's here now, there's nothing worry about. Lucy's in good hands" Gray said.

"It's not going to work Gray, that's his mate. Natsu has a special connection with her, a bond. He can feel almost everything his mate's feeling right now. He won't be normal unless she's awake again" Gajeel explained.

Special connection? Bond? Was that what it meant to be mated? Was that what I was going to experience with Lucy? It was true, I could feel Lucy's emotions. She was scared, she needs me.

"So what do you suppose we do then?" Gray asked.

"Put him out of his misery, knock him out" Gajeel said.

I knew that would be best, but I wanted to be here until Lucy woke up. I started struggling under Gray.

"Lucy! LUCY!" I yelled.

"NATSU!"

I looked up. One second I saw Happy flying over to me and then the next... nothing.

* * *

"Lucy is okay"

My body relaxed.

"She's okay Natsu, you can go see her when you wake up"

I woke up. My eyes searched around the room for her, she wasn't here though. Only Mira, Wendy, Gray and Gajeel.

"Lucy" I said.

"Is alright, Happy's watching her at the moment. Are you going to stay calm or is Gray and Gajeel going to have to knock you out again?" Mira asked.

"Calm, calm" I repeated.

Calm, I strained my hearing to hear Lucy's heartbeat. It was calm, normal; so was her breathing. She was alright.

"Before we let you see her, there's some questions I need to ask" Mira said.

Why was she talking so slowly? Like she was trying to explain some grown up thing to a little child?

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" I asked.

Wendy stepped up.

"Physically yes, nothing was wrong with her. No scratches or broken bones, nothing at all. I didn't get it, Lucy looked like she was in pain but she reality she wasn't" she explained.

"Her screaming though!" I yelled.

Gray and Gajeel took a step forward. I clenched my fists together, calm.

"I thought she must have been having a bad dream" Mira said.

Bad dream?

"She's been talking in her sleep lately. Saying she's dreaming about a blue boy or something" I said.

"Blue boy? What about during the mission? What caused her to collapsed like that?" Mira asked.

"It was a town. We were on our way for the mission and passed by a town, it was destroyed. Completely burned to the ground" I said.

Mira eyes widened.

"Which town?" she asked.

"Fallarbor I think?" I answered.

"I must inform Master, were there any survivors?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"None, everyone was dead. Lucy, she walked into the town and started screaming. She yelled at Lisanna and I to save them but there was no one left to save" I said.

"Your saying Lucy saw the town burn?" Gray asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying! Am I done?! Can I see her now?!" I yelled.

The longer I was the away from Lucy the more it felt harder to 'stay calm'.

"Go ahead, Gray, Gajeel, find Lisanna and tell her to go see Master right away. Wendy go with Natsu, check up on Lucy" Mira ordered.

As soon as I got the okay to go I raced out the room, following Lucy's scent. I stopped in front of the door and opened it quietly, Happy was sitting on the nightstand next to Lucy looking down at her. His head turned up when he heard me walk in.

"Natsu" he whispered.

I walked up and sat down at the chair next to her. It was like they placed this chair exactly for me. Lucy was sleeping soundlessly on the bed, her chest moving up and down. I reached over and brushed her cheek, she was warm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm suppose to be your husband and I couldn't even do that right, what kind of husband would let their wife get hurt? What kind of Prince Charming would let harm become their Princess?" I cried.

Lucy was still. I grabbed her hand and leaned my head down. Please wake up Lucy, please yell at me for being an idiot or hit me for making fun of you or something.

"She's going to be alright Natsu" Wendy said beside me.

I looked up.

"But you already know that don't you?" she asked turning towards me.

"Wendy... thank you" I said.

"I didn't really do anything"

"But still, thank you"

Wendy smiled and held my hand.

"Don't beat yourself over it Natsu, from the way you described it Lucy fainted from shock. There was nothing you could have done" she said.

"I could have smelt the burnt flesh sooner and warn her" I mumbled.

Wendy flinched.

"She's alright and that's all that matter's now, I'll be back to bring you some food" Wendy said leaving.

"She's going to be okay Natsu?" Happy asked.

I nodded. She has to be okay, I won't allow her not to be.

* * *

_"It's time to wake up now. It's time to wake up"_

I groaned.

"Lucy? Are you alright?"

I felt shocks course though my arm, it was hurting. I groaned again.

"Happy go get Wendy and Mira"

Happy?

"Happy?" I asked.

"Yes Happy, he just left. Lucy are you okay? Are you waking up?"

It's time to wake up now.

"Please wake up"

Natsu. I opened my eyes and saw him bending over me.

"Natsu" I said.

I lifted my hand up trying to reach him. Natsu grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it.

"Good morning" I said.

Natsu choked a laugh and held my hand against his face.

"Good morning Lucy" he said.

Tears, he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I wiped his tears away with my thumb, Natsu bent over and kissed me.

"I was just worried about you, your okay now though" he said leaning his forehead against mine.

"Your okay" he whispered.

Okay? Why wouldn't I be?

"Water" I chocked out.

"Water, sure coming right up" Natsu said getting up.

He opened the door and looked back.

"Stay" he said.

"Where else would I go?" I asked him.

Natsu smiled then left the room. I took the chance to sit up and lean against the bedpost. This wasn't Natsu's room, I don't know whose room this was. Natsu looked so worried, did something happen? I felt completely fine, no pain or anything. I clenched my fists with ease, I even threw a punch and there was no side effects.

"Lucy?" Mira asked coming in.

"Good morning Mira" I said.

"More like good afternoon" she said walking towards me.

Afternoon? It wasn't morning? Why was I asleep then?

"What happened?" I asked.

Mira looked at me. "Let's wait for Natsu to come back shall we? Until then tell me how your feeling?" she asked.

"Fine, well rested and ready to start the new day, well old day" I said.

"No pains? No headaches? Or dizziness?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Wait! Now that you mention it I am a little hungry" I said.

Mira smiled.

"I'll get you some food in a second, tell me do you remember anything strange at all?" she asked.

Yes, I remember blue boy dying because of me.

"No, should I?" I asked.

Natsu came back in at this moment with a cup of water. He rushed to my side and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said drinking the whole cup in one gulp.

Mira took it from me when I was done. I moved around so I could get up but Natsu and Mira stopped me.

"Whoa!" Natsu said leaning me back down.

"What? I'm tired of sitting down, I want to eat" I told them.

"Just wait a little while until I get Wendy" Mira said.

"I told Happy to get her, he should be coming any minute now" Natsu said.

Wendy? I sighed and sat in my bed waiting for the littlest Dragon Slayer. Mira and Natsu just watched over me like hawks. She came a few minutes later with Happy and her own Exceed, Charle.

"Don't over exert yourself now Wendy" Charle said.

"I won't, hi Lucy" Wendy said.

"Hi Wendy, I feel fine so could you tell these two I can go?" I asked.

"Let me check" she said.

Wendy's hands started glowing as she examined me. A few more minutes later I was in the clear.

"She's fine now, perfectly healthy" Wendy said.

"See I told you, can I go now?" I asked.

"I don't see why not? I'll go make something for you right now" Mira smiled me before leaving.

"Thanks Wendy" Natsu said.

"No problem, see you later Lucy" Wendy said leaving with Charle.

"Natsu? What is going on?" I asked.

"You- you got into an accident and have been sleeping for the past day" Natsu said.

Past day...

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Natsu flinched. I've been sleeping the past day?! Are you serious?! Then that would mean!

"What about the mission?! We're supposed to be finding-!" I paused.

"Laxus" I whispered.

"Screw the mission Luce! I almost lost you!" he yelled.

"Screw the mission? What are you talking about?"

"Lucy you got hurt because of me, I'm not going to let you go out and risk getting hurt again!"

"Well fine! I'll go find Laxus on my own and you can stay here and pout" I said getting up.

Natsu pulled me against his chest.

"Don't you get it?! I can't loose you again!" he yelled.

His voice shocked me. I slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"What do you mean, again?" I asked.

"I lost you once with Phantom and now I almost lost you again! It's hurts Lucy, I can't stand it! I can't see you in danger, I won't"

"Natsu... I'm fine. I'm am perfectly fine, where is this all coming from?"

Natsu pulled away.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"Remember what? We went on our mission together, Lisanna joined us, I went to sleep and then I wake up here" I said.

"No your leaving out a huge gap. We wen-" Natsu paused.

"We what Natsu?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Come on, let's get some food" he said.

"What's going on Natsu? Why'd you stop?" I asked him.

Natsu stayed quiet.

"Happy?" I asked.

He flew towards me and into my arms.

"I don't know. I came back from my mission with Wendy and Charle and you were asleep" he said.

Natsu held the door opened for us and motioned me to walk. I obeyed and started walking downstairs with him.

"Natsu?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and literally tugged me to the dining room. He sat me down and sat next to me, watching Mira place some food down in front of me then watching me eat it. Something was wrong.

"I'll be back" he said getting up from his seat.

I grabbed his hand.

"Tell me what's wrong Natsu! I thought we were a team!" I yelled.

He smiled softly and kissed my forehead.

"I will, later. Watch her Happy" Natsu said before leaving through the exit Mira took.

I finished my meal quickly then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Happy asked flying on my shoulder.

"If he's not going to tell me then I just have to find out for myself" I said walking through the halls.

Master Gramps should know what's up, maybe even Erza. Now where were they?

"Damn the Council!"

Hold up, that sounded like Erza. I walked into the room and saw Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, and Master Gramps in the room surrounding the hologram coming from a Lacrima ball. They hadn't noticed me and Happy walked in yet, what were they studying so hard?

_"Many lives today we're lost in Fallarbor Town due to a severe fire, sadly there was no survivors but search parties are still looking"_

I walked up closer to the ball, they were showing ruins of a town. Fallarbor town they said. The name sounded familiar.

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

Everyone's heads turned around as Natsu's broke into the room. Oops busted.

"Where'd you go? I told you to watch her Happy!" Natsu yelled walking closer to me.

"I was, I watched her as she stood up and left" Happy said.

I giggled.

"Good to see you up again Lucy" Master Gramps said.

"Thanks, what are we watching?" I asked.

His eyes trailed to Natsu.

"Mira said it was alright for her to see it" he said.

"See what? I'm lost! Was it that fire that just showed in Fallarbor?" I asked.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"You don't remember? You and Natsu were the one's who discovered it" Master Gramps said.

"We what? I don't remember at all?" I said.

We went to Fallarbor town? Was that why the name sounded so familiar?

"I remember!" I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"Yeah Fallarbor was one of the towns we had to pass by in order to get to our mission. It showed on the map, why were you guys trying to hid it from me?" I asked.

"Lucy, well Lucy... you see the thing was-"

I drowned out whoever's voice was talking. A new face appeared on the hologram, a familiar one.

It was blue boy and he was alive.

"It's him! It's him!" I yelled.

I ran up to the Larcima ball and held it in my hands. I heard voices in the background but none directed at me. I stared the glowing orb, I couldn't believe this. He was suppose to be dead.

"Who Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"It's him! He's the one from my dreams, he looks older now but that's only because he was a kid. He's alive" I said.

I put the Larcima ball down and stared up at the hologram. His voice sounded more mature, but I'm sure it was him. Same blue hair, same eye color, the tattoo on his face was new but other than that-

"It's him, it's blue boy" I said.

"What?!" Natsu yelled walking towards the hologram.

"That's blue boy? He hardly looks blue" Natsu said.

Finally he was acting like his old self again.

"He's not literally blue Natsu, only his hair is" I said.

"Still, I expected blue boy to be more... blue" he said.

"Why are you two calling a Council Member blue boy?" Master Gramps asked.

"Council Member? Blue boy's a Council Member? For real?" I asked looking back at him.

"His name isn't blue boy, it's Siegrain" Master Gramps said.

I frowned. No, that didn't sound right at all.

"His names not Siegrain" I said.

"Yes it is, he's part of the Magic Council and one of the 10 Wizard Saints, Siegrain" Master Gramps said.

"Then he's not my blue boy. He had a different name, a name that suited him" I said.

What was it though? It was different from Siegrain, something as unique but not quite.

"Jellal"

My eyes widened.

"Who said that?!" I asked frantically.

"Lucy" Erza said.

I looked towards her.

"His name, was it Jellal?" Erza asked.

_"Jellal"_

_"Jellal, who are you?"_

_"Jellal"_

_"Who are you!? Jellal!"_

_"Jellal!"_

_"Jellal?"_

_"I'm right here Jellal!"_

_"I promise Jellal, I promise we'll always be friends, I'll never forget you"_

"Lucy!" Natsu said grabbing me.

I cried against his chest.

"Jellal, his name was Jellal. Jellal Fernades" I cried.

And he's dead. I don't remember anything about him, just his image and the promise. I promised to remember him, I promised to be his friend. Why was I remembering him now after all this time? Why did I forget in the first place?

"Siegrain, he's Jellal's twin brother" Erza said.

I froze.

"You knew Jellal?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Jellal... he was my best friend" Erza said.

I knew she was lying though. There was the faintest of blush of Erza's cheeks, Jellal was something more than a best friend. He was a lover.

"He's dead" Erza said.

"I know that, I was the one that killed him" I cried.

**BlackLynx17: Da-da-da-duuuuuuhh. Oh no! Lucy's a murderer!**

**...**

**Has anyone ever killed someone in Fairytail? Anyone? Like really killed the person? Hmmm.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: It's been a while since I last updated. I've been busy typing a new Fairy Tail fanfiction, I won't say much just that's it's NaLu. Well I was reading Screw Prince Charming again and I really forgot that this was the sequel for a second... it really surprised me.**

**Anyway back to Never Ending Fairytail!**

Never Ending FairyTail

Chapter 6

All the main members were gathered in the dining room. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gazille, Levy, Lisanna, Mira, Cana, and Master Gramps. We all sat at around the table, everything was silent. I was pretty sure I could hear crickets in the background if I really concentrated.

"Shall we start?" Master Gramps asked.

I took a deep breath and relived my childhood memories.

"Blue boy was his nickname, and he was a very precious friend to me when I was younger" I started.

I looked up at Erza.

"You said you knew Jellal when he had a tattoo?" I asked.

Erza nodded.

"When I knew him, he didn't have one. We were very young when we first met. I had to be around 5, him maybe a year old than me" I said.

"Makes sense, I knew Jellal when I was 7, he was probably 8" Erza said.

"It fits, I don't understand though. I can't remember everything but I know he was special to me, Jellal. Levy did you bring the book?" I asked.

Levy nodded and placed a book on the table. It was the same book that we learned about my past in. She opened it and started turning the pages.

"Around 10 or so years ago there was a fire at my mansion. I don't know who caused it but that didn't really matter. My whole house was burned down, the papers said there was no casualties but there was, Jellal. He went back in there to save me and I!... It was because of me that he died, the roof collapsed over his head" I confessed.

"But he didn't die, he came with me to the island" Erza said.

My eyes widened, what is she talking about? Jellal couldn't be alive... I saw him die! I looked up at Erza, she looked back sadly at me.

"You don't know about my past do you?" she asked.

I shook my head. Erza sighed and started fiddling with her thumbs; why was she doing that? Erza's never fiddled her thumbs before, was she nervous? I looked around the table and saw everyone's expressions have saddened. What was with this dark atmosphere all of a sudden?

"I don't remember a lot of things from my past, I only remember the tower... that tower filled with grief, lies, broken dreams, hardship... pain. I was enslaved as a child by a black magic cult along with many others. I must have been only 6 by then, we were forced to built this tower, the Tower of Heaven. They didn't tell us what it was for but once I escaped I learned it was a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref"

Zeref. Why did the same sound familiar? Why was it stirring something deep inside me?

"There were many children imprisoned there, I met Sho first, then Simon, Wally, Millianna, and one day Jellal appeared. He was exactly as you described him expect the guards had marked him; he was a troublemaker. Despite the harsh conditions and labor we all become really close friends. Jellal, he gave me hope"

Erza had the faintest smile on her lips.

"It seemed like we were going to be together forever and then one day we planned a escape... that's when things took a turn for the worse. We were caught by the guards, they tortured us asking who the mastermind was. Sho was just so young, Jellal tried to take the blame but, they knew he was lying. They chose to me instead. I- I was tortured to the brink of death, I'd rather leave out the details" she said.

I rather not hear the details. Tortured? As a child? Forced to work against your own will? I felt myself shaking, I had to pinch my leg to get a hold over myself. Erza took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I knew this was hard for her to talk about, remembering all the pain she's lived though. Why was she telling me this? Because I asked her about Jellal... that was an idiotic move on me. I wanted answers though, was Jellal alive? And if so who was his look alike?

"Sorry about that, where was I? Right the torturing, I was almost on death's rode when Jellal came and rescued me but we couldn't get a break. He was captured and taken away from me. I was so tired of the fighting, I was tired of the torment and the deaths. I staged a revolt against our captors so we could escape. The revolt was successful, it wasn't without sacrifice but we were able to escape."

"As the slaves were escaping towards the ship I was reunited with Jellal, but something had changed. The kind compassionate boy we once knew was suddenly twisted and violent. He used his magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around us. The guards brainwashed him, he believed the only way to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. I didn't understand him at all, I was confused. The Jellal I knew wouldn't have killed those people, he wouldn't have done it. So when he asked me to join him I refused. He wasn't the boy I loved anymore, he was something darker."

"Jellal didn't take that very well and he tried to- to kill me. He stopped at the last second though, he let me live since I helped take care of all the guards who opposed him. He told me to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the Council as well as to never return to the tower again or else he would destroy the island before we could escape and kill everyone on it. That was the last time I saw Jellal, the next thing I knew I woke up on the shores of Fiore" Erza said.

I never knew Erza's past was so sad. I would have never had guessed it knowing Erza now. The first time I met Erza was when, when she and Gray carried me out my original home. Red... I thought she was so strong, so brave and powerful but, Erza was just a girl. She was only human, and to go through such a thing. For both of us to lose our best friends... but didn't she just say that was the last time she saw Jellal? In the Tower of Heaven?

"S-so he's alive?! Jellal's alive!?" I asked.

Erza shook her head.

"Later when I arrived at Fairy Tail I found out the Magic Council found out about the tower anyway, they destroyed it. Siegrain didn't know Jellal was still in there, no survivors" she said.

"What did you mean Siegrain didn't know? Why do they look alike?"

"They're brothers"

Jellal. He didn't die in the house fire, he died in a explosion. He didn't die because of me, but he still died none the less. My one hope of him still being alive diminished. After all this time, he had a brother? I didn't remember him with a brother but then again I didn't remember a lot about Jellal either.

... A brother?

No one said anything, what was there to say? Everyone must have heard this story before, but it still had the same effect on them. I sighed and stood up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"To finish our mission" I said leaving the room.

"Lucy! Hold on your not going anywhere" Natsu said walking after me.

I stopped, might as well get this argument over with.

"What Natsu? I'm not going to sit around and sulk around our home. I'd rather finish our mission" I said.

"I'm not letting you go on that mission!"

"Why not?!"

"I almost lost you during that mission! Do you really think I'd let you go back out?!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I can't just sit around here locked up in this mansion!"

"You never complain before!"

"What are you talking about?! I complained everyday! I was constantly trying to escape!"

Natsu and I had a glare off. The other's walked in and tried to break it up.

"You can either go with me Natsu or stay behind. Either way I'm going on that mission and you can't stop me" I said.

"Oh yes I can!" he yelled.

"What's so important about that mission Lucy?" Erza asked.

The mission wasn't important, it was just the cover up. What was important was finding Laxus but the only way we could do that without causing suspicion was going on the mission.

"Lisanna are you coming or not?" I asked turning my attention away from them.

"Uh?" her eyes dashed side to side.

"The mission doesn't matter anymore Lucy, your more important" Natsu said.

"It may not be important to you, but it is to me" I said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO ARGUING ABOUT?!" Master Gramps yelled.

Natsu's eyes flicked towards him then towards me, no. He wouldn't. He's not smart enough to come up with that plan.

"Jii-chan" Natsu said.

"Yes Natsu?" Master Gramps asked.

Damn it! He was! Think Lucy, think.

"Ah!" I screamed.

My hands raised to my chest and clenched my shirt. I leaned downwards, falling onto my knees.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

He ran by my side and held my shoulders. Alright Lucy his guard was down, make this count.

"Go Leo!" I yelled.

Leo appeared from his key and swiftly hit Natsu on the back of his neck. I loved how my spirits could just appear out of nowhere without me summoning them anymore. Natsu fell down, unconscious next to me. I stood up and smiled brightly, it worked.

"Well we're off everyone, that mission isn't going to get done by itself. Lisanna could you get the carriage?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. Nothing was going to stop me from finding Laxus, nothing. The only way we could make up the days we missed was by carriage. Fracture Hills was two days by carriage, by my calculations we should make up the lost time.

"Leo pick him up, are coming along this time Happy?" I asked.

"Aye" Happy said flying to me.

"Yes my Princess" Leo winked at me.

Wow. I haven't summoned Leo in a long time, I almost forgot how nauseating it felt when he flirted... good times. Leo chuckled to himself as he picked up Natsu and lifted him over his shoulder.

"We'll be back when the mission ends" I said walking out the door with Natsu.

I was surprised to see no one stop us. No one. They didn't even talk, I guess they were still in shock. Now where was Lisanna with that carriage?

* * *

Pain.

Nausea.

Hunger.

"Lucy? I think Natsu just groaned"

Happy?

"Well it's been a day, should we knock him out again?"

Lucy? Lucy. Lucy!

"LUCY!" I yelled leaning up.

There was a bump in a road, I felt my insides flip.

"Natsu we're in a moving carriage, do you want us to knock you out?" she asked.

"NO!" I said before hiccupping in my mouth.

"Maybe" I groaned.

"Happy help me move him" she said.

I felt myself getting lifted up, my head fell on something soft.

"I'm sorry" she said.

I felt her fingers start brushing through my hair. It helped with the nausea, it helped a lot actually.

"We have to do this Natsu, for you. You helped fulfill my dreams now it's time I help you fulfill yours" she said.

"We're going to have a talk when we get there" I said before closing my eyes.

"Whatever you say Natsu, whatever you say"

* * *

"LUCY! WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE!"

"Thanks Lisanna!" I yelled.

Even though I wasn't asleep in the first place. I mean it was still mid-day so why would I be sleeping? Natsu has been groaning for a while now, I hope he's okay. We hadn't really stopped for anything, due to that we were able to make it to Fracture Hills in a day. Lisanna and I took turns driving the carriage, one of us would sleep while the other would navigate. It had worked, only problem was that Natsu hadn't woken up once so he was probably really hungry at the moment.

Even after all this time, Natsu was still a cutey when he sleeps. I peeked out the carriage's window and looked around Fracture Hills. Turns out it's on a hill, but not just a hill a cliff! Well cliff and hill are two totally separate things, I guess I couldn't compare a 'hill' to a 'cliff'.

Either way there was no greenery whatsoever in Fracture Hills. Just rocks, stones, grounds, and you guessed it, dirt. Well there ways flowers and plants in people's windows, this Laxus person seems like a very depressing person to vacation here.

"Lu-..ce"

I looked down at Natsu's sleeping figure and brushed his hair.

"You finally away now?" I asked.

He groaned; I took it as a yes.

"Just a little while longer" I told him.

A few minutes later the carriage pulled to a stop and Lisanna was outside opening the door for me.

"I'm going to check in the Inn, I'll meet you out front for the search in 10 minutes" she said.

"Alright Lisanna, take Happy with you" I said throwing him out.

Happy woke up when Lisanna caught him and yawned. I had a feeling Natsu was going to lecture me and I didn't want Happy to hear it. I watched Lisanna walked away with Happy, once I was sure they were gone and started to shake Natsu.

"We're not moving anymore, you can get up now" I said.

Natsu's head lifted up as he started looking around.

"Your right! I'm free!" he yelled.

I giggled, Natsu's such an idiot sometimes. He looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Lucy, where are we?" he asked.

"You know where we are, just in case you don't since there might be a slight chance that you really don't know... we're in Fracture Hills with Lisanna and Happy" I answered.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

I flinched.

"I was thinking that I'd rather see my husband happy then depressed" I calmly said.

See, I can speak calmly when I'm angry, now you try.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"HOW AM I AN IDIOT?! I DID IT FOR YOU"

To bad for calmly.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT ANYMORE THOUGH!"

I paused and took a deep breath.

"Your right, I did this for myself" I said.

"NO YOU-... what?" Natsu asked.

I moved to the other side of the carriage so I would be facing Natsu.

"Your right, I didn't do this for you. I did it for myself. I don't want you to become Master, you'd be unhappy, I'd be unhappy. I did a selfish thing and I stand by it. Go ahead and yell at me it won't change a thing. We're still here in Fracture Hills and I'm perfectly fine. Let's just get this over with so we can find Laxus and return home" I said.

Natsu stared at me, really stared at me. It was a meaning stare, he was really thinking over the situation.

"Answer me this, you know I care more about your well-being then my future right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course I do Natsu. I was happy to hear that you didn't want to go on the mission anymore since I got hurt last time, well actually I wasn't happy until Lisanna drove off with us in the carriage and I had time to think about what you were doing" I rambled.

"Then why? I don't want you hurt Lucy, I lost you once before, I didn't want to lose you again"

"You can't just lock me up in a tower though Natsu"

"... I just don't want to see you broken again" he mumbled.

I moved back to Natsu's side and hugged him.

"... I'm sorry" I mumbled.

Natsu's arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

"Me too" he sighed.

We stayed like this for a while, in each other's embrace. Natsu was shaking, he was honestly scared that he would lose me. It made me sad that Natsu was like this, but also happy. Natsu really cared about me, my husband was really scared he'd lose me... my mate.

"Natsu? What does it mean when your mated?" I asked.

"Um... not even I know the true meaning of it" Natsu laughed.

I giggled with him.

"Are we... mated?" I asked.

Natsu shook his head.

"I know we're mates, but we're not really mated"

"Is there a ceremony or something we have to go through? Like with a wedding?" I asked.

I was generally curious now. Natsu never really talked about mating, only that I was his mate. We were talking to each other now, another bonus.

"Well... mated... wow um... it's kind of like..." Natsu stumbled with his words.

I pulled back and looked with at him; his face was all flustered up.

"Alright so easiest and most appropriate way to describe it would be... well when our scents mix and I mark you as mine then we would be truly mated" he said.

"Mark as in?"

"Bite. A hickey of some sorts"

Oh.

"So this mark would be there for..."

"Not forever. I'd re-bite it though to make it seem that way though, when other's see it they'll know your taken"

"And the mix scents?"

Natsu's face flustered up again.

"Oh boy, um... I got it! Remember that think you thought happened between you and Gazille at our engagement party" he asked.

Engagement party? With Gazille? Let's see, he drugged me then...

"Oh, _oh! _You mean we?" I asked pointing a finger at both of us.

Natsu nodded.

"So you mark me when we 'mix scents' and then we're mated?"

"Yup"

"Oh... what if you just mark me now?" I asked.

Natsu cocked his head to the side.

"I don't really now... come here" Natsu said leaning towards me.

"Wait Natsu, what are you doing?!" I asked.

His hand caressed my cheek before moving down to my neck. He leaned closer to me while I tried to lean back. Way to soon I felt the wall of the carriage against my back, trapping me. Natsu kept coming closer until I felt his warm breathe of my neck. I whimpered as Natsu kissed my neck gently before digging his fangs into my flesh.

"Ah" I moaned.

My hands clenched against his shirt and Natsu sunk in. Suddenly the pressure was gone and I felt Natsu's non-dragon like tongue lick the spot repeatedly.

"Ouch" I said blandly as he leaned back.

Natsu had a very satisfying smirk on his face.

"You enjoy that?" I asked.

He showed me a goofy grin and nodded.

"I'm loving you much better now with that mark" he said.

I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Make's me want to make more" he said corning me again.

"Down Natsu! Lisanna said 10 minutes! It's been... I don't know maybe 10 we need to go" I said.

Natsu pouted but still backed away from me.

"Next time then, come on let's go" he said getting out.

He held out a hand for me, which I took, and helped me down. I ran a finger across my neck and flinched; whatever mark Natsu made, it hurt. I pulled the ponytail I was wearing down and brushed my hair to the front, covering my neck and hopefully the mark.

"I saw that" Natsu mumbled.

"So? What's the difference Natsu? I mean between being mated and just being together?" I asked.

"Well when we're mated that means we're connected. Igneel told me when I found a mate that we'd be eternally bonded. I would be able to always find you no matter how far you are, I'd be able to feel your pain as my own, feel any emotion and... we'd just feel as one" he said.

"Wow. I'm all for the as one and eternally together part but the feeling emotions and finding me always? We'd never be able to play hide and seek again!" I joked.

Natsu smiled and started laughing.

"Glad to see you two made up" Lisanna said.

"Aw, they liiiike each other" Happy said.

I smiled and hugged her while Happy flew to Natsu.

"Thanks for the quick get away" I said.

"No problem, us Fairy Tail girls have to stick together" she said.

"Is that how it is Lisanna? We've been friends for how long compared to Lucy?" Natsu said.

Lisanna laughed and grabbed our hand.

"Enough reminiscing about the past, we have a Dragon Slayer to find" she said pulling us.

**BlackLynx17: Hurray! We're off to find Laxus! The wonderful Lightning Dragon Slayer of Magnolia!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Thank you all for my reviews. This takes place right after Lisanna tells the gang to find Laxus. Enjoy**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 7

We started walking towards, an unknown destination. I looked around Fracture Hills, the houses were just as dull as the town; there was no bright colors like back in Magnolia. Each house had one solid color, black, brown, or grey. Some houses weren't even painted, it was just wood or bricks. What a bland town to live in, why would Laxus want to visit here? That's right! He's a Lightning Dragon Slayer, Freed said something about lightning being in season here?

"We should find old people!" I said.

Lisanna and Natsu stopped walking and turned towards me.

"What?" they asked together.

I giggled.

"Well Freed said that Laxus came here for the lightning right? Someone who has lived here for a long time would know when the lightning comes and where it strikes" I said.

Lisanna and Natsu looked at each other.

"She really is a genius" I heard Lisanna tell him.

"I know right?" he replied back.

"Wait here you two" I said before running around.

I spotted an old couple sitting on their porch a few houses ahead. When I got there, I was a little out of breath.

"Excuse me" I said.

The old couple looked down at me.

"Hello, my name's Lucy and I'm a tourist here coming to see the lightning bolts? Co-"

"Lightning bolts? LIGHTNING BOLTS? YOU TOURED HERE TO SEE THE DANG GONE LIGHTNING THAT TERRORIZES OUR TOWN EVERY YEAR!" the old man yelled.

"Hush now dear, you reminded me of my granddaughter, so young and pretty" the old lady said.

... okay?

"Thank you, now about the lightning? Did I miss it already?" I asked.

"MISS IT?! I WISH IT WAS ALREADY OVER! THAT HORR-"

"HUSH EDDIE" the old lady yelled.

Go Grandma!

"Now what was your question dear?"

"Lightning? Did I miss it?"

The old lady looked at me and just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Excuse me?" I spoke up.

The old lady's head leaned up quickly.

"Oh hello, you remind me of my granddaughter, so-"

"Young and pretty I know" I said.

Wow I didn't think they would be this old.

"Eddie was it? Did I miss the lightning?" I asked.

"NO! THAT LIGHTNING WON'T BE TERRORIZING US FOR ANOTHER 3 DAY!" Eddie yelled.

3 days, so Laxus should still be here.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Oh hello, you remind me of my-"

I ran as quickly as I could from the old couple. The only old person I knew was Master Gramps and some of my servants at home; none of them had memory problems or a bad temper like those two.

"So? How'd it go?" Lisanna asked.

"Um, he should still be here. The lightning show isn't for another 3 days, so I guess we have 3 days to search for Laxus! Natsu you knew Laxus right? Do you know where he would hang out?" I asked.

Natsu leaned his head side to side.

"I guess at a bar, I always saw him and the Thunder God Tribe drinking" Natsu said.

Well it was a lead.

"What about smell? Can't you sniff him out?" Lisanna asked.

"I could but-"

"But?" we urged on.

"I can't remember what he smells like" he laughed.

Lisanna and I sighed.

"How many bars could there be in a small town like this?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know, we're about to find out though"

* * *

"WHAT A BUNCH OF ALCOHOLICS!" Lisanna yelled entering the Inn.

"24 bars, not a single one of them have seen a guy like Laxus" Natsu sighed.

He dragged his feet to the couch and fell over.

"Maybe there's an underground bar or something? Or maybe he quit drinking?" I said trying to offer some hope.

"I'm tired sir, aye" Happy said dragging his feet too.

He walked towards the pillow on the floor and fell over.

"I'll get started on dinner" I sighed walking into the kitchen.

"I'ma take a shower and try to wash the beer scent off of me. Did you see how old that guy was hitting on me? Ew" Lisanna said stalking out the room.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator; why would I expect some food to be in there? This was an Inn, we have to stock everything ourselves, duh?

"Natsu I'm going to run to the store real quick and buy some food, want anything specific?" I asked.

"Hold on, I'll go with you" Natsu said but he made no attempted to get up.

"Rest Natsu, the store's right across the Inn. I'll be back before you know it" I said.

"Happy go with her" Natsu mumbled.

"Aye sir" Happy said but like Natsu, he made no attempt to get up.

I sighed and shook my head. Boys. I walked over and picked up Happy; I brushed my hand against Natsu's back before I headed for the door.

"Be back soon" I said.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

"So Happy, what should we have for dinner?" I asked.

Happy started flying around a certain container.

"Fish!" he yelled.

I walked over and stared at the fish, well they were on sale.

"Alright Happy fish it is" I said picking out the best looking one's.

I picked out a bag of rich and some vegetables for sides. I looked over my basket, this should be enough for us.

"FREE SAMPLES! COME GET YOUR FREE SAMPLES!"

I turned my head and saw an employer standing behind a stove. Hmm, I wonder what the samples were?

"COME GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!" he yelled.

He started to add something to the stove that made it flame up. Flames, fire, burn!

"LUCY!" Happy yelled.

I dropped my basket and held onto my shoulder. It's hurting again, why was it?

"Lucy? Lucy are you alright?" Happy asked.

I took some deep breathes, the pain disappeared as quickly as it appeared. I rubbed over my shoulder and pulled back my sleeves, examining it. There was nothing different, no scratches or blemishes.

"Lucy?" Happy questioned.

"I'm fine. The flames just scared me that's all" I said grabbing the basket.

I started picking up the things I dropped and placing it back into the basket. When I reached for the rice, someone's hand beat me to it. I stood up and reached for the bag of rice.

"Thanks" I said looking at the man.

Buff was the first word that came to mind when I saw him. He was a very tall and muscular blond man with blueish grey eyes, a very rare trait. His blond hair was up in spikes, it kind of reminded me of lightning, that and his scar on his right eye. I swear it looked just like a lightning bolt. What am I doing gawking at the man! I'm taken, remember!

"Whatever" he said pushing the bag in my hand before trailing off.

"Rude much?" I mumbled shoving the rice in my basket.

I looked up and saw the man walking back towards me. OH MY GOD DID HE JUST HEAR ME?! Where was Natsu when I need him?!

"Excuse me miss but, is that your cat?" the rude, handsome looking man asked pointing to Happy.

Handsome? Where did that come from? Question! Right! I bent down and picked up Happy.

"He's not actually mine, he's a friend" I said petting Happy.

He purred under my fingertips, "a little to the left Lucy" he purred.

"Happy?" the rude lighting man said. Much better.

Hold on... how'd he know Happy's name? I paused an looked curious at him.

"... L-l-La-Laxus?!" Happy meowed.

WHAT?! My eyes widened as I studied the man standing in front of me. This was Laxus?! This was Master Gramps Son! Well Grandson?

"What are you doing here Happy? Is Natsu here with you?" Rude ma- Laxus asked.

I reached for his hand.

"You have to come with me!" I said.

Laxus glared at me, I dropped my hand immediately.

"Please?" I asked.

"Do I even know you?" he asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I'm kind of married to Natsu" I said.

I was pretty sure I was blushing, this was the first time I've introduced myself as Natsu's wife.

"Really?!" Laxus asked.

This was the first real expression I saw on his face, surprised. Wait Laxus was a Dragon Slayer right? Wouldn't he know about mating? I flipped my hair back and showed Laxus the mark. His eyes widened more, if that was even possible.

"So it's true. Wow, never thought he would settle down so young" Laxus mumbled.

"Technically he didn't, that's one of the reasons why we came here" I said.

"Who came here?"

"Me, Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna"

"Why?"

"To find you"

"How'd you find me? And why? Don't tell me the old man asked you too?"

Laxus was asking a lot of questions and while I was wasting time answering them Natsu and Lisanna we're probably starving... maybe not Lisanna but Natsu was.

"Come with us and I'll explain everything! I was just about to cook dinner" I said.

Laxus sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I already have plans" Laxus said walking off.

Well now I knew he was here but I couldn't just him leave! I ran after him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Tomorrow then! Morning, day, or night it doesn't matter! It's really important Laxus" I begged.

I pleaded with my eyes; Laxus stared at me for a while before running his hand through his hair.

"Alright, alright" he sighed.

My eyes lit up, "really?" I asked.

"Yeah, where you staying at kid?" he asked.

"The Inn that's right behind you" I said.

Laxus peeked behind his shoulder and stared out the store window, I smiled at the sight of the Inn. I wonder what Natsu's doing right now?

* * *

"LUCY!" I moaned on the couch.

"I'm not Lucy Natsu!"

...

"LUCY!"

...

...

"LUCY!"

"GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NATSU!"

* * *

"Alright, I'll come late in the morning" Laxus said.

"Wait, don't you the afternoon?" I asked.

Laxus looked back at me.

"Or late in the morning, that's cool too" I said.

Laxus huffed and started walking away again.

"Boy, that was Laxus?" I asked.

Happy flew onto my shoulder.

"Yup! Same old Laxus, minus the headphones though" Happy said.

I started walking towards the check-out.

"Headphones? He likes music?" I asked.

"Yeah, classic soft rock and roll" he said.

Wow, I never would have guessed that.

"FISH LUCY!" Happy cried out.

"Alright Happy, let's go home"

* * *

"LUCY!"

"Yes Natsu?" I asked walking into the room.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked leaning up.

"LUCY! THANK GOODNESS! I thought I was going to have to stuff pillows down Natsu's throat to make him shut up" Lisanna said.

I laughed as I walked into the kitchen to place my groceries down.

"That wouldn't have to work, Natsu could just roar fire and burn them" I said setting out the food.

"Exactly! Lucy I missed you" Natsu said running to my side.

I giggled as he spun me around and kiss my cheek.

"Guess what?"

"Hmm?" Natsu asked.

"Happy and I saw Laxus!" I cheered.

Natsu and Lisanna froze; they had the exact same expression on.

"Wow you two are acting more and more alike"

"YOU SAW LAXUS!" they yelled.

"Your right, they do" Happy said.

I looked through the coverts for a pot so I could start boiling water.

"Well?! What happened?!" Natsu asked.

"I'll tell you guys during dinner, until then I have to get cooking" I said.

"WHAT ABOUT LAXUS?!"

* * *

"So you ran into him at the store?" Lisanna asked.

I wiped my mouth off with my napkin and nodded.

"It was the most random thing" I said.

I was full; turns out getting fish was a good idea. Nice one Happy.

"So Laxus said he'd meet us here tomorrow?" Natsu asked.

"Yup! All we need to do is tell him our story and bring him back to Fairy Tail" I said.

"But what about Master? He's not going to just let Laxus back in" Lisanna said.

That was true, I believe in what Freed said though. Laxus had to be brainwashed, maybe we could keep Laxus on the down low until Freed finds a reasonable explanation for it? Maybe I could start helping him too.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Natsu said.

"I agree with Natsu, we found Laxus, lets just focus on one problem at a time" I said.

"Whatever you say Lucy, I didn't expect it to be this easy though. Natsu's birthday isn't until a good 3 months, we have plenty of time" she said.

"Thanks for dinner Luce" Natsu said.

I smiled as I stood up and started to collect the plates.

"No problem" I said walking towards the sink.

"Yeah thanks, don't worry about washing them Lucy! I'll too it" Lisanna said.

"Well alright"

"I'm heading towards the shower Luce" Natsu said walking out.

"Okay"

What am I to do now? I yawned and blinked my eyes for a bit; I was pretty tired. Maybe I should just go to sleep, seems I wasn't needed at the moment. Lisanna rented out a two bedroom, who should I sleep with? Lisanna or Natsu? I thought back to the episode I had earlier, Natsu definitely. I walked towards his bedroom and changed into my Pj's.

Strange. I should be afraid of Natsu since my fears were about fire but in fact, I needed Natsu. I need him with me, I need his warmth surrounding me, I need his arms around me shielding me away from the world for those few short hours. Natsu. I pulled the covers over me and curled up into a ball. I could hear the water running from the bathroom, Natsu was only a few feet away from me. Nothing more than a few feet.

**BlackLynx17: Sorry it's so short! The next chapters going to be extra long, I promise! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: Alright here's the long chapter! It took me FOREVER to type but I'm done! Thanks for your reviews, please review for this too!**

Never Ending FairyTail

Chapter 8

_Fire._

_Why was it always fire?_

_I ran through the town, searching for what I don't know? Why was I even in a town on fire?_

_"Run! You need to leave!"_

_Who said that? I turned around me, no one was there. Where was I? I started running again, faster and faster until... I tripped. Ouch._

_I leaned on my knees and examined myself, I had cuts all over my palms._

_"You remind me of my granddaughter"_

_I turned my head sideways, it was the old lady. She was sitting in her house, trapped by the flames._

_"You need to leave! Get going! Run!"_

_But the old lady! She was going to die if I didn't help her! Keys! I'm not a mage for nothing, when I reached for them though they weren't there. Where's my keys? The old lady!_

_Suddenly I heard the screams. The howls of pain, the screeches of sorrow and fear. It was too much for me to handle. I wanted to save them, I wanted to save all of them but it was only me. Me against a whole town. One voice overpowered all the screams._

_"You can't save any of them! Run Lucy! Run!"_

_WHO ARE YOU?! INSTEAD OF TELLING ME TO RUN WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?!_

_No response. Screw the voice, the old lady was the nearest next to me. I ran into her house despite the fire and flames. It burned, so hot. I passed out on the floor due to the heat. How could I save anyone if I couldn't even save myself? I'm weak. So weak._

_"Wake up Lucy! You need to leave! You need to get out of here now!"_

_Wake up? I'm to tired though, I'm not even asleep yet._

_"WAKE UP! RUN! DON'T YOU WANT TO LIVE?! DON'T YOU WANT TO SAVE THE OTHERS"_

_Save? Save who? Others? Others. I came here with others, Natsu! Lisanna! Happy! They're trapped in the flames! Save them, I want to save them!_

_"Leave. Run away"_

_I saw who the voice was. The blue boy came running towards me, he lifted me up and helped me towards my feet. He started pushing me, telling me to get going._

_"Jellal"_

I woke up in a frenzy. I could feel the sweat slick down my back, I tried my best to untangle the blankets around me but ended up falling on the ground. That didn't stop me though, I quickly stood up and turned on all the lights.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu! I stared at him. He was alive, he was safe. But for how long? I took off my Pj's and started to get dressed in my regular clothes.

"Wake up! Wake everybody up and get dressed!" I yelled.

"Lucy slow down" Natsu said.

Slow down? How could I? The town's on fire! How can I just slow down?! I reached for my bag and started packing my things, first I need to wake up Lisanna and Happy and then I could warn the town.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

He grabbed me and pulled me against his chest.

"Calm down Lucy, calm down" he said.

"Let go Natsu! Let go! I need to go!" I yelled.

"Lucy! Luce, calm down" he said.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I felt my muscles relax and fell limp against Natsu.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Get dressed, please just get dressed. We can't stay here, we need to go" I said.

"Alright. Alright just keep calm. I'll go wake up Happy and get dressed, you go wake up Lisanna" he said.

I nodded. He briefly kissed my forehead before releasing me. I walked out the room then ran to Lisanna's room and busted my way in. Lisanna jumped out of her bed, her hands up and ready to fight.

"It's just me" I said.

"Oh Lucy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to leave, like right now. Get dressed" I said.

She yawned. "It's barely 3 am Lucy" she said.

"Now Lisanna!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay" she said walking into her bathroom.

What else could I do now? Warn the Inn! I put on my backpack and ran towards to the first floor.

"Excuse me! Excuse me Inn Keeper" I yelled pounding on the bell.

A man came out from the backroom and walked towards me.

"What is it?!" he asked.

"You need to evacuate the Inn at once! We don't have time, just tell them to leave the city!" I ordered.

"Why?" he asked.

"The town's on fire! You need to leave if you value your life!" I yelled at him

His eyes widened slightly before he looked outside the window.

"Fire? What fire? It's the dead of night and it's dark out" he said.

I looked outside the window, it was dark. If there was a fire then there would a bright patch or smoke in the air. That wasn't possible though, there had to be a fire. Why would Jellal lie to me? Jellal. He was dead.

"Wake them up and get them out of here!" I yelled at the Inn Keeper before running outside.

I stood in the middle of the street looking around. No fire, no flames, no screaming, no smoke, no burning. It was just a dream, it was all just a dream. Jellal was dead, there's no way he could talk to me in my dreams. I sat down on the cold street, my legs giving out under me.

Was I going crazy? Where there something wrong with me?

"Lucy! Lucy!"

I turned my head up and saw Lisanna and Natsu running towards me.

"What happened?" Natsu asked bending down towards me.

"The Inn Keeper's complaining about you, saying there's a fire or something" Lisanna said.

"Am I crazy?" I asked them.

Both of them looked questionable at me.

"Waking us in the dead of night and complaining to the Inn Keeper about a fire that isn't there sounds pretty crazy" Lisanna said.

"Lisanna! No Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I had a dream, the town was on fire and I couldn't save anyone. A voice told me to run away, blue boy told me to leave" I said.

I did sound crazy. Maybe I really was going cra-

"Let's go then" Natsu said.

What?

"What Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Whatever dream Lucy had it sounded like a warning. I connected with her Lisanna, the feelings Lucy has aren't a lie" he said.

Natsu. He reached down for me and picked me up.

"Let's go, all of us" he said.

"What about the other's? The townspeople?" I asked.

"I'll start a mini fire, that will make them run" Natsu said.

"Then your the fire that was in Lucy's dream! This is ridiculous , there's no fire! There won't be a fire! Let's all just go back inside the -"

_BOOM! CRACKLE! BOOM!_

The ground beneath us started shaking.

_BOOM!_

An explosion.

"What was that?" Lisanna asked.

The sky's darkened, thunder sounds echoed though the night.

"I think that was lightning" I said.

It sure was loud enough to be lightning.

"Shit! Look!" Natsu yelled.

Fire. It was far away, but it was clearly fire.

"Oh my God" Lisanna mumbled.

"Now to you believe me?" I asked.

I wasn't crazy, I wasn't. My dream was right, there was a fire in town. Hold on though, if my dream was right then... that meant Jellal was right.

"Doesn't matter anymore! Lisanna and Lucy, you two start evacuating people pronto" Natsu said.

"Natsu! Where are you going?!" I yelled.

"I eat fire's like this for breakfast. I'm going to try and put it out, evacuate the other's just in case though" Natsu said before getting picked up by Happy and flying off.

Lisanna and I stood there frozen before we go it into gear.

"Let's go! I'll take the left side, you take the right" I said.

"Agreed" she said before taking off running.

I ran back into the Inn and slammed my hand on the bell.

"WHAT IS IT?!" the Inn Keeper said coming out.

"Now do you believe me?!" I yelled pointing towards the window.

The Inn Keeper's face dropped, his color fading.

"Well?! Go warn everybody! Tell them to evacuate now!" I yelled.

"On it!" he said.

I ran out of the Inn and started knocking on other people's homes. I warned them about the fire and they all headed towards safety, a nice couple helped me get the old lady and her husband out. I was able to save them, unlike my dream. The fire started spreading, seems Natsu wasn't able to keep in contained. I found a near by well and ran towards it.

"Gate of the Aquarius! Open!" I yelled.

"What do you want?" Aquarius asked.

"Gate of the Gemini! Open!" I yelled.

"Hello" they said.

"Quick! Put out the flames!" I yelled.

Gemini touched Aquarius and pretty soon there was two of them.

"Who do you think you are ordering me around?!" they yelled but started using their water magic.

It wasn't enough though, the flames kept spreading and I was running out of magic. Pretty soon I would get tired and faint from exhaustion; the heat wasn't helping me either. Just a little more though, I gripped my keys tightly pouring my magic into them, just little more.

"What are you doing?!"

My keys were slapped out of my hands, my spirits disappeared. I quickly picked them up and held them out, ready to fight whoever it was who stopped me. It was a man...I think, I couldn't be too sure since he was covered up from head to toe. He wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs were mostly covered in bandages. He had a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face.

Why was he covered up so much? I couldn't see his face, then again thanks to the smoke I couldn't see a lot of things.

"I thought I told you to run! What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"I can't just leave these people behind! I need to save them!" I yelled.

Wait a second, run? How do he know that? Who was this person?

"Leave now before it's too late!" he said.

I was about to argue with him when my eyes caught something, white. I stood up and started running towards her.

"Wait!"

Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna! What happened to her? She was passed out on the ground, when I reached her I pulled her into my lap.

"Lisanna, Lisanna wake up!" I yelled.

I lightly slapped her cheek a few times, she groaned in response.

"Thank goodness, Lisanna" I said.

What happened? Why was she passed out like this?

"HEY! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

I looked up, the man was coming towards us.

"Gate of the Scorpio! Open!" I yelled.

Scorpio came out and gave me his tongue out grin.

"Sandstorm please" I yelled.

"No problem" he yelled.

Sand surrounded the three of us, I saw the man backing away and soon I didn't see him at all. Just a thick layer of sand around us. That was it though, the last bit of my magic. Scorpio barely lasted a minute before he disappeared. I tried to carry Lisanna, but I had no strength. I had to tug her along with me, her feet dragging against the ground.

What now? Where could I go? Lisanna was unconscious and I was sure I'd be out to in a little while. There was no wear we could go. Fire surrounded us everywhere! There was no escape! No... hope. Natsu help us! Natsu save us! Natsu!

_BOOM!_

The building next to us exploded, the wind knocked me off my feet. I fell on the ground along with Lisanna. Was this the end?

"Oye! Blonde!"

* * *

"WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!" I yelled.

No matter how much fire I eat, there's always more left. I wasn't able to control it, I couldn't keep it from spreading. I'm glad I sent Lisanna and Lucy to evacuate the townspeople, there's no way I can put this out.

"What now Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Start helping out people who haven't escape now" I said turning around.

"DOES ANYONE NEED HELP?!" I yelled running through the streets.

A lighting bolt flew right by me, missing me barely by a few inches. I turned and saw Laxus coming out the building holding two kids.

"LAXUS?!" I yelled.

He looked up towards me and smiled briefly. After all these years Laxus still looked the same.

"Natsu boy, what a surprised" he said walking towards me.

"Good timing too, here take them outside the fire. I'm going back in" Laxus said.

"WAIT LAXUS!" I yelled.

It was too late, he already disappeared. I looked at the kids standing near me, twins I think. Laxus was right, I need to get them out of here.

"Happy fly up, what's the nearest way out of the fire?" I asked.

Happy flew up in the air, "LEFT NATSU!" he yelled.

I nodded, "come on" I said running ahead.

I heard the kids running after me. We stopped three times and was able to save another kid, two men, and four women. Happy was still flying in the air, directing us so we could avoid the flames. That's when it hit me.

A pain. Scared, weak, exhausted. How didn't I feel them before? Lucy was in trouble, she needed my help. What was the matter with me?! How could I have left her by herself?! I needed to save her but... but the people.

"Happy! Lucy's in danger! Go on without me!" I yelled.

"Aye, sir! Be careful Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"I will" I said then ran away from the group.

It was too smoky, I couldn't smell my way to Lucy. I somehow knew where to go though, my heart was calling out to her. She was close, I was nearing her. I turned the corner and saw a man standing in the middle of the fire. Damn it! I hope Happy wasn't too far away, maybe I can just bring this guy with me.

"HEY!" I yelled out.

The man turned around, he wasn't a man at all though. He looked more... like a boy.

"Natsu" he whispered.

A boy who knew my name. He wasn't from this town, I could tell by the way he was dressed. Red and tan robes with gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his main body and across his chest. His hair was black and stuck up at the top along with a pair of bright red eyes.

His hand extended to the side of his, his fingers outstretching sending a black wave of magic to a nearby house.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

That's when I realized something. This boy, he must of been the one who started the fire. Lucy or fire guy, Lucy or fire guy. If I fight him I could stop more flames from being created, then maybe I could put the flames out for good. Lucy though, she was panicking at the moment. I needed to end this quickly.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I roared.

Eating all those flames added a bonus to my fire. My roar was 10 times stronger now, I should be able to beat him with one hit. The boy lifted up his hand right when my flames were going to make contact. The roar split into two, right down the middle. My eyes widened, he was able to defend it?

"Natsu" he mumbled again.

"How do you know my name?!" I yelled running towards him.

If distance didn't work then I'd just have to try close combat. I raised my fist and brought it down to his face. It didn't hit him though, darkness surrounded the two of us. Pretty soon everything was black but I still saw him. The boy smiled sadly at me as he stretched out his hand. If he wanted a fight, I'll give him a fight.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you Blonde that you aren't as light as you look?" Laxus asked.

"YES!" I yelled.

God was this really the time to be talking about my weight? The town was burning around us and we were trying to save our lives! Ask about my weight later. Lisanna and I were extremely lucky that Laxus found us when he did. He picked us up and started carrying us out the town, what about Natsu?

"We need to save Natsu!" I told Laxus.

"He's already out! I gave him a couple of kids to protect, he should be waiting outside the town with the others" Laxus said.

I sighed, Natsu was alright. What the hell just happened? I had a dream about the fire and then it became reality. There was a lighting bolt that crashed in the town, that's how the fire started. How did it get so out of hand like this though? It was just one bolt. Natsu should have been able to control it.

"I'm lost, which way?" Laxus asked.

It was hard to tell, the smoke was blinding my eyes now. I blinked away, tears building up as I looked around for an exit.

"Try that way!" I yelled pointing forward.

Laxus ran; he heaved and coughed a little but didn't complain about anything. This man was saving me, I owed him my life if we survived. A house collapsed next to us, about to squish us. Laxus jumped back, dodging it but it the building kept falling and blocked our path.

"Alright then, I'll just make my own" Laxus said.

He roared and lightning shot out of his mouth, destroying everything in it's way. Amazing. Laxus followed the path and we were able to escape the town. He didn't stop though, he kept going until we saw a river near. He dropped us and sunk his head into the river, good idea. I started drinking some water too then splashed it over my face. Lisanna groaned from behind me.

I dragged her towards the river, splashing some water over her face as well.

"Cold" she mumbled.

"Lisanna, wake up" I said.

Her eyes fluttered open, I sighed out in relief.

"Thank goodness your alright, here. Drink some water" I said.

She dipped her hands in the water and washed her face before drinking some.

"What happened? I found you passed out" I asked.

"I don't remember... Laxus?" she said.

Seems he was done drinking water. Laxus nodded at her, "hey Lisanna long time no see"

"So you did find Laxus. Where's Natsu?" she asked.

"I don't know, Laxus said he got out but" I paused.

Laxus suddenly stood up and started looking around the forest. His nose started sniffling, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"He's back" Laxus said.

"Who's back?" I asked.

"The fire starter, someone's with him too..." Laxus said sniffing the air more.

His eyes widened.

"Natsu! It's Natsu and he's not winning" Laxus said before taking off.

Natsu? Natsu was with the fire starter?! He's losing? Does that mean he's hurt?!

"Lisanna can you run? Natsu's in trouble!" I yelled.

"Yeah, let's go" Lisanna said.

We stood up and started running after Laxus, where'd he go though? We lost him in the woods.

"I hear voices this way, come on" Lisanna said.

I followed after her, we stumbled our way to the safe grounds. The townspeople were all huddled up together, all of them watching as there town burnt.

"Lucy!" I familiar voice yelled.

I turned and saw Happy flying towards me.

"Happy! Is Natsu here?" I asked.

Happy shook his head.

"He went looking for you" he said.

"Well he's in danger at the moment! Have you seen Laxus?" I asked.

"Aye sir, I spotted him running by a few seconds ago"

"Show us then! Hurry Natsu's in danger!"

Happy flew ahead and we followed. Strange how Lisanna was able to keep up with me so easily even though she was injured. Then again, how was I able to run with my exhaustion?

"NATSU!" Happy yelled.

"Hurry Lucy!" Lisanna yelled beside me.

I tried. I ran as fast as my legs could go. The trees gradually started disappearing behind me and soon, I was in the battlefield.

"NATSU!" I yelled.

He looked behind me and smiled.

"Lucy" he whispered.

"Watch out!" Laxus yelled tackling him.

A dark wave went passed the spot Natsu was just at. I looked ahead, a boy stood there with a very angry expression on his face.

"Happy! Get Lucy out of here!" Natsu yelled getting back up.

What? How could you say that? Natsu could barely stand and he was asking me to leave? I held onto my keys, please let me have enough magic to summon one of them out.

* * *

I wasn't winning, it was clear to me now. I never stood a chance in the first place, just who was this boy? He held me up by my throat, I dug my claws into his arm but it didn't work. He wasn't about to let go. I felt myself being tossed though, and crashed into a tree.

...

A tree? As I tried to catch my breath I noticed there was color surrounding me. I was in the forest, no more darkness.

"Natsu please" the boy mumbled.

"Stop calling my name!" I yelled.

I lifted up the tree and threw it at him. The boy tossed it aside easily, what did his strength come from? How was I suppose to beat him if he had no weakness. If there was ever a time when I needed Erza, now would be that time.

"Enough Natsu" he said.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" I yelled.

My strength was leaving me, all that extra fire power I had vanished. What was I suppose to do now?

Survive. That was the only thing I could do now.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

Laxus! The roar distracted the boy as he blocked it.

"What's with you Natsu? Don't tell me you've grown soft over the past few years" Laxus said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Soft? Look whose talking" I said brushing him off.

Laxus chuckled. "No worries about you girl, I saved his along with Lis" he said.

She was safe. Lucy was safe. The fire within my calmed down before it started stirring again. This boy was trying to harm my Lucy, he was going to harm her if I don't stop him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" I yelled running towards the boy.

"That's more like it, Raging Bolt!" Laxus yelled.

The boy held out his had and created a force field. When my wings connected with it, I was bounced off and blown away.

"What is this guy?" I asked.

"Strong" Laxus answered.

I cracked a smile.

"NATSU!"

I turned around, Happy came flying towards me.

"Shit! Natsu he's aiming for Happy!" Laxus yelled.

I ran up and jumped, pushing Happy so the wave couldn't hit us. I rolled on the ground to break my landing.

"You okay partner?" I asked.

Happy nodded. We stood up and I glared at the boy.

"That was a cheap shot!" I yelled.

"Natsu, Natsu"

"AND STOP REPEATING MY NAME!"

"This guy knows you?" Laxus asked.

"I don't know? I sure as hell don't know him" I said.

I heard movement in the woods behind us. I smelt her, I heard her, I felt her near. I turned behind me.

"Lucy" I said.

She was safe, so safe. Not a scratch on her, thank goodness.

"Watch out!" Laxus yelled.

Huh? I felt myself getting tackled, a wave struck where I was standing. This guy was really trying to kill me. He was dangerous, I had to get Lucy out of here.

"Happy! Get Lucy and leave!" I yelled.

I stared at the boy, his eyes drifted off of me and towards Lucy. There it was, that malicious intent I felt before. During that mission before Lucy started having the nightmares, that feeling that caused me to protect her. It was the same feeling, the same desire to kill. It was directed at the same person too.

"You! You stay away from her!" I yelled.

"Kill" the boy whispered.

"NO!" I roared yelling towards him.

He made no attempt to defend or attack, was it a trap? I stopped suddenly and jumped back, as long as I stand in front of Lucy I could defend those waves from hitting her.

"Happy! Get Lucy away no-"

Blood. The smell of blood was strong in the air. How though? I slowly turned around afraid of what I might see. Blood was trailing down Lucy's lips, she looked down and saw the claw that stabbed through her.

I was paralyzed. Lucy looked back up at me and smiled.

"Na-na-natsu" she said before coughing up blood.

The claw pulled out of her and Lucy fell towards the ground.

"LUCY!" I yelled.

Lisanna just stood there with a smile on her face, her right arm covered elbow high in my mate's blood.

"Whoops" she giggled.

"LISANNA!" I roared running towards her.

She jumped over me and ran towards the boy's side.

"I do good Master?" she asked.

"I said to kill, she's still alive" the boy said.

Alive? I bent down towards Lucy and held her up. So much blood was pouring out of her, it wouldn't stop!

"Lucy! Lucy!" I said shaking her.

Her eyes wouldn't open, I heard her heartbeat though. She was alive, but just barely.

"I don't have any use for slaves who can't obey my order's" the boy said.

I started at him and glared, his hand was placed over Lisanna's face and she screamed. She fell lifelessly on the ground while the boy held a dark ball in his hand.

"I've already used that specimen, Natsu's the only one left" he said.

I started gritting my teeth growling at the boy. Laxus ran up and stood in front of us.

"Burn her!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Burn the hole on her stomach Natsu! If you don't close it she'll bleed to death" he yelled.

Bleed to death? I looked down at Lucy, could I do it? Could I hurt her? She was afraid of me burning her, I told her I would never harm her. If I didn't she'd die though.

"Do you want her to die?!" Laxus yelled.

"I'm sorry Lucy" I said.

I lit my hand on fire and touched her stomach. Lucy screamed out bloody murder, her scent of burnt flesh made me want to vomit. I'm sorry Lucy, just a little while longer. I lifted up my hand, the wound had closed but there was a burnt scar in place of it.

"I'm sorry" I whispered holding her hand.

"Out of the way"

Laxus was tossed aside and the boy walked closer to us. I took off my scarf and wrapped it around Lucy, please protect her Igneel. I kissed her good-bye before laying Lucy down gently back on the ground. I stood up and walked towards him. It was me he wanted, the sooner I gave it to him the sooner he would leave. I just hope Laxus wasn't knocked out then maybe he could get Lucy the help.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything just please... leave her alone" I said.

The boy outstretched his hand. The dark energy ball he pulled out of Lisanna's... face? Floated in his palm.

"Attach" he said.

The ball flew towards me and I was surrounded by darkness yet again.

**BlackLynx17: There you are, extra long. Please review! There are a few mistakes, when I was correcting it there was none but the page froze and I had to re-load it. Now I just did a rush proof reading it so if you find some let me now! OMG LUCY! LUCY! DON'T DIE LUCY! If you don't want her to die you know what to do! Click the button below.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: Love the reviews. Love this story. Thanks a lot, hope you enjoy.**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 9

Natsu.

Natsu. Natsu.

Natsu.

Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu.

Natsu. Natsu. .Natsu.

Natsu.

Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu.

Natsu.

Natsu. Natsu.

Natsu.

"When will she wake up?"

Natsu?

"I'm not sure"

Where's my Natsu?

"What about the others?"

"There was nothing we could do. This was the safest way"

Natsu. Natsu. Natsu.

"Safest way... what about Natsu?"

They're talking about my Natsu.

"I think she's waking up"

What happened to my Natsu?

"About time Blonde"

"Natsu" I groaned.

Wake up body, wake up! Move! Work! Open!

The first thing I saw wasn't Natsu, it was the morning sky.

"Natsu" I mumbled.

"We heard you the first time"

I turned sideways and saw Laxus sitting on a rock. Laxus? I tried leaning up but couldn't find the strength too.

"Your body's still in shock. I might have been able to clean up your wounds but I wasn't able to complete heal them"

Who was that? A man stepped beside Laxus, my eyes widened. That coat, that mask! It was the man who tried to stop me from the fire.

"Where's Natsu?!" I demanded glaring at him.

"Ask ditcher boy over here, he's the one that saved us" Laxus said.

Saved? I studied Laxus, it was clear that he had first-aid done. One of his arms was bandaged up, along with his neck and cheek. He was wearing a shirt so I couldn't tell if he was bandaged up anywhere else. I rubbed my fingers beside me, I was laying on some sort of cloth; a blanket perhaps? I rolled over so my back would be facing up and pushed.

"Didn't you hear me?! Your body can't handle the weight"

"It's my body, I'll tell it what it can and can't handle" I said.

I tried to push myself up was wasn't able too. I must have gone up an inch before I saw Natsu's scarf fall down. Natsu? Where was he? Get up Lucy, you need to find him. I clenched my teeth and was able to push myself up, my muscles screamed in pain though. The man came towards me, hands out.

"Stay away!" I yelled.

"Cool it Lucy, he's on our side" Laxus said.

"He attacked me during the fire!" I yelled at him.

"I was only preventing you from over exhausting yourself, if you kept using your magic you would have fainted" the man said.

His voice was lighter than before, more caring. He slowly approached me and held me up, leaning me against a tree. My hands reached up to rub Natsu's scarf, wrapping it tighter around me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A friend, a very, very, old friend" he said.

The man walked away from me and stood back next to Laxus.

"Now that she's awake can you please start explaining what happened before she flips out?" Laxus asked.

A friend. A very old friend. The man sighed, "she needs more strength, go to the river and fill this up" the man said tossing Laxus a bottle.

He caught it and started mumbling as he walked away. What the? Why was Laxus listening to him? It was just me and the man left. I studied him carefully, eyeing every detail on him. Turns out there wasn't a lot of detail to eye due to his coat, mask, and bandages covering him up.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

How come it sounded familiar when I asked him that?

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Pain. Everywhere. I know you don't I?" I asked.

The man chuckled. "Still as stubborn as ever I see" he said.

What? Laxus came back and threw the bottle at the man. I think he was expecting it to hit him but the man caught it.

"This will relieve some of the pain and make you get some strength back" the man said holding up a folded up paper.

Her held it sideways, pouring whatever was in the paper into the bottle then shook it up.

"Drink" he said holding it to my lips.

It smelt horrible, I could only imagine what it was going to taste like. I turned my head away.

"Drink if you want to find out what happened to Natsu" Laxus said.

Bottoms up. The man brought it to my lips and I started drinking it. Yup I was right, plain disgusting. The more I drank though the less pain I felt. My body started getting lighter and I could move my hands without a pain shooting up my arms. I lifted my head and grabbed the bottle from the man, downing the rest of it.

"It's medicine, it's suppose to numb the pain" he said.

"Finished, tell me about Natsu now" I said.

He wasn't here, neither was Happy or Lisanna.

"Where are my friends? What did you do to them?!" I yelled.

Giving my strength back to me was a mistake, I stood up and reached for my keys. My eyes flickered to Laxus then back at the man, Laxus didn't know me very well but he didn't know this man either. Hopefully he wouldn't intervene or better yet, he would help. The man made no movement to fight, scratch that. He lifted up his hands and started to pull his mask/hoodie off. My keys slipped from my fingers, why?

"I thought you were dead" I said.

Jellal looked up at sadly at me.

"Sometimes I wished I was" he said.

I don't know why but I ran up and hugged him. I could barely remember the blue boy from my past but somehow my heart did. Tears fell from my eyes as I clung to him.

"Jellal?!" I cried.

He hugged me back, crushing me against him.

"It's been a long time Lucy"

"What is going on?! How come it went from a fight to this?" Laxus asked.

I sniffed and pulled away, wiping the tears out my eyes.

"W-what happened? How are you alive?" I asked.

"That is a very long story, I've wanted to tell you it for years but-" Jellal sighed.

"Sit down, it concerns you to Laxus so pay attention. My story will answer all your questions" Jellal said.

I picked up my keys from the floor before I sat back down and leaned against the tree. Laxus made no intention to leave his rock so Jellal started.

"Do you remember me at all Lucy?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I know we were close as kids but no I don't" I said.

"We met because of our status, because of our Father's. They were in business together, close friends. It only made sense that their children would be close friends too. I didn't want to be your friend though because my Father was making me but, but" Jellal paused and smiled briefly.

"You turned out to be okay. We became close friends so fast, I treated you as my younger sister and you treated me as your big brother" he said.

Blue boy was actually my big brother?

"We were happy... at the same time though other people weren't. The year we were together, Zeref was causing mischief and burning down homes"

"Whose Zeref?" I asked.

"Zeref is history's strongest and most evil mage with a dangerous magic. The story goes that some point in history Zeref witnessed many people dying in a war. He became cursed and helplessly started to take the souls of others without his own intention. It is said that he alighted on an ancient land, mastered black Magic, gave birth to tens of thousands of demons and threw the world into chaos. Because of this, Zeref was sealed away for centuries but somehow he escaped. That man you two saw back there, that was Zeref"

"He said I've already used that specimen towards me, what did that mean?" Laxus asked.

"Like I said before, all of you question will be answered by the end of my tale. Listen... Zeref didn't have a reason, he just killed all those people simply because. There was no patterns, no goals, burning down your mansion was just lucky"

"Why lucky?" I asked.

I knew Jellal was probably getting irritated since we kept interrupting him but I didn't care. I wanted answer's to my past.

"Because he found me, his perfect vessel" Jellal said.

I was confused now.

"Zeref was sealed away right? But somehow he was able to escape. From what I've learned he's still sealed away, only part of him though, his physical being"

"So what your saying is that wasn't even Zeref's full power?" Laxus asked.

Jellal shook his head.

"Not even close. Zeref found away for his spirit to escape, he searched for someone to control him, to act as his vessel"

"And that was you?"

"No one could be Zeref's vessel, he's to dark, too powerful. That vessel you saw back there, that's new. Must have gotten it after he left me but anyway back to the story. We were playing hide and seek when the mansion caught on fire, luckily for me I was the one hiding. When I saw the flames I started looking for you, I figured since you were looking for me that it would be easy."

"I yelled out your name so many times and finally you answered... that was when the roof collapsed though. Zeref... somehow he protected me, he transported me somewhere else, an island of some sort meant to revive Zeref"

"The Tower of Heaven" I said.

That was where Erza was from, or said she met him.

"That's right, the R-system didn't know Zeref was alive. Technically he wasn't, just in spirit. Once Zeref learned about this tower he was happy, he thought that the R-system could revive his sealed body so he sacrificed all those slaves to do it. I was still myself when I appeared at the tower, there I met a nice group of kids and that was when I first met Erza"

Erza.

"Erza? Like Titania Erza? From Fairy Tail?" Laxus asked.

"She was just Erza when I met her, Erza Scarlet because of the color of her hair. She reminded me of you Lucy, I didn't feel as lonely with those kids around. When I was alone though I couldn't help but think if you were alive or dead? I had no way of telling at all. We designed an escape plan, I told myself that the first thing I'd do was see if you were alive or not and introduce you to Erza. You would have liked her" Jellal said.

And I did. Erza was like the big sister I never had, I loved her.

"It failed though and Erza got put to blame. Zeref he, he can't force his way into a vessel, the vessel has to do it willingly. I was to pure and naive for him but once... once they got Erza and tortured her, I wasn't so innocent anymore. I became his new vessel for more than 10 years until one day I saw you face" he said.

"What?!" I yelled.

I think I would have remembered seeing Jellal before!

"You've seen my look alike right? Siegrain from the Magic Council?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That used to be me, well Zeref possessing me. It still is, that's something Zeref created with his magic so he could know what the council is up too"

"Hold it! Your making this Zeref person sound all wise and powerful, when Natsu and I were fighting him he could only say one word! And that was Natsu's name" Laxus interrupted.

"It takes time for Zeref to get used to a vessel depending on the user. I was willingly because of Erza, I don't know why the new vessel was willing. Zeref needs time to mature, to fully control his new body"

"So your saying not only was that not his full power but also that, that was just a test run?"

Laxus was asking really good questions, so far I learned that Zeref is really powerful. Powerful enough to beat Natsu, powerful enough to beat Laxus, probably powerful enough to beat Master Gramps too.

"Most likely. Zeref... he had complete control over me in two years. I tried to fight him but I wasn't strong enough, I had to sit in the back of his mind and watch him corrupt the world in my body. Zeref controlled many dark guilds, he needed dark magic to revive himself. He was particularly interested in the Phantom guild"

Phantom. I still got chills just hearing the name.

"We made Jose a member of the council by nominating him when we slaughtered the previous member, after that he became our loyal subject"

Jose said something like that before, how his Master elected him and gave him power. So all this time it was Jellal? I've been connected to him since then?

"Zeref was mad when he learned his precious Phantom guild was arrested and turned down. And it was all thanks to you Lucy Heartfilia. That wasn't all that you did, once I saw you in that paper it awoken something deep inside me I thought I lost many years ago. Your picture woke up my heart, my hope, my magic, my will to fight. I was filled with love and fond memories of you and Zeref couldn't handle it. Not only did he lose his favorite guild, he lost his favorite vessel to you also. That made you an enemy in Zeref's eyes"

"So that's why he wanted to kill you so badly. Once you came out he practically ignored Natsu and I and went after you" Laxus said.

I remembered Natsu yelling my name, and pain.

"What happened?! Where's Natsu?! Where is he?!" I yelled.

"Patience Lucy, it's time for Laxus's questions to be answered. I don't know the reason why but in Zeref's eyes, he saw Fairy Tail as a potential threat too. There was no explanation, no reason, all he did was see the symbol of the guild one day and we went on a rampage. He wanted it gone, destroyed, left without a trace. We couldn't do it though, so he choose someone else" Jellal said, his eyes trailing to Laxus.

Laxus's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open a little before tightly clenching together. His fist dug into the rock he saw under, crushing it under his fingers.

"HE MADE ME BETRAY THE GUILD!" Laxus roared.

I heard thunder in the background of his voice, there wasn't a cloud in the sight though.

"Yes, you were a strong enough specimen. He thought you would be able to but... Natsu Dragneel got in the way. That's when Zeref saw Natsu as a potential enemy"

Laxus growled.

"All this time I thought it was me, I thought it was all because of me... but! But! It wasn't! He ruined my life! He ruined everything! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Laxus roared.

"Yours is not the only life he's ruined" Jellal said trying to calm him down.

I remembered something, Freed. He spent the past year searching for information about brainwashing. About someone who would be strong enough to brainwash Fairy Tail's successor, someone with a dark enough magic. All this time Freed was searching for Zeref.

"Zeref, he brainwashed Laxus?" I asked.

"BRAINWASH MY ASS!" Laxus yelled.

"Yes he did, it was easy really. All he has to do is take apart of himself and insert it into the person's body. Then his magic would spread though the body like a virus and soon take complete hold on them"

Laxus stopped and looked back at Jellal.

"Is it small and black? Shaped like a ball?" Laxus asked.

He nodded.

"That was the thing that came out of Lisanna's mouth, that's why she tried to kill you" Laxus said.

Kill who? Why was he looking at me?... oh.

"LISANNA TRIED TO KILL ME?!" I yelled.

"Why'd you think you were so fucked up?" Laxus asked.

I didn't. I didn't think or question my pain at all, all I thought about was Natsu.

"The story's almost done, listen. I was separated from Zeref the minute I saw your picture Lucy, it was my first time on my own two feet and I felt weak. During that time Zeref started searching for another host, when he finally found one he had a mission. To find and kill you Lucy, also to make Natsu Dragneel his newest host"

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"I was apart of him, I knew what he was thinking like he knew what I was. Before I left I saw his plans, Natsu was to be the new host and you... you were to die. I spend a month searching for you Lucy and finally I found you, in this little run down town. I was shocked to see you were with Natsu, that you two were... together"

He saw me? We met?

"After that I kept close tabs on you, I knew Zeref was coming after you so I tracked you. That's how I found you here-"

"Whoa! Hold up! Tracked me? How? And when did you see me?" I asked.

Jellal walked over to me and held my right arm. I flinched under his touch, his thumb ran across my shoulder. Suddenly a magic seal appeared on it.

"Sorry for bumping in on you" he mumbled.

Bumping in? ...!

"That was you!" I yelled.

"ENOUGH! With the yelling! I get it, your shocked but come on!" Laxus yelled.

I blinked at Jellal, all this time he had a tracker on me?! He was never more than a few miles away, he always knew where I was.

"Were you the reason why I started having those dreams about you?" I asked.

"Dreams? I only infiltrated one of you dreams" he said.

"What about my arm? At sometimes it would start hurting and then it would vanish"

"I had to apply more magic to it, the further away you were the harder it is for me to track you. The seal is suppose to activate and cause pain so the mover would stop then the tracker would be able to catch up" Jellal said running his thumb over my shoulder again.

The seal disappeared under his touch.

"Tell me about the dreams though Lucy" Jellal said concerned.

"The night before you bumped me, I had a dream about you. I had several more after that, I started to think I was crazy! You weren't you though, I mean you weren't grown up! You were younger, so was I. I dreamt of the fire and the plains, you were very mean in my dreams" I said glaring at him.

"I had nothing to do with those, maybe my magic subconsciously woke up your memories about me" Jellal mumbled.

"Maybe? I had my first dream before you bumped me though! Oh! And when we came to the town! I saw you, you showed me that the town was on fire!" I said.

"That was me, I sensed Zeref's presences coming near you so I had to get you out. I told you to run but you stayed and tried to save the townspeople! Why didn't you listen to me!? he yelled.

"Why? Because I'm a Fairy! I couldn't let those people die!" I yelled.

"Because of your foolishness you lost Natsu! Along with your other friends!" he yelled.

What?

"What do you mean I lost Natsu? Where is he?! I listened to your story, now tell me where Natsu is?!"

"Zeref caught him!"

My world froze.

"Fuck! Catch her!"

* * *

_Your mine now Natsu, slowly but surely you'll fall into my palms. Until then my vessel, let your darkness grow, let it consume you until your heart turns as black as the night sky... I'll be waiting Natsu... I'll be waiting..._

My head hurts. A lot. What? Did Erza use me as her punching bag again?

"Natsu! Natsu?!"

"Happy?" I mumbled.

"Natsu! Your awake! Thank goodness, Aye" Happy said.

I'm awake? Was I asleep before? Don't tell me I tried to fight Erza and got knocked out again?

"Erza needs to learn how to go easy on me" I said leaning up.

I rubbed my eyes before opening them. Wait a second... this wasn't the mansion. I turned my head, looking around the place. There was only trees, where the hell was I? Hold on a second... where the hell was my scarf also?! I started looking frantically around for it but what I found was something worse.

"L-Lisanna!" I yelled.

"Aye!" Happy yelled as I got up and rushed towards her side.

I lifted her head up and held her towards me.

"Lisanna! Lisanna!" I yelled shaking her.

Why was there so much blood around her? I checked her body, blood stained her clothes, her hand was elbow deep in it also. I looked around the forest again searching. Who?! Who would do this to my mate?!

**BlackLynx17: I didn't want to do it, I really didn't want to do it. But... it just fit the story so much better! I'm sorry, I truly am, no flames please. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: Because today is 12-12-12 I felt like updating. No other reason... weird right?**

**I've been going crazy because my friends been making me watch Sword Art Online... it's so sad but amazing at the same time. We were watching it in class today and we got so crazy my friend tried to do a move and ended up hitting her arm against the desk... lol.**

**Thanks for my reviews! **

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 10

"She isn't waking up, don't you have some sort of remedy or something?"

"No I don't, we'll just have to wait till she wakes"

"I've already waited last time, what she needs is a little jump start"

Electricity. I heard electricity. Electric... Thunder... Laxus... shock... OUCH!

"DON'T!" I yelled.

Laxus pulled his electric hand away from me.

"Glad to see you awake again Blonde" he smirked.

"Ow" I groaned.

I had a serious headache. Where was I? Laxus is here, where's Natsu though?

"Natsu! Where's Natsu?!" I yelled getting up.

It wasn't working though.

"Not Natsu again, we explained this to you before! Natsu is-"

"Shut it! Do you want her fainting again?!"

Jellal? Jellal!

"Jellal what is this?!" I yelled kicking my feet up.

They were all tied up, along with the rest of my body. I was roped against a tree, it was impossible to reach my keys so I was trapped.

"You need to listen to me, this is just a precaution"

"A precaution?! What do you expect me to do? Kill you?" I asked.

Jellal shrugged.

"I SHOULD SINCE YOU LET NATSU GET CAPTURED!" I yelled.

"I got this" Laxus said.

He dug into his pocket and started walking towards me.

"Laxus? Laxus! What are you - mmph?"

He stuck! A cloth! In my mouth!

"Mmhhp Grrpm mfgjp maxuzds!" I mumbled.

"I think that was-"

"I know what it was" Laxus interrupted walking back to his... crumpled up rock.

I am going to kill you Laxus, I sent death glares towards him. Jellal walked towards me and sat in front of me.

"The sooner you cooperate the sooner I can tell you our plan and let you go" he said.

I took deep breathes through my nostrils but calmed down.

"Now do you remember what we talked about with Zeref before?" he asked.

Zeref, bad, controlled Jellal, created fires, hates me, hates Natsu, hates Fairy Tail. I nodded.

"Now Zeref went to Fracture Hills searching for Natsu. He started the fire but Laxus found him and started fighting him-"

"MMMPH! MMPH!" I mumbled.

Jellal reached for the cloth and took it out my mouth.

"So the lightning strike didn't start the fire?" I asked.

"No, Zeref did" he said before stuffing the cloth back in my mouth.

I'm going to kill you too Jellal, right after Laxus.

"I was walking through town when I saw him. We started fighting but I was no where strong enough so I shot lightning in the sky so a lightning bolt would strike back and re-energize me" Laxus said.

Oh, so that's why the ground rumbled that night. It was because the lighting hit Laxus, and then he ate it like Natsu eats fire for a power up. I started nodding.

"So while Laxus was fighting Zeref, I was searching for you. I was mad to see you didn't run when I told you too so I was going to drag you out but you had to summon that sandstorm scorpion and mess it up! After that I had to waste time trying to find you and once I finally did can you guess what I saw?!" he yelled.

I flinched and shook my head.

"You! Laying on the ground in your own pool of blood just waiting to die and Zeref about to put the finishing blow on Laxus over here! That's not all though, because of you Zeref got what he wanted! He got your mate!" Jellal yelled.

I started crying. I lowered my head as I sobbed. Natsu, Natsu, what is he now? Dead? Alive? An alien? Brainwashed like Laxus? I looked back up and started screaming at Jellal.

HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! WHY JELLAL?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT?!

Jellal tried to walk towards me but I lifted my legs and tried to kick him. He walked away but I kept thrashing around.

NATSU COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY?! WHY?!

Pain. In my lower abdomen. I stopped moving and curled up.

"Shit! She opened her wounds again Jellal, I can smell the blood" Laxus said.

Wounds? I was injured? Jellal cut my binds and laid me down, I could see it now. My shirt was soaked in blood, some dripping down next to me. Natsu's scarf, he'd kill me if I get blood on it. I was side tracked though when Jellal lifted my shirt. It only got worse, I really hoped those were just red colored bandages and not white soaked in blood.

"Damn it, you never could sit still could you?" Jellal asked cutting them open.

A burn. A circle shaped burn mark was on my stomach covered in blood. I wouldn't call it a circle completely but... it was more like when you dip a quill pen and the ink splats on the paper. It looked like a circle but it had sharp edges. It was a burn mark.

"Natsu burned me?" I asked.

He said he'd never burn me. Ever.

"He did it to save your life! Your were bleeding by the bucket full! There was a whole in your stomach if he hadn't burned it closed then you would have died!" Laxus yelled.

I laid my head against the dirt and ignored the pocking and rubbing Jellal was doing on my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

Fire.

I opened my eyes again and stared at the sky, it was still morning, mid morning probably. I closed my eyes again taking deep breaths.

Fire. The town, masked man, Lisanna...

"SHE STABBED ME!" I yelled.

Jellal and Laxus jumped because of my outburst. I growled and closed my eyes again.

We escaped with Laxus, he led us to the others then took off, Happy came and we looked for Natsu. Natsu, he was alright. Laxus saved him, he told me to run, AND THAT'S WHEN SHE STABBED ME!

"I was sure I was going to die, I tried to call out to Natsu... I don't think he heard me though" I whispered turning my head.

"He did, he almost ripped Lisanna apart. It wasn't her fault Lucy, Zeref was brainwashing her" Laxus said.

"Like he did with you?" I asked glaring at him.

Laxus glared back.

"She stabbed me, I felt pain after that... a burning sensation. He burned me, but he saved me... what happened after that?" I asked.

"Natsu begged Zeref not to kill you and..."

"He willingly let him in" I finished.

Laxus nodded.

"Natsu screamed out and fell on the ground withering in pain. I went after Zeref but I wasn't enough, that's when Jellal came and did some light tricks and saved us" he said.

"And the others?" I asked.

"He let them live" Jellal said.

I leaned up and glared at him.

"How do you know?!"

He pushed me back down.

"Lisanna was safe since she was useless to him, Natsu's his new host so he's still alive, Zeref probably didn't even notice the cat" Jellal said.

"So he's already in Natsu?" I asked.

All hope was lost? He was going to turn into a bad guy like that? Without me even getting the chance to save him?

"No, from what Laxus said it sounded like he just planted himself into Natsu, well a part of himself"

"So Natsu's alright?!"

"No! He's far from it! Natsu was to pure, to happy, to in love" Jellal said staring into my eyes.

Why did I get a bad feeling?

"Zeref needs hatred and darkness, Natsu was light thanks to you. That ball inside of him is going to warp Natsu, make him darker and corrupt him"

"How?" I asked.

Jellal looked away from me.

"How is he going to corrupt Natsu?!" I asked.

"He's going to erase all his memories of his lightness, of you" Jellal said.

It wasn't enough that Zeref had him, no. He wanted to make sure I'd hurt in every single possible way.

"He'll remember everything but you, when the others start mentioning you the energy ball with cause pain to Natsu teaching him to want nothing to do with you"

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Give me a few more minutes" he answered.

I knew I wasn't strong enough to defeat Zeref, I should be strong enough to get Natsu though. I'll go back for him and bring him with me. We'll run far away from Zeref, from Jellal, from Fairy Tail. It'll just be the two of us until we find Igneel. If Zeref was the histories strongest mage then maybe histories strongest reptile will stand a chance against him.

"Alright" Jellal said.

I stood up and starting walking off. I'll find a trail and make my way to the next town. After I'll figure out where Magnolia is and be reunited with Natsu.

"Where are you going?" Jellal asked.

"Where do you think?" I answered.

Jellal appeared in front of me in a ball of light and pushed me back gently.

"That's just what Zeref wants. Once Natsu see's you then Zeref will know your there and probably come and kill you along with Fairy Tail"

"You don't know that!"

"I do! I was his slave for 10 years! Do you think I don't know how his mind works? Besides he won't remember you"

"You remembered me! That's how you broke free of Zeref, maybe if Natsu see's me then he'll break free"

"You and I shared a special bon-"

"Natsu and I share a special bond also! A sacred bond! I'm his mate!... and he's mine. Let go Jellal"

"You're going to waste your life on the chance that Natsu MIGHT remember you? Face it Lucy, there is nothing left for you in Fairy Tail!"

"What am I suppose to do then?!" I yelled.

I leaned against Jellal's chest and started crying again.

"I don't know what to do, I don't. Fairy Tail's my only home, I have no where else to return too. Natsu, I need Natsu. I need him, I can't just leave him! I won't abandon him! I won't!" I yelled.

"No one's asking you too" Jellal said.

Jellal pushed me away and stared into my eyes.

"There's a way to seal Zeref, not forever but long enough for him to be some else's problem in the future" he said.

Seal Zeref?

"Why not kill the bastard?" Laxus asked.

"He's been around for hundreds of years, if their was a way to kill him then it's long lost by now. This is the next best thing, seal away Zeref"

"How long is somebody else's problem?" I asked.

"Until some dark guild tries to re-summon him, I don't know the possibilities are endless. I do know this though, you no Fairy Tail is in deep trouble. If we don't do this then you can be sure Zeref will go and visit when Natsu's dark enough. And then you know what he'll do? He'll possess his body and kill everyone in Fairy Tail. After that Natsu won't want to fight against Zeref anymore, how could he? He'd have to live with the fact that he's killed his entire family"

"Why is he so evil? Why us? Why Natsu?!" I asked.

"Why is anyone evil? Why do we have magic? I don't know Lucy, I don't know why he picked Natsu"

"Let's take Natsu with us, I'm sure he-"

"He won't! Natsu's not going to remember you unless you take Zeref's control off of him!"

"Then how do we do that Jellal?! That's all I care about!"

"By sealing Zeref!"

"But what if that doesn't work?! What if Zeref still lays dormant in Natsu until he returns?! The risks are too high, I'm not willing to risk it"

"So you'll risk your life for a plan that won't work against a plan that will"

"I can't survive without Natsu, and if I do die then Natsu won't remember me so he'll have nothing to be sad about. Either way it's a win win"

"I'm not going to let you throw your life away for some boy!"

"Now that's enough now children" Laxus said butting in between us.

"Jellal you can't control her, if she wants to leave then she can leave. I'm not saying it's a good idea, more like an idiotic, crazy, insane idea but it's her decision" he said.

"Thanks Laxus, I'm leaving" I said walking away again.

I heard Jellal start mumbling to himself, it didn't concern me anymore though. I'm glad he was alive but Natsu was my top priority at the moment. Maybe I could tell Erza about Zeref and she could go searching with him, I know she'll be happy to hear he survived.

"The boy's Father! The dragon!" Jellal yelled.

I paused and looked over my shoulder.

"If I was able to track the boy's Father then would you come?" he asked.

The boy's Father? Natsu's Father? My hand ran over Natsu's scarf, the white scaled scarf that looked so much like a dragon's skin.

"Igneel?" I asked.

"Igneel! That's what it was, yes! I can find Igneel for you, only if you come with us. Your plan Lucy, it may have worked on me but Zeref knows it now. He'd make sure it wouldn't happen again. I'll swear on my life that my plan will save Natsu. Come with me, I need you Lucy" Jellal said.

I just wanted to see Natsu. That goal blocked everything else away. I could die if I went to see Natsu, my plan might not work. I didn't have a back up one, I'd be signing Fairy Tail's death wishes. I'd kill them if everything didn't go well. Jellal was right but I just missed Natsu so much.

"You can find Igneel?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a spell that can find him" he said.

"What about Natsu?"

"He'll return to Fairy Tail like before he's ever met you"

"And Zeref?"

"He'll rest up until Natsu's corrupted enough"

"How long would that take?"

"I don't know. Maybe a month, maybe a year, maybe tomorrow. If he does though we'll still be able to save him"

So that's it. I would be traveling around the world with Jellal looking for a spell to seal Zeref while everyone in Fairy Tail goes on like the normal?

"It'd be like I was never there, like I never mattered" I said.

"It's better this way Lucy, trust me. You don't want their blood on your hands"

I stared into Jellal's eyes, I remembered something, a past memory of him. Jellal always said he'd never lie to me, he was always trustworthy.

"The deal is that you'll save Natsu, seal Zeref, and find Igneel" I told him.

"And in return you come with me, don't do anything reckless, listen to my every command, and help" Jellal said back.

"I don't know about the every command or helping part but for everything else you have a deal" I said holding my hand out.

Jellal smiled. "Finally you see sense" he said grabbing it.

I was seeing sense, my sense that meant right, that meant love. I hated myself at the moment, I was choosing my life over Natsu's. I was abandoning him in order to save him? No matter what logic, I felt the decision I made was wrong. I only hoped he could forgive me when the time comes, maybe Igneel's whereabouts might be able to help me with that. Sudden another hand slapped over ours, Laxus's.

"Count me in, I want revenge on that snot nosed brat" Laxus said.

So it was going to be the three of us, Jellal, Laxus, and I. I wouldn't call us the perfect team but it would have to do. Natsu where ever you are, I just hope you're safe.

* * *

"Come on Happy, fly ahead and check where the road is; check for my scarf also" I said lifting up Lisanna.

The sooner we find a road, the sooner we can get back to Fairy Tail. I regret leaving back the scarf but... Lisanna's life was more important right now. I'd have to come back for it.

"What about Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Who?" I asked.

Happy flew in front of me.

"Lucy, Lu-cy" he repeated.

"Stop playing around Happy this is serious business" I said.

Happy's tail slapped me. He span around in a circle and let his tail slap me in the face.

"What is with you?! Lucy's missing! Lucy! Your Lucy! Your Princess! Your Wife! Your Mate!" Happy yelled.

Princess? Wife?... Mate? Wasn't Lisanna my mate though? Lucy... Lucy...

"Natsu?"

Lisanna! I looked behind my back, Lisanna started scrunching up her face.

"Lisanna? Lisanna are you awake?" I asked.

"Natsu, Lucy, run" she said.

Lucy? Why is she saying that name to? I kneeled down and let Lisanna sit on the ground. Her hands reached up and clutched her head.

"My head hurts" she mumbled.

"It's alright, I'm so happy your alive Lisanna" I said hugging her.

Lisanna froze under my touch.

"Natsu?... What are you doing?" she asked.

I pulled away and looked questionable at her.

"Hugging you" I answered.

"What about Lucy?" she asked.

"Who's this Lucy? Was she the person who hurt you?!" I yelled.

Was that why everyone's been mentioning her? I bet she was the one who took my scarf too!

"Lucy! She's Lucy! Your girlfriend!" Lisanna yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled.

"He doesn't remember her Lisanna, he doesn't remember" Happy said launching himself at her.

Hey! She's my mate Happy!... well he is a cat, not much competition.

"Maybe he hit his head or something, Natsu what's the last thing you remember?" Lisanna asked.

"Fighting Erza? Isn't that the reason I woke up with this huge headache? Where was Erza by the way?" I asked looking around.

"What about Laxus?" she asked.

My eyes darkened.

"Why are you bringing up him? He tried to destroy the guild, he's a traitor" I said.

Traitor, Laxus was bad. He tried to hurt the others, he tried to harm my family.

_Cling to the hatred Natsu._

What was that?

"You're different" Lisanna whispered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Let's just get back to the guild, then maybe we can figure out what's happening" Lisanna said.

"What about Lucy?! She's-"

Lisanna covered Happy's mouth.

"She'll be alright, I'm sure. We don't know if where she is though right now, Master will help us when we get back" she whispered.

Did she whisper it so I wouldn't hear? Who is this Lucy person?

"Alright, back home... hey where's your scarf?" she asked.

"Lu-..." Happy went quite.

"Missing. I couldn't find it anywhere, but your more important at the moment. Anyways that sounds like a plan, Happy go search for a road" I said.

"Aye, sir" he said flying up.

Strange, he wasn't as energetic as he usually was. I fell in step with Lisanna and closed the gap between us.

"Um Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes?"

"Why's my hand covered in dry blood?" she asked raising it.

I shrugged. "Beats me, I'll tell Happy to search for a river also so you can wash up" I said.

"I can't remember why... I want to cry though" she said.

I looked at her and saw Lisanna crying as she stared at her arm. I pulled her against me and hugged her close. Tears didn't suit Lisanna, I didn't like it when she cries. Lisanna lightly pushed away from me.

"Don't Natsu, I'll be okay" she sniffed.

I don't get it? I lifted her hand and sniffed the blood. It wasn't from a comrade of ours, it didn't smell familiar. It just smelt like blood, salt and rust.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked surprised.

"What?" I asked.

She lifted her hand and brushed it against my cheek. When she pulled back she showed me a tear on her finger. Tear? But I wasn't crying? I lifted my hand and wiped my face. I was, why though?

_Your never going to escape Natsu, I won't let you go so easily._

**BlackLynx17: Just incase any of you were wondering, what Lucy said with the cloth in her mouth was I hate you Laxus. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for my reviews, I'll shall update sooner then later for the next chapter. Been watching a show called My Little Monster, I love it so much! Till then please enjoy and review please! **

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 11

My fingers traced my stomach underneath the water. This scar was all I had left as a reminder to Natsu, that and... I raised my hand and felt around for the mark Natsu left me on my neck. Natsu was gone, my Natsu was gone. Zeref had him, and if I didn't try to stop him then I'd never get Natsu back. I sighed and sunk deeper into the tub, letting the water consume me.

When I close my eyes I can still see him. I can see Natsu laying next to me, I can see his smile, the way he looks when his mouth is full of food, his grin, his smirk. I can almost feel the light touches, I never noticed it before. How he always tries to walk close to me, how our hands intertwines, how he plays with my hair, how he holds me tight and kisses me at random moments.

All this time I've been surviving with Natsu, and now they wanted me to stop? Maybe I was a fool for doing this, maybe I made the wrong choice. How could I do this? How? A pounding noise brought me back into reality. I surfaced and wiped my face off on a nearby towel.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Was just checking if you killed yourself" Laxus said from behind the door.

I rolled my eyes at his cruel joke.

"Jellal wants to get started on the plan" he said.

"I'll be right out!" I yelled.

I pulled the stopper from the tub and got out. I stared at myself in the mirror, I looked lifeless. The brightness in my eyes no longer lit, they were dull along with my hair. No longer was it bright and fluffy. My flawless skin scarred and burned. I'd heal, I was positive I'd return to normal once Natsu did. Until then... I guess this is what they'll get.

* * *

"I'm out, what's the plan?" I asked throwing the towel on the floor.

Jellal was sitting near the table, flipping through pages in a book. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him while Laxus occupied the wall. Jellal stayed silent and continued flipping through his book. Flip, flip, flip. I got bored and stared at my hands, I was still wearing my wedding ring. A small smile graced my lips as I played with the salmon diamond.

"This is it, the spell to seal Zeref" Jellal said stopping on a page.

"Really? That easily? I thought we'd have to travel around searching old libraries and junk. This is great" I said pulling the book towards me.

It was complete gibberish, I couldn't understand a word of it. It looked like chicken scratch, literally.

"It's in ancient writing, it's basically a recipe. We collect all the ingredients then we have a potion that can seal away Zeref" he said.

"I think we should keep the sealing Zeref off on the down low, don't want anyone overhearing us now do we?" Laxus asked finally deciding to sit next to us.

"Yeah, we'll call Zeref bitch ass bastard that ruined our lives" I said darkly.

"Too long, how about bitch ass bastard?" Laxus suggested.

"Or how about old man?" Jellal suggested.

"No" Laxus and I answered in sync.

Probably because we were both reminded of Master Gramps.

"Just brat then, wait why are we even discussing this?" Jellal asked.

"Brat's fine" I said.

"Me too, what's the ingredients? Lay it on us chef" Laxus said.

I giggled. Wow, I giggled. Considering my situation that I'm in I thought it would be impossible to do.

"It's some weird things but we should be able to get all of it, I've already collected some" Jellal said pulling out bottles from his bag.

Laxus and I started picking them up and staring at what was inside.

"Are these... fireflies?" I asked.

I wasn't sure, they were flying around and lit up but I thought fireflies only lit up during night time?

"Native Fireflies from Freezeezy Peak" Jellal said.

Snowy fireflies? I've never heard of them before.

"And these?" Laxus asked shaking a glass that contained... eyes?!

"Careful! Those are Jolly Roger's eyes" Jellal said.

"You took someone's eyes out!" I yelled.

Laxus laughed.

"He's talking about a place called Jolly Roger's Lagoon. Jolly Roger's are the frogs that live around there, I'm surprised you were able to capture one. I heard they live in the deepest part of the lagoon. That place had some great seafood though, I have to give them that"

"Like frog's eyes make it any less gross!" I yelled.

Laxus placed the jar back on the table and picked up the snowy fireflies.

"Oh my god, what is this?!" I asked.

It was slimy and oozy! It was green!

"Mystery Goo" Jellal said.

"Mystery Goo? So even the person who found this didn't know what it was" I said shaking the container.

"Careful Lucy, that's a ticking time bomb waiting to happen" Laxus chuckled.

I placed the jar back on the table and pushed it away from me.

"So we got flies, eyes, and goo. What else do we need to seal the brat?" Laxus asked.

"Let's see... just four more things. Three of them should be easy but the last one... it's going to be difficult" Jellal said looking carefully at his book.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A Mythril Crystal, an Orichalcum, a Phoenix Down, and the most hardest to find, a Dragon's Fang" Jellal read off.

I froze.

"Did you say Dragon's Fang?" I asked.

Jellal looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah, the only problem is that Dragon's are extinct now. It's going to be hard finding a fang" he said.

I pulled out my keys and started flipping through them. A while back I lost my fang, of course Natsu found it a few hours later but I was afraid I'd loose it again. The only thing I've never lost was my keys, so I carved a hole into the tooth and hanged it with my keys.

"Will this work?" I asked holding up the fang.

Jellal grabbed it and looked over it, "this is amazing! How'd you get this?" he asked.

"A birthday gift, it was Igneel's" I said.

"This is perfect, all we need is three more things" he said fumbling with my keys.

I snatched them away from Jellal and held them close.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Getting the tooth?" he said.

"Do we need it now?"

"No?"

"Then I'll hold it till then" I said.

This was my keepsake, another memento from Natsu. It gave me the courage I needed to fight Phantom, I want to keep it for as long as I can. If this was the only thing to save Natsu though, then I'd gladly sacrifice it for him.

"Where we going to find the other things? A phoenix whatever and the orichali? what?" Laxus asked.

"Orichalcum, I know where to find the Phoenix Down but for the other two I'm lost" Jellal said.

"I have a friend who can get us the Mythril Crystal, it may be costly but I think I could bring down the price" Laxus said with a wicked smirk.

I had a feeling his friend was in for a world of pain.

"All that's left then is the Orichalcum, I'll keep an eye out from the Magic Council" Jellal said closing his book up.

He started packing back in his bag, well what should I do now? It was getting late, I guess we'll start our journey tomorrow morning.

"Lucy, here" Jellal said.

I looked up at him.

"Consider it a present" he said.

It was a key, a zodiac key.

"How?" I asked taking it from him.

"I pay close attention Lucy, I came across this during my journey. I'm going to need you at your strongest for this mission" Jellal said.

Well at least I had something to do now, try and make a contract with my new key.

* * *

"Jii-chan! Mira! Hello! We need some help over here!" I yelled.

"Natsu, no one's injured. We're fine" Lisanna said following me carrying Happy.

I didn't care, Lisanna was scratched up and she needed to be cared for.

"Natsu?... Natsu!"

Finally someone comes.

"Go get more help Elfman" Mira said running towards us.

"What happened?! You're both soaked in blood! Where's Lucy?" Mira asked in a panic.

How did Mira know this Lucy person?

"Don't mention her, I'll talk to you later about it. I need Master though!" Lisanna yelled.

Mira nodded.

"Come, everyone will meet in the sitting room. In the mean time I'll get the first-aid kit. Don't wait up" Mira said running away.

"Come on Natsu" Lisanna said walking ahead.

I followed behind her, the mansion looked different than before. Was it always this big? Maybe it was just me. Lisanna led the way to the sitting room, in which no one was sitting in. Why was it called a sitting room then? It should be a standing room, or just room.

"What is this about Lisanna? Where's Lucy?" Erza asked.

"You too!" I yelled.

What was with everyone knowing this Lucy person? The room consisted of Erza, Gray, Gazille, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and I. Why were there so many people here? We just returned from a mission or something, I usually don't get welcomed back like this. Mira came through the door a few seconds later. She sat me down on a chair and took off what remained of my shirt. Damn did I fight a bear or something? The thing was all scratched up.

"Lisanna first, I'm fine" I said.

"No your no-!... yes you are?" Mira said.

She examined my chest, then my back.

"There's not a scratch on you Natsu" she said.

"Told you, Lisanna's turn" I said getting up.

I pushed her down on the chair and held her hand. Lisanna pulled her hand away from me though.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her.

I thought she like me? I thought we we're together?

"No Natsu, wait for Master" she said as Mira patched her up.

"Where's Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Who is this Lucy person you all keep talking about?!" I yelled.

It became silent in the room. I heard quiet sniffling though, I followed it and saw Happy crying.

"What's wrong partner?" I asked.

"She's, she's dead!" Happy cried.

Juvia shrieked and hugged Gray, Levy started crying and went to Gazille for comfort. Erza eyes widened, even Gazille looked a little shaken up. What was with them?

"What's the reason I've been woken up so late?!" Jii-chan asked barging into the room with Elfman.

"I don't know? Ask Li-"

The door busted open again, Freed and Evergreen came running in a haste.

"Did you bring back Laxus?!" Freed asked.

"Laxus? What do you mean?" I asked.

WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH THESE PEOPLE?!

"Laxus?! Natsu what are you up to?!" Jii-chan yelled.

"I don't know! Honestly!" I yelled back.

"What happened Lisanna?! I told you to follow them, and where's Lucy?!" he yelled.

"WHO IS LUCY?!" I yelled.

The room went silent again.

"Lucy and Natsu went out on a mission to find Laxus and bring him back so Natsu wouldn't have to be the successor anymore" Lisanna said.

Mira gasped while Jii-chan turned red. What? When did we do that? Why would we search for Laxus? And what about being the successor?

"YOUR BRATS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" he yelled.

"Listen to the story first!" Happy yelled.

Why was he yelling? I don't think I've heard him get worked up over anything before like this.

"When we got to the town, Lucy said she found Laxus. We were going to see him the next day but the town caught on fire. We all separated to save the townsfolk" she said.

"Natsu and I met up with Laxus. We started helping people but Natsu forgot about Lucy and went back for her, that's when we separated" Happy said.

"I woke up next to Lucy, Laxus had saved us and ran off to save Natsu. Lucy and I followed and... I saw this guy fighting Natsu and Laxus like they were just punching bags! I blacked out after that" Lisanna said.

I had no idea what they were talking about at the moment. Instead I decided to count the wrinkles on Jii-chan's forehead.

"Happy? What happened to Lucy? And Laxus?" Erza asked.

"Lisanna, Lisanna, she stabbed Lucy" Happy cried.

What?

"What are you talking about?! I love Lucy, I wouldn't kill her!" Lisanna shrieked.

"You changed your arm into a claw and stabbed her through her stomach, why'd you think your arm was so bloody?" Happy cried.

Lisanna's eyes widened and she started crying. I walked over to hug her but she flinched away and hugged Mira instead.

"What happened after that?!" Gray asked.

"The boy hurt Natsu and tried to kill Laxus. He was struggling and suddenly there was a bright light and I fainted. When I woke up Natsu and Lisanna were passed out and Laxus and Lucy were no where to be seen " Happy said.

"So she's not dead! Just lost! Right?! Right?!" Juvia yelled.

I've never seen Juvia so out of character, what's happening?

"What's with Natsu then?" Gray asked.

"He can't remember her, he doesn't remember Lucy at all" Lisanna said.

"If someone says her name one more time I'm going to burn down this mansion" I said.

Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Does anyone have a picture of Lu- her?" Jii-chan asked.

"I have the magazine with their wedding, I'll get it" Mira said running out the room.

It became quiet after to left. I sighed and scratched the back of my neck... what was that? I lifted my left hand, I was wearing a ring? Why? My fingers started spinning it around, was this a wedding ring? Did Lisanna and I get hitched?

"What is this?!" I asked holding my finger up.

No one answered. Mira came back in and handed me a magazine.

"Dude! I'm on fire, cool!" I said looking at the cover.

"Idiot! Look at the girl!" Gray yelled.

Girl? Why was I on the cover of a magazine with a girl?

"Magnolia's hottest new couple, literally" I read the title.

"Who is this girl?" I asked lifting up the magazine.

"Lucy" everyone said.

Lucy? I stared at her picture, I wanted to smile for some reason. I flipped through the magazine and stopped on the picture of 'Lucy' again. It was a picture of her smiling.

"It says here that she was A Dragon Slayer Stalker" I read.

"Don't read that garbage!" Levy yelled.

"Why does it says we were getting married?" I asked again.

"Because you were, you don't remember anything?" Erza asked.

"I WAS GETTING MARRIED!" I yelled standing up.

The magazine fell on the ground, what do you mean married? How was I going to get married if I didn't even know the girl? Levy walked towards me and picked the magazine up.

"Look" she said.

She held it wide open, it was a picture of me kissing the girl. I grabbed the magazine from her and held it closer to my face. We were kissing, we were kissing!

_"I love you too my gold digging Dragon Slayer"_

"Ahh!" I yelled kneeling down.

The magazine in my hand burned into a million ashes, Lucy.

_Don't fight us Natsu, don't let love consume you. Your heart is black, there's no love for us, only hatred._

"AHHH!" I yelled lighting on fire.

"PUT HIM OUT!" Jii-chan yelled.

I felt water consume me, and then nothing.

* * *

"Wake up girly, it's time we head out"

"Five more minutes Natsu" I mumbled.

"I'm not your lover boy, get up!"

I felt myself getting shocked.

"OUCH! LAXUS!" I yelled.

He smirked, "let's get going" he said.

He was already dressed along with Jellal.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Dawn, we need to get going" Jellal said putting his mask back on.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom with my bag. I was hoping this was all a dream, I guess not. It took 20 minutes for me to take a shower and get dressed. When I walked out the bathroom Laxus was glaring at me while Jellal was emotionless.

"What? Who knows when the next time I'll be able to take a bath is" I told them.

Laxus rolled his eyes and started heading towards the door.

"Why are wearing your mask Jellal?" I asked.

"The names Mystogun, and haven't you noticed? The Council Member Siegrain has the same face as me, if people saw me they'd suspect something's up" he said.

"Mystogun? Why the name change?" I asked.

"You never know where Zeref is, it's safer this way" he said.

"Oh... does that mean I have to get a new name?" I asked.

"Could we talk about this while we're walking?! Come on people get a move on" Laxus roared.

I flinched and ran out the door. Laxus sure was scary when he wanted to be... which was at every moment in his life.

"No, Lucy's a common name" Jellal said walking after me.

When we exited the Inn, there wasn't a person in sight. The streets were empty as we walked through it and outside the town.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Shady Oasis, that's were my friend is at" Laxus said.

"Sounds... sunny" I said.

"Far from it" he mumbled.

"So this is it, we travel until we have all the ingredients... then what? What's our plan after that?" I asked.

"We take it to a specialist who can mix it together the-"

"Hold you, you can't even put the spell together?!" I asked.

"Well... no" Jellal said.

I kicked him. Savior or not I kicked him right in the back of his legs.

"Ouch!" he said jumping on one leg.

"Why are you sending us on this wild goose chase if you can't even PUT THE SPELL TOGETHER?!" I yelled.

Laxus laughed in the background.

"Just listen! The spell caster, the witch! She's in Fairy Tail! She lives in Magnolia's forest!" Jellal yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Yes, as soon as she puts the spell together we can head straight for Fairy Tail and save everyone" he said.

"You better hope so" I said walking past him.

I heard Jellal sigh in relief.

"How long will it take for us to get to Shady Oasis?" I asked.

"A week, we were just in Azelea town so we got a lot of ground to cover" Laxus said.

"A week! Isn't there a faster way?" I asked.

"Not unless you got a flying key that can fly us there" Laxus said.

...

"What about a carriage?" I asked.

"4 to 5 days depending on the rests" he said.

That sounded better than a week, and look how a carriage just so happened to be coming our way.

"Hide in the bushes boys, I'm going to show you how to catch a ride" I said ruffling up my hair.

I love you Natsu, and I miss you... wherever you are.

* * *

"I don't know what the problem is, I've never seen this before in all my years of experience"

"Me neither"

"Freed have you found anything in the library?"

"Nothing that explains memory lost"

"Keep looking, have Levy read with you"

"I'm on it"

"What about Lucy?"

"I sent out a word to the Magic Council, they should be checking out the town now. If they find Lucy they'll contact us"

"What about Natsu?"

Yeah, what about Natsu? Why were they talking about me? Should I stay asleep? I don't think they realized I'm awake yet.

"We can't mention Lucy anymore, whatever the spell is it causes him pain when he tries to remember"

"So what? We just forget that Lucy ever existed?! That she's dead?!"

Lucy... who is she? Whoever she is she made a big impact on my family.

"What else can we do?! She's missing! We have no idea what happened! Why'd my son have to be such an idiot?!"

"OUCH!" I yelled.

Jii-chan kicked me, he really kicked me!

"Oh, I thought you were asleep" he said.

"That's you excuse?!" I yelled.

My head hurt now, just great. So does my stomach but I'm pretty sure that was because I was hungry.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some grub" I said walking out.

"You do that" Jii-chan said.

I walked out the room and closed the door but stayed there.

"We have no choice but to act like Lucy was never here. I know she's alive though, wherever she is she'll return to us one day"

"One day? So that's it?! Screw this Juvia's searching for her!"

"Calm down Juvia"

"Juvia's friend is out there! Juvia will not just abandon her!"

"And you think we don't feel the same way? Whatever attacked them tried to kill them Juvia! Stronger than Natsu, stronger than Lucy, stronger than even Laxus! Master's just trying to protect us... it's not the right decision but it's the best one we have"

"Let the Magic Council find her"

"And what if they don't? What if they don't find her?"

I walked away after that. Funny, I wasn't that hungry anymore so instead I walked to my room. When I entered something was off, a scent was lingering around here. It was everywhere, the scent blended with mine. I walked around my room, searching the place. Books. Books everywhere. I knew for a fact that they weren't mine since I don't read. I also found woman's clothing, some girly junk, pink towels... Pink! Oh wait it's salmon.

What was with my room? It was like some girl lived in here with me but that couldn't be right. I sat on my bed, even it felt different. I laid down on my pillow... strange why did it feel so?... empty? I grabbed the pillow next to mine and held it to my face. It wasn't that I didn't like the scent, it was actually calming, alluring, soothing... when did I learn so many big words?

When I closed my eyes I felt something. Sadness. I wasn't sad though. Loneliness. I wasn't lonely either. Whatever I was feeling, they weren't my feelings. If that was true then, whose were they?

**BlackLynx17: Hopefully no major mistakes, I'll proof read again to find if I missed any. So yeah I totally couldn't make up the ingredients names so if you know what there from then thumbs up for you! I just didn't want to go through the hassle. Anyway I hope you loved!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: Alright everyone! Here's the newest chapter, let's all get excited! I know I am! As always thank you for my wonderful reviews! They are greatly appreciated. Hope everyone has a good day!**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 12

"Did we really have to steal the guy's wagon?" I asked.

Laxus laid on the haystacks with me, a hay in his mouth as he chewed it while Jellal sat in the front seat.

"He said he was heading towards Acumula, he should be happy we stole it when we stopped there and not when we first hitched the ride" Laxus said.

I sighed.

"Still doesn't make it right" I mumbled.

We've been traveling now for four days, it's been five since the incident. During those four days of doing nothing but laying on this haystack I've been listening to Laxus's travels and Jellal's journeys around the world, anything to keep me from thinking about Natsu. It didn't work at night though. At night I had no one to occupy me, my brain was free to think of whatever it wanted. And what it wanted most was Natsu. I guess my brain really did love Natsu.

"I'm seeing the town up ahead" Jellal called out.

"Town? Shouldn't Shady Oasis be, oh I don't know... an oasis?" I asked.

"It is, the town's build around this huge water fountain. It's the whole town's water supply" Laxus said.

"Where's the shady come from then?" I asked.

"Those who live further away from the water, get less. It's a town where everyone only looks after themselves, either that or because it's build under a cliff" Laxus said.

A what? When we got closer to the town I saw it, the giant cliff hanging over the town, blocking off any access of sunlight.

"So the sun never reaches them?" I asked.

"It does at a certain time, the world spins you know. They get an hour or two of sunlight each day" Laxus said.

I couldn't imagine living in a place like this, talk about shady.

"So how long are we staying here?" I asked.

"Hopefully an hour if I'm able to find my guy" Laxus said.

I didn't even want to spend 10 minutes here but I'll suck it up.

"Let's hope you do then"

* * *

"Jel- I mean Mystogun, is it safe?" I asked.

Once we parked and carefully hid our wagon, Laxus let us to the outskirts of town. It wasn't a long walk because it was so far away from the main town. Laxus explained that getting into the town was harder then getting out and that we should be grateful that his friend was so antisocial with the people here. Not that I could blame him, with a town that only looks after themselves I don't think I'd want to be friends with the people here either.

There on the outskirts of Shady Oasis, a lone building stood. It was a bar.

"I don't know, only one way to find out" Jellal said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Laxus said pushing us in.

The minute the door opened every one in the bar stared at us. Laxus just walked by them like they hadn't even existed, I stuck close next to Jellal. God why didn't I pack some long pants or a coat? I felt like I was showing way to much now with the skirt I was wearing. Laxus walked over to the counter and motioned to the bartender.

"Hey we're here to see Axel" Laxus said.

"Never heard of him" the bartender said.

Laxus sighed. The next thing he did surprised me. He leaned forward, reaching and grabbing the bartender's shirt, and pulled him over the counter.

"You still don't know an Axel?" he asked staring at his face.

I could see the bartender quiver, "nope"

Laxus growled and electrified the man. The bartender's brown hair stuck up as he shouted out in pain. Laxus dropped him, he fell off the counter and landed on the ground twitching occasionally.

"Now whose causing trouble in my-! Oh Laxus, long time no see man" a new person said coming in.

His hair was bright red, maybe even redder than Erza's if that was possible.

"Hey Axel, got a second?" Laxus asked.

"What have I told you about barbecuing my employees" Axel said bending over the counter to see the man lying on the ground.

"He was pissing me off" Laxus said.

ALL HE DID WAS SAY HE NEVER HEARD OF HIM! THAT PISSED YOU OFF?!

"I think Laxus is nuts" I whispered towards Jellal.

"I heard that Blonde" Laxus said.

"I have a name" I growled.

"You got a second or not Axel?" Laxus asked ignoring me.

"Sure, come on in man" the man named Axel said holding up his counter.

Laxus walked in, I trailed in too behind Jellal. No way was I about to leave his side and face these... these... men! Axel cut through us and started walking towards the back of his bar. I'm guessing we we're suppose to follow him.

"Nice to see you with company now" Axel said as he walked into the back.

"Try temporarily" Laxus said.

"Either way there with you" Axel said opening a door.

The inside looked like a living room, furniture flourished the room. Not only that though, it also looked like a storage. Boxes covered every wall of the room... and I thought Natsu's room was messy.

"Take a seat" Axel said digging in his pocket.

I sat on the couch next to Jellal while Laxus occupied a wall. What was with him and not sitting? Axel pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"What do you need old buddy?" Axel asked bringing it to his lips.

"Mythril Crystal" Laxus answered.

A smirk graced Axel's lips as he exhaled the smoke.

"I see, and what have you brought me in return for a 'Mythril Crystal'"

"You get to live to see another day"

Axel burst out in laughter. I'm sure that was meant as a threat, why was he laughing?

"That's why we're friends Laxus, because you got such a great sense of humor" Axel said wiping a tear out the corner of his eye.

"Are you going to give me one or not?" Laxus growled.

"Then again you never were a patient person. I'd love to but can't, you see I'm fresh out" Axel said.

"Impossible!" Laxus yelled.

"Nope! A buyer came in a few days ago, bought ever last one I had" he said.

Laxus started grumbling things while Jellal froze.

"Who?!" Laxus asked.

"This kid, he wore a coat but I could see the tattoo on his face" Axel responded.

"Mystogun?" I asked.

"He knows" Jellal said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ze- Brat, he knows what we're planning. I didn't expect him to find out so soon" Jellal mumbled.

Zeref knows?! How? We only started this plan a few days ago... but Jellal's been planning this for a month, maybe longer. Maybe someone saw him, maybe Zeref knew what Jellal was planning.

"Please Sir Axel, you must have at least one left" I asked.

"Sir? Axel? Who is this kid Laxus?" Axel asked staring at me.

"Lucy... Dreyar, Laxus's sister" I made up.

Axel's eyes widened.

"You never told me you had a sister!" Axel yelled, a grin growing.

"Tch, it must have slipped my mind" Laxus said glaring at me.

What? I couldn't give away my real name! It could work, we had the same hair color. We maybe looked similar... by just a bit.

"I can't refuse this adorable little thing" Axel said eyeing me.

I felt Jellal put an arm around my shoulder, thanks. Axel smirked then stood up. He started rummaging through the boxes that were stacked up against the wall. He walked back to us a few minutes later and placed a box shaped case on the coffee table.

In it was a floating star; it was dark blue and was shining brightly with other diamonds around it. So this was what the Mythril Crystal looked like. Mesmerizing.

"Officially my last one, this one's off of the books. So make me an offer" Axel smirked.

"That's not how it works, what do you want for it Axel?" Laxus growled.

"You know me to well Laxus... well I was eyeing that pretty ring of your sister's a few minutes ago" Axel said.

My ring? I looked down at my fingers, he didn't mean Natsu's ring did he?

"Not for sale" I glared clenching my fist.

"Lucy-"

I turned my head to Laxus and glared an Erza glare.

"Not. For. Sale." I repeated.

"You heard the lady, anything else?" Jellal asked.

Axel sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Let's see... what else do I need right now?" Axel wondered to himself.

"I'll give you a water spell, is that a sufficient trade?" Jellal asked.

Axel leaned straight up and stared at Jellal.

"Water spell huh?" he asked.

"It makes a lake appear out of nowhere, you'll have your own water supply" Jellal said.

Good thinking Jellal! I didn't think there was a spell like that out there.

"Your talking about some dark magic my friend" Axel said.

"Take it or leave it" Jellal said.

"Deal, with it I'd double my business, heck maybe even triple" Axel said.

Jellal dug in his backpack for his old book. So that's where the spell is. Jellal flipped through the pages then suddenly stopped on one and proceeded to rip it out.

"I hope you can read ancient" Jellal said passing it to him.

"I know a guy or two" Axel said looking over the paper.

Jellal put his book along with our Mythril Crystal back in his bag and tightened it shut.

"Come again if you ever need a trade" Axel said.

Laxus leaned off his wall and started to head for the door. Jellal stood too but I just sat there.

"You won't happen to have a Orichalcum would you?" I asked.

Axel started laughing again.

"Something that rare hahaha in my shop! Hahaha, I'm glad to see she inherited your sense of humor Laxus" Axel cried out.

"I can't say I do sweet cheeks but I know where to find one" he said.

Damn.

"What do you want for the info?" I asked.

Axel smirked at me.

"Free of charge since you and your friend is keeping my buddy company. Here, go to this address and I'm sure you'll find what your looking for" Axel said scribbling on a piece of paper.

He handed it to me.

"Thank you" I said picking it up.

"Don't thank me sweet cheeks, good luck" he said.

I looked questionable at him but stood up and walked away. Before we left the room I was positive I heard him say,

"Cuz your going to need it"

* * *

I've been trapped in my own home for a week now. Everyone's been depressed and no one want's to fight me. Why? All because of this stupid Lucy person. God I hate her, it's all her fault everyone's sulking. I don't get it, I just don't get it at all. They talk about me 'losing my memory' and 'being married' and 'in love' but I have no idea what their talking about.

How could I have lost my memory? I still remembered everything, therefore no memories were lost... but if I lost a memory then I wouldn't be able to remember so how would I know it was lost? I'm over loading my brain again, stop thinking so much. All this time everyone is worrying about my memories when they should be worrying about the voice in my head.

That's right, a voice. It's weird and low but I can still hear it. Hello voice in my head... strange it's not responding now.

"WOULD SOMEBODY LET ME FREE OR AT LEAST FIGHT ME!" I yelled.

No one came, no one responded. I was left alone in the living room balancing myself on a chair. I wonder what everyone's up to at the moment? With no one focused on me I could probably sneak out or something... Natsu you are a genius. I got up from my seat and walked to the nearest window. Should I get Happy though?... He's been really depressed lately, I'm sure he'd tell me to stay in too.

I broke out the window and started making my way to the great wall... strange didn't I just call it wall before? Hmm, anyway I started climbing a tree until I was able to land on top of it. I walked across the wall looking at Fairy Tail's estate. We really did own a huge piece of land.

_And one day it'll be all ours._

Hey creepy voice is back, hello creepy voice... the silent treatment again. I don't know why I even bother. I jumped off the side of the cliff and started making my way to town. People were glad to see me, I guess it's been a while since I last visited. Some asked me about the girl named Lucy, so even they knew who she was. Why didn't I though?

I stood in the middle of the streets and took in everything around me. Everything was the same, nothing was out of place... but why did it feel different? Why did I feel this sadness eating away in my heart. It was like there was three people inside me. Myself, the creepy voice, and the sad feeling. A breeze flew by, a particular scent lingering in the winds. I sniffed again, it was the same scent from my room.

I started walking towards it, the scent led me to Magnolia's park. Seems the rainbow sakura trees weren't in bloom this month. I walked through the park, just staring at the buds in the trees. The scent, I found it again. It led me to a tree, words we're carved into it. My fingers traced the letters.

L+N. A heart. Lucy and Natsu.

_"Now next time we visit it, we'll know it's ours"_

Whose voice was that? It was different from the creepy voice, this one sounded more gently, more loving.

"AH!" I yelled clutching my head.

_Love is a useless emotion, it isn't needed. Throw away your love, give your heart into the darkness._

Lucy! Just who are you?!

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't have until I saw it. Apparently Laxus Dreyar, the rightful successor of Fairy Tail, gets motion sickness. I'll never let him live this down.

"You really are a Dragon Slayer" I said.

"Shut, mmph, up!" Laxus struggled to say as his hands clenched to a wall.

"I don't get it, you weren't sick when we were in the wagon?" I asked.

"I'm more used to on the road transportation, boating is a whole another thing" was his excuse.

"Really? I remember Gazille driving a carriage once, does that mean he was used to it?" I asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE THE ANSWERS TO-! OH GOD!" Laxus yelled and ran straight to the toilet.

I leaned out the window and watch the passing seagulls fly by.

"You alright?"

I turned behind me, Jellal had his mask off and he was walking up to me.

"Yeah, I just miss him" I sighed staring out the window again.

Jellal stood next to me and stared too.

"I know how you feel" he said.

"That's right, how long has it been since you last seen Erza?" I asked.

Jellal jumped back, I think I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Wh-what? Do you mean?" he asked.

"Come one Jellal, I'm not dumb. You said yes to save her life the very same reason Natsu said yes to save mine, because you love her" I said.

Jellal sighed and stood near me again.

"I bet the body Zeref has now said yes to save a loved one too, strange isn't it? How Zeref went after people who were in love" I said.

"Two coincidences that happened, we don't know about the new one" Jellal said.

Either way it was suspicious.

"Maybe Zeref wants love too" I mumbled.

"Well he's not doing a very good job at making others love him" Jellal mumbled.

I giggled.

"Jellal, remember that deal we made? I want to change our negotiations" I said.

"From what to what?" he asked.

"The same things I just want to add something. When all this blows over, once we sealed Zeref and saved everyone's lives... I want you to come live with me in Fairy Tail, I want you to join and have your Fairy Tale ending"

"Villains don't get Fairy Tale ending remember?"

I frowned.

"Your not the villain, and even if you were I'd become a villain too. Then we could both get our evil Fairy Tail ending" I told him.

Jellal smiled briefly at me and rubbed my head.

"I'm glad to see your kindness hasn't diminished" he said.

I blushed.

"Tell me about us Jellal? Why can't I remember you?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you think I died traumatized you when you were younger and your memories of me just erased themselves"

"That's not true, memories never get erased just forgotten"

I started back out into the ocean and sighed.

"I read in a book once that all your memories are connected, that none of them truly leaves you. You just need to find the right memory to trigger the rest of them" I lectured.

"... if that's true then it's not hopeless. One day you'll remember so don't sweat it" Jellal told me.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, remember that fire in Fallarbor town?" I asked.

"... Yes?... vaguely though"

"Were you the one who showed me that vision?" I asked.

"Vision? What vision?"

"Well, I felt a pulling force when I started walking towards the town"

"That was probably me, you were to far away"

"But then I saw the town, I swear I did. I blinked though and then it was on fire... and people were dying. Natsu told me the town was burnt already when we got there, that I was just seeing things. It was strange though, I'm sure at the end I saw this girl... she was the only survivor" I said.

"I can't explain your vision Lucy, I don't even know myself... what did the girl look like?" he asked.

"White... pure... beautiful... what made the most affect was her golden eyes"

My hip got warm all of a sudden, when I looked down I could have swore I saw a flash coming from my keys case but when I opened it... there was nothing.

"Never heard of a person like that, maybe the girl escaped maybe not..."

"IS THIS BOAT DONE YET?!" Laxus yelled from the toilet room.

I giggled.

"Tell me again why we are going to a volcanic island in the middle of the ocean?" I asked.

"The Phoenix is a unique bird that lived five centuries ago. Associated with the sun, the phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor" Jellal said.

"I know what a Phoenix is Jellal, what I want to know is why we're heading towards a time bomb waiting to happen on a fishing boat!" I said.

"Associated with the sun, what's the hottest thing on Earthland compared to the sun?" he asked.

Was this a history lesson now?

"Uh... magma?" I answered.

"Correct, now where would a Phoenix, the bird associated with the sun, want to live?"

Associated with the sun...

"Some place hot I guess" I said.

"Exactly, and that's where we're heading. To the hottest place on Earthland, to the Molten Islands of Magma Falls"

"Islands? Let me guess, it's named Magma Falls because instead of a waterfall there's a magma fall?" I asked.

"No, because every time the volcano erupts magma literally falls from the sky"

"AND YOUR TRYING TO GO THERE?!" I yelled.

"We need the Phoenix Down"

...

"What is a Phoenix Down anyway?"

"It's the downy feathers on a Phoenix's tail hence the name Phoenix Down"

"You should definitely join Fairy Tail, you could be a teacher to the younger fairies" I told him.

... "Lucy-"

"Don't Jellal. Promise me you'll join Fairy Tail when this all blows over, no ones going to die on this mission... promise me"

"There's nothing there for me in Fairy Tail" he said.

"What are you talking about? Your family's there waiting for you" I told him.

"What family?"

"Me, and Erza... and Natsu, everyone Jellal. They're all waiting for you" I said.

"I don't make promises I can't keep, I learned that the hard way"

"Then keep this promise, together now. I will join Fairy Tail and get my Fairy Tale ending" I said.

"I will... I will join Fairy Tail and get my Fairy Tale ending" he repeated.

"I'll hold you up to it" I said.

... "But Erza-"

"Is still in love with you, don't sweat the small things Jellal. Just have something to look forward too" I said.

Jellal sighed.

"I could never win against you"

"I'm glad your finally learning, now go tell that Dragon Slayer we're almost at shore"

* * *

I couldn't make it back to the mansion, the pain was to unbearable. I managed to make it to my cottage in the woods though and rest there. Why did this keep happening? The blackouts, the pains, the feelings? I needed to do something about it, and fast.

I felt better after a day of rest. When I walked back into to the guild I got jumped.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Jii-chan yelled.

"At my old home, I needed some air" I said.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS MANSION!"

"I'm not some Princess locked up in a tower Jii-chan!"

...

...

Why did I explain it like that? Jii-chan's eyes widened along with a few others.

"He's right, we shouldn't be locking him up" Mira said walking up to Jii-chan.

"But we don't kno-"

"He's perfectly normal Master, Natsu should be allowed to go on missions like everyone" she said.

"I don't want to go on a mission though" I said.

"See he-"

"I want to find Lucy"

**BlackLynx17: Cliffy! Review! People! **


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: First up, thanks for the reviews everyone! Thank you! Never Ending Fairy Tail is finally getting there, you can expect awesomeness for the next couple of chapters! Please review, hope you enjoy.**

**Incase some people are lost, the italic parts in Natsu's P.O.V. Is Zeref speaking, the italics parts with quotation marks are his flashbacks with Lucy.**

_Zeref speaking._

_"Lucy speaking"_

**Understood?**

**New story up, called 'Suicidal Boyfriend'. Been working on it for a while and finally decided to post it up, check it out.**

**.**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 13

.

Why did I always seem to have the effect to make a room dead silent?

"D-do you remember her now Natsu?" Happy asked flying by my side.

"No but... I need to know who she is! And I can't do that unless I find her, I need to do this" I told them.

Silent again.

"It's been 10 days since the council's been searching, I believe Natsu's right. We need to start our own search party" Erza said.

"Juvia also wants in" Juvia said standing by me.

"No harm can come of it if everyone's with him Master" Mira said.

I was so totally loving Mira at the moment.

"Everyone can't leave, five should be enough. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna" Jii-chan said.

"What about me?!" Gazille yelled in the background.

"You wouldn't want to leave Levy" I told him.

"True" Gazille grumbled and backed away.

"Two weeks, that's as long as I'll give you. Erza your the leader" Jii-chan said before walking away.

"WHAT?! IT WAS MY IDEA!" I yelled.

Erza chuckled lightly.

"We leave in 3 hours, any complaints?" she asked.

"YES! I WANT TO BE THE LEADER!" I yelled.

"Any other complaints?" Erza asked.

"He didn't call me, do I stay or go?" Happy asked.

"Of course you can come Happy, go get packed everyone. We have a long journey ahead of us" Erza said.

A long journey that was MY IDEA! Damn you Jii-chan.

* * *

"What's Wendy doing here?" I asked.

Wendy was standing at the entrance along with her Exceed, Charle.

"I asked Master if she could come, Lucy might be injured so I thought it would be good to have a healer with us" Lisanna said.

"And I'm fit and ready to help" Wendy said.

What was with the dull mood suddenly? Everyone should be happy, we were searching for their friend Lucy...

"So where are we heading?" I asked.

Silence.

"I guess to the place where she first disappeared from, Fracture Hills" Erza said.

"The Council's blocked it off though remember? They're still trying to find out the cause" Lisanna said.

"So we don't have a heading?" I asked.

Silence... apparently not.

"I got it!" Happy yelled.

Got what?

"Wait right here everyone, I'll be right back" Happy said flying back into the mansion.

We waited. The 6 of us just stood outside of the mansion waiting for my partner to come back.

"I'll get us a wagon" Erza said walking away.

"Wait! Can't we just walk?!" I asked.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll cast a spell on you" Wendy smiled.

I sighed in relief. Happy came flying back outside and landed on my head.

"So? Did you figure it out?" I asked.

Happy sighed.

"No, Freed said he hadn't gotten a letter from Laxus in a while. He has no idea where he is at the moment" he said.

"Then I guess it's Fracture Hills, maybe Natsu could pick out her scent and we could go from there" Gray said.

"I am not a dog! But good idea though" I said.

Fracture Hills here we come.

* * *

"Jellal... I really hate you at the moment" I panted.

Now I knew Molten Islands was going to be a warm place, but I never expected it to be hot.

"How can you even go on wearing that coat and mask?" I asked as I dragged my feet across the stone streets.

I don't understand why anyone would want to live here? These islands we're just death traps, I'm glad to see magma wasn't raining down from the sky's though... then again we've only been here for an hour.

"How many islands are in Magma Falls?" Laxus asked.

"Eight" Jellal answered.

"So we're going to search EIGHT different Islands to find a Phoenix?" asked.

Even though I was wearing a skirt, I still felt too hot. We haven't passes by a single town yet, only rocks and craters. I needed some water or something quick or else I'll dehydrate.

"No, I know where the Phoenix is. The problem is getting there" Jellal said.

"What do you mean getting there?" I asked.

"The largest volcano is on island one, we're on island two. First we need to find a way to island one" Jellal said.

"Why couldn't that boat had dropped us off?" I asked.

"The thing is, there's a magma sea surrounding the island. Any boat that get's near it will light up into flames" he said.

I gulped. And Jellal wanted us to go there!

"I thought Phoenix's we're extinct" Laxus said.

"There a species that are reborn after they die, there's no possible way they can be extinct. They all migrated to the islands, that's probably why people started making that up. Since they've haven't seen one in centuries they just thought they all died out" Jellal said.

That's it, I give up. I can't take another step... I'm just going to lay down on the hot ground and wait for magma to hit me.

"There's the town up ahead" Jellal said.

I took off running.

"Meet you there" I yelled.

I ran up the hill towards the town. Once I got there I lake near a some houses. I ran towards it and dunked my head in, drinking the sweet... hot! Hot! Very Hot! I stuck my head out and started fanning my face.

"I forgot to mention, there's no such thing as cold water here" Jellal said.

I glared at him. Well at least I was able to drink something finally.

"I'll start asking around down for means of transportation to the islands, you two stick together" Jellal said lifting up his mask further.

Laxus kneeled in front of the lake and started to drink some water too.

"Could you just, I don't know, thunderbolt your way to the island?" I asked him.

Laxus stared at me.

"I could, but only me. I can't bring other's along and I'd have no idea where to look for that phoenix" he said.

I shrugged, fair enough. If I only had a flying key, then maybe we could all fly over to the island... I wonder if this island has a magic shop?

"Come on Laxus, we're going sight seeing" I said standing up.

Laxus groaned and trailed behind me as I walked deeper into the city. 10 minutes later I was finally able to find the magic shop.

"Excuse me but do you have any flying celestial keys?" I asked the shopkeeper.

"Can't say I do, but you can check out the other ones" he said pointing to a case.

I walked over and examined it. He had dozens of silver keys... what's this?

"Excuse me?! Is this a Zodiac key?!" I asked.

The shopkeeper walked over, "yeah it's the Scorpio's" he said.

Scorpio's? All of a sudden my Aquarius appeared by my side.

"You better get that key" she ordered me before disappearing.

What the hell was that? Why did Aquarius suddenly... Scorpio... wasn't that her boyfriend's name? Scorpio's her boyfriend!

"How much for it?" I asked.

"$20,000,000"

"20 million! Are you joking?!" I yelled.

"Tough luck kid, Zodiacs are hard to find. If you don't like it then you can leave" he said.

"THAT'S ROBBERY! LET'S GO LAXUS!" I yelled marching my way out of the shop.

"20 million! For that stupid key! But I want it!" I whined.

"What is wrong with you?! How can your emotions go up and down like a stupid roller coaster?!" Laxus yelled.

"Sorry, are my emotions bothering you? Because at the moment I DON'T CARE!" I yelled.

"Glad to see you two getting along nicely" Jellal said.

"Finally! Can we go now?" I asked.

"According to the people, there is no way to get to the first island unless you sprout wings and fly" Jellal said.

I let out a frustratingly cry.

"Must I think of everything?!" I asked.

I sat down on the floor cross-legged and held my head. Now let's see the first island was surround my a magma sea. We could try swimming under it? Then again we couldn't hold our breath that long and where could we surface? What about flying? By the looks of this town there isn't anything like that here... Magma... A sea of magma... hold on. That's impossible. Once magma hit's water it cools down and becomes s-

"I got it" I said standing up.

Jellal and Laxus looked at me.

"It's simple really, Je- Mystogun you said there was a sea of magma surrounding the island right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"But that's impossible because once magma hits water it hardens and cools down then it becomes-

"Land" he said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Yes! I may not have a flying spirit but I do have one that can control water. All we need to do is get close enough to the magma then she'll wet it and there we go! We'll have ourselves a perfect walkway to the island" I said.

"And you're married to Natsu? Why? He's an idiot" Laxus said.

I smiled sadly. He may have been an idiot but he was my idiot.

"Your spirit, can she do it?" Jellal asked.

"Of course! She's one of my strongest keys" I said.

"I'll find us a boat then, until then you two restock our supplies" Jellal said.

"Will do!" I said.

Finally! After we get the Phoenix Down then there's only one more thing left to get and then... it's home sweet home. I've been gone for 15 days now, that's half a month. I wonder how Natsu's doing... Happy, Lisanna... I hope they made it home okay. I stared up into the sky. Just wait a little longer guys, I'll be home shortly.

* * *

"I see the barricade up ahead Erza" Gray said.

Erza sighed, "I guess we have to circle the forest and find another way in" she said.

It took us five days to get here, thanks to everyone's constant stops. The last two days Wendy refused to cast the spell on me so it's been hell. Still no sign of Lucy, not at trace or anything. That creepy voice in my head hasn't resurfaced either.

"Natsu! Do you remember anything?" Erza asked.

I shook my head.

"This is my first time being near this town, how could I remember?" I asked.

I heard everyone's sighs, it wasn't my fault!

"I know this place, it should be up ahead!" Happy said flying ahead of everyone.

"What should?!" I yelled out.

"The place we're you fought that- there it is! Make a left Erza then keep going straight!" Happy ordered.

Erza listened to my partner and walked through the trees, deeper into the forest. I was starting to get hungry, I wonder if there was a restaurant in these woods. If there was I should be able to sniff it out. I started sniffing around, I didn't smell any food but something else caught my nose. The scent of blood. I started running ahead of everyone else, the scent only got stronger.

"This was the place... where we last saw Lucy" Happy mumbled landing on the ground.

I walked towards the dried up blood marks that stained the forest floor.

"It's looks like a battle raged on here" Gray said looking around.

"There probably was... what did Natsu find?" Juvia asked.

"Blood, it's all dried up though" I said.

"Is it..." Lisanna trailed off.

Everyone knew what she was going to say though, is it Lucy's?

"I think so, it smells similar to the one that covered your hand" I told everyone.

"Do you see that?" Erza asked walking away from the trail.

Her hand traced the pattern of a nearby tree.

"More blood, she must have tried to walk away... Natsu see if you can track it" Erza said.

"I'm not the only Dragon Slayer here!" I whined.

"I won't have Wendy smelling blood! That's just disgusting and it'll creep her out!" Charle yelled.

"Sorry Natsu, it's true. The stench of blood makes me nausea" Wendy said.

But she was a healer? She healed people who we're bleeding and yet... she can't stand the scent?

"Whatever!" I yelled and leaned towards the blood.

I took a deep whiff and started looking around. I saw a red aroma leading deeper into the forest from where Erza stood. There was a blue and yellow aroma mixed in with the red one but faintly. Strangely I also smelt my scent in the mixture... how's that possible? The blue aroma was stronger than the yellow's.

"Lucy didn't walk she was carried. Other scents are mixed in with hers" I said following the red scent.

The others talked quietly amongst themselves while I walked deeper into the forest. The red scent led me to a small clearing. Bandages and rope was sprawled over the floor, along with broken rocks.

"The scent led here" I said.

"Lucy" Juvia mumbled walking towards the bloody bandages.

"She's alright, someone helped here" Wendy said bending down next to her.

"Laxus maybe? This looks like his handwork" Erza said kicking at rock on the floor.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The scorch marks, it happens when electricity hits a rock. A black mark is left behind" Erza said tossing me a piece.

She was right, there was black marks on the rock. I lifted it up to my nose and sniffed. So Laxus was the yellow scent, now onto the blue.

"Is there anything we can use? Anything at all?" Erza asked the group.

No replies.

"Where does the trail lead next Natsu?" she asked me.

"Uhhh"

The problem was that now that Lucy was patched up here the red scent disappeared. I couldn't pick up Laxus's scent and the blue boy's scent lingered everywhere in the forest... blue boy?

_"His hair's blue. I call him blue boy though because... because... I can't remember"_

I can't remember either at the moment pretty voice.

_STOP FIGHTING! THE MORE YOU TRY TO REMEMBER THE MORE IT WILL HURT!_

Great and now the creepy voice and pain was back. I clutched my head again.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled.

It hurt, it was like someone just lit a fire cracker in my head! It wouldn't stop popping! Enough! Enough!

"Juvia put him out! Gray knock him out!"

Great, not again.

_Forget you love one, give your heart to the darkness._


	14. Chapter 14

**BlackLynx17: I think we can establish that NO ONE likes Zeref... agreed? This chapter might make some of you happy, thanks for your reviews and support!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**.**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 14

.

I don't know how he did it but apparently... Jellal found us a boat. It may have been a small fishing boat but a boat was still a boat. Why was there a fishing boat here? It's not like they could fish anything in these waters.

"You guys stock up?" Jellal asked.

I nodded, if he didn't believe me he could carry my pack. It was really weighing me down.

"So the plans to float over and have Lucy do her spirit thing then walk across the harden lava to the island?" Laxus asked.

I shrugged, more or less.

"Sounds stupid enough, luckily we're fairies" Laxus shrugged throwing his bag in the boat.

I walked over the edge of the island, letting the water soak my feet. Hot! It was official, I really hated these islands. I dove my hand into the water, trying to ignore the burning sensation as I summoned out Aquarius.

"Gate to the Aquarius! Open!" I yelled.

"Did you get the key?" Was the first thing she said to me.

"No, it was too expensive. Listen I need your help"

"Too bad! Consider our contract void until you get my boyfriend little miss..." with that she disappeared.

Ever since I got Natsu as my boyfriend Aquarius has been thinking up of a new nickname to call me. So far she wasn't doing so- wait what the hell just happened?

"What do you mean our contract's void? Aquarius? Aquarius?!" I yelled shaking her key.

"What just happened?" Jellal asked.

"Our plans went down the drain because little miss drama queen won't help us without her boyfriend!" I yelled at the key.

"Let me talk to her, after I fry her up I'm sure she'll help" Laxus said electrifying his fist.

"Our contracts void, she can't be summoned out anymore" I sighed placing my keys back.

"What does she want?" Jellal asked.

"We went by this magic shop earlier, he had a Zodiac key in his shop and apparently it was Aquarius's boyfriend" I said.

"Spirits can date?" Laxus asked.

I shrugged, I guess.

"Why didn't you buy it?" Jellal asked.

"Because that joker was trying to rip me off! $20 million for a key, that's bankruptcy" I yelled.

"We can't get to the island without you key's help and the key won't help unless we get that other key" Jellal mumbled.

He started pacing around in a circle. I grabbed a handful of sand and let it slipped through my finger tips. Just when I thought I could do something useful, Aquarius had to mess things up. Natsu... I miss you. My fingers absently started to draw a heart.

"Get in the boat" Jellal said.

"Huh?" I asked.

I wasn't paying attention, what was happening?

"Get in the boat, and in 10 minutes start heading towards the island" he said before stalking off.

"Where are you going!? Jellal! What do you mean?!" I yelled.

Jellal ignored me though and kept walking. I felt myself being lifted up in the air.

"What are you doing?!" I asked Laxus.

"You heard our leader, in the boat you go" he said dropping me in it.

The boat shook in the water so I held onto the edges. The boat only shook more once Laxus was in it.

"10 minutes, start counting" he said.

He wasn't serious... was he?

"Instead of wasting my breath counting, how about we talk for 10 minutes?" I asked him.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. I was curious with something about Fairy Tail, something I hadn't really thought about until... until just recently actually when I found Laxus.

"Your suppose to be Master Gramps successor right?" I asked.

"Key word, suppose to be" he answered.

Alright so I knew that much.

"Who was the successor for Master Gramps? I mean before Master Gramps, who made him the new leader of Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"This really old dude, I forget his name. Gramps got appointed Master at a young age because the second Master wanted to travel the world or something like that" Laxus said.

"Oh... so he was second meaning Gramps was third. You're suppose to be fourth... who was the first?" I asked.

"Mavis"

"Mavis? Sounds like a girl's name" I mumbled.

"She was a girl"

... She was?!

"Tell me! Does she have golden eyes and is she beautiful?" I asked.

"Did she, Mavis is long gone and no. Her eyes were green with blond wavy hair. I think she was beautiful" Laxus mumbled.

So she wasn't the one I saw in the fire. Duh! Why did I ever think she could be the one? Hmmm.

What to do, what to do?

* * *

_What the hell was this?_

_"Natsu... oh Natsu. I miss you"_

_Who the hell was talking right now... hold up._

_Was I in a dream?!_

_"I'm still of little help to my team but... I'd like to believe I've grown stronger! I only wish you we're here with me"_

_I was surrounded by mist, white mist everywhere. I couldn't make anything out, I couldn't make myself out! I heard sniffles echo through the mist though, then cries._

_"I miss you Natsu! Please come back to me, please tell me everything's going to be alright!" _

_How could I? I don't even know yo-_

"NATSU WAKE UP!"

I shot up from my spot and looked around.

"Were any of you just talking to me?" I asked.

Suddenly I felt pain in my head and hissed.

"We we're telling you to wake up!" Gray yelled.

I closed my eyes, the voices weren't there anymore but the feeling was. Loneliness.

"Come on, we're wasting time" Erza said.

"Uh, what now?" I asked.

"We're searching the area for any leads" Lisanna explained helping me up.

I just nodded. What the hell was that back there? That dream... I've never had anything like it before. What did it mean?

* * *

9 minutes and 58 seconds, 9 minutes and 59 seconds, 10 minutes.

"Alright what now?" I asked.

"We head off as ordered" Laxus said pulling out a paddle and rowing us away from the island.

"Always took you for the leader type" I said.

"I usually am, don't get that wrong! It's just, I have no clue how to beat this Zeref person and if Jellal's the only one who can help me find out how then I don't mind following him" Laxus said rowing.

"So you're using him?" I asked.

"Aren't you doing the same?" he asked.

"Well yeah but... I consider Jellal a friend... don't you?"

"Whether or not I consider him a friend doesn't change the fact that I'm using him" Laxus said.

Oh...

"I don't mind the guys company though" he added.

I smiled lightly.

"What now? He can't expect us to row to the island without my Aquarius's help" I said.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, he's running towards us now" Laxus asked.

"What?!" I yelled.

I stood up and looked backwards, causing the boat to rock. Laxus was right! Jellal was currently running towards us.

"Go back, how's he going to get to us?" I asked.

"He'll swim, he told us to leave without him" Laxus said.

I growled, what Jellal did next surprised me though. He jumped up and shot straight towards us like a rocket. He was glowing and flying towards us, catching up in no time and landed in the middle of the boat.

"Good job" he said taking off his mask.

Laxus rolled his eyes as he continued rowing.

"Here, a gift" Jellal said throwing something at me.

What was with him and the gift giving? Was he trying to make up for all my past birthdays without him? I felt bad that I haven't given him a gift but then remembered... I thought he was dead. I caught the key he threw at me... wait a second... key? It was Scorpio's key!

"But how?!" I asked.

Jellal didn't look like he had $20 million in his bag, maybe he did though.

"Let's just say we can never come back to the Molten Islands of Magma Falls ever again" Jellal said taking Laxus's spot as rower.

Laxus started laughing obnoxiously.

"The little thief stole it! I can hear the townspeople complaining! Nice work Jellal" Laxus laughed.

"Stolen! You stole it?! Jellal!" I yelled.

"We need it to save Natsu remember?" he asked.

But-but- it was stolen but... Natsu won me over. Stolen key or not I would use it to my advantage.

"Gate of the Scorpio! Open!" I yelled.

"What are you doing Blonde?! There isn't enough room!" Laxus yelled.

Too late, a man with a giant scorpion tail appeared onto the boat. He stuck his tongue out at me as he smiled. Laxus leaned back towards Jellal who was still trying to row. I need to get this over quickly.

"Nice work mask dude, that shopkeeper was an ass. Hello new Master, I'd be happy to help you. I work all the same days as Aquarius" Scorpio said then disappeared.

"See even the fat scorpion agreed, Jellal saved his ass" Laxus said.

I sighed, alright then.

"Lucy we're nearing the lava, now would be a good time to summon your fish" Jellal said.

"Gate of the Aquarius! Open!" I yelled.

"For once in your life... you actually did something right" Aquarius said to me.

... what?

"What do you need Master?" she asked.

Did she just call me Master? Was she willingly going to help me? I gulped as I pointed a finger towards the lava.

"We need a path that leads to that island, could you make one with your water?" I asked.

"Sure, DON'T GET USE TO IT THOUGH! MISS NO BOYFRIEND!" she yelled swimming up ahead.

Now there's the Aquarius I know and Miss No Boyfriend? Did she forget about Natsu? I guess she couldn't think of a new nickname. She resurfaced meters away from the lava and lifted up her pot.

"Argggggg!" Aquarius screamed.

Water rose up and washed over the lava. Steam surfaced up and for a while we couldn't even see the island anymore.

"Don't call me for a week! I have a date with my Scorpio" Aquarius said disappearing.

When the steam cleared, heading towards the island was a rocky road.

"Well that's great, hopefully one of us doesn't slip and fall into the lava" Laxus said.

Somehow I felt that was directed at me.

* * *

After searching around the area for a good hour I finally had enough and ordered that we take a break or something. Erza, the want-to-be leader even though I am the true leader, decided to pack it up and head to the nearest town. Fallarbor would have been the nearest, but seeing how it's all burnt down and stuff, Sekka was next.

"There sure are a lot of people in this town" Gray said.

"Most of the citizens are probably from Fracture Hills, this was the nearest town for shelter" Erza said.

Fallarbor Town... burnt to the ground... hey that rhymed! Fallarbor Town, burned to the ground, Fallarbor Town, burned to the ground.

"JIMMY! ANNA! COME BACK HERE!"

Huh? I looked sideways and saw two little kids running towards me... maybe just running my way. I shoved my hands into my pockets and continued to follow my group. Where was I? That's right, Fallarbor Town, burnt to the grou-!

"What the?" I mumbled.

Someone was tugging on my shirt. I turned around and saw it was the two kids, so they were running towards me.

"You're the Mister that saved us!" the boy said.

"I am?" I asked.

I've never seen this boy in my life, when did I save him?

"Yes! You even have the Kitty!" the girl said.

"Happy?" I asked.

He flew over and landed on my head. The two kids bowed to us,

"Thank you so much for saving us!" they yelled.

I'm pretty sure I had a bewildered expression on my face.

"Jimmy, Anna what are you doing?" their Mother said running towards us.

"He was the one who saved us Mommy" Anna said.

"We only wanted to thank him" Jimmy said.

"You were the one?" The Mother asked looking up at me.

If everyone was saying I was, I must have been. I still have no clue what these people we're talking about. The Mother suddenly grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"Thank you for saving my children" she said.

...

I didn't know how to respond to that. The Mother smiled at me, stray tears falling down her face. She sniffed and dropped my hands, wiping her tears away.

"Let's go back home you two" she said grabbing her children's hands.

"Bye, bye Mister! Thanks again" Anna yelled.

"You too Happy! Thanks" Jimmy yelled.

What was happening?

"Natsu?"

I turned back around; everyone was staring at me.

"What was that about?" Erza asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know" I mumbled.

Erza turned back around and we started walking through the town again. I was stopped several more times by strangers, all saying the same thing. That I saved them, Happy too. I didn't understand though, how did I save them?

"I found the Inn guys" Gray called out.

"Finally! It feels like we've been walking around for ages" Lisanna whined.

"Go get us some rooms, I'm going to ask around to see if Lucy's passed by here" Erza said.

"I'm... going to take a nap" I said walking in the Inn.

Maybe after a good rest I'll figure out what's happening at the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone, ATTENTION! I'm looking for a Beta Reader for this story. If you are interested you can just message me and yeah! We'll see how it goes.**

**So yeah no Zeref last chapter, hooray! He's even getting on my nerves, I just want Natsu and Lucy together! I'm saying one thing and doing another aren't I? Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone, I loved them all! Chapter's extra long this time.**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 15

.

"Are we all here?" Jellal asked.

"Define all since there's only three of us" I said jumping up and down.

"What's with you twinkle toes?" Laxus asked.

"The ground! It's really hot" I said jumping on one foot before switching to the other.

"We've only just made it to the island, it's bound to get hotter as we go up so deal with it!" Laxus said.

I bit my lip and stopped jumping. It burned at first but after a while I got used to the heat, my shoes we're just really hot. I tied my hair back into a ponytail instead of keeping it down like I have been doing for the past few days. My neck as still hot though... Natsu's scarf. I tied it like a bandana on my forehead, much better.

"The Phoenix's nest should be located on a ledge at the volcano, we have a lot of ground to cover" Jellal said taking off his mask.

I watched him take off his coat too and shove it in his bag. So he did get hot under that outfit, I knew it. We started walking towards the volcano, after five steps though I stopped.

"It's a Phoenix Down!" I yelled running up to it.

A lone red feather laid on a heat rock; I ran up to it and held it up.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

Jellal took the feather from my hand and spun it around with his fingertips.

"This is not a phoenix down" he said.

"What? It's red! And a feather!" I said.

"Don't act surprised now but there are a lot of red birds out in the world" Laxus said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Look at it Lucy. A Phoenix is the sign of the sun, it's feathers would give off the essence of the sun. This feather is just plain red" Jellal said.

"What's it suppose to be? Rainbow?" I asked.

"It's suppose to look like the sun, that and remind you of fire. There would be yellow and orange curls all around the side of the feather. Also look, it's facing upward, not down" Jellal said.

I picked the feather from his hands and traced it's shape. It was curling upwards, unless I held it upside down.

"Down refers to the down feathers of the bird remember? The undercoat of feathers beneath the visible layer on top. Let's keep looking we're wasting daylight" Jellal said.

"Is this thing valuable at all?" I asked.

I still felt bad for stealing the shopkeeper's key, even if he was an ass.

"That feather, no. A Phoenix Down though, it's up in the ten thousand" he said.

$10,000!

"Each?!" I asked.

Jellal nodded. $10,000 for one messily feather.

"You owe the shopkeeper a feather" I said releasing the one in my hand.

"More like 5, I completely destroyed his shop" Jellal said.

Laxus started laughing.

"Make it 7" I said.

There was no path or trail on Molten Island 1. Rocks laid everywhere, no specific pattern on anything. The island itself looked untouched, I couldn't see anything that might have been moved by human hands. The thing that freaked my out the most was the half melted rocks. Seems when the volcano would explode the magma would land on the ground and melt everything. There was trenches everywhere on the island and we were still on the shore.

I couldn't wait to see how it would look like once we got closer to the volcano. I always imagined volcano's being in tropical forests, with tree's surround it from some reason. Not a single tree in sight on this island, just dirt, rubble, rocks, basically everything associated with the word rock. This island looked like the wasteland mountain back in Magnolia, only these rocks were more darker. Probably due to them being burnt.

No one talked while we walked, probably because no one had anything to say. Maybe that or the heat, I could hear myself panting. I don't know when but soon I felt myself walking upwards instead of forwards. The volcano didn't look any closer but the pointy stones surrounding it did.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"We get as close to the volcano as we can and find the Phoenix's nest, hoping the volcano won't explode any time soon" Jellal said.

We arrived at the island around noon, about three hours have passed since then. So that should mean we have... At least four more hours of daylight.

"How are we going to get off the islands?" I asked.

"The same way we got on" Jellal answered.

"Assuming our boat is still floating in the water" Laxus mumbled.

"Not that I mean away from the Molten Islands, away from Magma Falls" I said.

"Our cruise boat, he leaves at 8 so we need to hurry" Jellal said.

"Then the only thing we'll need will be the Orichalcum which we now know where to find one that's to Axel" I said.

And then I can go see Natsu again. It's been half a month already, I don't know how I survived that long but I did. Natsu... he's waiting for me... I just have to be patient.

"I have a question" Laxus said.

I stared at him.

"Is a Phoenix eatable?"

* * *

I heard a knock at my door.

"Natsu?"

I opened an eye, Wendy was peeking inside.

"What is it? Erza find a lead?" I asked.

Wendy shook her head.

"It's more about you" she said.

I sighed and leaned up, "come in" I said.

Wendy closed the door after her and walked towards my bed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well remember how I have healing powers right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well I was wondering... how should I?... I was thinking I might be able to help you!" she ended up yelling.

I lifted up an eyebrow, "help?" I repeated.

"Yes! I mean I can heal people physically, but I can also heal mental problems too! Like headaches and brain freezes, though I haven't had much practice" she said.

Headaches?

"I don't have headaches or brain freezes, whatever that is, I'm too hot headed to get those. According to everyone else I have memory loss" I said.

"That's what I mean! I want to try helping you with your memory loss, try to help resurface your memories of Lucy or at least find out what's blocking them" she said.

Wendy stared at me with such confidents in her eyes. What's the worst that could happen? I don't remember? I can't remember now anyway so the way I see it, it's a win win.

"Alright, what do I do?" I asked.

"Well um" Wendy started looking around the room.

She ran over to the desk and pulled the chair out then carried it over to my bed.

"Just lay like you we're before expect put your head over here" she said sitting on the chair.

I laid back down, my head facing where she was.

"Now I'm going to use my magic and heal your mind, it might feel a little bit weird. If it's unpleasant just tell me though and I'll stop" she said.

"Seems simply enough" I said.

I saw Wendy hold her hands over my face. She took a deep breath then they started glowing, I assumed it was her magic.

"Wendy, are you hungry?" Juvia said walking in the room.

...

...

"What's happening?" Juvia asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can help Natsu with his memory problem" Wendy said her hands turning back to normal then disappearing from my sight.

"Don't mind Juvia then" she said.

I thought she'd leave but I heard her sit on the other bed in the room.

"Alright let's continue" Wendy said making her hands glow again.

Continue? We haven't even started yet. I felt pressure on both sides of my temples, Wendy's hands held the side of my head. I felt that funny feeling she was talking about, it disappeared soon though. A warm feeling replaced it, it was soothing almost. My body felt like I was in a hot spring, my muscles relaxed and I closed my eyes.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Warm"

"Just comment on whatever you feel Natsu" she said.

Warm, pleasant, relaxing... if Wendy was healing my head did that mean she could hear me? Hi Wendy!... Gazille has a huge butt!... Gray's so dumb inside of a brain being inside of his head, it's ice cubes!... Those we're my best jokes, not a single laugh. I guess she couldn't read my mind, I was sadly disappoi-

_"Happy Birthday"_

"I see myself in a crowded room... I just said happy birthday to someone"

_"Thank you Pinky"_

"The person, the someone... the person called me Pinky"

"Good Natsu, who does that person look like?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, the face is all blurry"

"Try to think harder about it"

I did. The scene changed, I'm pretty sure it was the hallway from Fairy Tail's mansion.

_"NO!"_

"Her feet are frozen"

"I see it Natsu"

_"It's okay trust me, do you really think I'd hurt you?"_

"Who am I? Why was I acting so nice to her? I barely know her"

_"What are you talking about of course I love you why else would I be marring you?"_

"I love her"

I saw her face, Lucy's.

_FOOLISH MORTAL!_

"AHHH!"

"WENDY!"

_DARKNESS MUST RULE YOUR HEART!_

"Natsu! NATSU!"

___Let your whole heart blacken with anger._ In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever.

"AHHHRGG!"

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

___By choice or chance, you cannot control what you are not aware of. This wakeless sleep will be your prison, to wander_ _forever_.

Water. A fresh splash of cold water. That is what brought me back into reality. I slowly learned up and saw Juvia hugging Wendy close to her. Her eyes glared at me while Wendy shivered against her, hugging the life out of Juvia.

"Scary, scary" Wendy mumbled.

"What did I do?" I whispered looking at my hands.

This was me, I was me. This was my body and yet... why did I feel strange? The voice... it never sounded that angry before. What provoked it?

"What did you do?" I asked.

Wendy started crying.

"Your mind, it's-... I can't save you"

* * *

"Now that's a fire" Laxus said.

I nodded in agreement. Right now we we're passing this volcanic lake, molten lava was overflowing in it and trailed down. I followed it with my eyes and saw that the trail led all the way to the ocean.

"We're almost there, let's go" Jellal said.

I picked up a rock that laid on the ground and threw it in the lake. It melted upon impact. I inwardly shivered and left to catch up with the others.

"Are we close enough yet Jellal? I mean we should be able to see something by now" I said.

Turns out the volcano was much larger up close than I expected... much larger.

"I'll check, be right back" he said.

Jellal started glowing again and flew up at lightning speed.

"If he could fly then why didn't he just fly us over?" I asked.

"It's an attack Blonde, Jellal's just using it to his advantage by flying around" Laxus panted sitting down on a stone.

He sat up the second he sat down.

"HOLY HELL! THAT'S HOT!" he yelled.

I giggled.

"You think that's funny Blonde?" he asked.

"I'm getting tired of you calling me Blonde!... Blonde!" I yelled.

"Well I'll start calling you Lucy when you do something oh I don't know, useful!" Laxus yelled.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Not only are you useless but stupid also! What do you think it means?!"

"I am not useless!"

"Really? Because all I see you do is sulk and whine all day about your precious Natsu" Laxus said.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"You want to go? Huh? Exile?" I asked.

Laxus started growling and electrified his hand.

"Bring it, I'll finish you off so fast you won't even realize you lost" he growled.

... I noticed when Laxus and I were yelling I heard an echo. An echo. Birds scare easily right? If we were to shout loudly wouldn't it startle it?

"Gate of the White Dog! Open!" I yelled holding out Plue's key.

My little shaking white dog came out. Laxus dropped his guard and starting laughing.

"You really are an idiot! What's that little shit going to do to me?" he laughed.

Laxus was so busy laughing he didn't notice Plue running towards him. Plue jumped up and stabbed Laxus's foot with his nose.

"AHHHHHHH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Laxus yelled kicking him aside.

I closed Plue's gate then looked at the sky... no sign of birds. He wasn't loud enough.

"Where the hell is Jellal?! I'm tired of babysitting your ass!" Laxus yelled.

Me against Laxus, no chance. Maybe a Spirit of mine stood a chance though.

"Gate of the Gemini! Open!" I yelled.

My twin spirits came out.

"Transform into Natsu" I ordered.

"Yup!" Gemi said.

"Yup!" Mini said.

After a poof, Natsu was standing in front of me.

...

Why did I say Natsu? This was only hurting me on the inside.

"Laxus? Pssh, he's hardly a Dragon Slayer! More like a wannabe!" Natsu said laughing.

Gemini was too perfect, I felt my heart fluttering by the sound of Natsu's voice... even if it wasn't truly him.

"I AM THREW GOING EASY ON YOU!" Laxus yelled.

"Gate of the Sagittarius! Open!" I yelled.

"Yes Mistress?" Sagittarius asked appearing beside me.

"Aim in the air, your target will arrive soon" I said.

"Right away" he said.

I heard him draw his arrow, I looked back at Laxus with a smirk.

"He really must be weak huh Gemini? I mean he couldn't even stand his own against Plue" I said.

"Really? Damn Laxus talk about hitting the bottom of the barrel! First Gazille and I kicked your ass and now your losing to a seizure-ing dog" Gemini laughed in Natsu's voice.

I saw the veins starting to stick out of Laxus's neck.

"DRAGON FORCE!" he yelled.

Dragon force? What the hell was oh my god! Laxus's eyes went white as electricity started to circuit through him. His muscles began to expand, not just his arms but his chest and legs too. His shirt was literally ripping off! His fangs became longer and what I could only describe as scales began to appear on his massive arms. I'm either a genius or in trouble.

I'm pretty sure this will be able to scare the Phoenix out of hiding... right? Where the hell was Jellal when you needed him? Laxus's pupils came back and he growled viciously at me. He leaned back opening his mouth, it started glowing.

"Gemini I know this is asking a lot but I need you to eat whatever he's going to throw at you and shoot it into the sky, do you understand?" I whispered standing more behind his Natsu figure.

No way was I going to get risked getting hit by that move. He's magic abilities probably doubled, maybe even tripled thanks to that dragon force.

"We'll do our best Master" Natsu said.

"Sagittarius you times almost up, I'm sorry Gemini. I'll try and give you as much magic as you need but just... whatever happens... I love you guys, thanks" I said.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Laxus said.

I see now, he generated his lightning in his mouth and released it in a concentrated, destructive blast. Why am I studying the move? It's heading right towards us! I miscalculated, I thought the move was going to be a straight blast, this spell was wider. It was like Natsu's, short in the beginning but expanding the further out. Gemini Natsu started firing up and took the move head on.

Winds split beside us, creating powerful gust blowing away rubble and pebbles. Gemini Natsu was able to do it though, the blast was only hitting him at the moment. Now if only he could... he's doing it! The lightning roar was shrinking, Gemini was doing it! Soon the roar vanished and only an electric Gemini on fire was left staring at a shocked Laxus.

"W-what?" Laxus mumbled.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR" Gemini roared into the sky.

A mixture of fire and lightning shot up into the air in a beam like shape. The sounds echoed and boomed throughout the sky, literally shaking the whole island. Where's the bird? Where is it?! Gemini kept firing, the sound only getting louder and more powerful. All of a sudden though, poof. The move was done and Gemini transformed into their two self's.

"We did our best" Gemi said.

"We're going to rest now" Mini said and the two of them disappeared.

The ground still shook with after shock and then I saw it. The fire ball shooting out of the magma and into the air, it's wings expanding outwards causing the fire to flutter around it. Jellal was right, The Phoenix looked like a mini sun. It started flapping it's wings, rising upwards. It's tail shook left and right as it soared, everything about the Phoenix yelled the flames! Fire! Freedom!

"Go Sagittarius! Aim for it's wings, we need a feather!" I yelled.

Sagittarius shot it's arrow. A clean shot but the Phoenix leaned left, the arrow barely grazing it's wings. Sagittarius continued shooting but the Phoenix was smart. It starting flying higher, dodging Sagittarius's arrows with breeze. Finally though, one hit. The Phoenix wasn't paying attention to wear he was flying, either that or Sagittarius purposely shot his arrows to lead the Phoenix to the volcano. The flaming bird starting flapping his wings in one spot, almost running into the volcano. That gave Sagittarius more than enough time to shoot his arrow and hit this time.

A stray feather came fluttering down from the bird...

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET IT?!" I yelled.

I really didn't think this through, maybe I am an idiot. I started running forwards towards the volcano. I don't care if the winds were against me, blowing the feather further away. I kept running telling myself I could catch it. I didn't have to though. A bright light zipped across the sky, it almost looked like a shooting star. I stopped running and stared as it caught my Phoenix feather and started heading towards me.

Uh oh. I started running backwards, back towards Laxus and hid behind him. Laxus stood there, still confused about what just happened. The shooting star didn't hit us though, it stopped in front of us and floated before legs came out of it.

"Jellal?" I asked.

"Sorry it took so long" he said landing on his feet.

He stopped glowing and was back to normal.

"What the hell just happened?" Laxus asked.

"I think Lucy here may have gotten us our Phoenix Down" Jellal said.

He held out the Phoenix feather for me. I held it in my hands and examined it. The feather was nothing compared to the first on I picked up, like Jellal had said this one was sunny. I couldn't describe the color as just red, it was hotter than that with mixtures of orange and yellow. The colors led designs over the feather that made it looked like it was on fire. I held it by it's tip, the feather was bending downwards.

"A Phoenix Down" I whispered.

I did it. I DID IT!

"Good job Lucy" Jellal said rubbing my head.

"That fight? It was all fake?" Laxus asked.

"No, it was very real. I meant what I said in the beginning but everything after I summoned Plue was said only to get you worked up" I said.

"Why?"

"To summon the bird out of hiding, while we argued I heard our voices echo. I thought if we made enough noise that we'd be able to scare the bird into taking off" I said.

Laxus was silent after that.

"Good plan but at the same time no. Your blast shook the whole island, causing the volcano to be tampered with" Jellal said putting the feather in his bag.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Meaning if we don't leave this island soon the volcanoes going to explode and we'll be toast" Jellal said jogging down the island.

"Toast? Jellal wait for us!" I said trying to jog after him.

I slipped though, I suddenly felt powerless. I looked up and saw Sagittarius wasn't there anymore, did I run out of magic already? Was redirecting Laxus's blast to much? My body, it felt so weak. I couldn't find the strength to get back up. I felt myself getting lifted though, Laxus held me against his chest and started running.

"Don't get used to it, I was just surprised by your strength" he said catching up to Jellal.

"Do I get to be called by my name now?" I asked.

"No way Blondie, that was just dumb luck"

"Luck?! Try skillful planning!" I yelled.

Laxus chuckled.

"How about if we make it off of this island alive, I'll start calling you Smart Blondie" he said.

"We're you calling me Dumb Blondie all this time then?!" I asked.

"Enough arguing! Run!" Jellal yelled.

We both shut our traps and listened to our leader. Jellal led us back to the flaming sea, luckily for us our stone path was still there. I don't think I had enough energy to summon Aquarius to make another one. Laxus and Jellal started running across it immediately. About have way across we heard the volcano erupt, the magma sea started getting unstable and overflowed onto our pathway. The hardened magma started cracking and soon drifted apart into pieces. Laxus and I were just drifting along the fiery sea on rubble, our only path of escape disappeared ahead of us.

"Sorry about this Lucy" Laxus told me.

Sorry? Why was he saying sorry? Laxus dropped me, I screamed as I got closer to the magma but I stopped. He was holding me up by my legs, Laxus started spinning. My legs felt like they we're going to pop out of their sockets, I started screaming.

"LAAAAXXXUSSSS!"

Suddenly there wasn't pressure anymore and I was soaring in the sky. Clouds passed by me and I could have sworn I saw the Phoenix flying not far from me. What are you talking about Lucy? Your flying over molten hot lava right this second that could and will burn you alive if you land. I stared down, I didn't like how I was getting closer to the magma. I didn't land in it though, Laxus threw me harder then expected. I landed a good 20ft. away from the magma sea and into the ocean.

I blinked underwater for a bit before I started swimming upwards. He threw me! He threw me to save me! What about himself though? And Jellal? I resurfaced and looked around, I spotted our boat floating not to far away from me, no sign of Laxus and Jellal though. I drove back underwater and started swimming to it. I got lazy halfway and let my body resurface to the top. Whatever energy I had was gone now. I let the waves drift me with the current, spitting the seawater out of my mouth.

"Oye! Blondie! I know it's a nice swim but we got a boat to catch!"

What the? I spun around in the water and looked up. Jellal and Laxus we're grinning, waving towards me from the boat. They made it, they made it! Why did I ever doubt them?

"How about a lift?" I asked.

"It'll cost yah" Laxus joked.

I laughed and waited for the two boys to paddle there way towards me.


	16. Chapter 16

**BlackLynx17: ****Thanks for the reviews! Might be a few mistakes, I'll fix and update later if found. Um, Erza's magic is called requipnot re-equip so that is not a typo. Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy.**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 16

.

"What on Earthland happened here?" Erza asked.

Wendy sat in a chair surrounded by everyone, wrapped up in a blanket. She hugged the blanket closer as she spoke.

"I was only trying to help Natsu, awaken his memories of Lucy again" she whimpered.

"What went wrong?" Erza asked.

"I was seeing Natsu's memories, the ones he remembered about Lucy. Her face finally cleared but it got dark all of a sudden. A force, a dark force appeared out of nowhere and repelled my magic. It kicked me out" she said.

It was the voice in my head.

"Dark force?" Lisanna repeated.

"She screamed and was shot back from her seat. Juvia went to help Wendy but Natsu started yelling all of a sudden. Juvia did what Juvia thought was best and drowned him" Juvia said.

"Now wouldn't be a good time to mention the voices I hear in my head would it?" I asked interrupting the grown up's conversation.

"Voices?" Erza repeated.

"I think that's the thing Wendy heard, there are two. One's light, beautiful, calming while the other's just deep, no emotions in it at all" I told them.

"Since when have you been hearing voices?" Erza asked.

"Since... since... I can't remember? I didn't notice it at first but now it's like... I can hear him you know?" I asked.

"Him? It's a guy's voice?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah but the voices changes, light then dark, light then dark" I said.

It was like up and down, left and right. Complete opposites and yet they both have me in common.

"What does the voice say?" Erza asked.

"The light one say's random things, like it's having a conversation of some sort. The voice is talking to someone but when I respond to it, it doesn't respond back so it must be talking to someone else. The other talks about control, strange things... anger... hatred..."

Talking about it made this fire within me start burning. I don't know why but I felt like I could burn a whole town right now, all this energy inside me.

"What's it mean Erza? Is he going crazy or what?" Gray asked.

I stared up at my friends. Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Happy. They all stared at me, but I felt like I was see-through, transparent. They were looking at me but at the same time it wasn't me they were trying to see. Who are they looking for? Who am I looking for?

Happy walked towards me, he reached his paw out and grabbed my hand.

"Do... do you remember? Do you remember the you found me?" he asked.

The day I found him?

"Of course partner, it was in Magnolia's East Forest. I had to fight a raging baboon to save you dragon egg" I said.

"He's still Natsu, he's still our Natsu! Don't think anything else! He's our Natsu, just a little lost though" Happy said.

"We don't Happy, we're just concerned" Lisanna said bending down with us.

"Remember our old house?" she asked.

House?

"The one we made out of straw? Where we slept and waited for Happy to hatch?" I asked.

Happiness.

"That's the one, it's still there you know" Lisanna said grabbing my wrist.

"Remember our first fight?" Gray asked walking towards me.

"The one I should have won if it wasn't for that dog!" I yelled.

Gray laughed. Cheerfulness.

"What about that time when Master sent me looking for you?" Erza asked.

"You almost destroyed my home!" I said.

Fear, but it was good. Laughter.

_Stop it, enough. These emotions are useless to us Natsu, rid yourself of them. Forget your heart and use mine. You're alone Natsu, I am all you have and will ever need._

no. No. Whatever's inside me, it doesn't like this. You're not all I have, I have friends! I have family!

_You've found your fighting spirit but how long will it last? No flame last forever, soon it'll go out and I'll be there. I'll come back when you're at your lowest and slowly rebuild you from the ground up._

"Am I okay now?" I asked them.

"Nope! You're still an idiot!" Gray yelled and laughed.

Several others laughed along, myself included. Our laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door. Juvia walked over to open it and a dust of wind flew in.

"Finally! Do you know how many towns I had to run through to find you guys?" Jet asked.

"Jet? What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"Hold on, first off" Jet said and walked into the kitchen.

He pulled out a glass and filled it up with water. He drank it and refilled it several types before coming towards us.

"3 days ago Freed got a letter, it was from Laxus" Jet said digging in his coat.

"You've been running for three days looking for us?" Erza asked.

"I was the fastest, it was the quickest way. Freed said it contains the location where Laxus is at, with that my missions complete. Oh, Master also told me to remind you about the time line. He said two weeks, you only have 5 days left. Good luck" Jet said and ran out the hotel room.

Five days? What happened to our 14 days? Where did it all go?!

"Seems we're not going to finish this mission on time, we aren't going back until we find Lucy" Erza said.

"Juvia agrees, if we run far enough Master won't be able to catch us" Juvia said.

"What about Natsu?" Wendy asked.

Silence.

"Are you up to it Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Let's not forget who the leader of the mission this is" I said.

Erza smirked and opened the letter.

"It says... Laxus's has found a group" Erza said surprised.

A group?

"A group as in?" Lisanna asked.

"He's traveling around with people, it might be Lucy" Erza said.

Juvia gasped and walked to Erza to read the letter with her.

"He's... collecting ingredients for a recipe?" Juvia questioned.

"He's cooking? Lucy ditched us to cook with the exile?" I asked.

"Whatever he's doing with Lucy, we have our lead. It says he's heading towards Shady Oasis" Erza said before stuffing the letter in her armor.

"It'll take 4 days to get there by carriage, maybe we will make it on time" she said smiling.

"Carriage! What about walking?!" I asked.

"No worries Natsu, I'll take extra good care of you" Erza laughed darkly.

I shivered and hid behind Happy.

"We leave tomorrow morning, until then rest up" she said.

Great more traveling, when will I ever get a break.

* * *

"Is there a spell in that dusty old book of yours that can end Laxus's misery?" I asked Jellal.

"I'm afraid not" he sighed shaking his head.

"How are we suppose to have a meeting then if his head is neck deep in a bucket?" I asked.

We made it in time for the cruise ride out of here, actually we had a few extra hours. We couldn't really do anything though since Jellal was wanted for destroying that shop so we had to hide in the boat until it set sail. Laxus has been living in hell since we came back. Jellal wanted to discuss our last ingredient but with Laxus in the state he's in, I don't think he'll be able to hear a thing.

"Just go on, I'm not that weak" Laxus said.

Really? Because your head is still in the bucket.

"Here's the address Laxus's friend gave us to locate the Orichalcum. The only problem is that I don't have a clue about this place? I've never heard of it before so I don't know what to expect" Jellal said.

Axel's note wasn't just an address, it was directions also. I stared at the note.

_Midnight Crater._

_Find a guy name Hunter, tell him Gnasty Gnorc is Lea's Executioner._

_He'll take you to a place called 'Cadaverous Crypt'_

_When you arrive ask him to sign you up for the Orichalcum Prize_

"There are multiple suspicious things about this note" I said.

Mainly the Gnasty Gnorc, if he even spelled it right, and Orichalcum Prize.

"First up, why did he write prize?" I asked.

"Why'd he give us a list of instructions? Everything about this note is fishy" Laxus said.

"Gnasty Gnorc, he was an ogre" Jellal said.

"It's pronounced Norc? I thought it was Gah-norc... so the G's silent" I said.

"He was this ogre that ruled centuries ago, back in the 500's" Jellal said.

"So he was a bad guy?" I asked.

"Yes, maybe that's why he said Lea's Executioner. As in Gnorc killed Lea?" Jellal asked.

"The whole note is bullshit! But that's our only lead on the Orca-shit so that's where we got to go" Laxus groaned.

"I'll ask the Captain for a map or atlas or something, rest easily until we land" Jellal said.

Rest easily, if it was that easy. I looked over the note again. Gnasty Gnorc, Orichalcum Prize.

A prize is something you're given if you win... what did Axel tell me? Don't thank me? Now why would he say such a thing... unless the place isn't somewhere we'd want to go. I'm thinking about this too much, soon we'll get the Orichalcum and then I'll be home with Natsu... Natsu.

I wonder what you're doing right now?

* * *

"Well this place is certainly... shady" I said.

No sunlight was hitting this city whatsoever... I wonder how they grow plants with no sunlight?

"We're looking for a bar, it should be on the outskirts of the town" Erza said.

We found it pretty quickly, well of course we would there's 7 of us. This building looked tall for a bar, maybe 4 or 5 stories high. It was a wooden bar painted... light purple? I was never good at telling colors, only the main ones. Erza was first to walk into the bar followed by everyone else. There wasn't a door though, no. Instead was a swinging door, I walked in and the door swung, I walked back out and the door swung again. Awesome! Swinging doors! We need to have this in our guild!

"Natsu"

I paused in the middle of the door and looked towards my companions. Right, we're here on a mission. Mission mode Natsu. I followed the rest of the gang to the counter of the bar. Everyone was staring at us, was there something on our faces? Erza walked towards the counter/.

"Care to order a drink?" a bartender asked.

"Not really, we're looking for a man named Laxus? He's about this tall, blond hair with a lightning bolt scar on his face" Erza said.

"Never heard of him" the guy said.

If that was true then why was his heart beating so fast?

"He's lying" I said.

Erza glanced at me then back to the bartender.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I've never heard of him! Now if you're not going to order something th-"

Erza requiped one of her swords and threw it at the man, it landed inches away from his face.

"My friend here says you're lying, so where is he?" she asked.

I heard chairs scrapping against the wooden floors. I looked around me and saw people were getting out of their seats.

"Heads up, stay behind me Wendy" I said facing them.

Looks like things weren't going so well for us, oh well I was getting bored anyway.

"Must I remind you what happened last time? What have I told you about rowdy guest?" a new guy said walking in.

His hair was redder then Erza's, which I thought was impossible until I saw it. I held my fist up and lit it on fire, it was as red as my fist. Amazing, did he light his hair on fire to get it that red? Was his hair on fire now?! I wonder what it would taste like?... Hopefully not hair.

"The name's Axel, the owner of this lovely bar you all we're about to destroy. What can I do for you?" Axel asked.

"We're looking for a man named Laxus, blond, has a lightning scar on his face" Erza said.

Axel's eyes slowly narrowed. I saw his hands, which were placed on the counter, start moving down.

"Laxus didn't mention guests, he's in the back. Go ahead" Axel said motioning with his head.

Erza started walking but I grabbed her shoulder.

"It's a trap" I said.

Axel's eyes widened for a split second.

"Girly, what's that on your shoulder?" he asked.

We all looked back, following his eyes. Wendy just stood there shocked. She looked around then pointed at herself, "m-me?" she stuttered.

"You're a girly aren't you? Either that or I must have to get my eyes checked" Axel laughed.

Wendy blushed and rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh this, its Fairy Tail's symbol" she said.

Axel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You're all from Fairy Tail?" he asked.

We nodded and showed him our symbols.

"Aw you guys had me scared, I thought I'd have to whack you guys with one of these" Axel laughed lifting up a weapon from under the counter.

"But you guys are Laxus's comrades, come in, come in. Wow this sure is a treat, first Laxus comes with actual friends and now more friends of his shows up. I have to say I'm relieved, I always thought he was a loner but look how popular he's gotten" Axel laughed.

The bar went back to normal, that tension before disappeared after Axel's laughter. Everyone sat back down in their seats and went to business as usual.

"Well what are you guys standing for, come in! Come in! Can I get any of you a drink?" Axel asked walking in the back.

"No thanks, we're just here for Laxus" Erza said walking after.

"Is it safe Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Look at us compared to him, we'll be okay" I told her.

Wendy nodded and followed in after everyone. I walked behind last, looking behind my shoulder to see if anyone one was following us. Axel led us inside a room, it was messy but had couches and seats so I assumed it was the living room of the bar... if people actually lived here.

"Take a seat, go ahead get comfy" he said walking around his room.

Wendy dragged me to the sofa and sat down with me. Happy and Charle sat on our laps, Lisanna next to me, Gray and Juvia next to Wendy. Erza stood in the background not ready to let her guard down.

"Where's Laxus?" she asked.

"You little pink haired friend was correct, it was a trap. Laxus ain't here, well he ain't anymore" Axel said walking back to us with a drink in hand.

"You killed him?" Erza asked.

"Hardly, he came by here a week ago with a weird bunch" he said.

Weird bunch? Was he talking about the group Laxus joined?

"We're looking for him, a friend of ours has gone missing and we hoped she'd be with him" Erza said.

"A female friend? Well Laxus did bring along his little sister this time" Axel puzzled.

"Little sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, strange because he's never mentioned having a sister the whole time I've known him. What was her name again?" Axel said rubbing his chin.

He took a sip from his drink.

"Lucy! Lucy Luce!" Happy yelled.

"That was it! Lucy Dreyar, not Luce though" Axel laughed.

Dreyar? Wasn't that Jii-chan's last name?

"It was her, Laxus, and this weird looking guy, couldn't get a good look at him since he was wearing a mask. Anyway they came over here asking me for A Mythril Crystal and an Orichalcum"

Weird looking guy? Could it have been the blue scent I smelled back in that forest?

"Did you give it to them?" Erza asked.

"I had the Crystal but no Orichalcum, after that they left" Axel said.

So they weren't here anymore, just great.

"Do you know where they were heading?" Gray asked.

"Sure I do, I sent them on death's road" Axel joked.

Erza wasn't to fond of his sense of humor though, she requiped and held a lance to Axel's neck.

"Calm down sweet cheeks, like I said before I didn't kill them. I just sent them to a place they might be killed at"

"Looks like the same thing to me"

"Do you want to know where they went or not?" Axel asked.

Erza lifted up her lance but didn't put it away. Axel stood up and started going through his things.

"I sent them there over a week ago, if you're lucky they should still be there. The tournament doesn't start for another week so you have some time" Axel said walking back to us.

He handed Erza a piece of paper.

"Tournament?" she asked.

"Yeah, tournament. How else do you expect to get an Orichalcum?" he asked.

My heart started beating out of its chest. Beating, pumping. What was with it?

"What's the fastest way to Midnight Crater?" Erza asked.

"I gave you the location since you we're friends with my old pal Laxus, anything else is going to cost you" Axel said.

"How about we give our new friend Axel here the Fairy Tail welcome guys?" Erza asked.

I smirked and stood up, lighting my fist on fire. Gray started his ice make magic, Juvia her water, Lisanna changed into her fiercest animal while Erza requiped to Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"You know what, I'll do it for free since we're such good friends" Axel cowered.

Midnight Crater here we come, finally this mission will be over and I'll finally be able to find out who Lucy is.

* * *

The boy opened his eyes. He tried looking up at the sky but the sun was too bright so he lifted up his hand to cover it. Natsu. He was harder than the boy had expected, but none the less not impossible. The boy has lived for such a long time, he had patience. He could wait, surely Natsu couldn't fight him off forever.

His friends we're another problem though, like that Air Dragon for instance. She had done a horrible job of trying to heal him, if the boy hadn't stopped her like he had, the girl would have succeeded in awakening the 'Lucy' memories.

Lucy. She did this to him. She got rid of his perfect vessel, got rid of his perfect source of darkness, and now she was the only one standing in his way towards Natsu. Zeref wasn't one to lose, he always destroyed anything that got in his way. Lucy was on the top of his list now, right after Fairy Tail.

His last vessel Jellal was a smart one, Zeref knew he should have killed him once he escaped his grasps. Now he was gathering the items necessary for his destruction. Zeref was never going back, he couldn't. He had to find it, what he didn't know?

Zeref was searching for something, after all this time it still hasn't revealed itself to him. That problem wasn't top priority though, Jellal was. Midnight Crater, that's where everything was going to happen. Natsu has proved to be a rather useful vessel, a very useful vessel indeed. Now that all the pieces were coming together all Zeref had to do was use the right move and he could kill Lucy, Jellal, Natsu's useless little friends, and the key ingredient to his destruction.

Zeref closed his eyes again and leaned against the tree. Possessing Jellal was the best move he could have done all those years ago, now he had a direct link to the Magic Council... he wondered how they would like hearing about this dark tournament in Midnight Crater?


	17. Chapter 17

**BlackLynx17: Alright people, last update before I head to school tomorrow! Hopefully you all are happy because at the moment, I'm not really. Anyway I had a nice day, thanks for the reviews!**

**.**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 17

.

The boat trip was pretty fast, luckily for Laxus. We were back on the mainland's in a couple of hours.

"Did you figure out where we go next Jellal?" Laxus asked.

"Three day trip from where we're at now, we need to travel for a day on road, then we'll cross this river by boat, then the rest by carriage" Jellal said.

I was hating all this traveling now. We never got more than a day's rest anymore, always moving. We barely even had lunch breaks! Back in Fairy Tail there would always be food cooking but here... we'd be lucky to even get at hot meal.

"Do we have enough supplies to last three days?" Jellal asked.

"I'm sure we do" I said.

Luckily we didn't stay at Molten Islands for long, that or drop our bags in the lava.

"Let's get going then, we'll try and hitch hike to Azalea if not just walk" Jellal said walking ahead.

So here we were, out on the open road.

...

...

In silence.

...

...

Alright this was boring.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"No" Laxus answered immediately.

"Enough Laxus, what do you have questions about Lucy? I've told you all I've known about our plans and Zeref" Jellal said.

"I don't want to talk about that stuff! For once can we try to have a normal conversation like normal people do?" I asked.

Silence.

"I mean we've been traveling for about a month now and we don't even know anything about each other!" I added.

"I know your annoying and Mystogun's silent" Laxus said.

"I'm serious! We're suppose to be a team! Team..., what should our team name be?" I asked.

More silence.

"Laxus's past team was Thunder God Tribe and mine was Team Natsu... you never had a team did you Je- Mystogun? Alright it's decided! Mystogun will make up the team name since he's the leader, go ahead Mystogun" I said.

Jellal was silent. I sighed, this was tougher then expected. It was different back in Natsu's Team, we had the exact opposite problem. We couldn't stay silent, I was finding no trouble staying silent in this group though.

"There's three of us" he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Uh, huh"

"A Lightning Dragon Slayer, a Celestial Mage, and me"

I didn't know me was a label for magic but I'll just go with it.

"... Team... 3?" Jellal said.

A complete miss. I sighed, "nice try but that completely lacks creativity! Laxus do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

"Team Kick Brat's Ass" Laxus said.

"That's to close to our mission's name" I said.

"What does it even matter?! We're not even a real team!" Laxus yelled.

"Well to me we are" I said.

Laxus stared at me then looked sideways.

"I don't hear you coming with any suggestions" he mumbled.

So it was my turn? Let's see... come to think of it I never gave Laxus a nickname like the other's. Jellal was Blue Boy, I was Luce to Natsu, Laxus was?... what should he be? I'm thinking of Bolt but that's too obvious... I wanted to say Blonde like how I named the other's by there hair color but to Laxus that was my nickname... all I could think of was the Thunder God Thor.

I started laughing out loud.

Oh my god, why didn't I see it before. Laxus was lightning, he had the muscle, he had the blond hair, he had the anger problems... Thor wasn't a perfect fit however. I still found it hilarious though. Alright so Thor was out... Laxus also has these little outburst, just randomly yells at me. I'm thinking Sparks, not Sparky. Sparky is too... unworthy of Laxus, Sparks would fit him better, like sparks always came flying when he'd yell... it's not as funny as Thor but it would do.

"Hello? Blonde? You're laughing randomly, did you think up of a name?" Sparks asked.

I thought up of a nickname but not a team name. Let's see, we're all from Fairy Tail, or soon to be Fairy Tail. We're light, we all want revenge against Zeref, we all lost something because of Zeref... we all suffered because of him.

"Team Fairy Retribution?" I asked.

Somehow it became silence again.

"It'll do" Jellal said.

"Retribution, I like that part but not so much the Fairy" Laxus said.

Oh my God.

"Did we just agree on a name?" I asked.

This time I took their silence as a yes.

"Alright then! Fairy Retribution it is!" I laughed.

"That's great and all but your questions had me thinking Blonde, how are you and Mystogun acquaintances?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, how are we acquaintances? I mean I know but I can't really remember much about us" I asked.

Jellal sighed.

"Seeing as we still have a long way to go, I'll tell you. I'm from overseas, my Father came to Fiore in hope of expanding his business. Once he got to Fiore he heard about Kozern Corp. and made immediate plans to have a partnership with them" Jellal said.

"Kozern Corp. is the company my Father owns" I added.

"Hold up, so the two of you... were rich?!" Laxus asked.

I... guess so, yeah. Jellal and I both nodded.

"What the hell?" he said.

"This was why I suggested learning more about each other, go on Mystogun" I said.

"Right, well I was just a kid, I had no clue what was going on in the world. I did things at my own pace then one day my Father came up to me and said that I'd have to befriend the Heartfilia's only daughter for the sake of our companies future. I hated anything to do with business at that time, all I wanted to do was play. When my Father suggestion it I immediately hated the idea and whined."

"That wasn't the brightest idea though, in the end I was forced to go visit the Heartfilia's. I had this plan all set up, I would be mean to the daughter and just tease her all the time and then maybe I wouldn't have to befriend her but..."

Jellal sighed.

"Once I saw her, I couldn't do it. Lucy you we're so small, so innocent. You had no idea what was going on, you didn't leave your Mother's side once the first time we met each other. I was a little curious on why, then finally our parents left and we we're left alone. All I did was say hi and you started crying" Jellal laughed.

Laxus threw in a few chuckles while I smiled. I couldn't remember that, but it was nice seeing Jellal so carefree at the moment.

"I ran away that instant, the second time we met things went a little better. When the adults left you walked up to me and apologized for crying, I thought you didn't know what you were apologizing for though and that your parents just put you up to it. I think that's when I started caring for you, when you first apologized. You told me, 'I'm zorry Blue Boy.' I looked at you questionably and answered, 'my name isn't blue boy' then you said, 'but your hair's blue and you look blue so shouldn't it be Blue Boy?'"

"How do you even remember that?!" I yelled a little embarrassed.

"I don't really know, I just do. After that we started hanging out together more. You'd always bring along a blanket or a doll when you we're around me for some reason. I just thought because you were so young, I, we,... We really cared for each other Lucy, it's like we were siblings in a past life" he said.

I smiled sadly. Jellal and I were really that close and yet I couldn't remember a single thing about it. Why?

"It was about 5 months later, we'd always visit your house four times a week. I never thought it was enough, I actually asked your Mother once if I could keep you, hahaha! Ah, that one day I'll never forget. My Father came up to me and asked what I thought about you, I told him the truth that I loved you and you were just so nice. My Father was happy to hear that, apparently he arranged it so that we would marry"

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Even when I was a baby my Father tried to marry me off?! I thought he was only mean once Mother died but no! He was trying to get rid of me even sooner!

"He suggested it to your Father, but he hadn't responded yet. My Father assumed he was going to say yes though. I tried to explain to him that I loved you like a little sister but he wouldn't hear of it. Months past and he never mentioned it again so I assumed your Father said no"

I sighed a breath of relief. So he really did have a heart with Mother.

"I never would have gone through with it, I would have ran off or something before I'd even think about marrying my little sister" Jellal said patting my head.

"Alright so I know Jellal's story, what's the deal with you Lucy? How the hell are you rich and why the hell did you join Fairy Tail and marry Natsu if you are?" Laxus asked.

"I'm not rich, my Father is. Lucy Heartfilia is my full name, the Heartfilia's own one of the largest companies in Fiore, Kozern Corp. From what I heard from my Mother our family was poor in the beginning. My Father worked himself all the way to the top to get where he is today, somewhere along the way though he met my Mother, fell in love, and had me" I told him.

"That's explains the rich part, now the other's" Laxus said.

"Well... that's right! You two don't know how Natsu and I met did you?" I asked.

Of course they wouldn't, I didn't even know that Jellal and Laxus existed back then.

"Well, it all started on my 16th birthday. I thought it was weird how my Father had thrown me a birthday ball when he never had before but there wasn't much I could do about it..."

* * *

"You! You alone! Just you! Your little Blonde self, was able to defeat one of the Ten Wizard Saints?!" Laxus exclaimed.

"I was a girl determined with love!" I said holding my fist up.

Thanks to my story time passed by really fast. We were able to pass through Azalea and catch the last boat ride across the river. It was dark out but Laxus had insisted on hearing the rest of my story before going to bed.

"Un-fricken-believable" he sighed.

"Not really, all I did was outsmart him" I yawned.

Now that the story was over, I noticed how tired I was.

"I'm going to sleep now, it's Laxus's turn tomorrow" I said walking into my room.

"I can't believe that girl!" I heard Laxus say.

"Me neither! Who knew Lucy was actually at our level?" Jellal said back.

I giggled then shut my door completely. Maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to tell the Phantom story, images came running through my head. I held laid down on the bed and hugged the blankets close to me, Natsu I miss you. I remember I couldn't even fall asleep when I was at Phantom's, away from you but now... now I've gotten used to it. I don't prefer it but,... I'll come home to you soon Natsu. Just you wait. I have a plan that will save you, there's no way I'll leave your life on the chance of a possibility.

* * *

_Mist. More Mist... Or was it fog? I never got the difference between mist and fog I mean... misty? Foggy? What wa-_

_"Natsu"_

_I paused. That voice, my name._

_"Natsu" it whimpered._

_Was the voice crying? I stood up and tried walking through the mist._

_"I miss you Natsu, I need you" _

_It was crying now._

_"Um, it's okay?" I answered._

_The voice kept crying through, just kept on crying. It was started to get on my nerves a little..._

_"ENOUGH!"_

"NATSU WAKE UP!"

I leaned up and looked around my surroundings... no mist, fog, whatever.

"It's your turn to keep watch" Gray said shaking my shoulder.

I yawned and got up from my sleeping stop. Maybe staying up for a little would clear my mind for me.

"Two hours, Juvia's next" Gray yawned laying in my old spot.

"Alright" I sighed walking over to a tree.

I leaned against it and stared out in the open road. Hopefully it wouldn't get misty anytime soon.

* * *

"Laxus I officially hate your friend Axel. I mean how are we suppose to find a guy named Hunter if we DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS?!" I yelled out.

"Again with the screaming Blonde, I hate the guy at the moment too" Laxus said sticking a finger in his ear.

"I mean, he could have gave us more directions, how does he expect us to find one guy in this entire city! It's not like they have signs hanging up with his name on it!" I yelled.

I was really mad at the moment. Why? Because as soon as we got off the boat to cross the river we had to catch a ride on the back of a chicken wagon to get here! There was not enough room in the front seat so Laxus, Jellal, and I were forced to SIT NEXT TO CHICKENS CLUCKING AND LAYING EGGS FOR HOURS! HOURS! We couldn't just walk, no that would take way to long Jellal said. I hate it when he used Natsu's card on me. Don't you want to save Natsu? The sooner we do this the sooner you'll see Natsu? Natsu would have done it, how the hell does Jellal know what Natsu would have done? He hadn't even met the man!

"Um Lucy" Jellal said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Jellal held up a flyer.

_HUNTER'S GAME!_

_LOCATED ON THE SOUTH SIDE OF MIDNIGHT CRATER!_

"They're hung up all over town" Jellal said.

So there was signs.

"Sorry guys" I mumbled.

"It's alright, we're just not the perfect group" Jellal said.

"You got that right!" Laxus laughed.

"We may not be perfect, but we are cooperative" I said.

Laxus stopped laughing and started stalking away. What was with the guy? He wouldn't even open up to us during the ride here. We told him our stories, now what was the deal with his?

"Laxus where are you going?" I asked.

"To Hunter's whatever!" he yelled.

"South's that way though" I said.

I saw the back of Laxus's neck heat up.

"I KNEW THAT!" he yelled.

I started laughing, of course you did. Laxus came back and we all started to make our way south of the city.

"So what's with this city? I hardly see any people in here" I said looking around.

"It's an off the radar city" Jellal answered.

"Off? Radar?" I asked.

"He means it's away from the Magic Council's jurisdiction. They don't care about this place, this city has no rules" Laxus said.

Oh I see, I got it now.

"So we could be robbed right now and no one would help us?" I asked.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE SOMEONE TRY!" Laxus yelled.

Probably to warn off thieves, I smiled.

"Basically, no worries though. Once we get what we came for we'll be home free back to Magnolia" Jellal said.

Then I'd be one step closer to Natsu.

"Here's the place, Hunter's Game" Laxus said stopping.

What the?

"It's just a wall" I said running my hands across it.

Just a long wall, no doors or anything across from it. There was the banner though hanged up, Hunter's Game. This was it... it just made no sense. My hands ran across the wall, looking for something, anything that might be helpful. Nothing though, just a wooden wall.

"What's on the side?" I asked.

"It's a mountain, we'll have to walk all the way around to find an entrance" Jellal said.

A mountain? I looked up and just saw a wall. I walked a few steps back and saw the wall get bigger and bigger. Wow, I just thought it was a really big home. It really is a mountain!

"I hear people inside" Laxus said.

Hmm... I tried knocking on the wooden wall.

...

...

No-

_Knock, knock._

What the?

"Did you hear that? Someone knocked back!" I said.

"Scoot over" Laxus said.

I took a step back, Laxus pulled back his fist and punched the wall.

"OUCH!" he yelled pulling it back.

The wood broke revealing the stony mountain behind it.

"You tried to punch a mountain..." I said.

Wow, and here I thought Natsu was dumb... he would have done the same thing though.

"That's not how things work"

Who said that? A piece of wood started moving, a tiny square. Eyes appeared behind the passage.

"You folks aren't from around here huh?" the eyes asked.

I smiled, this reminded me about how I met Freed.

"Hello, are you Hunter?" I asked walking up to the eyes.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"Um..." I dug in my pockets and pulled out the note.

"Gnasty Gnorc is Lea's Executioner" I said reading the letter.

The eyes widened.

"You're all Axel's buddies?" he asked.

We all nodded.

"Well why didn't you say so, hold on"

The box disappeared. I heard noises on the other side and then a door appeared a few meters away from us. A man came out of the door, his sandy blond hair glistening in the sun. With a smirk the man took of his sunglasses to reveal his bright green eyes.

"Sorry about my rudeness, I'm Hunter. Welcome to your execution" he said.


	18. Chapter 18

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for the reviews. Anyone read the newest FT? I want to say Erza might have been killed by Kagura but I believe in my heart that Erza stabbed her at the last second.**

.

Never Ending FairyTail

Chapter 18

.

E-execution? Did he just say execution? Laxus and Jellal quickly went on defense mode; Hunter yelped and held his hands up.

"Whoa! What's going on?" he asked.

"You just welcomed us to our execution" Laxus growled.

"That's just our saying here at Hunter's Game! I'm not going to be the one killing you" he said.

"Then who is?" Jellal asked.

Hunter dropped his hands and smirked.

"It depends, why don't we go in and find out" he asked.

I was the first to move.

"After you" I said.

"Please, ladies first" Hunter smirked.

I laughed lightly and walked in... I was walking inside a mountain! I started laughing louder. The place didn't look like a mountain though, not that I knew what the inside of a mountain looked like. There were tunnels inside it, multiple ones then seemed to go on for miles. I saw the peek box he used to see us, the wood wall had a little lever sticking out of it. I walked up to it and slide it open, I could see the outside.

"What's so funny little lady?" Hunter asked.

"We're inside a mountain! It's amazing" I told him.

I couldn't wait to tell Natsu this, about all my adventures! He would never believe I was walking inside a mountain!

"If all I had to do was let you walk inside a mountain to make you happy again then I would have done it weeks ago" Jellal said.

"Zip it Je- Mystogun" I glared.

"Come one little lady, let me show you the rest of my 'Game'" Hunter said walking ahead.

I closed the peek box and started walking through the tunnel beside Hunter.

"Did you dig these tunnels yourself?" I asked.

Hunter looked at me then started laughing.

"What a laugh! Hahaha, does it look like I could do this?" he asked.

I shook my head, even though Hunter was good-looking he didn't look like a mage to me. He didn't even have muscles, Natsu on the other hand... Natsu...

"I'm too smart to do manual labor like this" he said.

"Where are you leading us Hunter?" Laxus asked.

"Didn't Axel tell you anything about this place?" Hunter asked looking behind his shoulder.

"Cadaverous Crypt?" I asked.

"Seems the little lady here is the smartest out of all of you, you are correct" Hunter said.

"That little lady has a name, just like the rest of us" Laxus said.

My mouth dropped. I know he did not just say that! Really?! Coming from the Dragon who calls me Blonde.

"That's true, tell me sweet cheeks" Hunter flirted.

I giggled, he was reminding me a lot like Leo expect less annoying.

"Lucy" I said.

"Lovely Lucy" Hunter said bending down to kiss my hand.

I froze.

"What about you two back there?" Hunter asked leaning back up.

All of a sudden Hunter was being pushed ahead and I was being squished between Jellal and Laxus. Both of them held a deadly glare towards Hunter.

"Laxus" Laxus growled.

"Mystogun" Jellal said, since he wasn't able to growl, but it still sounded deadly.

Hunter chuckled.

"Seems your taken, alright then. Lucy, Mystogun, Laxus, welcome to my game" Hunter said.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel. Once we finally made it out I felt my heart drop.

"T-th-this, this is incredible!" I yelled.

My voice echoed throughout the cave. The inside of the mountain was hallowed out, I looked up and saw sunlight. It was like a volcano kind of, expect the inside wasn't filled with lava, it was filled with craters. Large ones were spread out all over the ground, but it was strange. There were building built inside the craters, people filled the inside. I watched with amusement on how people went inside down the craters, of course there was stairs but then others would just slide down.

"I like you Lucy, you really see the beauty of things" Hunter said walking to my side.

"I've never seen anything like this" Laxus said.

"I've never heard of anything like this" Jellal said.

"We try to keep a low profile, no one has a clue we exist and I'd like to keep it that way" Hunter said staring at us.

"So, what's your visit to Cadaverous Crypt?" he asked.

"We want to sign up for the Orichalcum Prize" I said.

Hunter's smirk fell into a ghost of an expression.

"Tell me you're not entering Lucy" he said.

I blinked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Cause! You're hot! And they'd kill you out there! No offense but you don't look like you'd be able to handle your own out there in the ring" Hunter said.

"Ring? What are you talking about?" I asked.

Hunter shook my head.

"Axel needs to start explaining things better, come on let's go to the arena" Hunter said walking down the path.

... Arena?

* * *

"When we asked for transportation I wasn't expecting this" Gray said.

I tried my hardest to keep my breakfast in. Deep breathes Natsu, in out.

"I know right? An underground train?" Lisanna asked.

I groaned in agreement, or maybe in pain?

"Well at least we'll be at Midnight Crater in time for the tournament" Wendy said.

Screw that, I'd rather just not go! It took all the energy I had left to reach up and grab Erza's armor.

"Please!... Finish me!" I yelled.

Erza smiled sweetly at me.

"Night, night Natsu" she said.

Before her fist came crashing into my face.

* * *

Hunter led us to the center of the mountain, the biggest crater was there along with the biggest building in it. It looked like a grand castle, huge stone walls, banners hanged all around it. Pictures of people faces we're on the banners, names we're hung up on flags, what was this place?

"Come on, watch your step lovely Lucy" Hunter said holding his hand out towards the stairs.

I had a better idea in mind.

"Race you down Laxus!" I yelled jumping on the side of the crater.

"Ahh! Whoooa!" I yelled sliding down.

I balanced myself out as my shoes slide down to the center.

"You're going to have to be quicker that Blonde" Laxus said sliding past me.

Huh? How did that happen? I buckled my knees tighter together, my speed started increasing.

"You snooze you lose Laxus!" I yelled.

Laxus slide up next to me and shoved me, I started laughing and shoved him back. Laxus actually gave me a carefree smile, my eyes widened. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen hi-

My balance slipped, I started falling. A light shined though and I was being carried up into the air. I landed at the bottom in a matter of seconds.

"I won" Jellal said playfully.

"What's with that Blonde?" Laxus asked sliding towards us.

"You were the one that shoved her" Jellal said.

"Hello?! Didn't you see her shove back?" Laxus argued.

"He's right, I got distracted" I said.

Jellal sighed and placed his hand on my head.

"Careful" he said.

I nodded numbly.

"Nice moves, you might stand a chance Mystogun" Hunter said walking towards us.

A chance?

"Let's go, you three got great timing. Today's the last day for sign-up's" Hunter said.

"Mind explaining things to us now?" I asked.

"Hunter's Game is a tournament, my tournament to be precise" he said.

I started looking around the inside of the castle when we walked in. First off, if I thought the outside was big the inside was even bigger! This castle put every Fairy Tale book's castle to shame. Secondly, this placed was packed. I'm surprised people weren't running into us but then again for some reason when they saw Hunter, they all cleared the way for him. Hunter led us to this huge projection, words written all over it.

"These are the matches, the one you're looking for is the Jade Cup. The prize for that is the Orichalcum" he said.

"Prize?" Laxus asked.

Hunter turned around and sighed.

"Look, this whole place right here is a gambling spot. People pay money to watch the contestants fight to the death with each othe-"

"To the death?!" I asked.

"Technically it's not to the death, just until someone says I give but we have some stubborn people here. They'd rather die then walk away in shame, or you can be knocked unconscious" Hunter said.

THIS WAS WHY AXEL DIDN'T TELL ME TO THANK HIM?! BECAUSE HE WAS SENDING US TO OUR DEATHS!

"I'm highly against you participating in that cup Lucy, especially since the King's entering that one but if you really want to... I can't stop you" Hunter said.

"Just us, sign us up" Jellal said.

"What?" I said.

"Your weak Blonde, let us take care of it" Laxus said.

"We're a team though! Didn't you say Mystogun that you needed my strength?" I asked.

"I also need you alive too" he said.

"There's a kiddy tournament if you really want to fight someone Lucy" Hunter said.

I sighed and looked over to the game board. I saw the Jade Cup section, there wasn't a lot of people signed up for it.

_JADE CUP_

_PRIZE- ORICHALCUM_

"So if they win, you'll just give us the Orichalcum?" I asked.

"If your buddies win the tournament, yes" Hunter said.

"Sign us up then Hunter" Laxus said.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys more about the rules since you're new" Hunter said.

I walked up closer to the game board, my eyes looking at all the cups happening.

_RUBY CUP_

_PRIZE- MYTHRIL CRYSTAL_

I'm glad Axel gave us his or else we'd have to be in two tournaments. I wonder what other prizes these cups offer?

_SAPPHIRE CUP_

PRIZE- $1,000,000,000

That much for one cup?! What the hell?! I'd be rich if I won that one! Think Lucy, you're here to save Natsu not to get rich quick... you can always come back once the world is saved. My eyes scanned through the other cups.

Cobalt Cup, Topaz Cup, Pearl Cup, Silver Cup, -

My eyes stopped at the Gold Cup.

_GOLD CUP_

_PRIZE- ONE ZODIAC KEY_

One Zodiac Key.

A Zodiac Key. I had 10, there was 12 Zodiacs in all.

"Sign me up for the Gold Cup" I said.

"Huh?"

I turned around and faced the guys.

"Sign me up for the Gold Cup!" I said.

"Leave the fighting for the big boys alright Blonde? Why don't you be our cheerleader?" Laxus said.

I glared at him and walked over to Hunter.

"Lucy Dreyar for the Gold Cup" I said.

Hunter smirked.

"Alright Lucy, the sign-up's for that was is over put I'll pull some strings. I'll sign you guys all up right now. My money's on you Lovely Lucy, you better win" Hunter winked before walking away.

"What you do that for?!" Laxus yelled.

"The prize was a Zodiac Key" I said.

"Lucy, this place is dangerous! They will kill you out there" Jellal said.

"I can take care of myself, besides I know when to say I give" I said.

"You don't get it Blonde! There's no rules! This is a death match, they can pull out all the dirty shots and no one will care! As long as it's entertaining for the crowd they don't care" Laxus said.

"It's over! I'm entering! I'm getting that key! You two should be focusing on getting the Orichalcum" I said.

Jellal sighed and walked over to me. He lifted up Natsu's scarf and started wrapping it around my head.

"We need to keep a low profile, stay in disguise" Jellal said.

He lifted up my hand with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. Jellal took off his gloves and gave them to me.

"No one can know about us Lucy, this place right here. If the Magic Council knew about this place!" Jellal paused and sighed.

I nodded my head placing the gloves on.

"Why do I need to cover my face though?" I asked.

Jellal turned his head and pointed up. I can't believe I didn't notice it before, Lacrima holograms were all around us. Video's of people fighting and reply's were showing.

"You never know who will come to one of these" Jellal told me.

I nodded and tightened Natsu's scarf around my head.

"Alright you three are all set! Follow me to your chambers" Hunter said coming back.

"Chambers?" I asked.

"Yup, all our fighters get rooms for free since there our main attraction" Hunter laughed.

We followed him to an elevator. We all entered and started going up. I looked outside the window and saw the perfect few of the arena, there was a fight going on at this very moment.

"I assume you three want to room up together?" he asked.

"Yes" Jellal answered.

"Nice cover Lucy, I'm glad your pretty little face won't get so beat up now" Hunter said.

"Thanks for your concern" I said turning back around.

The elevator stopped and Hunter led us out.

"I put 10 million on you Lucy, onl-"

"TEN MILLION!" I yelled.

Hunter smirked.

"Why act surprised? You're my lady luck. Don't worry, if you win I'll give you 5 Mill" Hunter winked.

5 MILLION!

"What is I lose?" I asked.

"Then I'm out 10 Mill, don't worry Lucy. I'm sure you won't lose" he said.

That's a lot of pressure for a girl!

"When's our tournament start?" Laxus asked.

"Well Lovely Lucy's will begins today, yours on the other hand starts in two days" Hunter said.

"Today?!" I asked.

"Yup, in about... 2 hours" he said.

... WHAT?!

"Well here's your room, I'll have someone pick you up when it's starting" Hunter said opening a door for us.

Jellal tugged me in while Laxus shut the door.

"What's the plan here?" Laxus asked.

"What can it be? We have to win that tournament if we're going to want to get the Orichalcum" Jellal said.

"And Lovely Lucy over here?" Laxus asked mimicking Hunter's voice.

"You worry about your tournament Laxus and I'll worry about mine. If you excuse me, I'm going to take a bath" I said walking away.

The room was nice, big, spacious. It was simple enough to find the restroom though. I ran the water and started to strip. Tournament... I wonder if Natsu would like it? It's fighting, something he's always loved. I don't like the death part but the fighting definitely. Alright, it's decided. Once this whole thing blows over I'll take Natsu... he'd probably be the Champion.


	19. Chapter 19

**BlackLynx17: HELLO! EVERYONE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

.

Never Ending FairyTail

Chapter 19

.

"I just talked to the Conductor, it seems we'll be in Midnight Crater in two days" Erza said.

"That's good, hopefully Laxus is still there" I said leaning up.

"Natsu, you're up" Wendy said.

"The train stopped, probably at another drop off" I said.

"He should be there, according to Axel we should make it just as the tournament starts" Erza said.

"So we can't enter the tournament? That sucks!" I complained.

"Like you'd stand a chance!" Gray laughed.

I wanted to reply but my stomach started doing flips again. Ugghghhhh.

* * *

Alright... was my outfit fightable? I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing some black shorts with a black tank top. I had on Jellal's gloves to cover up my hands and my hair up in a bun so Natsu's scarf could wrap around me and hide my identity better. I giggled to myself, I looked like a ninja right now. Well... the outfit was movable, I started doing stretches to warm myself up.

"Lucy! It's time!" Jellal said knocking on the door.

"Coming" I answered.

I looked at myself one more time before exiting the bathroom.

"Nice disguise" Jellal approved.

I smiled but I don't think he saw it. Instead I nodded.

"We'll be in the crowds Blonde, try not to lose on the first round" Laxus said.

I stuck my tongue out at him but I don't think he saw it either. This mask was great, I wonder if this was the reason Jellal really wore his? To stick his tongue out at people. I giggled, that just sounded childish.

"Right this way Lovely Lucy" a man said in the room.

He was wearing a black suit, his hair was slick back with grease and he wore black sunglasses. Color much?

"Good luck Lucy, you're going to need it!" Laxus laughed.

"Be careful, know your limits" Jellal said.

I nodded and both of them and followed the slick back man out.

There was 21 of us, an uneven number meaning there would be a three vs. match in the beginning. Hunter came in and explained the rules and line ups. We all had to draw a number for our matches to be set up. Luckily I wasn't in the three vs. match, I was facing someone named... Angel in the second round. Ha Laxus! I wouldn't be losing in the first round since I wasn't in it! While the others fought we we're forced to stay in the back and watch the battle on a Lacrima projection.

First match was a guy with fire magic vs. this guy with... I don't know what kind of magic he had. His fingernails became longer... if that's even a magic. The fire man won, no contest.

_"LET'S BRING OUT OUR NEXT CONTESTANTS! WE HAVE A NEW GIRL IN OUR MITTS TODAY! LET'S ALL WELCOME THE LOVELY LUCY!"_ my name was announced.

I walked out into the clearing, it was like a coliseum. There was a large area for us to fight and all around us was the crowds. I started looking around for Laxus and Jellal, I don't know how I expected to find them.

_"NEXT UP IS THE PURE WHITE ANGEL! PLACE YOUR BETS!"_

A girl with short white hair was standing across from me. From what Hunter said, we aren't allowed to fight until the bets are placed. The crowds started cheering every where around me. I started spinning around, looking at everyone. The sight of lightning caused me to stop, it was my name... in lightning!

_'WIN! LUCY!'_

I looked down under it and saw Jellal and Laxus. I giggled and waved towards them.

_"THE BETS HAVE BEEN PLACED! LET'S SEE THE ODDS SHALL WE?!"_

Odds? I don't remember him talking about odds? I looked at the large projection of us, next to our picture was our odds; seems the odds weren't in my favor. Did I not look challenging enough?!

_"OOOH! LOOKS LIKE ANGEL'S GOING TO WIN THIS ONE!"_

The girl standing across from me started laughing.

"This will be as easy as pie" she giggled towards me.

Oh you wish.

_"ALRIGHT! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"_

"Gate of the Chisel Key! Open!"

What the? She was a celestial mage too?! A grey metal ball came out, it started flashing lights. It looked like a robotic soccer ball... kind of. I guess the match was on.

"Go!" Angel yelled.

The Robotic Soccer Ball, or RBS for short, started flashing its lights. Soon a laser came out and headed towards me. My eyes widened as I leaped to the right, barely dodging the thing. It is so on! I picked myself up and took out my keys.

"Gate of the Capricorn! Open!" I yelled.

"Yes Mistress?" Capricorn asked coming to my side.

"Beat the metal ball, knock out the girl" I said.

"Right away Mistress" Capricorn said.

He started running up to the ball.

"Caelum attack" Angel yelled.

The ball started shooting lasers at us. Capricorn dodged them with ease and kicked her spirit out of the ring. He then ran over to Angel and knocked her unconscious with a chop to the neck. While Capricorn laid Angel on the ground the arena went silent. Did I do something wrong?

_"... THE WINNER! LOVELY LUCY!"_

The crowds started cheering my name. I smiled, which they couldn't see, and started waving. This was a nice feeling... winning that is.

* * *

... I was scared for my life. Now that I won the first round the other people saw me as a threat. I sat alone in a corner staring up at the projection. It was the last match of the beginning rounds, the three vs. match. So far it was all one sided, the girl... she was somehow controlling the others... how was I suppose to fight that?

"Lovely Lucy, you're up next"

_"THE WINNER! DEADLY MARY!"_

I gulped, hopefully she loses in the next round. If not, I better get thinking of a strategy.

_"WE HAVE OUR LOVELY LUCY AGAIN AGAINST SALAMANDER BORA!"_

Salamander? Wasn't that Natsu's name?

_"PLACE YOUR BETS"_

"You must be pretty ugly to be wearing a mask" Bora said.

My eyebrows twitched.

"You're just pretty ugly period" I said.

_"NO MORE BETS! LET'S SEE THE ODDS NOW!"_

I looked up at the projection, 50/50 chance.

_"LET THE MATCH! BEGIN!"_

"First come first serve!" Bora said launching fire at me.

I rolled to the left.

"Gate of the Aries! Open!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Go! Flaming Serpents" Bora said.

Two flaming snakes started heading towards us.

"Defend!" I said.

"Wool Shield!" Aries yelled.

A wool dome came over us.

... what was that burning smell?

_"OH NO! LOOKS LIKE THE SHEEP'S WOOL IS ON FIRE! OUR LOVELY LUCY IS IN TROUBLE!"_

Fire? The wool dome caught on fire! And we were trapped in it.

"Move it!" I ordered.

"I can't! *cough, cough* It's on fire!" she coughed.

"It's your wool!" I said.

Smoke started covering us, strange I wonder why I wasn't coughing. Natsu's scarf, it was wrapped around me. I lifted up the end, Natsu was with me in this battle. He counting on me; he was protecting me this very moment.

"Close Gate! Gate of the Virgo! Open!" I yelled.

"Punishment now?!" Virgo asked.

"Dig a hole out of here! After dig a pit fall trap under Bora and make it deep" I said.

"Yes Princess" she said spinning around.

I jumped into hole after her.

"Up here Princess" Virgo said throwing me up.

_"WHAT'S THIS? THE LOVELY LUCY IS BACK!"_

"Strange, I thought you'd be dead by now" he said.

"Go Virgo!" I yelled.

"All done Princess" Virgo said appearing next to me.

Done? But Bora was still-

"AHHH!" Bora yelled.

I spoke to soon, Bora fell down into the pit trap Virgo made for him. I walked up to the hole, careful not to fall in.

"Give up or be buried alive" I told him.

The hole Virgo made was deep, I highly doubt Bora could climb out.

"Flame Serpents!" he yelled.

He threw up his snakes at me but they didn't reach me. I smirked but then remembered he couldn't see it. Instead I shrugged and looked towards Virgo.

"Bury him" I said.

"Yes Princess" Virgo said and started throwing dirt into the dirt in the hole.

Once Bora was neck deep he finally gave up.

_"THE WINNER! LOVELY LUCY!"_

* * *

_"TIME FOR THE SEMI-FINALS! THE LOVELY LUCY AGAINST SHERRY LOVE!"_

I've been winning so far. Just two more matches and I'll get that key. I stared across from me and studied my opponent. I couldn't remember what her magic was, did I even watch her fight on the projection? No wait, that's right. I was to busy realizing why the announcer's voice sounded so familiar. Hunter was announcing our matches. No surprise there though, he was the owner of the place. Now then, back to my match. What was with this girl? Why she glaring at me so intensely?

"You stole my name. I was suppose to be Lovely Sherry!" she yelled.

Oh... so that's what it was.

"AND YOUR NOT EVEN LOVELY! WHAT'S WITH THAT MASK?!" she yelled pointing a finger at me.

I started looking around the arena, can we start now?

_"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"_

"Doll Play Attack! Rock Doll!" Sherry said.

The ground started shaking. Rocks started flying up and started to make... a rock monster? A fricken rock monster... how was I suppose to go up against that? Well there was that saying once, fight fire with fire... or in this case rock with rock.

"Gate of the Twins! Open!" I yelled.

Gemi and Mini came out.

"Quick! Which one of you has to touch her to transform into her?" I asked.

"Both" they said.

I groaned.

"Gate of the Scorpio! Open! Distract her" I said.

"Our sand, let's go!" Scorpio said.

Sandstorms started appearing around Sherry's golem. As Scorpio distracted it I picked Gemi and Mini up and started running towards Sherry.

"One!" I yelled throwing Mini.

"Ah!" Sherry yelled.

Mini struck her right in the face, the crowd laughed at that.

"Get this thing off me!" Sherry screamed.

"And two!" I yelled throwing Gemi.

He head butted Sherry in the stomach; Gemini flew back towards me.

"Transform!" I said.

A poof happened and Sherry was standing beside.

"Doll Magic Attack! Doll Rock!" she yelled.

Another golem appeared but this time it was on my side.

"Aw look how lovely I look, ah love" she sighed.

Huh?

"O-kay?" Scorpio said.

I laughed.

_"WHAT THE? THERE'S TWO SHERRY'S!"_

"I'm the prettier one!" Sherry yelled jumping on top of her golem head.

"Uh... go for it Gemini" I said.

"Hooray!" she said jumping on their golem.

"Scorpio sandstorm around her, Gemini finish them off!" I said.

"Sandstorm!" Scorpio yelled.

"Ah! My hair! It's so not lovely now!" Sherry yelled.

"Let's go my precious doll!" Gemini said.

The golem ran up to Sherry's golem and punched it; her rock doll started falling apart. Sherry fell off her golem and fell on her head, knocking out.

_"THE WINNER! LOVELY LUCY!"_

It was good I won, the bad thing was Deadly Mary also won.

And I still didn't have a plan at all.

* * *

_"FINALLY THE MATCH WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FINALS! LOVELY LUCY VS. DEADLY MARY! PLACE YOUR BETS!"_

If this is going to work, I need to do it quickly before my magic runs out.

_"LET'S SEE THE ODDS!"_

I looked at the projection, it was partly in her favor.

_"LET THE FINALLY GAMES! BEGIN!"_

"Gate of the Leo! Ope-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no you don't" Mary said holding up her wand.

My body was frozen.

"Now give up or else I'll make you strip in front of the whole crowd. Who would like to see that?!" Mary asked.

Cheers irrupted around us. Come one Lucy, put your plan into action.

"Leo! Come out!" I yelled.

"Yes my Princes- ah!" Leo yelled.

"Silly girl, you think he can make a difference? Perhaps I'll make you two do some ecchi stuff together" Mary said licking her lips.

I shivered. Creep-eeeeeee!

"Capricorn! Come out!" I yelled.

"Yes Mistress" Capricorn said.

"Him two" Mary said.

So she can control three, my limit was summoning 2. Then again I've never tried to summon more then that out before. Let's see if I've grown stronger.

"Gemini! Come out!" I yelled.

"Yes?" they asked.

They froze and fell on the ground. 5? I thought Gemini was going to be my ace in the hole since there was two of them but I guess not. Alright I still felt fine and I was still standing, that was a good sign right? Mary is controlling five, let's see.

"Cancer! Aries! Come out!" I yelled.

"Sorry"

"Ebi"

I felt a wave of pain course through me but it mainly stayed in my gut. My knees started shaking as I stared at my opponent. So maybe summoning two at a time wasn't the brightest idea. I was going over my limit, I could feel it. I noticed Mary's hand started shaking though, she quickly raised her other hand to support it. I smirked, she was almost reaching hers too.

"Can any attack?" I asked my spirits.

They pretty much all responded a no. Damn I really wish I was Natsu right now, I could just fire blast Mary, since I was still able to talk, and win the match. What am I doing thinking about this? The longer the match goes on, the more magic I'm wasting. I need to finish this quick.

"Taurus!" I yelled.

"Nice body!" Taurus said.

_"WHAT'S THIS?! HOW IS SHE SUMMONING THEM OUT WITHOUT THE KEYS?!"_

I don't really know myself Hunter. Ever since the incident with Phantom whenever I call out there names, they just appear. It takes up more of my magic then summoning them regularly with my keys though and I was way past my limit now. I fell to my knees, my body still paralyzed.

"Hahaha! You summoned all of them and yet none of them can move!" Mary laughed.

Why is she laughing? In the matches I watched she always finished the other's quickly, why is she talking her time with me? Was she nervous? Was that why she was laughing? Was I almost there?

"Gate of the White Dog! Open!" I yelled.

Plue came out, he was shaking. HE WAS SHAKING! And that was it, I fell face first on the ground.

"Attack Plue!" I yelled turning my head up just by a little so I could see him.

Her magic was weakening, Plue was doing it! Plue shook as he started walking up to Mary.

"You think I can't handle this little dog?" she asked kicking Plue aside.

I started coughing, I moved my eyes over and saw my spirits start to fade.

"Hurry Plue!" I yelled.

I don't know what I expected him to do, I just hope he'd do something quick. Plue got up and started walking towards Mary again. She kicked him aside but Plue got up again.

_"MAN THAT DOG ISN'T GIVING UP!"_

By the third time Plue was walking back up to Mary, my vision started getting hazy. Come on Lucy, just believe in your spirits. Hold on just a little longer, you can do this!

"GO PLUE!" Leo yelled.

"Plue! Win! Is that okay?" Aries asked.

"Go little pup!" Capricorn said.

"Go Ebi!" Cancer said.

"Win! Win!" Gemini said.

"You can do it Plue!" Taurus yelled.

Mary went to kick Plue again, this time Plue dodged it by jumping left though and his nose landed on her foot. I may have been laying on the dirt powerless, but I still had enough energy to laugh.

"Ah!" she yelled dropping her want to hold her foot.

The strain was lifted, I could move.

"ATTACK!" I yelled.

My six spirits started heading towards Mary. I laid my head on the ground, a little more, just a little more. I can do this, please help me Natsu. My side hip felt warm, I pulled out my keys and saw them glowing.

"I GIVE! I GIVE! I GIVE! I GIVE!" Mary screamed.

The keys stopped glowing and my spirits disappeared.

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE WINNER OF THE GOLD CUP IS LOVELY LUCY!"_

I won? I won. I sighed a breath of relief and laid my head down on the ground. I did it.

* * *

_Where... where was I?_

_"Natsu"_

_Someone was crying._

_"Natsu"_

_I felt the person's sorrow, I felt the hurt. I looked around me, everything was misty. I took a step forward, then another and another. My feet just knew the way, they just started walking on their own._

_"I did it Natsu, I won. Thanks for you help"_

_Female. It was a female's voice, and she was talking to me. I couldn't see her though, how'd she know I was here. I finally saw something. A figure. I walked closer to it but no matter how close I got, the figure didn't look any closer._

_A ghost. Why was there a ghost in my dreams?_

_"I wish you we're here Natsu, I miss you so much. I'll be able to see you soon though, just wait a little while longer"_

_This hasn't been my first time here. This ghost has been in my dreams before, when I reached out for it I felt myself glowing. I looked down at myself, my heart was red._

_"I love you Natsu"_

_My heart responded. What was I suppose to say?_

_"I love you too"_

_The ghost moved, I saw a girl's face. It was shocked before a smiled appeared on it._

My eyes opened. The lights from the tunnel flashed through our room. We're still moving so I didn't feel any better. Everyone in the room was sleeping, must have been night time. My eyes trailed upwards, I was laying on Wendy's lap. No wonder she didn't smell the same... who smell the same?...

My eyes trailed back to the window. All my answers would be answered in Midnight Crater, all I had to do was wait one more day. I closed my eyes again and this time, I didn't dream of the ghost.


	20. Chapter 20

**BlackLynx17: So bad news everyone, I don't have a laptop anymore so I'm not able to update anymore. The only reason I'm updating right now is because I'm secretly using my Dad's to update this chapter right now. **

**I don't know when my laptop will be fix, things just happen. Sorry for the troubles, all my stories will probably be put on hold for a few more days.**

**Other then that news, hey look at all my reviews! Thanks everyone! Don't forget to do the same with this chapter!**

**.**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 20

.

"Time to wake up!"

...

"Lucy?"

My eyes scrunched together as I moaned softly.

"Natsu" I grumbled.

"What's with this girl? Everyday its Natsu this and Natsu that"

My fist shot up to where the voice was coming from. I smiled once I felt it connect to something.

"Ouch! You little!"

"Calm down Laxus, she was just having a dream"

"Dream my ass"

I giggled before opening my eyes. Laxus and Jellal we're hovering over me, Jellal smiling while Laxus... glared.

"Morning Champion" Jellal said.

I tried leaning up but felt like my head was about to split into two. I leaned back down and groaned clutching it. I heard Jellal's solf chuckles as he helped me lean up against the... couch? Why was I laying down on a couch? Wait a second...

"Champion?" I asked.

"You did good Lucy, proved Laxus wrong" Jellal snickered.

"Shut up! How was I suppose to expect her to be able to summon all those spirits out?!" Laxus yelled.

"I don't know, maybe by believing in her!" Jellal said back.

"Stop, my ears" I mumbled.

Was I still dreaming? Because Jellal actual had a come back to Laxus's remark. Jellal would have just ignored Laxus but instead he put him in his place. He's been hanging around with us for so long we've rubbed off on him. I smiled though my pain.

"You're really weak right now, you're magic was completely at zero when the match was done. Laxus go get her some food" Jellal said.

"Whatever you say Leader" Laxus said bitterly walking away.

I looked around my surroundings. We were all back at our room and I was laying on the couch. Strange, the last thing I remembered though was being in the arena.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You won first of all, nice going Lucy" Laxus said walking back into the room.

He handed me a plate of food; it was actually a real meal! Rice, vegetables, fish! And meat... oh the meat! I haven't had meat in ages! I almost went teared eyed as I took the plate from him and had my first bite.

"Thanks" I moaned placing it on my lap.

"Well when you beat Mary, the whole arena went silent. Once Hunter announced your victory the crowd went wild. No one noticed that you passed out until Hunter walked out to give you your prize" Jellal said.

"How long did that take?" I asked.

"5 minutes, he rushed you out and to the medical field. We jumped onto the field and ran after you, Jellal almost had a panic attack" Laxus teased.

"Please, your face changed color because you were so worried" Jellal teased back.

I placed my fork down and grabbed each of their hands.

"Thanks" I said.

The knocking on the door interrupted our moment, Hunter came busting into the room with a wide smile on his face like he'd just won a million bucks. Jellal quickly turned away to put his mask back on.

"Where's my Lovely Lucy?! There you are! Come here!" Hunter said picking me up.

My plate spilled on the floor while Hunter picked me up and spun me around.

"My little goldmine you, I knew you'd win!" he said.

Goldmine? I was suddenly getting plucked from Hunter's grasps. Jellal had me in his arms while Laxus punched his fists, electricity running through them.

"I forgot about the protective brothers, I'm so glad to see you awake now Lucy you don't know how worried I was! First off, here's your prize, congrats" Hunter said.

My hands reached out to grab the key he had in his hands. Libra. A new key to my family, I was one step closer to becoming stronger now. I hugged the key close, please bring me strength Libra.

"Also the bonus" Hunter said digging into his pocket.

He pulled out a stack of bills, 5 million to be exact...! Our deal! Hunter did just win a million bucks, well more like ten! I thought he was just kidding! My eyes widened as I tried to push the money back.

"No Hunter, that's your money!" I said.

"Lucy you earned it, besides that's barely anything from what you've made me. Let's go celebrate for your victory! I'll be expecting the same thing out of you two Laxus and Jellal. Your match is tomorrow so I suggest you two go train at our personal gym, only contestants are allowed to use it. I also suggest you don't use your magic though, wouldn't want your competition to learn all your secrets now would we?" Hunter winked and laughed.

"What did he mean your match is tomorrow? I thought we had two days?" I asked cleaning up the spilled dish.

"You've been asleep for a day, your magic should be half recovered by now. Laxus and I were just about to try shock therapy to wake you up" Jellal said.

Laxus started laughing. I sighed in frustration as I carried my dish towards the kitchen.

"You two are mean!" I yelled putting the plate in the sink before walking back into the living room.

Hunter and Laxus had an amused expression on their faces, I couldn't tell with Jellal.

"Look at the time, got things to do. Glad to see you better Lucy, I'll pick you up in about 30 minutes! That should be enough time for you to get ready, see you then!" Hunter said as he left.

I just then realized something.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Laxus yelled.

Seems Laxus just realized something too.

"He just asked you out on a date!" Laxus yelled.

"Technically it wasn't asking since he didn't give me a chance to reply" I said.

"What? No! A million times no!" Jellal said.

I raised an eyebrow. What was he, my Father?

"What was that?" I asked.

"You are not going on that date Lucy!" Jellal ordered.

"Listen to our leader" Laxus said.

"I'm going" I said.

Laxus and Jellal turned red.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" they yelled.

"What about Natsu?!" Laxus yelled.

My chest tightened. Laxus looked like he was biting his tongue, idiot.

"I'm going because I need a break, from this, from Natsu. I-... I just need a distraction, I just need a day where for once I don't have a burden on my shoulders. That I don't have to worry about what I have to do or who I have to save" I told them.

It's hard doing this. I didn't know about Laxus and Jellal, maybe they were just better at hiding their feelings, but I can't keep up with this act. I miss Natsu, I want to see him, I want to be with him but I can't. I'm on this mission for him, to save him, to save everyone.

"I love him but it's hard not being able to be with him. It's hard knowing he doesn't remember a single thing about me! So why can't I have just one day off? Why can't I forget Natsu for a few hours?" I asked them.

I wasn't talking about forever, just one night off where I'll get to have fun. One night where I can forget about everything and just... have fun.

"Because you're his mate!" Laxus told me.

"A mate he doesn't remember, I need a break guys. I just want to clear my head and let loose, Hunter's offered to help me with that" I told them.

It was silent.

"I take your silences as an agreement and guess we'll be getting the Orichalcum tomorrow then. I suggest you boys listen to Hunter and head for the gym, I'm going to take a bath" I said.

"This is considered cheating you know" Jellal called after me.

"Only if I kiss him which I certainly am not! Hunter's just... a friend. This is just a friendly day out" I told them.

"WELL TELL HIM THAT!" Laxus yelled before I closed the door.

* * *

Alright Lucy, you don't look to bad. So what if your hair is dull and unworkable, it still looks nice down. So what if your skin in pale, that's the point of going outside. Your outfit was nice; shorts, and a sweater. I wasn't showing off anything, really I wasn't. I scanned over myself one more time before my eyes caught something... Natsu's scarf.

With shaking hands I unwrapped it from around my neck.

"Stay here" I said placing it on my bed.

I couldn't wear it, I was trying to have a fun day today! If I wore Natsu's scarf I would be reminded of him then be depressed. Isn't that the same with my ring though? I lifted up my hand and stared at my ring finger. No, never. I'll never take this off.

"Good thing it's so small, I probably won't even notice it" I told myself.

Even though I knew it was a lie. I patted Natsu's scarf on my bed before taking a step back. I felt a sudden urge to touch it again so I did, then I folded it and placed it neatly on my pillow case. Now I was just being silly.

"LUCY!" Laxus called out.

"Coming!" I said.

I grabbed my keys and attached them to my shorts before patting Natsu's scarf one last time.

"Bye, I'll be back soon" I whispered to it.

I don't know why I lagged behind for a second or two to see if it would respond back. It didn't. It was just a scarf after all, it wasn't the real thing... it wasn't Natsu. I shook my head and took a breath before I left my room.

"Hey Hunter" I said.

Hunter turned to me and smiled. It was a beautiful smile, honestly. It would have made any girl weak in the knees and blush but for me... Natsu was- STOP! No more Natsu, fun day. Hunter had changed his outfit, it went from a suit to a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. He had on black sunglasses though, which he took off when he saw me.

"Hey Lovely Lucy, you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and walked towards him.

"Have her back before midnight" Jellal told Hunter.

"Midnight? Are you high Mystogun? Have her back before sundown!" Laxus yelled.

"You're right, but are you high also? An hour before sundown!"

"No, two hours!"

"Better yet, why don't I have her back in 10 minutes?" Hunter asked interrupting their argument.

Laxus and Jellal looked at each other before nodding.

"That works" they said.

Hunter laughed.

"We're leaving guys!" I said walking out the door.

"By the way, I was kidding. I'll have her back when she wants to come back" Hunter said before leaving with me.

I laughed imagining the faces the two of them would make with the thought, 'what if she never wanted to come back?'

* * *

"So where are we going?" I asked.

Hunter ran a hand through his hair.

"I was thinking... well... how does a bird eye's view sound?" Hunter asked.

"Bird's eye view?" I asked.

Hunter flashed me a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, follow me" he said.

I did. We started making our way through the coliseum, avoiding the rush of crowds, before we finally made it out.

"We're taking the stairs right?" I asked.

"Unless you really want to climb up the crater, I say so" Hunter said.

I laughed as we started heading up. Once we made it back to the top I started looking around the hollowed mountain, or more specifically, the craters.

"What's at this place?" I asked.

"Well this section is all food, this over here is armory and weaponry, that place right there is a bar, while these... these are all carnival games sort of speaking" Hunter said giving me the tour.

"Carnival?" I asked.

"Yeah, haven't you ever been to a carnival before?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Have you ever heard of one?" he asked.

... I really thought of the word and came up with a blank.

"Wow, well screw the bird's eye view we're heading there first" Hunter said grabbing my hand.

"Wait! Can we go to the armory first?" I asked.

Hunter raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"That one!" I said pointing at the mask.

"That'll be-"

"It's on the house Vergil" Hunter interrupted him.

"Oh Hunter! Of course, I didn't see you were with the Little Miss" the man now named Vergil said.

I felt Hunter's arm go around my shoulder, he pulled me closer to him.

"Well I AM, keep up the good work" Hunter said grabbing the mask and turning us around.

"Thank you" I said looking back at Vergil.

We excited the shop, Hunter pulled me over to the side so we would avoid being bumped into by people.

"I could have paid for that you know, I have 5 million" I told him.

Hunter smirked.

"I know, but where would the gentlemen like I am fit in all of this? Hold still" Hunter said.

He pulled the string back and placed the mask over my face. It was pink bunny masked, ears and everything.

"How do I look?" I asked behind it.

Hunter hid his smirk.

"Like you want a carrot, what made you pick this one?" he asked.

There were masks of people's faces but I didn't know any of them. There was a Dragon's mask that really stood out to me but I, I just couldn't. Instead I just pointed to a random one, which turned out to be a bunny.

"It's cute" I said.

A brief flicker crossed Hunter's eyes.

"One second" he said running back into the store.

I stood where I was, a few seconds later he came running out of the store with a mask of his own on.

"Now we both look cute" he said wearing the same mask.

I don't think he saw my smile but I know he heard my laughter.

"Come now, to the carnival my bunny sidekick!" Hunter said grabbing my hand.

* * *

"So a carnival is games and food?" I asked biting my stick of cotton candy.

Hunter was just finishing his 3rd one, he licked his fingers as he spoke.

"Basically, well at Hunter's Games it's all we have. At a real carnival they have magic rides and junk, my Father took me once and they had this ferris wheel. It's like I could see all of Fiore" Hunter explained.

"Ferris Wheel?" I asked taking another bite.

"Oh right, you don't know... Imagine a- wait a second" Hunter said.

He walked over to this lady painting a banner on a wall.

"Hey Lola, I'm just going to borrow that for a second" Hunter said taking the paint brush.

Was there a name he didn't know? Then again these people we're probably all of his workers so he must have to know them.

"Lovely Lucy, come here" Hunter said.

I walked over and stared at the banner Hunter was drawing all over.

"This is a Ferris Wheel" Hunter said.

It was a circle. The circle was balancing on a triangle, on the circle was mini circles.

"You ride on this little ball shaped cart right here all the way to the top, then back down" Hunter explained tracing the biggest circle.

All I could say was, "wow"

"You must have had one messed up childhood to never go on a ferris wheel let alone see one" Hunter said.

I grimaced and turned away from Hunter, rubbing my arms.

"I rather not talk about my past, doesn't really matter at the moment" I said.

I was trying to save my future, I didn't have time to worry about the past.

"Understood, sorry… let's continue our happy day out alright?" Hunter asked.

I smiled and nodded.

That sounded good.

* * *

Bumper Cars. Even though I wasn't sure exactly what a 'car' was these things were AMAZING!

"Ouch" I said getting bumped.

"You have to move quicker than that Lucy" Hunter laughed out.

They were metal contraptions that were powered up by magic. The other problem was that they could only ride on the track set up for them. If Hunter ever got out of the dark tournament business, and if he could find a way to make these cars run on roads by magic… he'd be rich! Carriages and carts would be obsolete.

"You're a genius!" I yelled ramming into him.

"What?!" Hunter laughed trying to escape.

It was too late, other cars crashed into Hunter and we had him trapped.

"Alright, alright, I give!" Hunter said leaning back in his seat.

I smirked as I reversed and ram backed into him. He looked up and glared.

"Hey! I said I give"

"What?" I said ramming into him again.

"LUCY!" he yelled.

"All together now kids!" I laughed.

Hunter jumped out the cart and off the track right before we ram into his used to be bumper car.

* * *

"You… are… evil!" Hunter said rubbing his head.

"Aw, you can't say that wasn't fun?" I asked.

"Says the rammer to the ram-e" Hunter said.

I repositioned the bunny mask on my face before I looked towards our new destination.

"What are these?" I asked.

"The game aisle, take your pick?" Hunter said.

There were so many though, all with different signs, posters, flashing lights, people! I was getting excited just looking at the colors, there had to be at least 10 game stands.

"That one?" I asked pointing to the nearest.

Hunter nodded.

"Good choice, let's go" he said tugging me towards it.

* * *

"So what's this game?" I asked watching Hunter toss the ball in his hand up and down.

"Fun, just watch and you'll learn how to play it" Hunter said with a devious smirk.

I looked back at the game stand, there was a water tank. A man was sitting on the plank over the water and there was this bull's eye sign next to the tank. Wait a minute... it couldn't be-

A bell went off a Hunter's ball hit the bull's eye and the man on the plank fell down.

"HUNTER!" I yelled at him.

Hunter just laughed as the man got out the tank and raised the plank again.

"Apologize to him now!" I yelled.

"Lucy! It's the point of the game silly! You try and sink him by throwing the ball at the bull's eye" Hunter said.

I've never heard of a game like this before and I could understand why.

"That's so cruel" I told him.

"Trust me, with what I'm paying him it's anything but cruel. It's suppose to be fun! That and funny, relax a little Lucy" Hunter said nudging my side.

"Let's go" I said walking.

Hunter grabbed my elbow though and pulled me back.

"No way, you haven't tried yet" he said placing a ball in my hand.

"But I don't want to" I said.

"Just throw the ball Lucy" Hunter said.

I sighed, knowing he wasn't about to give up on this, and threw. I completely missed, wasn't even trying.

"Lucy, we are not leaving this stand until you sink Jeffery over there. Are you really about to hold up this whole line just because you feel sorry for a man doing his job?" Hunter asked.

I gulped and looked behind me, this game must have been popular because the line was long. I looked back at the man in the tank, I think I saw him nod as me.

"I'm sorry" I squeaked as I threw the ball.

The bell rang and I heard a loud splash. Hunter laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"That's the spirit, nice throw" Hunter said.

I laughed a fake laugh with him, "can we, haha, go now?" I asked.

Hunter looked down at me and smiled, "your wish is my command"

* * *

There was a shooting game, in which Hunter was surprisingly good at, a fish catching game, where I was able to catch fish but couldn't keep them so I gave them back; Hunter on the other hand wasn't able to catch any, I laughed, more food, an action show of a previous duel from Hunter's game for the little kids, who I was surprised to see many of. This was a fighting arena and there was all these kids running around, their parents should have been ashamed. What else? Hunter took me to other craters like the bars, I only had a couple while Hunter bought drinks for the whole house.

He took me to the food crater after to get us sobered up, which the food was also free. I could have sworn I gained 10 pounds eating there, for a hollowed out mountain they did have good food. It was getting late in the day when Hunter finally gave us a break. He turned at me and gave me his Hunter smile, which I learned he did a lot.

"Ready for that bird's eye view Lovely Lucy?" he asked.

I nodded at him.

"Great, it's almost sundown so this should be perfect" Hunter said.

We walked towards the edge of the mountain, entering one of the many caves.

"Stick close, seems my guys haven't lit the tunnels yet" he told me.

I nodded and held his hand... which wasn't cheating... why was I thinking about that now? I've held Hunter's hand all day and didn't think it was cheating, actually I haven't thought of Natsu once since the Dragon mask until now... Maybe it was because I knew the day was almost over and that I'd have to return to my old life again.

"How you hanging back there Lucy?" Hunter asked me.

I shook the thoughts out my head, "fine" I responded.

"We should be there in another 10 minutes or so" Hunter said.

There? Where was... there? I noticed that we had started walking upwards. Was this what Hunter meant by bird's eye view? Going high up like a bird? 10 minutes passed by quickly and I finally say a light at the end of the tunnel. Hunter stopped me though and looked at me.

"Are you ready to be amazed?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hunter! Show me already!" I said.

"Alright, alright, go on" he said.

I quickened my pace as I started heading towards the light, being in a dark tunnel for ten minutes must have done something to my eyes because when I got out I was blinded by the sun light. I quickly shielded my eyes.

"What do you think?" Hunter's voice came from behind me.

I blinked before looking around me, the first thing I did was scream.

"AHHHHHH!"

I latched onto Hunter and held him tightly.

"Well this is a first" he chuckled.

"We're going to fall, don't let go!" I screamed tightening my grasp.

"Calm down, we're not going to fall to our deaths" Hunter said.

I had a hard time believing him. So this was what Hunter thought of as a bird's eye view, to the very top of the mountain.

"See look how stable this is, come on we're going to miss the sunset" Hunter said walking away.

I stood completely still with my arms out so I could keep my balance. I took one step, then another, slowly making my way towards Hunter who was sitting at the edge of the mountain top... oh boy.

"You know what? I'm good right here" I said standing on the safe part.

"Lucy, live a little. Come sit with me" he said holding out his hand.

I gulped before grabbing it, screaming when Hunter pulled me down towards him.

"See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Hunter asked.

I shook my head and leaned against him. If I was going to fall to my death then I was going to take Hunter with me.

"What do you think?" Hunter asked.

I opened my eyes and started to stare at what he brought me all the way up here for, a bird's eye view of the sunset. Rays of orange, yellow, and red shone over the horizon. It looked like a heat wave, I could feel the sun's rays on my skin warming me up. Fire. It was like fire. A warm flame. Natsu.

"Lucy?"

I turned beside me and smiled up at Hunter. No matter what I couldn't escape my past, not even in these short few minutes I had left with my day out. Hunter raised his hand up and brushed back my hair, his finger traced my cheek as he blinked at me. Very suddenly, he pulled back. His touches were gone and he just smirked at me.

"Well it's sundown, better get you home" he said.

"Hold on, I want to see the sun set" I mumbled turning back to the sun.

Hunter just leaned with me and watched. This was what I needed, a fun day out. Now that it was about to end I had to get serious again but until then... let's just watch the sun.

* * *

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE IT IS?!" Laxus yelled.

It was the first thing I heard when I walked into the room.

"WE AGREEDED ON 10 MINUTES, WAIT SUNDOWN! IT'S NOW NIGHTTIME!" he continued yelling.

"Sorry big brothers, at least she's back in one piece" Hunter laughed.

Laxus started growling.

"Right... I hope you had a nice time my Lovely Lucy" Hunter said turning to me.

"I really did, thanks Hunter" I said.

"Now boys, your match begins tomorrow at 1. I'll have someone pick you two up" Hunter said.

Laxus and Jellal nodded giving Hunter a 'great now get the hell out of here' look.

"Night Lucy" Hunter said leaving.

"Bye Hunter" I said.

Hunter was gone and I was left alone with the two 'overprotective brother'.

"How was the 'friendly' date?" Jellal asked.

I laughed lightly taking off my bunny mask.

"Alright" I shrugged.

"Just... alright?" Laxus questioned.

I yawned placing the bunny mask on the counter.

"I'm going to take a bath and get packing before I got to bed, I suggest you boys do the same" I said heading towards my room.

"There's no rush Lucy" Laxus said.

"To you there isn't, I just want to hurry home" I said.

And finally see Natsu again.

"Wait! Hunter didn't... try anything did he?!" Jellal asked.

Laxus turned red.

"Is that why you aren't talking?!" he yelled.

"Guys, the day out was fine... I had a good time"

That seemed to make the two of them calm down a little bit. I continued towards my room and opened the door.

"But I missed Natsu too much" I said closing it.

I jumped onto my bed, forgetting everything else around me, and wrapped myself around with his scarf. I took a deep inhale trying to smell what was left of his lingering scent on the thing.

Natsu. Soon.

I'll get to see you soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**BlackLynx17: Hey guys! READ! I left out a part in the last chapter of Never Ending Fairytail, at the very end when Lucy returned from her 'friendly date' with Hunter. I completely forgot to add it, it's nothing major but it's still part of the story.**

**Anyway thanks for my reviews! I love you all! Go Fairytail!**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 21

_._

_"ATTENTION! WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT MIDNIGHT CRATER! I REPEAT! WE ARE NOW AT MIDNIGHT CRATER!"_

FINALLY! I would have jumped up in glee and do fire flips if my stomach wasn't already doing so.

"Come on Natsu" Erza said dragging me out.

She grabbed me by my leg and started dragging me out our cart, my head bumping into walls at almost every turn. It's like she wasn't even trying... then again I didn't even fight it. The second we were off that train, the very second! I felt my power return and jumped up, no fire flips though, to many people were around us.

"Finally! Land!" I yelled bending down to kiss the ground.

Bad idea, dirt, dirt, and ew, gum. Wendy giggled while she walked past my hacking self.

"Ew" Charle said.

Ew was definitely correct Charle, nice one. You get a flames, up!

"You we're asleep for a very long time Natsu" Happy said landing on my shoulders.

I stood up and started dusting myself off.

"You don't say, that was a REALLY long train ride" I said stretching out my legs.

"Guys it's 3, we should start heading towards Cadaverous Crypt" Gray said.

"Juvia agrees, the tournaments bound to have started already" Juvia said.

I started taking some steps and no sickness came to me. Solid ground, oh how I loved you. I almost forgot how good it was to walk, maybe I should challenge Gray to a race or something. The mission, right Natsu, concentrate.

"Do we have everyone?" Erza asked.

She started looking around, counting each one of us. What were we, 4? Other then Wendy... who looked four even though I'm sure she was older... how old was the question though?

"Alright, let's go up then" Erza said.

Stop thinking Natsu and start paying attention! Thinking never got me anywhere anyway. Let's get back to our mission! Erza started to ask people the way out of this underground station since Gray and I got lost like twice. Not my fault; everything here looked the same. Erza led the way to this spiraling stair case which apparently was the only way out of this place. Finally after what seemed like FOREVER in darkness we saw the light. This place was a ghost down, literally the people walking around here looked like ghost. Isn't there someone they can call to take care of ghosts?

"Hey, you catch the match with that white ninja yesterday?"

Ninja? I slowed my pace so I could ease drop more on their conversation.

"Yeah man, because of her I lost my whole pay check! Wait wasn't she a black ninja?"

... THIS WAS A NINJA VILLAGE!

"NATSU!" Erza yelled.

"What?" I asked.

Oh, when did they get so far away? I started running to catch up with them, almost crashing into ghosts left and right.

"According to Axel we're looking for a guy named Hunter. He told us to walk East until we hit a ... mountain?" Erza said.

Well that seemed easy enough, "I found it" I said pointing to the mountain.

It was extremely tall, it would have been hard not to miss. As we all walked over there something caught my nose... yellow.

"Guys, they've been here" I said.

"Who?" Gray asked.

Who do you think?

"I can't smell the other two but I'm sure this is the yellow scent from before" I said.

And it led right to the mountain.

"Laxus? Let's hurry everyone" Erza said.

I started running up ahead following the scent. It wasn't that faint yet, I could clearly see where the yellow scent was heading.

"Natsu watch out for that-!"

"OW!" I yelled.

I ran straight into a wall.

"I tried to warn you" Wendy said.

I rubbed my jaw as I leaned up. There was a wooden wall in front of us, what the hell?! I didn't know mountains were made out of wood! Erza walked ahead and touched it, yeah thanks for helping me up Erza.

"Well here's Hunter's Game but where's the entrance?" she mumbled.

"Juvia guesses we have to make one" Juvia said getting her water ready.

"Do that and you'll get kicked out"

I looked around, who said that?

"Reveal yourself" Erza demanded.

A piece of wood moved and a pair of eyes we're seen. Oh. My. God. We found the Ninja's Hideout.

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" the eyes asked.

"We're looking for a guy named Hunter" Gray said.

"Who isn't? He's busy at the moment"

Gray was about to punch the floating eyes but Erza grabbed his shoulder. She took out a piece of paper from her armor and started reading from it.

"Um, Gnasty Gnorc is Lea's Executioner?" she said.

The peep hole closed. I heard movement on the other side then a door was opened beside us.

"If you we're friends of Axel's then you should have just told me" a guy said walking out.

He looked like a bodyguard, black suit with sunglasses and slick back hair.

"You guys must be here to watch the Jade tournament, come on it" he said.

Erza was the first to walk in after carefully eyeing Mr. Slick Back. I was the last so I could watch our backs and make sure he wasn't trying to pull anything on us. I couldn't believe this, we were currently standing inside a mountain... Ninja's have the coolest hideouts! This was so unfair! Mr. Slick Back closed the door once we all entered and walked ahead out us.

"The name's Max, you've missed the beginning matches but you're just in time for the semi-finals" Max said.

The tunnel was dark and narrow, just like the staircase we were in earlier. I thought Lisanna would be scared so I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She snatched it back and moved away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She's been ignoring me this whole trip, and my touches. The Lisanna I remember would always try and get my attention, she would be loving me right now for giving it to her.

"Your married Natsu!" she hissed.

Why was she getting angry... hold up.

"Married?" I asked.

Erza smacked Lisanna's head. Why did she do that?

"I mean, I don't feel the same" she said rubbing her head.

"What do you mean? Your in love with me" I told her.

"I was in love with you Natsu, not anymore though. A lot has changed Natsu, you fell in love with someone else" she said.

"Who?!" I asked.

I think I would have remembered falling in love with someone else! Lisanna turned and smiled brightly at me, for a second I thought she was going to confess her love for me.

"You'll know when you remember"

Remember? Something came back to me, I was just about to grasp it but Happy flew on top of my head breaking my concentration.

"Finally! We're getting Lucy back" he mumbled.

Lucy.

_Kill._

...

...

What the hell was that?

"Shit, the match has already started, you guys don't mind picking up the pace do you?" Max asked.

Our walking turned into a light jog as we headed further down the tunnels. Pretty soon we were out of the tunnels and in the sunlight, it was a giant hole... and it was empty. Not a soul in sight but I heard people though, they all must be somewhere. Maybe the ninja's knew we were coming so they're hiding from us! Crafty ninjas.

"Wow" Wendy whispered.

"What?" Erza questioned.

My eyes followed their's and spotted a castle sitting in the middle of the hideout. Sounds of yelling and cheers were coming from the castle so I guess that's where all the ninja's were hiding out at. Max started walking ahead, heading towards the castle. How did he know I wanted to see the ninja hideout? It's like Max could read my mind. Max led us all the way to the castle gates before he left us.

"Just go through those doors to the seats, betting tables are over there" he said.

People were scrambling all around us, pushing and shoving trying to get from point a to point b. What was with all the commotion?

"Look, I think that's the match that's happening now" Gray said.

There was a Lacrima projection in the air, this masked guy was fighting some non masked dude.

"Well this is a tournament" Lisanna said.

"How are we suppose to find Lu-her?" Juvia asked.

"If she's trying to get the prize, she'll be in the next match since it's the finals. I say we just wait and watch the remaining matches" Erza said.

My friends started walking to the seats but I stayed put. My attention was caught on a different Lacrima projection.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked.

My hand lifted up and I pointed a finger at the projection.

"It's my scarf" I said.

This person was wearing my scarf. He or she was had it wrapped up tightly around their heading making them look like... a ninja.

"A ninja stole my scarf?" I asked.

Happy looked at me then followed my hand. I heard his breath suck in.

"IT'S L-" he paused.

"What?" I asked.

Happy shook his head. I stared back at the projection, the ninja was summoning out animals left and right to fight the opponent. Was this match going on right now? No, that couldn't' be right, Gray just said two guys were fighting. It was then I noticed the small word 'replay' at the bottom corner of the projection.

"Is she winning Natsu?" Happy asked flying around me.

She? So it was a girl ninja. I studied the girl ninja's match, by the look of things-

"It's a replay, the match is probably done with but yeah she is winning" I said.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled.

I flinched and started running towards them. I turned my head back though staring at the ninja one more time. I didn't miss the big letter saying 'WINNER OF THE GOLD CUP! LOVELY LUCY!'

Lucy? Lovely Lucy?

_Kill her._

What's with the voice in my head? I shook my head and followed after my friends. Note to self, after finding this Lucy person find the Lovely Lucy person and retrieve my scarf back. At least I know it's... Lovely Lucy, Lucy... nah couldn't be.

_"THE WINNER! MYSTOGUN!"_

The crowds started going wild. Wendy held onto my hand as we moved through the crowds to get a closer seat.

_"WE'LL HAVE A 5 MINUTE BREAK BEFORE THE FINALS!"_

Everyone started calming down which made it easier for us to move now. Erza led us all the way to the front, the perfect seats to see the arena. I looked over the railing towards the fighting grounds beneath us. Wow this was a long drop, not longer than the great walls though...

"I guess we wait now" Erza said leaning against the railing.

I leaned back up and started looking at the people surround us. Wait a second... none of them looked like ninjas. They all looked... normal.

...

...

THIS ISN'T A NINJA HIDEOUT! THEY LIED TO ME!

"So if she is in the last fight, do we just jump out there and help her?" Gray asked.

"Juvia votes we kidnap her" Juvia said.

"First let's see if she's here alright? If not then we follow the person who wins the Orichalcum. If Lu-she needs it, I'm sure Laxus will take it" Erza said.

She this, her that. I know who they're talking about, I'm not that stupid. It's that Lucy chick... Lucy. What's so special about her? Why are we doing everything to find her?

...

Idiot, I was the one who wanted to find her, why though? To regain the memories everyone says I lost? How do I even know if I lost them though? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I wish I was fighting in this tournament. I really felt like making things explod-

...

I started sniffing again. Wha-

_"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S THE MATCH YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE MYSTERIOUS MYSTOGUN VS. THE LIGHTNING DRAGON LAXUS! HERE ARE THE ODDS!"_

"It's Laxus!" Erza yelled.

My attention turned to the arena, the masked guy was walking there but so was... Laxus. I started growling and clenched my fist. He ruined our guild, he betrayed us and hurt all my friends. What- what was happening to me?

_Your anger's winning, let it._

"No Lucy" Happy sighed on my shoulder.

Lucy. That reminded me. I closed my head and started sniffing around again, I smelt my scent. It was faint but I still caught it which was weird because this was my first time being here. How could this place have my scent when I just got here? When I opened my eyes I saw it, the red trail.

_"PLACE YOUR BETS!"_

My eyes followed it, it wrapped around across the arena. I leaned over the railing to get a better look, it went all around... it stopped! My eyes strained to see it... it was a girl. I blinked. Blond hair, I could tell that much from where I was sitting. She was leaning over the railing also, but I think she was cheering. My scarf blew with the wind, her hands went to grip it. She looked up, we were meters apart hidden away by thousands of cheering fans and yet... I felt like she could see me.

_KILL HER! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!_

_"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"_

I took of running. My adrenaline spiked up and I was sure I was leaving a trail of fire behind me. Happy's claws dug into my shoulders trying to keep his grip on me but I didn't even feel any pain. I pushed through the crowd, throwing some people who wouldn't move out of my way, trying to get to the other side of the arena.

"Natsu?" Happy asked.

Who was she? Why was she just standing there? Why did I feel so desperate to reach her?

* * *

"Lucy we're leaving" Jellal said.

"Make sure you find a spot where we can see you" Laxus said.

"Alright! I'll meet you down there" I said.

I heard the door open and closed. Where was I? That's right! I finished backing my belongings and placed my backpack on. Since I wasn't fighting anymore I guess I didn't have to hide my identity. Natsu's scarf wrapped around my neck nice and cozy as I slipped on my shoes. Finally, we we're heading home! I was about to see Natsu again, I was going to save him.

I grinned a very Natsu like grin as I skipped out my room. Sure I had doubts about them being able to win or... as a matter of fact I didn't. I had no doubt in my mind, Laxus and Jellal we're going to win. Maybe not both but I know one of them was. My team was strong, tough... and so was I now. The money Hunter gave me was still placed neatly on the table.

My eyes widened at the sight of it; all this money was mine? I picked it up and started spreading it out. I could still hardly believe this was 5 million, I found it harder to believe this was all for me. Sure I was from a rich family but I never got to touch it! I giggled, enough playing around. I decided to stuff the money in Jellal's bag because... I didn't trust Laxus with it and knowing me I'd probably lose it.

Now how was this going to work? I wouldn't be able to carry all these bags, I might get robbed. I held my head with my hands, think Lucy.

... didn't Leo bring me my luggage that I left at Phantom's back through his world?

"Gate of the Leo! Open!" I said.

"Hello Princess" Leo said kneeling down.

"Must you do that every time we meet?" I asked.

"Of course" he said with a wink standing up.

"Can you hold these bags for me in the spirit world?" I asked.

"No problem, I thought I'd get on some action again but this is fine as well" Leo said.

He bent down to pick up Laxus and Jellal's bags.

"By the way, where's Natsu?" Leo asked.

Natsu.

"Lucy?" Leo asked.

Natsu.

"Lucy!"

"Gate close!" I yelled.

Leo disappeared and I was left alone. I hugged myself as I shivered and let the tears fall. I was doing so well earlier, why was this happening now? All he did was say his name and I just break down.

"It's going to be okay Lucy, we'll be seeing him real soon" I chanted to myself.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself. And Jellal. And Laxus, I imagined our future. However we did it, Zeref was banished and Natsu was alright. I can see him smiling as he waits on the steps of our home.

His eyes close as he gives me his famous grin and asks, 'what are you doing all the way over there?' I smile and run up to him, he spins me around and then we kiss. Our forbidden tears finally spilling out now that we've been reunited. That was my future. I calmed myself down and stood up. The match. I need to make it to the match. I wiped my tears and pinched my cheeks trying to get some color back. Cry when you see him again Lucy, save your tears. I can't be weak, we're almost there.

I doubled check all the rooms to see if we forgot anything before I left. The castle was much more crowded then yesterday, when I got to the main hallway I looked for the Jade cup match. There was about 20 people signed up, I noticed Jellal's and Laxus's name almost immediately but the one that stood out was the crown. King, he had a crown next to his name... what did that mean?

"Lovely Lucy!"

I turned around and saw a hand waving at me. Even before the hand got closer I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Hunter" I greeted.

"Hey I'm glad I ran into you" he said grabbing my hand.

He spun me around and started tugging me in the opposite direction.

"Hunter? Where are we going?" I asked.

"You want to see your brothers match right? I got the best seats in the house" Hunter laughed.

I giggled. It was weird how I was still able to be happy, still able to feel joy. Hunter was handsome but, I could never feel the same way with anyone but Natsu.

"Hunter... we're just friends right?" I asked.

He looked back at me. "Just? Friends?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"I just, I can't feel the same way, I mean! I don't feel the same way, it's not like I can't like you it's just-"

"I get it Lucy, no hard feelings. I knew you were unreachable since the first time I met you"

From the first time? I blinked.

"Really? Ho-"

"Not many women wear rings on there wedding finger, let alone ones with huge diamonds" Hunter said squeezing my hand.

I looked at our entwined hands and saw Natsu's ring. I chocked a laugh, which sounded more like a sob. Come on Lucy, what did you tell yourself? Save the tears for later. Hunter suddenly stopped walking making me bump into him.

"Hey, was it something I said?" he asked.

I held a hand over my mouth and shook my head.

"Then smile" he said.

I giggled and tried my best too.

"I'm jealous of whoever has you as his own, always being able to see that pretty smile"

I laughed harder.

"There's the Lovely Lucy, come on" Hunter said and we started walking again.

"Thanks Hunter" I mumbled.

"If you and your hubby ever break up though, you know where to find me" Hunter laughed.

"I was actually thinking of bringing him here, he loves fighting" I said.

"Oh really? I'll make sure to create the strongest tournament ever then just for him!" Hunter cheered.

"Hunter!" I yelled.

"Just kidding" he joked.

I shook my head as Hunter led me towards the crowd. I looked around, letting him be my guidance. The whole arena was filled with adoring fans, people cheering and yelling for the match to start. I'm glad I didn't bring the bags or else I would have definitely been robbed.

"I have a private area, just for me and close friends when I'm not announcing" Hunter said.

I shouldn't be surprised, it is called Hunter's Game for a reason.

"Are you announcing this tournament?" I asked.

"Nah, I had my fill of yelling when I was announcing your match" he said.

Hunter was right, there was this boxed off area with a border and guards around it. Two men on each side, top, left, and right. I guess Hunter really didn't want people sneaking into his private seating. Hunter nodded at the bodyguards before tugging me along with him. There were a few other people here but I didn't care. I let go of Hunter's hand and ran to the railing. All the contestants we're gathered in the middle of the field. Mystogun and Laxus we're standing away from each other, I wonder why?

"LAXUS! MYSTOGUN!" I yelled.

My voice couldn't be heard over the cheers though.

"Let's try together" Hunter said walking next to me.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"1, 2, 3!"

"LAXUS! MYSTOGUN!" we yelled.

Still nothing. Damn crowd, to many people were chanting their favorite contestant's name.

"Alright everyone, we call out Laxus and Mystogun on my count" Hunter said facing the crowd behind him.

"Hunter!" I said.

"What? There my friends, they don't mind. Just get ready to scream" Hunter said.

If they don't mind... I guess that's okay. I nodded.

"1, 2, 3!"

"LAXXXUSS! MYSTOOGUUUN!"

It worked. I saw Laxus's and Jellal's heads turn. I smiled brightly and waved towards them.

"YOU TWO BETTER WIN NOW!" I yelled.

Mystogun waved at me while Laxus nodded his head. I sighed in content and leaned against the railing. The new announcer introduced the cup and sent the contestants back to the waiting rooms. I guess the matches were about to begin.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you need something like the Orichalcum?" Hunter asked leaning next to me.

I looked up at him. I didn't have to tell him but it also couldn't hurt telling him.

"We- my husband's sick and we need it for a spell to cure him" I said.

It was completely true... to me.

"I see..." Hunter trailed off.

"I know they'll win it though, our group is strong"

"Together but alone?" he asked.

"You could say I'm the weakest"

"I highly doubt that"

...

...

_"ALRIGHT! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! FIRST MATCH-"_

"What's with the odds?" I asked.

"Well I didn't want people betting willy nilly on fights, because if they lose all the time then no one would come back. This way I help them decided on who to bid on, so they'll win"

"Don't you lose money though?" I asked turning my attention to the people currently fighting.

It was... I think it's called wind magic against earth.

"That's why I don't always put the odds in their favor" Hunter smirked.

"How old are you by the way Hunter?" I asked.

"21"

"You seem younger, well act younger"

He was like a boy trapped in a man's body, especially with the smirk he gives me.

"I know, my Father died early so I was left alone to care for this whole area when I was 15"

"So you've been taking care of Hunter's Game for 6 years. Wow, you seem to be doing a great job" I said.

"Thanks, it was hard work at first believe me but things got easier. The deaths have lessen each year, but not completely. When the crowds want it enough I give it to them" he said.

I suddenly felt disgusted.

"You kill my brothers and I'm going to kill you" I threatened.

_"THE WINNER! ON TO THE SECOND MATCH!"_

"That's a tough one, The King is in this cup and people usually like him killing" Hunter said.

Something by the tone of his voice said he wasn't kidding. Because of him I wasn't 100% sure that they would have this win in the bag.

"What you mean 'The King?" I asked.

"He's the King of the arena, our main attraction. I'm sorry Lovely but your boys won't have anything on him" Hunter said.

Well he doesn't know my boys.

_"SECOND MATCH! MYSTERIOUS MYSTOGUN VS. HIGH SOARING SORA! HERE ARE THE ODDS! PLACE YOUR BETS"_

Jellal! I turned my attention towards the battlefield, Jellal was walking on the arena. Finally! I'll be able to find out what kind of magic he uses.

"There's a seat behind you, you know. Wouldn't want you falling over" Hunter said.

I ignored him and cheered on for Jellal.

_"BEGIN!"_

Sora took on the defensive pose but Jellal did nothing. He just stood there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MYSTOGUN?! FIGHT!" I yelled.

Right after I said that Jellal reached back to grab one of the many sticks he held on his back. Yeah Jellal! Beating him with a stick is better then doing nothing! Jellal stuck his stick in the ground.

...

"HOW IS THAT BEATING YOUR ENEMIES WITH IT?!"

My hands started gripping the railings. Jellal just held onto his stick-in-the-ground and stood there. Sora, tired of Jellal not doing ANYTHING, decided to go on the offensive. As soon as he started running though something happened. A bright light shone from Jellal's stick and started going through the ground towards Sora. The light zipped though the earthland leaving a trail of ruins in its way...

And Sora was running straight towards it. Before he had time to dodge or even react to what was about to happen Sora was attacked by the light, the beam shot him in the air and burnt him to a crisp.

_"THE WINNER! MYSTERIOUS MYSTOGUN!"_

Sora fell unconscious on the floor, Jellal picked up his stick and walked away. One move KO.

"Nice, let's see how the other one goes" Hunter said.

_"NEXT UP IS NEW COMER LAXUS VS. RAGING SHIZUA! HERE ARE THE ODDS! PLACE YOUR BETS"_

"Ah Shizua, he's been here a while. Your bro's going down" Hunter said.

"If he doesn't your buying me lunch" I said.

"Deal"

"_BEGIN_"

"Hahaha! Your finished" Shizua said.

He raised up his hands and water started appearing from them. His magic was kind of like Juvia's, being able to control water.

"He's a water mage, he can create and take water from anything" Hunter said.

Water? This was to easy. Laxus just snapped his fingers sending electricity to Shizua. BBQ!

_"THE WINNER! LIGHTNING DRAGON LAXUS!"_

So they changed his name now, I guess because they know his specialty.

"That was a bad match up" Hunter said beside me.

I giggled.

"Where's my lunch?"


	22. Chapter 22

**BlackLynx17: I'm back and so is my now fixed laptop! You know what that means? FASTER UPDATES HOORAY! I had a lot of stuff I wanted to tell you guys but it's been son long that I've forgotten? Oh well.**

**I want to really thank you guys for my reviews, you put so much time and effort into them and just thank you. Some people reviewed that my story makes them have the perfect day, I would like to say that your reviews make me have the perfect day too. I can always count on a good laugh when someone reviews for my story. YOU GUYS ARE SO FUNNY! Maybe you all should get together and write a funny fanfiction of NaLu.**

**Anyways sorry for the cliffhanger... and sorry for this cliffhanger; you'll still love me though. Now without further delay.**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 22

_._

The Jade Cup. This tournament has been going on since the morning, I wonder how late it was now? It was still very bright and sunny out so it still had to be day time. And here I thought we'd be out quickly. I felt even worse for the people fighting; all day long with no breaks or rest? At least the tournament was almost over now though.

It was the match everyone's been waiting for. Like I had predicted Jellal was able to make it all the way to the semi-finals, oops I meant 'Mysterious Mystogun'. Ha, that named fit him well alright. During each match with my 'brothers' Hunter and I just kept making more and more bets. Hunter bought me many, many sweets because of all my wins. You think he would have learned by now? Hmm.

Even with all the matches Jellal's been in I still didn't know what his magic was. He always made a light show in his matches so I wanted to think it had something to do with lights. Every move, every spell, there was always light... maybe light magic? Mr. Bepo really did not prepare me about the different types of magic in the world. Another weird thing was even though Jellal had 5 sticks, the most he ever use would be 2? He was in the semi-finals and he hadn't even used his full strength yet! Jellal was truly fit to be our leader.

But then again if Jellal was this strong and still wasn't able to beat Zeref, how strong did that make Zeref?

No worries Lucy, Jellal and Laxus will win this and then we won't have to worry about Zeref any longer. Just one more match and Jellal would be in the finals! Laxus was the same only his semi-final match was happening right now. Just like Jellal, Laxus breezed though his matches with ease. He never would fully move his body, a snap here, a tilt of the head there. Laxus has never been forced to move once yet, he always just stood in one spot. I shouldn't be worried since Laxus hasn't even broken a sweat yet and I wouldn't have been if only... if only he wasn't facing King.

"Your bro's got nothing on this! What we betting this time?" Hunter asked rubbing his hands together.

I gulped. I've seen the King's matches, it wasn't a pretty sight. He always left his opponents... broken, bloody, and scared beyond recognition. I didn't want to say Laxus wasn't going to win but, it wasn't going to be an easy fight. Laxus would get injured, that was unavoidable, but the worst case scenario would be...

"If Laxus's loses Hunter, you have to save his life" I said.

_"FINALLY ONE OF THE MOST WANTED MATCHES IS FINALLY ABOUT TO BEGIN! THE CHAMPION KING VS. THE NEW COMER, THE LIGHTNING DRAGON LAXUS! LET'S SEE THE ODDS!"_

I started gripping the railing so tightly my knuckles turned white. Laxus had a 0.0001% chance of winning. Why not make it a 1%? Better yet why didn't they just make it 0%? I should be happy though, at least Laxus had a chance of winning, even if it was an incredibly small chance. Hunter reached for my hands and made me release my grip on the railing.

"What if Laxus wins?" Hunter asked.

I smiled lightly at him.

"Then you save the King's life"

Because if I know Laxus, he's not going to be happy with the damage King's going to give him. Either that or get really irritated that he wasn't able to finish him off earlier which still results in Laxus beating the hell out of King. If he had the advantage though.

_"PLACE YOUR BETS!"_

Hunter turned away from me and started walking to one of his many bodyguards.

"Franky, tell the boys up top to cut the match as soon as it heads towards death road" Hunter said.

"Right away boss" Franky nodded before turning to leave.

Hunter started walking back and I quickly turned my head back forward, not wanting him to know I was spying.

"There you have it, between you and me though I got my money on your boy" Hunter said sitting in his seat.

"Let's hope he becomes your new gold mine then" I said sitting down next to him.

Come on Laxus, I know you can do it! You're Master Gramps son. Win.

"What's King's magic anyway? I've only seen him punch and kick to win"

"That's his magic, super strength. I don't know how he does it but his magic somehow corrupts the muscles or blood flow or something in him that limits his strengths. With that under his control King can manipulate how strong he can be"

"I, I don't get it"

"Humans are really strong Lucy, it's not only our smarts that made us at the top of the food change. We have limits though, our brain warns us about our limits and locks away our true potential. King doesn't have that safety lock though, his magic tells his brain that he has no limits so he's able to go full out"

"Oh"

My image for King went from Super Strong Guy to Super Crazy Monster.

"There is a side affect though. Humans aren't meant to have such strength so sometimes he'll break an arm or something"

"How often?"

Hunter hummed.

"Almost every tournament, doesn't matter though. King's so strong he doesn't feel it. You could break all his fingers and yet he'll still continue fighting as if nothing was wrong"

_"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"_

King was on the move, he started walking towards Laxus with his head high. I noticed Laxus smirked before he sent an electric bolt towards him. It hit King but he wasn't fazed; to me it looked like nothing but a scratch, maybe even a tickle. What was wrong with this man? Laxus's bolt would have made any normal man electrocuted!

Laxus sent out more thunder bolts, every single one of them hitting King head on. He just continued to walk though. His bolts weren't doing anything, pretty soon King was in reaching distance. He swung his arm and Laxus went flying into the wall; he left an imprint before falling on the ground. The audience screamed King's name wanting more while I was left dumbstruck. How could that one hit send him flying? Laxus was suppose to be the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, what was happening?

Laxus coughed a little before getting up. He pulled off the coat he wore around him and punched his fist together. Electricity started circuiting though him; he ran towards King with fists held high. The King met Laxus's punch with one of his own. There was a gust of wind when their fists collided; I covered my eyes to prevent dust from entering.

"Your bro's losing" Hunter said.

Losing? They were just even! I looked back at the match and saw Laxus on his knees trying to hold his punch.

"No" I whispered.

Laxus thought of a plan quick and used his free hand to punch the King's arm. King's hand slid and hit the ground leaving him defenseless long enough for Laxus to continue his hit and punch King in the face. King didn't go flying off as I thought he'd be, his head just cocked back. The crowd went silent at the first actually hit with the King.

"Silly boy" King said.

His hand wrapped around Laxus's body and he lifted him up. His clenched his hand, squeezing the life out of Laxus.

"LAXUS!" I yelled.

Laxus wasn't screaming in pain though, sure he looked like he was in pain, but he wasn't screaming. Laxus just wiggled until he was able to get a free hand out.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Laxus recited lifting his hand in the air.

Well there goes my sunny day. Clouds started to form in the sky clouding Hunter's Game. Go Laxus! Give it to him!

"RAGING BOLT!" Laxus yelled.

Lightning descended down and struck the both of them. Laxus would be okay right? It was his spell, besides he ate lightning. King's hold on Laxus didn't waver, it didn't even weaken.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! Raging Bolt!" Laxus yelled again.

Lightning came down and struck them again, and again, and again.

_"NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES HE DOES IT, KING JUST REFUSES TO LET GO!"_

Laxus started panting, his arm falling down and laying limp next to him.

"LAXUS!" I screamed jumping up from my seat.

"My turn" King grinned throwing Laxus on the ground.

King stomped on him with his enormous foot once before he picked him back up and threw him up in the air. Laxus recovered and outstretched his hands.

"Lightning Storm!" he yelled.

Lightning struck down every where around the arena, some striking the King while others weren't even close. This still didn't faze King though. Instead of being a sane person and trying to avoid the lighting, King just jumped straight into it. He reached Laxus's height in no time and caught his leg. As they fell back down King just laughed and started Laxus around before throwing him down then landing on him.

"Oohh, King's body slam. That broke some bones" Hunter said.

"LAXUS!" I screamed.

Please be okay, PLEASE be okay!

"Lightning Dragon's ROAR!" Laxus roared from under King.

Lightning completely covered King, this time it was enough to make King jump back and retreat.

"KEEP YOUR DISTANCE LAXUS! KING'S A CLOSE COMBAT!" I yelled.

"Lightning Eruption!" Laxus yelled slamming his fists down on the ground.

Electricity coursed though the ground and towards King, erupting underneath his feet. He went air born as the lightning exploded.

"Thunder Bullets!" Laxus yelled.

Tiny balls of electricity struck King while he was stuck in the sky.

"GO LAXUS GO!"

King couldn't avoid while he was in the sky! Each bolt of electricity only raised him higher and higher.

"Lightning Body!"

Laxus's body covered in lighting, he flew up and started hitting King's falling body. No! I told you to keep your distance! It seemed to be working though, King wasn't putting up a fight.

_"WHAT'S THIS? OUR KING SEEMS TO BE IN SOME TROUBLE!"_

Laxus kept dashing by him, striking him each time. Finally he kicked King upwards then punched him down. King fell like a down of bricks down making a crater when he landed. Laxus moved back towards the ground to, I noticed him holding his shoulder. Please be down, please let Laxus be the winner.

God wouldn't answer my prayer though. King stood back up and ran towards Laxus. The shock on his face prevented Laxus from dodging, King grabbed him and proceeded to treat him as a rag doll. I turned away one King snapped Laxus's arm like it was nothing but a toothpick.

"Don't look Lucy" Hunter said hugging me into his chest.

I could still hear though, hear the chants, hear Laxus's bones break like nothing.

"Stop the fight!" I yelled.

"Lu-"

"Stop the fight Hunter! I'll do whatever you want just please! Stop him!" I yelled.

Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"Franky, end the match!" Hunter yelled.

I started crying against Hunter's chest, we were too cocky. We underestimated our enemies. What chance did Jellal stand if Laxus couldn't beat him? From what I've seen Jellal was close combat also, he wouldn't stand a chance.

_"ALRIGHT! SEEM'S OUR LEADERS SAID THA-"_

The intercom was over overblown by the cheers. Death. That's what everyone wanted, they wanted Laxus to die for their King. I reached for my keys ready to interfere.

"No Lucy, I'll handle this" Hunter said.

"Well handle it!" I yelled.

King had his hand wrapped around Laxus's head, squeezing. Laxus made no struggle, he didn't even make a noise.

_"ENOUGH!"_

King looked up where we were, at Hunter. I don't know how but had a microphone in hand and was projecting his voice for all to hear. The crowd went silent as King dropped Laxus.

_"ENOUGH! IT'S CLEAR AS DAY WE HAVE A-"_

"I'm not done!" Laxus yelled.

It was dead silent. We could hear every grunt, every deep breathe, every move from Laxus as he struggled to stand. I grabbed the microphone from Hunter and held it to my lips.

"LAXUS! GIVE UP!" I yelled.

Laxus had a hand against the wall as he tried to stand up straight. Once he had his balanced he turned his head upwards to look at me.

"I can't do that, I don't know how"

"JUST SAY GIVE UP! IT'S EASY!"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! DAMN YOU'RE AN IDIOT BLONDE!"

"WELL YOUR THE BIGGER IDIOT FOR DYING INSTEAD OF JUST THROWING IN THE TOWEL!"

"Lucy?" Hunter asked me.

The crowd stayed silent, it was clear they could hear our conversation but it didn't matter. I dropped the mike as tears formed in my eyes and starting rolling down my cheek.

"You don't have to win, I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore Laxus!" I yelled.

He turned away from me and faced King. Damn it! Why we're Fairies so thick headed?!

"Did you hear my little sister? She said I'm not allowed to get hurt any longer" Laxus said.

Electricity started surging around him.

"Dragon Force" Laxus said.

My eyes widened, I know that move. Laxus grew, his muscles outstretching ripping his shirt, his fangs sharpening. He reached for his dislocated shoulder and popped it back into place. Laxus stood up proud and tall, smirking at his opponent.

"This is the end for your reign King" Laxus said.

King roared and started running towards Laxus.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist" he said.

A magic seal appeared in front of Laxus's fist and started firing at King. It was working, it was stopping King's movements, it was actually hurt him. King fell to a knee guarding himself against Laxus's attacks. Finally he dug his hands into the ground and started throwing rocks at him.

"Lightning Body" Laxus said.

Laxus turned into a lightning bolt and dodged everything King threw at him. He was doing it, he was winning.

"Raging Bolt" Laxus said.

Lighting struck King, he coughed up blood. No.

"Thunder Bullets" he said.

Lighting bullets started hitting King, every where it struck blood came gushing out. Stop.

"Lighting Body" Laxus said flying towards him.

He started striking his body, King didn't defend, he couldn't. Enough Laxus.

It's like he read my mind, Laxus paused; the King laying at his feet catching his breath. Laxus bent down and lifted King up by his throat.

"Time to return the favor, ten times fold" Laxus said.

He opened his mouth, I saw it bright up.

"ENOUGH LAXUS! DON'T KILL HIM!" I screeched.

Laxus closed his mouth and dropped the King.

"Give up" he told him.

King moaned and groaned on the floor trying to get up.

"Raging Bolt" Laxus said.

That seemed to do it. After Laxus's hit King laid there unmoving.

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS BUT, THE KING LOST! THUNDER DRAGON LAXUS IS THE WINNER!"_

Laxus raised up an arm as the crowd cheered for his victory.

"Take me to him!" I yelled at Hunter.

"Right away, told you he'd win" Hunter grinned.

This was no laughing matter but I couldn't help the grin coming across my lips too. Hunter led me town towards the waiting area, Laxus came walking in partially limping. I wanted to run up to help him but Mystogun beat me to it.

"Laxus" I said running up.

"Get him to the medical field, he needs to fight next round" Hunter said.

People gathered around Laxus, taking him away from Mystogun and lifting him up.

"Stop crying, told you I'd win" Laxus said.

I chocked a laugh while he got carried out.

"I suggest you stall Mystogun" Hunter said.

It was a good idea but it didn't even matter anymore! Laxus was in the finals now and if Jellal wins, he would be in it too! Laxus vs. Jellal! It wouldn't matter which one of them won, we would still get the Orichalcum in the end!

"Understood. No need to watch my match Lucy, go check up on Laxus" Jellal said rubbing my head.

"Good luck" I said.

I couldn't tell, but I think Jellal was smiling.

"Tell him he has 10 minutes" Jellal said before walking out into the arena.

Hunter led me to the medical field, Laxus was currently getting dunked into a tank.

"It's herbal water, it'll close his wounds" Hunter said.

Someone walked up to him and handed him a clipboard. Hunter went over it, flipping through the pages.

"He dislocated his shoulder again and has a few broken ribs, they've snapped the shoulder back though and are working on the ribs after the bath" he said.

"Nothing else? No broken arms? Or anything?" I asked.

"Multiple factures, but nothing broken. I'm surprised after seeing that fight that no serious damage was caused, your brothers amazingly strong. He should be fine, we'll I better get that prize ready for you three. You know your way back up right?" Hunter asked.

I nodded.

"Laxus, you have 10 minutes" I said.

I saw Laxus's eyes open and him give me a thumbs up. I giggled and wiped my face off. I probably looked horrible right now, well I don't want to be missing Jellal's fight. I walked my way back up to Hunter's sitting area; Jellal was breezing through his fight. The crowd went wild but they didn't know Jellal was just toying with him. Hunter joined my a few minutes later with a large smile.

"I hope your bro's don't throw the fight for each other, I want a good match" Hunter said.

"Knowing them they won't" I sighed.

I started leaning against the railing again, the ten minutes we're up. Jellal took out his sticks and smacked the guy on the back of the head, KO.

_"THE WINNER! MYSTOGUN! WE'LL HAVE A 5 MINUTE BREAK BEFORE THE FINALS!"_

"Five minute break?" I asked.

"A little extra time for Laxus to prepare"

I hummed.

"So which bro you betting on?" Hunter asked.

I smirked.

"I don't pick favorites" I said.

"Oh... so Laxus right?"

I laughed.

"Mystogun actually"

"Really? Then again he hasn't been serious with his magic yet but still! Laxus took down the King!" Hunter said excitedly.

"I don't pick favorites!" I repeated.

Hunter smiled and ruffled my hair. I laughed and pushed him away, it was a strange but I was really grateful that we met Hunter and became friends. I don't know what would have happened if I was sitting in the normal seats trying to cheer Laxus on, being overpowered by the thousands of people around me. Laxus might have not even won.

"Thanks Hunter" I said.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing... so is Laxus all patched up?"

Hunter smirked before looking away.

"See for yourself"

I looked down at the arena.

_"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S THE MATCH YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE MYSTERIOUS MYSTOGUN VS. THE LIGHTNING DRAGON LAXUS! HERE ARE THE ODDS!"_

Laxus and Hunter came walking on the field. Laxus wasn't limping anymore, his arm wasn't disfigured and his cuts seemed to be sealed.

"Nice work" I mumbled.

He looked fine, completely fine.

"If your going to run a no rules apply tournament, you have to make sure you have the medical needs to cure anything. I've got the best medica here" Hunter said.

"You don't cut corners do you?" I asked.

"Well, maybe" Hunter said.

I looked up at the odds, they we're in Laxus's favor. I could understand, all everyone saw Jellal do was use his sticks. Laxus on the other hand showed all his moves; he beat the King. I'm surprised Jellal's odds we're actually so high.

_"PLACE YOUR BETS!"_

Laxus was smirking at Jellal, I guess he always wanted to fight him. Jellal was our leader so I always assumed he'd be the strongest but I never knew. I'm actually excited for this match, this was just for fun now. We had the Orichalcum in the bag so why not blow off some steam. I giggled and leaned over the railing.

"GO LAXUS! GO MYSTOGUN! GOOD LUCK!" I yelled cheering.

Laxus actually got into it and starting waving to the fans as they cheered his name. He must have missed this, people cheering for him. He's been all alone since the take over of Fairy Tail. He's been the bad guy all this time, same as Jellal. This should be good for both of them.

A gust of wind was blown towards me and I shivered. My eyes widened and I started blinking, just what was that? Where did that come from? The wind started picking up and blew towards me again, blowing Natsu's scarf. I grabbed the scarf and tightened it tighter, I guess it was just the wind. It was starting to blow harder around us, thank goodness Natsu's scarf didn't go flying off.

Warmth. I felt a jolt course though me and looked up at the adoring crowd. What wa-... there was a ticking sound ringing in my ears. It was like a countdown to my heart as I looked over the crowds. Tick, tick, tick, three, two, one before my eyes saw pink. My heart turned frozen solid then felt like a flamethrower was burning through the ice and starting it back up again. I swore I could hear it beating in my ear drums, I could feel the blood coursing all the way down to my fingertips.

No.

Just, no.

It couldn't be.

Even with this distance I could see. He was staring at me, just staring. What was he doing here? He wasn't suppose to be here. We weren't suppose to meet yet, this couldn't be happening.

"Natsu" I whimpered.

"What?" Hunter said.

_"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"_


	23. Chapter 23

**BlackLynx17: This was one of the most difficult chapter I've written. If you haven't noticed I'm not that good fighting scenes and I'm not good at motion scenes where a lot of things are happening at the same time.**

**Sometimes I wish this was an anime, it would be so much easier to portray what was really happening. Anyway I'm happy with this so I'll just describe it the best way I can though.**

**Thanks for my reviews everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 23

.

Natsu started moving. It was slow at first, a pace as he tried to get a better look at me, but then turned to an all out run. He pushed through the crowds and fans as he started heading towards me.

I know I should be happy. I should be lucky to be able to see him again. I wanted this, I wished for this! But that wasn't the first thing I thought though. When I saw him heading towards me I just thought...

Stop.

I didn't care about the major details about how he got here or how he found me. I didn't even think of the minor ones like what he thought when he saw me wearing his scarf. I didn't... care about those things, I just!

I didn't want to see him. It felt like, like I wasn't allowed to see him for some reason. This wasn't just my brain thinking, my heart was feeling the same way. We can't meet? I mean, why couldn't we?

He was my husband, I was his mate. I want to see him, probably all of Fiore knew I wanted to see him. If I did see him, if I did meet him then maybe I could free him. That was my plan from the beginning right? Before Jellal convinced me otherwise.

If Jellal saw my face and was able to break free of Zeref's hold then why cou-...

Wait... Natsu was here; he just saw me and was heading towards me right now. If Natsu knew I was here then that would mean- Zeref did also.

"Stop the match"

It was barely audible, somehow through the loud cheers Hunter was able to hear me though.

"What are you talking about? It's just started" Hunter said.

And it was about it end.

"JELLAL! LAXUS! STOP!" I shrieked.

Maybe it was the tone of my voice that made Laxus flinched before he abruptly looked at me. And maybe it was the way that Laxus was staring at me that made Mystogun whip his head so fast that I was surprised it didn't come flying off.

_"UH! THERE WILL BE A TEMPORARILY PAUSE!"_

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked, his voice getting more urgent.

"You need to stop the match now! The Cou-"

"LET ME GO!"

My voice hitched back in my throat. How could I have forgotten about him, for 10 seconds. Maybe it was all that thinking that gave him time to get this far. I didn't need to turn and look to see if he was staring at me, I just knew he was. This was it.

The way I saw it, I had a few choices.

-Face him head on

-Jump towards the arena and run towards Laxus and Jellal (even though I'm sure Natsu would jump after me. If he did then)

-Have Jellal and Mystogun beat up-

Wait, this is ridiculous. While I'm thinking up of ways to avoid Natsu, Zeref probably has the Magic Council heading towards our location right now. I needed to leave now with Jellal, Laxus, and the Orichalcum before they got here; Natsu was standing in the way though.

The fastest way to get rid of the problem was to face it head on. I turned around and saw him, my husband, my mate, my Natsu. It's a month, some weeks, a few days, I honestly didn't know anymore. He didn't look a day older though, lucky him. Here I was a wreck while Natsu didn't have a flaw thing about him.

Natsu stared at me with his piercing charcoal eyes. The eyes he would always stare at me, the eyes that would light up when he was me or when we'd kiss. The eyes that would always say to me, I love you. I got so lost in them I didn't notice the four guards holding him back.

"LET GO!" Natsu yelled, fire spitting out his mouth.

A touch, that's what brought me back into reality. Hunter looked at me with a confused expression then back up at Natsu.

"Get him out of here" I said.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Lucy! You're Lucy right?!" Natsu asked.

I shook my head, no. He didn't remember, he doesn't remember! This gave me more confidence, it was what I needed to realize that Natsu was really under Zeref's control and he was going to stay that way unless I did something about it.

"Get him out Hunter!" I yelled hiding behind him.

Don't see me Natsu, stop staring please. If you don't leave soon I won't be able to help myself, I'll forget about everything and just run into your arms.

"Lucy! Lucy it's us!" Happy said popping behind his shoulder.

"Hunter please!" I said clenching the back of his shirt.

"You heard the lady, this is private seating" Hunter said.

"Right away Boss" Franky said.

Hunter's body guards started pushing Natsu back, which surprised me a little knowing first hand how strong Natsu was. Why wasn't he using his magic to see me? He could have easily fire dragon roared them.

Because he didn't want to see me that badly. He just wanted to know if I really existed or not. I wasn't worth him wasting his magic on.

It hurt but was the truth.

"No! Wait! Hey! Lucy?! LUCY!" he yelled.

I cuffed my hands over my ears to block out his yells. Hunter turned around and grabbed my shoulder; he shook me a little as if trying to get my attention.

"What is happening? Who was that?!" Hunter asked.

I didn't have time to explain, to cry, to lie under a rock and just die; trouble was coming. I pushed Hunter out of the way and ran over to the railing. The crowds were booing because Laxus and Mystogun weren't doing anything, they were just standing looking at me.

"LAXUS! JELLAL! GET OVER HERE!" I yelled.

They both lit up and started flying over here.

"What is it?" Jellal asked landing beside me.

Laxus was right next to him a second later.

"He knows, Brat knows we're here" I said.

"What are you talking about he knows?" Laxus asked.

"Look or smell, whatever! Natsu was just here!" I said.

Laxus froze; he turned around and started eyeing the crowds.

"I thought it was just a fluke, but it wasn't. I heard Erza call my name earlier, and right now I can smell Natsu" Laxus said.

Meaning Zeref's coming and so is the Council with who knows how many soldiers. There all coming here... to an illegal dark tournament... illegal.

"Hunter! You need to leave now! The Magic Council's on there way here" I said.

Hunter froze.

"What are you talking about Lucy?! First you stop the match then force me to kick out this pink haired guy who clearly knew who you were and now your telling me that the Magic Council is coming here? To my SECRET games? Just who are you really?" Hunter asked.

I know it sounded preposterous but it was the truth.

"Hunter there's no time for explanations!" I said.

I pleaded at Hunter with my eyes; he sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

"Are you sure Lucy?! The Council found us out?!" Hunter asked.

I nodded. Just when Hunter was about to speak though an explosion was heard; the arena shook underneath us then it went dark. A shadow came over the arena, over the whole Games causing everyone to looked up. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. A ship. There was a huge battle ship flying over the hollowed out mountain with the Magic Council's crest on it. We were to late, they've already arrived.

"We need to leave!" Jellal said.

"Evacuate everyone! Our main priority is our guest's safety! Get our army ready to fight them off! Go now!" Hunter yelled.

"I'm sorry, I did-"

"It's alright Lucy, I know this wasn't your fault" Hunter said.

He dug in his pocket and threw something at me. I caught it on instincts before realizing what it was; a small blue box.

"Here's your prize, congrats on becoming the new King's. Now leave" Hunter said running away.

"Hunter!" I yelled trying to go after him.

Someone tugged my shoulder back though.

"Look!" Jellal yelled pointing upwards.

Ropes and ladders started falling from the sky, Council soldiers came down from them like ants. Hundreds of them, probably thousands.

"If we get caught here then everything we've done has been for nothing! All those months, all the risk taking, all that precious time away from Natsu would be nothing! Think rationally, we need to run!" Jellal said.

I threw the box at him.

"I'm tired of running! We need to help Hunter, we need to help these people! I can't abandon them, I won't!" I yelled.

Laxus placed a hand on my head. I thought he was going to paralyze me so I wouldn't put up a fight when they ran but no, he was patting me.

"We're fairies, we don't know how to give up" Laxus said.

Jellal groaned.

"Please, just a little Jellal. We owe it to the-"

"We don't owe these people anything! They wanted to kill Laxus remember? Even if we did in fact owe them then we're returning the favor by sealing the Brat! We need to leave!"

"Their innocent people Jellal! We brought this on them, now instead of wasting time arguing can you just SHUT UP! I have a plan!" I said.

"I'm all ears" Laxus said.

"By all means" Jellal grumbled.

"You, Jellal will find us an escape route while Laxus and I will try to sink the ship. Hunter's guys won't stand a chance with that thing hovering over them like it is. Once we knock the ship down we'll meet up with you and escape" I said.

"Me and you?" Laxus asked.

"Well mainly you but Jellal. You have all the ingredients, you know where to go, you know what to do so just go and do it" I said.

"No way, we're a team. I'll help Laxus sink the ship, you'll find the escape route" he said placing the box back in my hand.

"Bu-"

"You have the bags remember? You have all the ingredients now. I still have that tracker in you and if that's not enough Laxus can sniff you out. I'm the leader here so if anyone's going to be risking their lives it'll be the big brothers. Go Lucy, if we don't meet up in 20 minutes tops then go on without us. Remember the East Forest of Magnolia, there's a witch living in a small cottage there" Jellal said.

He hugged me... a quick brief hug filled with so much... hope then grabbed Laxus's shirt and jumped off the seating. I gripped the box in my hands, it was up to me now. It was all up to me.

People went into a frenzy as they tired to escape while I just stood there in Hunter's private seating box. I need to move, Natsu was still here. He'll be able to track me, he'll come back and the guards weren't here to stop him, it was the best choice I had at the moment.

I turned around and started running through the halls, the only escape I knew about was first tunnel we entered to get to Hunter's Game. Wasn't there more tunnels in the mountain though? There had to be another tunnel that could lead outside then that one. Hunter must have thought about this and made more tunnels.

Who would know though? Hunter. Well it was his games, if anyone would surely know it would be him. That's it, I needed to find Hunter.

"Gate of the Taurus! Open!" I yelled.

"Sexy Body Lucy!" Taurus said.

"Attack everyone in the white uniform, I need to find someone" I said.

"Right away" Taurus said gripping his ax.

Jellal said to escape but I couldn't without knowing my way right? So I needed to find Hunter, while looking for him though it wouldn't hurt helping people on the way. Wow, I really am a genius.

We started running through the halls of the once great castle. Vibrations shook underneath me, I almost lost my balance twice but I kept going. How did this even happen? Everything was just so calming and peaceful just a while ago, I was happy! Everyone was happy! Why was Natsu here?!

Think later Lucy! You're in a battle field right now and those soldiers are out to kill me... why are they aiming for the innocent people thought?

"Taurus!" I yelled.

"Yes Sexy Master!" Taurus yelled.

He charged towards the Council soldiers and swung his ax at them. While Taurus knocked them out I ran up to the people and helped them up.

"Run, hurry" I told them.

"Thank you"

No matter how many Taurus fought, more just kept coming. I needed to get out of the castle, towards the craters. Where was the exit though? Another explosion was heard, this one was a lot closer though.

"Lucy watch out!" Taurus said pushing me.

I landed roughly on the ground only to look back up and see a collapsed wall falling down on Taurus.

"Gate close!" I yelled.

I closed it just in time before the rocks we're able to crumble on top of him. At least I had my exit now. There was a giant whole in the castle, I started climbing the rubble along with the people I just saved, finally making it out of the castle. I looked up in the sky and saw the ship still flying. What were Laxus and Jellal doing? It's only been 5 minutes, 15 left.

"Hunter?! Hunter!" I called out.

No one responded, everything was in chaos. The beautiful place I just saw a few minutes ago was being destroyed. Cadaverous Crypt, Hunter's home, his Father's home. I clenched my fist, Zeref's gone too far. He can't keep doing this, he can't keep destroying homes and people's lives.

"I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU BACK ZEREF!" I yelled.

Until then, my escape was needed.

"Gate of the Scorpio! Open! Sandstorm" I yelled.

"Go our sand!" Scorpio yelled.

Sandstorms erupted across the craters, only surrounding the soldiers though. I took this chance to start climbing out the crater, I kept slipping down though.

"Up you go Master" Scorpio said blasting me up.

I landed at the top and stood up, dusting the sand off me.

"Thanks Scorpio" I said closing his gate.

I started running around, where was Hunter? If I was him where would I be? Saving the guest... the main entrance. I started running towards it, the ground started rumbling though. I looked up, the ship started firing a laser down, what the hell?! Their own men was down here?! How in the world did they have a laser in the first place?!

The beam started down at the, what I think was the bar crater and started heading forward towards the entrance. A fourth way there though it paused, the beam started twitching then faded. A laser that powerful would take up a lot of energy so it would need time to recharge. Now's my chance, I started running faster towards the entrance.

Come on Laxus, Jellal, now would be the perfect time to destroy that thing! I past the last hills towards the entrance but came to a halt. It was completely blocked off, the Council's soldiers were stationed there. What were they doing? Stalling until the ships energy game back? Why couldn't they just let them escape? Why couldn't I do anything about it? What was happening? Why was this happening? People we're getting hurt, soldiers just kept piling in and I couldn't do anything to stop it!

"I don't know how to help them anymore" I whimpered clenching my fists.

A nearby soldier saw me and came running towards me, his magic lance out. So this was it? I was just going to let him hit me? I'm not one to give up so easily. My Fairy Tail family would be ashamed of me right now.

"LUCY!"

Huh? A flying kick hit the solider running towards me and launched him back. Hunter landed on his feet and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm glad to see you alive, I'm sorry for leaving you behind before but wait, what are you still doing here?" he asked pulling away.

"I wanted to help, plus I don't know any exits" I said.

Hunter ran a hand through his hair.

"It's complicated" he said.

Finally, one problem I knew how to solve.

"Gate of the Gemini! Open!" I yelled.

Gemi and Mini jumped out and launched themselves onto Hunter. Pretty soon there was two of them.

"I know where it is, we should hurry though Lucy" Hunter #2 said.

"Tricky but effective, go Lucy. I can handle this on my own" Hunter said.

"But-"

"Lucy this isn't your place, you have something else to do remember? Go now before the ship powers up again!"

"I don't want you to die because of me! This is all my fault Hunter"

My body started shaking, I felt like I was about to cry but the tears never surfaced.

"Hey, I know that's not the truth. You're in some deep stuff Lucy, I should be the one saying that I don't want you to die. Why are we both thinking that we're going to die?" Hunter asked me and laughed.

I sniffed and giggled lightly with him.

"Tell you what Lucy. I was planning on expanding Hunter's Game across Fiore, well I kind of have to now. In one of them I'll make the grandest Ferris Wheel in the world! It'll be so high you'll be able to see all of Fiore! When I do you'll have to come visit to ride it okay? You'll have to come, think of it as a guarantee that we'll see each other again"

Ferris Wheel.

"When that happens I'll tell you everything" I said nodding my head.

"It's a deal, now go" Hunter said pushing me gently.

I took a few steps forward before turning around.

"Gate of the Libra! Open!" I yelled.

Libra came dancing out by my side.

"The soldiers, Gravity Change!" I said.

She swung her scales, soon the soldiers all had their heads in the sand.

"You too, escape. Good bye Hunter, make sure to send me a postcard!" I said turning around.

I heard his laughter.

"Bye Lovely Lucy! We'll meet again I promise! I'll make a real carnival for you and it'll be the best one in the world! Hopefully you can properly introduce me to your husband when that time comes!" he yelled.

I ripped of my glove off and held my hand up towards Hunter. It was my Fairy Tail promise to him. Escaping, that was my goal at the moment. Gemini starting pushing me forward.

"Where are we heading?" I asked Hunter #2.

"There's another entrance on the side of the mountain" he said.

A loud booming sound echoed through the mountain. I turned just in time to see one of Laxus's lightning bolts strike the ship. The ship was falling, THE SHIP WAS SINKING! He did it, they did it! Just to prove it my arm starting tingling, both of them were on their way towards me now. Everything was going to be alright.

"EVERYONE! THERE'S ANOTHER EXIT OVER HERE!" I called out.

Hunter #2 and I reached the mountain side, he punched the wall and a hole appeared. People started scurrying inside it, trying to escape. I stood outside waiting for Laxus and Jellal, come on! Come on! I smiled once I saw blue hair.

"JELLA-" my voice hitched.

He had the same blue hair and that tattoo on his face. That was the problem though, Jellal wasn't showing his tattoo. He had a mask on. It was Segrain... and he was looking right at me. Dammit he must have heard me call out Jellal's name. Segrain started walking towards me, no, he couldn't catch me now. Everything was just starting to go my way! I groaned loudly and ran into the tunnel along with the others without a second thought.

"Exit Gemini and fast!" I said.

"Right, follow me" he said.

Hunter #2 ran like the wind with me right behind him. It wasn't enough though, I knew Segrain was behind us. By the noise we were making with our running he could probably follow us all the way out. I was hoping the other people who came with us would have distracted him but apparently they all went their separate ways. I need a trap, I need... water?

"Hold on Gemini!" I said.

Hunter #2 stopped and walked back. There was a little puddle of water on the floor, I looked up and saw water dripping. This mountain had water in it...

"Gate of the Aquarius! Open!" I said.

"How dare you summon me out of this tiny puddle!" she yelled.

"Whatever Aquarius! I don't have time to hear you complain about me! I'm running for my life at this moment so unless you hate me enough that you would want me to die! I need your help!" I yelled at her.

Aquarius bit her tongue.

"Flood that tunnel behind us" I said.

I hoped Segrain could swim... then again he wasn't real.

"Only because I don't my Master to die" Aquarius said.

Did she just call me Master? Aquarius lifted up her pot and yelled. Water came rushing out from above us and flooded the tunnel behind us. Only problem was, it was starting to flood the tunnel where we were standing at too.

"Too much! Gate close!" I yelled.

That was a bad idea, now no one was controlling the water meaning...

"RUN!" I yelled running the other way.

Hunter #2 and I we're trying to outrun a water wave, just great.

"Jump!" Hunter #2 said.

"Huh?" I asked.

Hunter #2 picked me up and leapt, I looked below us and saw this giant pit hole trap.

"We're almost out, come on" Hunter #2 said.

Well Gemini, I would hurry up if you weren't carrying me at the moment. And what was that hole back there? I hope Laxus and Jellal wouldn't get caught up in it. I started seeing a light at the end of the tunnel, finally we were free. Trees were the only thing visible when we left. How was there a forest here? Where was the town we entered from?

"Just go straight, there's has a hidden entrance to an underground train station around here somewhere" Hunter #2 said.

I looked around the trees trying to find some type of direction. I didn't miss the smoke coming up from a few meters away from us. By the look of things something huge at to be on fire.

"No" I whispered.

How far was Zeref willing to go to get us? Burning down the hole town! Destroying Hunter's Game! Gemini grabbed me and started tugging but I fought back.

"No!" I screeched.

"He wants you alive Lucy! I feel him, he cares, Hunter knows how to handle this. We need to go" Gemini said.

But-... I nodded and started running with him through the forest. I just destroyed a whole town in minutes... minutes. And for what? A stupid looking crystal?! I should have gone back to Fairy Tail when I had the chance, Hunter and everyone else might have not been hurt if I did. None of this would have happened, Jellal and Laxus would have completed the mission and I might have been the only causality. That still would have been better then how everything was happening right now.

Then again Natsu would have been the one forced to kill me, I don't he would have been able to live with himself one Zeref was sealed. That would make two causalities. I didn't know what was best or not anymore. Something started chocking me around my neck, Gemini was pulling Natsu's scarf tighter around me.

"I can transform into you too you know. I don't think I have to though too know what your feeling" he said.

I just stared at him shaking my head.

"I don't know what's right anymore" I sighed.

"Well you should! Because of you we just saved dozens, probably hundreds of lives right now!"

"Laxus?!" I called out.

I turned around and saw him walking through the trees towards me with Jellal. I ran up and hugged him. They we're safe, my teammates we're safe.

"You can let go now Blonde" Laxus said.

I did and launched myself onto Jellal next.

"What took you two so long?!" I yelled.

"Laxus didn't have the juice to take that ship down, we have to find a power source for him to recharge" Jellal said.

"Now what's this about right and wrong?" Laxus asked.

"Look at this! Look at what I caused!" I yelled my happy feeling leaving me.

"We really don't have time to be talking about this, let's go" Jellal said.

"On it!" Laxus yelled.

He grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder before he started running with Jellal and Hunter #2.

"Laxus!" I yelled.

"This isn't our problem Lucy" he told me.

"We were the ones who brought them here!" I yelled.

"Oh... Jellal's right! We don't have time to talk about this! Where are we heading?" he asked.

"Underground Train, fastest escape" Hunter #2 said.

Damn you Gemini! You're suppose to be on my side!

"We're done Lucy! We are done! Let's just focus on heading back to Magnolia and ending this fight with Zeref!" Jellal yelled.

"But Natsu was back there!" I yelled.

"Our goals Zeref so what?" he asked.

No matter what I said they just weren't going to listen to me. I gave up.

"Less yapping and more running, we'll discuss this on the train!" Laxus yelled.

I looked up to get my last glance at the mountain. I'm sorry Hunter, I'm sorry Natsu, but apparently,

I'm done.


	24. Chapter 24

**BlackLynx17: Today just felt like a day to update Never Ending Fairytail. I've been working on three new FT fanfictions on a while now, none complete since I can't just stick to writing just one. Be expecting more stories from me soon.**

**Anyway here's the deal with Natsu, hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks for my reviews, please review.**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 24

.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled punching people left and right.

It was only right that one of them were bound to punch me back, I didn't realize that it would be Erza though.

"Calm down Natsu! They're the Council, stop it!" she yelled launching me into the ground.

And all this time I always thought Erza was on my side, silly me. I looked up and spit the dirt out of my mouth.

"Really? Look at all the people they're attacking! They need our help!" I yelled.

"These people are low lives, it's not our pl-"

"They're still people though!" I yelled.

"Titania"

Our argument went on pause as soldiers started marching towards us.

"We're going to have to ask for you and your friends cooperation, if you could please come with us" he said.

"Like hell I will!" I yelled.

Erza stomped on my head, oh hello dirt, nice to see you again.

"Of course, come on Natsu" Erza said picking me up by my collar.

"I don't like it either Natsu but what other choice to we have" she whispered harshly in my ear.

"We can fight!" I yelled.

She smacked me again and threw me towards Gray, in which he dodged making me land on the ground again. Didn't think you'd be seeing me so soon again now did you dirt? Gray, unlike Erza, helped me up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with" he said.

"How can you think this is right?!" I asked.

Gray's grip on me tightened forcing us to walk slower.

"Watch" Gray said motioning to the left with his head.

I looked and saw a pair of guards about to harm this little kid, all of a sudden though the guards we're knocked out cold.

"What they don't know won't hurt them" he whispered.

But how? Then I noticed it, Juvia's hand was missing. She was using her water... a sly smirk spread across my face. I looked to my right and noticed a group of Council soldiers running past us, I snapped my fingers. Oops, now they were on fire. I wonder how that happened? Gray, Juvia, and I we're able to help a lot of people... that is until we stopped walking.

There was a tent set up in Cadaverous Crypt with the Council's symbol on it.

"In here, Council Member Segrain would like to speak to you all" our escorts said opening the tarp.

I didn't miss how Erza stiffened up before changing her armor. Looks like things were about to get in-ter-est-ing. We all walked in the tent, which was suprisingly big on the inside. 'Segrain' looked up from his desk and smiled warmly.

"Why if it isn't my favorite guild, Fairy Tail" he greeted us.

I felt a shiver course through my body. My eyes widened for a minute before they went back to normal. What was with this guy? I had a mind to punch him right in the face right now! Despite the consequences.

_Friend Natsu, not foe..._

Great and now that voice was back.

"Who's the leader of this little group? And please tell me it isn't the child or the... cats" Siegrain said.

Erza walked ahead of us and up to Segrain's desk.

"Ah Erza, so good to see you again" he said.

"Segrain" Erza said nodding her head.

"Do you have any idea where you are right now?"

"I assume we're inside a mountain" Erza answered.

I smirked.

"I would reframe from any smart answers or else I could put you and your friends away for a very, very long time" Segrain said.

"With what charges?!" Gray asked.

"Do you have any idea what this place is?! It's a dark tournament! Illegal fighting and gambling! Much worse than a dark guild, you all could be locked up for 5 years by setting just one foot inside this place!" Segrain yelled.

"I'll handle this Gray, we didn't know what kind of place this was. We only came here to find our friend" Erza said.

"Oh yes, your little Lucy Heartfilia that went missing at Fracture Hills. Didn't we tell you we'd look for her?" Siegrain asked.

"And you have shown Fairy Tail no results! It's been months!" Juvia yelled.

"I would keep in mind to hold your tongue girly" Siegrain said.

Gray walked over and wrapped her arm around Juvia. Segrain smiled as he walked around his desk.

"Missing people take time to find, we can only assume they are still alive and not... else where" he said.

The mood in here was slowly heading down south. I was pretty sure Juvia was going to be the first one to attack since she was literally bubbling in anger. If would have happened to if someone hadn't interrupted us.

"Sir, you have a call" a soldier said walking into the tent.

"Please excuse me for a second" Segrain said; he turned and left us.

"Juvia wants to drown him" Juvia mumbled.

"Guys this is some serious stuff, let me handle it" Erza said.

"Until he sends us to jail, then let me handle it" I said punching my fists.

Our friend looked around each other and nodded.

"Just great, Wendy's going to be utterly exhausted by the end of this day" Charle sighed.

"As long as I'm of help of everyone" Wendy said.

"Natsu" Happy mumbled looking at me.

I knew what he wanted to ask me, I shook my head. They can't know we finally spotted Lucy, at least not now. Especially at the place we're at. I'm not sure if I even wanted to tell them with the way she treated us. Who the hell was that guy next to her anyway? Making his 'guards' kick Happy and us out... why was I getting angry over this?

"Sorry for the interruption, it was a call from a certain Guild Master of yours" Segrain said walking back in.

We all froze.

"Seems you guys have been missing for quite some time" Segrain smiled foxly at us.

Uh oh, let's just hope Jii-chan isn't heading over to us right now.

"It must have been quick some adventure, I assume, looking for her; she must mean quite a lot Fairy Tail" Segrain said.

"Everyone is family in Fairy Tail, we would have done the same for any other member in our guild" Erza explained.

"Right. Tell me this, the girl. We're you able to find her here?" he asked.

_Tell him Natsu, yes._

I bit my lips.

"No we were unable to. We only arrived minutes before your air ship came down and started... pillaging" Erza said.

"I wasn't really asking you now Erza, I was asking Natsu" Segrain said.

I shook my head side to side. Segrain's eyes narrowed slightly, I could feel sweat rolling down my neck.

_Still you try so hard to fight me Natsu, in the end it's futile. You're just wasting your time, wasting energy! Energy that could be used for something more productive for us and our dream._

"What willpower" Segrain mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Erza asked.

Segrain cleared his throat.

"I see, that's too bad" he said.

Are we free? Can we go now?

_What would happen Natsu if you were the only one who walked?_

Away? Just me? I'd fight back, I'd fight for my friends.

_I see. Talk about a real waste of energy, from both of my pawns. Alright Natsu, I'll give you this one. Consider it a gift in exchange for your b-_

"Your free to go. Your Master had actually requested we personally direct you all home" Seigrain said.

... what?

"Misawa here will escort you to the carriages outside and see to it that you all will be back in Magnolia, safe and sound, in a matter of days" Siegrain said.

"But!"

"Thank you Seigrain, for your help" Erza said.

Siegrain smiled warmly at her then smirked at me.

"No trouble at all, now leave"

* * *

Everyone's feelings we're down, way down. The minute we were practically shoved into our carriage ride home the sad reality hit my friends fast. We failed our mission to find Lucy, well not technically but I couldn't tell them just yet. Not with all the Council members lurking around us. But now we've been on the road for a good few hours, I think it was safe.

"Can 'Misawa' hear us right now?" I asked.

It was the first words anyone had spoken during the trip ride home. Gray and Juvia were cuddled together, Lisanna had Wendy in her lap, Charle was in Wendy's lap, Happy was on mine, and Erza was just starting out the window. When I spoke she turned her head slightly and looked at me.

"I don't know, what does it matter?" she asked.

"Can. Or can not. Misawa. Hear us?" I asked straining my voice.

Erza blinked at me then looked behind her.

"Misawa" she said at regular voice.

...

...

No response.

"I guess not" she said.

It was still to risky.

"Wendy you don't happen to have a spell that can sound proof this room, either that our knocking out our caddy for a while" I said.

"Um... I don't have something like that but I can block his sense of hearing for a while if that's any good?" she asked.

I nodded.

"What are you up to Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Trust me, go Wendy" I said.

Wendy nodded then stood up. Erza held out her hand and helped Wendy to the other side of the carriage, opening the little window that led to the caddy. Gray and Juvia made room so Wendy could reach the window.

Our Air Dragon Slayer took a deep breath then started to recite her spell. A clear mist wrapped around our driver, he didn't seem to notice it though.

"HEY!" Wendy yelled.

Nothing. Misawa didn't turn back, he didn't even seem to notice.

"It worked" she sighed in relief, leaning back in.

"Listen everyone" I said gaining their attentions.

All eyes we're on me.

"I saw Lucy back there" I said.

...

...

...

"She's alive... thank goodness" Juvia said covering her face with her hands.

"Are you sure Natsu?" Erza asked.

I nodded.

"Happy was with me, he saw her too" I said.

"It was really Lucy, she acted like she didn't know us though" Happy said.

"What do you mean? She was like Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"No, she didn't remember me either. Once she saw us she started yelling, telling the guards to make us leave" Happy said.

"Why would she do such a thing? Did she really forget us?... Maybe that's the reason why Lucy hasn't come back home, because she doesn't remember" Erza thought outloud.

"She was with someone, a guy. She talked to him like she was really familiar" I said.

I felt my anger spike up for a second.

"So Lucy... ran? She forgot about us and started to fight in dark matches with Laxus?" Lisanna asked.

"You don't know that!" Juvia yelled.

"Instead of yelling can't we all just be happy Lucy's alive?" Wendy asked.

Everyone took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Shouldn't we be heading back? If Lucy was there-"

"She'll be long gone by now" Gray said.

"Gray's right, she wouldn't have stayed with those Council members there" Lisanna said.

"... We know she's alive. That should be good enough for now" Erza said.

"What do you mean for now?!" Happy asked.

"I mean I think our best choice is to check in with Master then start our search again" Erza said.

"But we've come all this way!" I yelled.

"It's frustrating I know but what else can we do Natsu?" Erza asked.

...

"The Council can not be trusted, what was with you and Segrain earlier?" she asked.

"I noticed that too" Gray said.

"I don't know, the voice was telling me to tell him the truth but I didn't" I said.

Wendy started shivering.

"Now why would it do that?" Lisanna mumbled.

"Hello? The boy's saying he's hearing voices and we're asking why the voice would talk to him and not why he has a voice in the first place?" Charle asked.

"Our focus is on Lucy at the moment Charle, Natsu has to many problems for us to handle... tell us Natsu... how'd she look?" Erza asked.

Her voice was so sincere. Everyone's eyes fell upon me, what was with them? Why was this Lucy person so precious? How did she have such an effect on them? I couldn't respond, I didn't know how too. I turned to Happy for the answers.

"Happy?" I asked.

"... Happy. That is, until she saw us. Other then that she looked... alive" he said.

Alive. Alive. Such a weird way to describe it but alright.

"Then that should be good enough for us then" Erza said.

A calming sense flooded though our carriage. I sighed and looked outside the window. Lucy. She treated me with such hostility when she saw me but... I saw her smile glimpsly at me for a quick second.

"She remembered us, she did. The questions is why would she lie?" I stated out loud.

* * *

"I... I shunned him and Happy. I just sent them away, all this time I've been wanting to see him and yet-" I trailed off.

Jellal raised his hand and wrapped it around my shoulder.

"It's alright Luc-"

"It's not alright! He's my husband and I just swatted him away like some fly! Happy too! I can't believe I did that" I said tears streaming down my eyes.

"Here comes the water works, stop being such a drama queen!" Laxus yelled.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. When that didn't work I hugged Jellal, stuffing my face against his chest.

"We're going home now right?" I asked.

"Yes, it'll all be over soon" Jellal said rubbing my back.

"The Council Member, Segrain. He saw me, he chased after me when I tried to escape. He was the one who found us out right?" I asked.

"When Natsu first saw you and realized you were there then Zeref also knew. He probably sent out a message to Segrain at that second" Jellal said.

"So what now? What's our plan?" I asked.

"Magnolia, potion, then I guess Fairy Tail" Jellal said.

"Hold on, what about Brat?" Laxus asked.

"We'll stay at Fairy Tail until Zeref comes" Jellal said.

"But what happened if those Council people come instead?" I asked.

"Now why would they come to Fairy Tail? There would be no reasonably explanation if Segrain wanted to send an air ship to Magnolia" Jellal said.

... he had a point.

"They'd have a reason, the Magic Council's been trying to shut down Fairy Tail for the longest" Laxus said.

"What?" I asked.

"We cause mayhem and mischief every where we go. We never leave a town without destroying some type of property! They hate guilds like us" Laxus said.

"Then they have an excuse... this poses a problem" Jellal said.

Problem?

"No, no problem! No problem at all! Why would the council come huh? I mean chances are only one would visit to tell Master that he has to close down Fairy Tail" I said.

"Do you honestly believe our guild members would let them, let alone try and listen to them?" Laxus asked.

"We'll figure this out once we have the potion, until then I think it's wise if we all get some rest" Jellal said leaning back in his seat.

"I can't sleep, you two go on ahead" Laxus said staring outside the window.

"Wake us up at Fairview, this train doesn't head straight to Magno-"

"I know, I know. I got it leader" Laxus said.

I was pulled back as Jellal leaned into his seat to rest his head against the head rest. I didn't want to sleep, even though Jellal felt like a good pillow at the moment. Maybe I can talk to Laxus for a hour or two before resting. Jellal suddenly leaned back up, causing me to move with him, again.

"Tell us Lucy, who were you voting for to win?" Jellal asked me.

Laxus eyes flicked as they went from the window, towards me. I felt pressured all of a sudden as I became the main attration in our cart. I quickly yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Ahh, look at the time, I'm exhausted. Night boys" I said closing my eyes.

No way was I going to answer that with Laxus in the room.

* * *

I moaned slightly in bliss. It felt like I was being rocked to sleep almost, it was a soothing thing.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you" I mumbled.

"Oh look who decided to finally wake up" the voice said sarcastically.

There goes my bliss. This had to be one of my best sleeps I've had in weeks and Laxus goes and ruins it.

"Shut up" I mumbled lowering my head.

"Looks like she's back to dream land" Laxus said.

My eyes fluttered open only to see black. I lifted up my head up and realized I was staring at the back of Jellal's mask.

"Jellal?" I asked.

"Morning... or well night" he said.

Night? I looked up at the sky and saw the moon hanging high above us.

"The stars are shining so brightly tonight" I said.

"I see... remember how we used to sneak onto the roof and watch them? Wishing for a shooting star to pass by-"

"So we could make a wish" I finished.

"That's idiotic. You wasted your wish wishing on the star to come" Laxus said.

I pouted.

"Way to ruin our moment Laxus, what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Our mission is almost complete and we know nothing about you" I said.

Laxus glared at me then his gaze softened.

"The old geezer used to turn into his giant self when I was a child and hold me up in the sky, it was like if I really tried too I could reach out and touch the stars" Laxus said.

... I blinked.

"I don't really know why you guys want to know my life? It was actually a good one. I had a home, I had friends, I had family. I liked my life, if wasn't troublesome like the two of yours. What's the point of telling my life with no worries in it at all compared to yours?" Laxus asked.

So that's why he didn't tell us. We had so many issues in our lives while Laxus had none. He couldn't relate to us, he didn't want to brag and wave his perfect life at us. Perfect until Zeref came that is.

"You're actually a really good person Laxus" I said.

He looked away from us.

"I'm sorry I thought you we're evil" I said.

"You what?" he asked.

"Back when Natsu and I first made our plan, I thought you must have been a bad guy if you tried to take over Fairy Tail. Freed set me straight though" I said.

"Freed... I haven't seen him in years. Along with Bickslow and Ever... huh my old team" Laxus said.

I smiled lightly.

"I made Jellal promise me to join Fairy Tail when things are all done and over, I want you to make me a promise too" I said.

"What do you want Blonde?" Laxus asked.

"I want you to return home to your family, to Fairy Tail" I said.

Laxus stopped walking and stared at us; Jellal stopped walking too.

"Promise me Laxus, we all should be able to get our fairy tale ending" I said.

The moon light shown down on us, I saw the expression on Laxus's face. Blank. Completely unreadable. Suddenly though, like straight out of a scary book, it scrunched up in a disgusted look.

"DON'T TRY AND TALK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!" he yelled.

"Laxus!"

"It's alright Jellal, put me down" I said.

Jellal listened to me and lowered me from his back.

"Laxus-"

"No shut up Blonde! I'm not like you and your little side kick over there, you have no idea what I've been through because of that little bastard!" Laxus yelled.

"Lax-"

"You don't know how it feels to be told by your own Grandfather! The only person who cared for me for my entire life! To leave! To never come back! To be kicked out of your home! To-"

"Laxus!" I yelled and hugged him.

He froze.

"Don't you think that's exactly why you deserve to get a happy ending? Because you've been through so much?" I mumbled against his chest.

"Get off m-"

"If something else will make you happier then I'll help, we all will. That's what being a team is about huh?" I asked looking up at him.

Laxus started down at me.

"Helping one another, doing everything they can for them to be happy" I said.

Laxus took a deep breath and sighed.

"What if he doesn't let me back in?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Then we'll start our own guild, a better one. It'll be small at first, just us three but then we'll steal all the Fairy Tail members! I'm sure Natsu would join us, along with your Thunder God Tribe. You'll be the Master of our guild, Jellal wouldn't mind not being the leader now would you?" I asked looking back at Jellal.

"As long as I'm in Erza's group it doesn't matter" he said.

"See, if Master Gramps can't forgive you for something you didn't do then it's his loss! We get to enjoy you all to ourselves" I laughed.

Laxus placed his hand over my face. He started to push me away from him.

"Your really an idiot you know that?" he asked.

I smacked his hand away.

"But whatever! Fine! I promise to return to Fairy Tail once we kick Brat's ass!" he yelled.

"And I promise to start a guild for us misfits if none of us get's accepted back!" I yelled.

"I promise to be happy, join Fairy Tail and be with Erza!" Jellal yelled.

"It's a promise then" I said normally at them.

I finally saw Laxus smile, like really smile at me. Jellal took of his mask and smiled also.

"Let's get going, since we're all rested up we can be back at Magnolia by sunrise" Jellal said.

"Sunrise? You mean we're going to walk all night?!" I asked.

"You should have stayed asleep Blonde" Laxus said with his sarcastic smirk.

Too bad for his smile.

"Come on guys! I need rest! I can't walk all night!" I said.

"It's only a few hours" Jellal said.

"Like that makes me feel any better" I said.

"Stop yapping and start walking" Laxus said.

I sighed and did as told, walk.

"How far is Magnolia?" I asked.

"Map wise, pass a town then we're there" Jellal said.

"I would have thought you'd be the most excited out of all of us, I mean seeing your beloved husband and all" Laxus said.

"That is if he's not out looking for me still" I said.

...

...

"He's looking for me" I said.

Jellal's head turned back.

"Huh?" he asked.

"He's looking for me Jellal! He was looking for me!" I yelled.

"Let's not wake the neighbors now" Laxus said.

"What does that mean Jellal? Did he remember? Why didn't I see it before? I mean I did see it and I did know he found me but now that I really think about it, he was looking for me" I said, a smile gracing my lips.

"Lucy, he doesn't remember you" Jellal said.

My smile faded.

"But-"

"He was with others remember? They we're probably looking for you" Jellal said.

"Sounds about right, Natsu might have just tagged along to get out of the house" Laxus said.

"... so he doesn't remember?" I asked.

"You we're the one who saw him" Jellal said.

I did. He was in a frenzy trying to reach me, the words though. He asked if I was Lucy, he didn't remember me... he didn't.

"It means something though right? That he actually wants to find you" Laxus said.

"It's okay guys, it doesn't matter. Soon Zeref will be sealed and Natsu will be set free" I sighed gazing up at the stars again.

And for the first time in what seemed like a very long time... I felt hope.


	25. Chapter 25

**BlackLynx17: You would think that this fanfiction would be never ending since it is called Never Ending Fairytail.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciate them.**

**I like this chapter, I like it a lot. You'll see why... now! Try and guess which part it is!**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 25

.

"Guys... we might want to take a detour" Laxus said.

We've been walking on this pavement road for about an hour. Not a single person, house, or town the whole walk; only trees and the occasional rocks. I imagine the reason why we didn't see anyone was because it was still night time. How lucky all those people are who get to sleep in a nice warm bed while we walk until our feet bleed.

"Why the sudden detour?" I yawned.

Laxus growled next to me, what I say?

"You'll see in about 5 minutes, yes or no on that detour?" he asked.

"I rather not waste time" I said.

"I agree" Jellal said.

"I warned you" Laxus sighed.

It wasn't just that, I felt something ahead of us. I felt something calling me, reaching out and tugging me. Even if I had agreed on that detour, I don't think my legs would have listened. 5 minutes later I figured out why Laxus wanted to take that detour, my fingers clenched to fists.

"Zeref" I growled.

Another destroyed town, more lives taken, all because of him.

"No survivors, seems like it happened weeks ago" Laxus said.

"And yet the Council has oh so not discovered it" Jellal said bitterly.

I walked through the rubbish, looking around for any sign of life. This used to be someone's home, someone's town. And now... it was nothing... just dust in the wind.

"I'll get you back Zeref, I swear I'll avenge everyone you murderously killed for your own sick pleasure" I growled.

"Let's hurry through this Lucy, no point in wasting our time" Jellal said.

By the strain of his voice I knew he held the same feelings. Jellal and Laxus kept their eyes forward as they walked through what was left of this town. I was about to follow them when something caught my eye.

"I'll be right back" I said jogging deeper into the town.

"Lucy!"

"Oye! Blonde! Stop wasting time!"

A girl. I wasn't wasting time, I was following a girl. She danced through the town, her feet fluttering with every step. I followed her; watching her hair swing around as she ran. She slightly turned her head and looked behind at me, that was when I tripped. Her eyes, they were gold.

"Wait up!" I yelled getting back to my feet.

It couldn't have been possible! I saw her back at Fallabor, what in the world could she be doing here? I chased after her for a solid 3 minutes before she finally stopped.

"Excuse me! Hold it!" I said catching up.

She turned back at me with her piecing golden eyes, just staring. I slowed down to a walk once I was only a few steps away from her. She bent down towards the ground, a little girl laying beneath her feet. What the-? I fell down to my knees and checked the girl's pulse.

She's gone.

_End it, only you have the power to do it._

The voice was pure light. I looked up and saw the golden eyed girl staring down at me.

"What power?" I asked her.

She looked down at me and smiled sadly, her golden eyes slightly being covered by her eyelids. She pointed towards the little girl's hand, light was shining from it. My eyebrows scrunched together as I reached for it. Turning her hand around, I opened her fingers only to find a key in them. This girl was a Celestial Mage and she had a zodiac key in her possession. It was glowing, pulsing in her hands; the symbol of the Pieces. I looked down at my other keys and saw they we're all glowing also.

_Use it well._

I looked up and suddenly, I was by myself. The Pieces key stopped glowing, along with my other ones. What did she mean use it well? I couldn't possibly take the key from this little girl.

"Lucy!" Jellal yelled.

"What were you thinking Blonde?!" Laxus yelled at me.

I stood up and showed them the key.

"Where'd you find that?" Jellal asked.

"This little girl, she hand it. She used it to protect her family, her friends, she tried to stop Zeref" I mumbled.

But she wasn't strong enough.

"That makes 12 you got then, congrats on collecting the whole set" Laxus said.

"I can't just take it-"

"Why can't you? She's not going to use it, she's dead" Laxus said.

I flinched.

"Although I don't support Laxus reason, I think you should take it too Lucy" Jellal said.

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

"It was calling to you wasn't it? That girl wanted you to have it, to help you get revenge" Jellal said.

The spirit had white hair though, the little girl laying here had brown hair. Maybe it was the spirit inside the key, the Pieces.

"Let's get going" Jellal said.

I nodded. Whoever that person was, thank you.

* * *

"YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF INSOLENT LITTLE BRATS! DO YOU HEAR ME?! ALL OF YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I SHOULD HAVE YOU ALL PUNISHED! MORE THEN JUST PUNISHMENT, I SHOULD HAVE ALL OF YOU EXHILED FOR DISOBEYING MY ORDERS!" Jii-chan yelled.

"So we stayed out for an extra week" I said waving it off.

Bad move, fist to the face. I flew back and crashed into a wall.

"Ow" I groaned getting back up.

"We completed our mission though! We found her!" Gray yelled.

Wow Gray, you couldn't have said that I don't know, before I got punched in the face?!

"And where is she?" Jii-chan asked.

...

...

"We completed half, our mission?" he said.

And another one for Gray, funny. My pain started going away as soon as I started laughing at his.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! I GET A CALL FROM THE MAGIC COUNCIL SAYING MY MEMBERS WERE IN A GAMBILING TOURNAMENT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT AFFECTS US?" Jii-chan yelled.

"Master we found Lucy, we found her" Erza said.

Jii-chan took a deep breath and let the red from his face cool down.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Natsu?" Erza said looking at me.

"Um, well I found her along with Happy. She screamed then that stupid council came before I could run after her" I said.

"So you found her and let her escape... again" Jii-chan sighed.

"Hey at least we know she's alive! Better then before right?" I asked.

Why wasn't I getting anything right today?

"What Natsu meant to say was that we'd like to go out again to find her" Erza said.

"Not after the stunt you pulled with the council!"

"What stunt?!" I yelled.

"You may have forgotten about Lucy but I know you didn't forget our problems with the council! We can not afford any more screw ups!"

"So what? Lucy is just never found!" Juvia yelled.

"She's still alive, you saw her and know that yourselves" Jii-chan said.

"Only Natsu saw her! The rest of us sat still and watched your grandson fight for 2 seconds before the council came!" Juvia yelled.

Uh oh.

"You saw Laxus?" Jii-chan asked.

"EVERYBODY! It is getting late and I know all of us are tired so let's pick this up in the morning shall we?" I asked.

"Come on Juvia" Gray said holding her.

"No! Juvia wants Lucy... Juvia just wants her friend back" she said.

I smelt tears, oh no.

"Sorry Master" Gray said before walking into the back with a crying Juvia in his arms.

"Thanks for your help Wendy, let's go get some sweets to celebrate" Lisanna said holding her hand.

"Alright Lisanna, bye everyone" Wendy said.

I guess Lisanna was trying to cheer her up, and I also guess that it didn't work seeing how unenthusiastic Wendy sounded.

"I'll give you a full report before midnight Master" Erza said.

"Alright... I need a drink" Jii-chan sighed.

Pretty soon I was all alone. What now?

"Natsu" Happy mumbled.

I turned around and saw him standing behind me.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to bring her back" I said.

Happy shook his head.

"I'm just glad she's alive, that I was able to see her alive... even if she didn't remember us either" Happy said.

"Hey! At least I found my scarf" I laughed.

Happy gave me a light laugh. I smiled and picked him up, holding him in my arms.

"Tell me about Lucy, the girl who I was apparently married too" I said.

"Well you two we're married in secret because Master thought you were too young. Only the three of us knew about the wedding, you were happy Natsu" Happy said.

I climbed up the stairs and started roaming through the halls.

"Lucy was funny, and nice! She always knew just where to pet me" he sighed.

I chuckled.

"She... was really heavy! Maybe not that heavy though... I'd always tease her about it but she was actually normal weight I guess. She was extremely smart! You became really smart too because of her! We'd always go on missions and have fun! You liked her Natsu, and she liked you back"

He stopped talking when I stopped in front of a door. I could smell Lucy's scent lingering inside of it. My hands reached for the knob and turned it open.

"Master didn't want you two sleeping in the same room so he made Lucy sleep here along with Juvia" Happy said flying out of my hands.

"She slept right here" Happy said bouncing on her bed.

"She used this as a pillow" he said laying his head down.

I started smelling more tears.

"Happy?" I asked.

"I miss Lucy, I miss our happy family Natsu" he cried in her pillow.

I sighed and closed the door. Once I took off my sandals I laid on 'Lucy's' bed and started petting Happy.

"So she slept right here huh?" I asked.

"She'd often sneak into our room but yeah she did"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Such a relaxing scent, this Lucy person has.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Happy asked.

"Sure" I sighed.

I had no objections at all.

* * *

"Welcome to Magnolia Lucy" Jellal said.

I had tears in my eyes.

"I'm home" I cried.

"Aw shut it Blonde! I haven't been here in years and you don't see me crying!" Laxus yelled.

"Because your a heartless son of a-"

"Guys quite down! Do you want the whole town to know we're here?" Jellal asked.

"Isn't that why we're all wearing robes like you Jellal? To me we just look even more suspicious" I said.

We all had on dark, sinister looking robes that would flap around in the wind with our hoods up. The only thing that showed were our feet, everything else was covered up never to be seen.

"Well we won't once we go inside the forest" Jellal said walking ahead.

Laxus shoved passed me making me lose my footing.

"Laxus" I growled.

Just let it go Lucy, just let it go.

"So... who are we going to see again?" I asked.

I mean because Natsu was like just miles away from me, I could just pop by, say a quick hello, then meet them back here.

"Her name is Porlyusica" Jellal said.

Laxus lost his footing and tripped over his own two feet. Did anyone see that? I was standing over here, nothing to do with what just happened. I walked passed him and looked back at his still face, his eyes widened with his jaw dropped. Jellal paused and soon we were both staring at him.

"Porlyusica? As in Fairy Tail's witch?" he asked blinking slowly.

"That's the one" Jellal said.

Wait a second...

"Are you scared of her?" I asked.

"Me? Scared? Hardly! It's just... Porlyusica doesn't like humans very much" Laxus said then shivered.

"... isn't she a human though?" I asked.

Laxus shrugged; I was confused.

"Come on, stick close! You can easily get lost in these woods" Jellal said.

"It'll provide Laxus the perfect cover up to hide, by pretending he just got lost" I snickered.

"Shut up Blondie!" Laxus yelled.

I laughed then pulled my coat closer around me, it got cold all of a sudden.

"Guys is it just me or did things just get very... misty all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Look at Blonde all scared, shivering in her boots" Laxus teased.

"I was just say-... oh look Porlyusica is standing right behind you" I said.

Laxus must have jumped 5 feet in the air. I fell down and rolled around on the ground as I laughed, he fell for it! He really fell for it!

"Blonde!" he yelled.

"BLofjd"

"OOhh"

"Ahhahah"

I paused.

"What was that?" I asked.

Jellal walked over and helped me up, shielding me behind him.

"It's known that gorilla's live in this forest" he said.

"G-gorillas? In a forest?" I asked.

"BLONDE!"

"OJjfj"

"Ahahaha"

"Hey Laxus, they got your voice just right! Go on and join your family" I joked.

"I am so going to kick you ass when this is over with" he said.

All of a sudden the ground started shaking, gorillas started jumping down from trees left and right surround us. I was the first to react.

"Gate of the Libra! Open!" I said.

"Let the men handle this Blonde" Laxus smirked.

Oh would he be surprised.

"Do your thing Libra" I said

She started dancing and swinging her scales, the gorilla's fell face first on the ground. I turned back and saw Laxus's jaw drop.

"You forgot one Libra" I said motioning to Laxus.

He suddenly dropped too, I hadn't meant it but I started laughing again.

"BLOOONDEEEEE!" Laxus yelled in the dirt.

"Come on Jellal, lead the way" I said walking ahead.

"What about Laxus?" Jellal asked walking after me.

"He didn't want to see Porlyusica to begin with, once we're at her home I'll close Libra's gate and let Laxus take care of his relatives" I said and started laughing all over again.

"Laugh while you can Blonde, I will kill you" Laxus said.

"That was mean Lucy" Jellal told me as we walked deeper into the forest.

I walked up to him and pulled down his mask.

"You're saying one thing but doing another" I laughed as I saw his grin.

"He's going to be piiiiissed" Jellal laughed.

I smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Glad to finally see you care free" I told him.

"We did it, we've basically done it Lucy. We just have to find Zeref and-"

"It's over" I finished for him.

My smiled faded a little.

"This Porlyusica, she's just going to willingly help us?" I asked.

"I'm sure if you ask, Fairy Tail mage" Jellal said.

Fairy Tail mage, no one's called that in a while... I started rubbing my hands. I'm still connected to them, my fairy is still here. I felt my hand getting tugged out my grip; I looked up and saw Jellal smiling at me.

"So when all this is done and over with, are you going to introduce this Natsu boy to me? The one you we're willing to die for?" Jellal asked.

"Jellal!" I giggled.

"I wanted to ask you about him sooner but... you were to fragile back then" Jellal sighed.

"And I'm not now?"

"Not when we're practically done and Natsu's just a few steps away"

I laughed.

"Steps! Try... big steps!"

Jellal cracked another smile.

"Are you going to tell me about the boy or am I going to have to beat it out of him when I see him?" Jellal asked.

"What do you want to hear brother? Natsu's a nice boy, he treats me right, never pressures me into anything" I told him.

"Ha ha, try again" Jellal said dryly.

"He's... nice. An idiot but nice, he really cares about me Jellal. He really loves me" I mumbled.

For the first time in what felt like a very long time, I smiled from the bottom of my heart. Then I cried.

"Seems you still weren't ready" Jellal said.

I snorted and started wiping my tears away.

"We're almost there; I can see the house up ahead. Might want to release Laxus now"

I blinked.

"Would you stand by me and protect me Jellal?" I asked cutesy.

Even though Jellal tried hard not to, I saw the faintest tug on the corner of his lips.

"Gate close" I said putting my Libra key back in it's case.

I swore I just heard some evil laughter echoing throughout the forest. I felt a shiver course down my spine before I quickened up my pace. A few minutes later I saw it... a little tree looking cottage in the middle of the forest. The fog seemed to disappear when we started getting nearer.

"What now?" I asked.

"We knock" Jellal said.

I rolled my eyes; taking a deep breath I walked towards the cottage door. I lifted up my hand but paused. Laxus said Porlyusica hated humans, I don't want her hating me and refusing us... but for that to happen, how many times should I knock? Once? Twice? Three times?

"Lucy?" Jellal asked.

"Shh I'm thinking" I said.

Once... no she won't hear it. Twice?... that's just as worst as once and three times! Just forget about it... Alright I know. My hand started moving towards the door.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

I jumped back as the door swung open revealing a very, very anger old lady. Who knew zero was the magic number?

"WELL?! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" she yelled and started swinging a broom at me.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail! Please I need your help!" I yelled bowing down to her.

My head was swatted with a broom.

"LEAVE!" she yelled.

"Please! We need your help" I begged looking back up at her.

She went with the broom again but Jellal beat her to it, grabbing the edge before it hit me.

"Enough" he said.

"OH LUCY! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU?!"

I shivered and looked behind me; I could see the electricity from here.

"There you are" Laxus smirked.

His rob was completely beat up and ripped apart revealing the very, very, mad, sadistic look on his face.

"Laxus?" Porlyusica asked.

Laxus's smirk fell, he sighed and started scratching the back of his head.

"What has the old man told you about sweeping guests away?" he asked walking towards us.

"That old man didn't inform me I was having any" Porlyusica said.

She tugged on her broom, pulling it from Jellal's grip. Laxus walked up to me and pulled me towards him. He yanked my hood down and lifted up my hand.

"We're Fairies" he said pulling down his shirt revealing his own Fairy Tail mark.

"Ah..." Porlyusica sighed very loudly before turning around.

"Come in I guess" she sighed walking into her home.

"Lucy told you she was apart of Fairy Tail and you swept her away" Jellal argued but still walked into her house.

"Anyone can lie and say there from Fairy Tail boy" Porlyusica said.

Oh. What she said... makes sense. So by showing my mark I was able to confirm my Fairy Tail...ness. Pain.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" I screamed.

Laxus had my head between a knuckle sandwich and he was kneading.

"Jellal!" I yelled.

Laxus just laughed darkly as he made no attempt to stop.

"Enough, let's get serious" Jellal said.

Laxus let go of me and I started rubbing my head, that hurt.

"I swear if I got any stupider right now Laxus I'm going to kill you" I sighed.

Laxus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Jellal pushed me inside, my eyes widened as I stepped into the witch's cottage. It looked exactly like it did in the Fairy Tale books, spices and ingredients everywhere, books placed recklessly across her home. What stood out the most though was the black kettle in the middle of place. I started fan-girling all around her home, having to touch everything. This was like a little girl's dream come true! Unless they didn't like the witch's house... then maybe it would be their nightmare.

"Is she okay?..." Porlyusica asked.

Her voice knocked me out of my trance, I smiled sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry" I said returning to Jellal's side.

"What is it that you want?" Porlyusica asked.

"Lucy" Jellal said.

I nodded.

"Gate of the Leo! Open!" I yelled.

"Good evening, my Princess" Leo said coming out.

"The bags Leo? Do you still have them?" I asked.

"Of course, one second" he said disappearing.

True to his word, one second later he reappeared with Laxus's and Jellal's bags.

"Thanks Leo" I said.

He took my hands and stared into my eyes.

"Anytime Lucy, all you need to do is call" he said then vanished.

Jellal bent down to retrieve his bag while I pulled out the Orichalcum from my own bag.

"Please, we have all the ingredients! We just need someone to put them together!" I begged.

Porlyusica looked at me.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the spell that can seal away Zeref!"

**BlackLynx17: Haven't wrotten an author's note at the bottom of a chapter in a while. Alright people! I shall reveal my favorite part in the next chapter, the more people who get it right the faster I shall update.**

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**BlackLynx17: Sorry it's a late update; been busy reading 'The Host' so I could watch the movie when it comes out. So my favorite part last chapter was with Laxus and the Gorillas, and how Lucy called them his relatives. I laughed. **

**Thanks for my reviews!**

**.**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 26

.

Trapped again.

...

Trapped... again.

...

I never catch a break do I? That mission before, the Lucy mission, complete failure. Complete and utter failure. So what if we found the girl, in the end I had no idea who she was and I still didn't have my scarf. So yeah it was useless...

"USELESS" I sang.

It's been a week. I don't know why but Happy and I haven't slept in our room since we came back, we were always in Lucy's room. I didn't care, her scent relaxed me but it made me wonder... why?

I've been officially banned from missions, not that I wanted to go on missions anyway. I think I was just stuck in a rut. Question was how to get out of it though?

"I am boooooreeeeeddd" I sang out loud.

"NATSU! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SINGING?!" Erza asked.

"That I'm bad and should never do it... ever?" I responded.

"AND YET YOU STILL CONTINUE TO SING!" Erza yelled.

I sighed and walked out the room, Fairy Tail isn't the same anymore. It's like there's a cloud hanging over all of us, weighing us down. Our moods we're no better, even Mira who is always smiling has just normally smiles now... sometimes even barely.

"What's happening to this place?" I wondered out loud.

I'm sure we'd turn back to normal soon, it might take a while; maybe a year or two. Soon everyone will forget about this Lucy person and everything will be back to normal. I turned my attention to the silver band on my ring finger. Lucy gave me this and for whatever odd reason I've kept it on. I guess to move on I should take it off right? I pulled the ring off of my finger and started spinning it in the palm of my hand.

What now? Waiting for a full year to go by is long... maybe I should distract myself by training. Yeah that usually worked. Now where was Gray?

* * *

"Seal... Zeref?" Porlyusica repeated.

I nodded and ran over to a table. Carefully moving things out of the way, I dug in my bag and placed the Orichalcum on it. Jellal came from behind me and placed everything else I was missing beside it.

"We have everything, even the spell book!" I explained.

Porlyusica walked over to us and started picking up the jars and boxes one by one. She examined each item very delicately before finally looking back up at us.

"The spell?" she asked.

Jellal pulled the book out of his bag and placed it in front of her; Porlyusica dusted the cover off before opening it. She looked through the pages with narrowed eyes.

"You're missing something" she said.

I reached for my keys and slammed them on the table, "no, we have everything!"

She looked down at the book then back up at me.

"... Who are you people?" she asked.

Jellal took of his hoodie and mask, fully revealing his face to her. He was the only one hiding, Laxus's cloak was torn while my own was neatly folded and hanging on the back of my chair.

"Jellal Fernandes" he said.

"Lucy Heartfilia" I announced.

"You already know me" Laxus said from the background.

"What makes you think I can do this?" she asked.

"Because you're a witch!" I blurted out.

Porlyusica glared at me, I felt a shiver course through me but I didn't back down.

"And because if you don't a lot of more people are going to die! Innocent people! Precious people!" I said.

"I hate hu-"

"Fairy Tail people! People I love and care for!" I interrupted her.

Porlyusica started mumbling words to herself.

"Just do it Grandma, think of it as Makarov owing you one" Laxus said from the background.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled chasing Laxus around with her broom.

"Will you do it?! Please! I'll do anything, I'll give you anything! I'll become your personal slave forever just please help us" I begged.

Porlyusica stopped running and started panting. She fixed her bangs and stared at me.

"Makarov owes me big, makes yourselves useful and go collect me some wood" Porlyusica said.

I smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah" she muttered.

"Well! You heard the lady boys! We need wood, shoo, shoo" I said.

Jellal smirked and went outside, same as Laxus.

"You're the girl everyone's been looking for"

Huh? I turned over to Porlyusica; she placed Jellal's book down and was rummaging through her cabinets.

"Fairy Tail's been a mess since you've left, Makarov has been pulling out his hair trying to control everyone from searching for you" she said.

My breathing quickened, I had to sit down. Everyone's... been worrying over me? They've been searching for me! I knew Natsu and Erza was but... everyone.

"I... I didn't think I mattered enough" I said.

I mean I understood with Natsu... wait a second I didn't. I knew he didn't remember me... I had no idea why he tried to find me. Erza, yeah I guess being the leader... everyone else though.

"Idiot" Porlyusica said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me, if you don't think you matter to them then what are you doing there?" Porlyusica asked.

I blinked.

"You under estimate your nakama" she said.

I smiled softly, "you're probably right, it's just been a while since I've seen them. I must have forgotten" I muttered.

"Bonds aren't easily broken, you young people are always forgetting that" Porlyusica said walking towards me.

She dumped bottles and tubs of things on the table next to me.

"Do.. you need any help?" I asked.

"Wood" was all she said before picking more ingredients from her shelves.

"Check!" Laxus said carrying a handful in; Jellal too.

"Put it under the kettle" Porlyusica said.

I looked over to the table and picked up my keys, well old Dragon Fang. You and me had a good run, looks like this is our goodbye. I started taking it off of my key ring. I looked over and saw Laxus lifting up the kettle while Jellal put the wood underneath it. After everything was set, Laxus put the kettle back down.

"How long is this going to take?" Laxus asked.

"Shut up; another thing you young kids don't know, patience" she said whacking Laxus's head.

I giggled.

"You blue boy, bring that table over here" Porlyusica said.

I giggled.

"Right away" Jellal said.

I scooted my chair over so Jellal would have an easier reach. Porlyusica placed her broom in the kettle, the end sticking way up in the air. She looked at Jellal's book then started reached for... this purple liquid stuff. She reached for the goo next, I giggled; the goo was stuck at the bottom of the jar. Porlyusica just shrugged and threw the whole thing in it.

I liked Porlyusica... she was actually kind of... cool. Slowly did Porlyusica stir her pot as she added our collected ingredients, all our hard work and time. Finally it was about to end. Pretty soon the table was empty, nothing but empty jars and boxes.

"Dragon Fang" Porlyusica said.

Jellal looked at me.

"Where's Igneel?" I asked him.

He blinked.

"Really?" he asked.

"That was part of our deal or have you forgotten? Where is Igneel?" I asked.

...

"I don't know where the boy's Father is" Jellal said.

...

"I knew it!" I yelled jumping out of my seat.

"I knew it was too good to be true! You tricked me! How dare you Jellal! Ho-"

"I know how to find him though! I have a spell" he said.

"Just great, let me guess. You don't know how to put that spell together either!" I yelled.

Jellal groaned very loudly before taking the book from Porlyusica. He flipped the pages rather loudly before slamming it on the table.

"Here it is! Tracking spell, I can get you everything on this list all you need to get me is something of the Father" he yelled.

...

...

"You mean... something that the Dragon's touched?" I asked.

Jellal nodded.

"Touch? Breathed on? Had? As long as he's been near it our touched it at least once then we can find him" he said.

But the only thing of Igneel's Natsu and I had was...

"The tooth" I said.

"Yes, our deal's done now" Jellal said.

"No I mean, the tooth. It's the only thing left of Igneel" I said looking at it.

The tension grew in the room.

"You're not really considering this Lucy" Laxus said.

So now he used my name.

"After all this time, we spent weeks getting all this stuff!" he yelled.

"But how will I be able to find his Father without it?" I asked him.

"What's more important? Saving Natsu and sealing Zeref or finding the boy's Father?" Jellal asked.

"Natsu of course" I said.

"Well then give it here" Jellal said.

Natsu's more important, he's more important. Why did I even make a fuss in the first place? I needed Natsu more than we needed to find Igneel. Besides how could we find him if Natsu was still under Zeref's control? I stood up and walked up into the kettle, gently kissing the tooth.

"Thank you" I whispered dropping it in the pot.

The pot exploded. Exploded! I jumped back as bubbles started to overflow, Porlyusica quickly put a lid over it.

"When it whistles you'll have your potion whatever" Porlyusica said flipping through the book again.

"Whistles?" I asked.

"Whistles, you know" Porlyusica said then whistled really loudly.

I giggled. "Like a tea pot" I said.

"Speaking of tea, would you like some?" Porlyusica asked.

I nodded.

"Sure"

"Whatever"

Porlyusica walked into her kitchen part of her cottage and started boiling some water. I looked over the table picking at the empty jars... well almost empty.

"What's this?" I asked.

Porlyusica looked at me, "the Orichalcum" she said.

"You didn't use it?"

"I didn't use all of it, you needed to save half" Porlyusica said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Too many questions, tea is ready" she said placing three cups down.

I picked mine up and took a sip, it was warm.

"Thank you Porlyusica" I said.

Jellal and Laxus pulled up a seat and sat down next to me. Look at us... all having tea together... all smiling and happy. This happiness was only temporary though, once Zeref was sealed then we'd truly have no worries.

"What now Jellal?" I asked.

"We wait" he answered.

"I know that! I mean what do we do when we have it?" I asked.

"We find Zeref and..." Jellal paused.

I waited for him to continue but he never did, his eyes widened as soft gasps escaped his lips.

"Not only did you not know how to put the spell together, you don't even know what to do with it" I said blankly.

"Some leader we have" Laxus said.

"He has to drink it" Porlyusica said.

We stared at her, Laxus even went as far as to drop his tea cup. It crashed on the floor but none of us moved.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked nicely.

"It says right here, to banish the dark one he must drink upon the juices" she said reading from the book.

"So that basically means-" Laxus said.

"He has to drink it... drink... that just made our problem harder" Jellal sighed running a hand over his face.

"You two hold him down, I'll shove it down his throat" I sighed drinking my tea.

Porlyusica placed two jars on her table, she started examining both of them.

"Too big" she mumbled

We continued drinking our tea, all of us watching Porlyusica look through her junk. Finally she said something and came back with a vile. It must have been as long as Jellal's index finger... maybe Laxus's. The jar's next to them had to be about four times bigger and wider.

"What is she doing?" Laxus whispered not so loudly.

Porlyusica started pouring tea into the vile... so she wanted to take it on the go? She took the remaining Orichalcum and placed a piece into the vile, there was a puff of smoke and the vile was empty.

"What was the point of that?" Jellal asked.

"Protection, if not done that potion would have melted right through it" Porlyusica said putting it on the table.

"So the tea you're making us drink right now is also a spell that'll prevent that burning?" Laxus said.

Porlyusica nodded as she walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm glad I dropped it" Laxus said.

The way Porlyusica came back with a broom in hand, I thought she was about to whack Laxus on the head! But... no, she just held it out for him.

"Now clean it!" she said.

I smiled and continued drinking my tea, keeping my giggles to myself. I don't care what it was used for, I haven't had a nice cup of tea in a while.

"Jellal... how are we going to find Zeref?" I asked.

"Simple. We're going to visit your boyfriend" Jellal said.

"You mean... I get to see him before the big battle?" I asked hopeful.

"You talk like it's our last battle" Laxus said.

It won't but... I shook my head.

"You're right" I said.

Then again I was always going to see Natsu no matter what because... hold on a second.

"Why are we going to visit Natsu?" I asked.

"We're going to kidnap him, since if we stayed Zeref could send the council to destroy Fairy Tail. If we kidnap Natsu they won't really have an excuse for sending their army" he said.

"This sounds like the plan I had a month ago" I mumbled.

"But this time we can have a way to fight Zeref back" he said.

I placed my cup on the table and grabbed what was left of the Orchanium, a little diamond. Hunter...

"Our new mission for Fairy Retribution, we go back to Cadaverous Crypt and find out what happened to Hunter" I said.

"We're not a super heroes, it's not our business" Laxus said.

"You would let me go all the way back there by myself?" I asked.

Laxus glared.

"Meeting adjourned, next mission to Hunter!... what time is it anyway?" I asked.

It was morning when we first arrived at Magnolia, the sun was just beginning to rise, then we went in that forest and it got foggy and now I have no idea.

"Around sunset" Porlyusica said.

I yawned, "I'm tired"

I scooted my chair over closer to Jellal and leaned against his chest, probably knowing that Laxus would have probably dropped me.

"It's unhealthy to sleep that way" Porlyusica said.

"I don't see a bed here" yawned.

"There's a floor though isn't there?" she asked.

I opened my eyes; Porlyusica threw a pillow on the ground next to me and walked over to pass me a blanket. I just shrugged and laid on the ground. This wouldn't be the first time, travelling with these guys they never plan ahead. We've slept in trees, caves, grounds, I hated when it rained though. Those would be the worst nights, when I'd lay under a tree or in a cave for shelter and wish so badly for Natsu's warmth. I wouldn't have to do that anymore, soon I'd be with him.

I relaxed against the pillow and snuggled up with the blanket. I wished I could have gotten Hunter's money while we were first starting out our journey. All the money we had went to food, since none of us could go on missions and make more. We could never rent out a room and sleep in a nice, sheltered place. Now that our journey was almost over, I didn't really need his money... still it was nice to have. Maybe I could return it to Hunter and help him rebuild his Hunter Games? Since it was my fault it got destroyed in the first place.

Before that though, the first thing to do with Natsu when this whole thing blows over, scratch that, first thing to do with everyone! Take them all out to eat! Wow, I really must be tired to come up with an idea like that. I curled up into a ball and tucked my head under the blankets.

"Leave my tea" I mumbled.

Just ignore the murmurs in the background Lucy and rest. Rest. Natsu's nothing more than a few hundred meters from me... res-

_*WEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE*_

My eyes shot open; I practically kicked the blanket off of me. The lid on the kettle started jumping up and down, was it whistling?

"Shield your eyes everyone and take cover" Porlyusica said.

What did she mean by- Once she took the lid off smoke consumed the entire cottage. I quickly hid under the covers and covered my eyes, I couldn't stop from inhaling the smoke though. I started coughing.

"What the hell old lady?!" Laxus yelled.

"BRAT!"

I heard something sound like... or most definitely sound like Porlyusica hitting Laxus on his head.

"OUCH!"

We stayed silent for a while, I could only hear the smoke... if smoke had a sound. It clearly did if I was hearing it though right? Anyway I took deep breathes and stayed under the blanket, my coughing spell over with. Was it even smoky anymore?

"Come on out now" she said.

I pulled the blanket from over me and looked around. Mist still lingered in the air but Porlyusica had opened her windows so it was quickly dispersing. I then spotted the glowing thing on the table, I walked over to it and lifted it up.

"That's all?" I asked.

"That's all? That's all that's needed brat. You should be lucky you got that much" Porlyusica said.

Inside the vile was this glowing red liquid. It was glowing... I swore I could feel it pulsing in my hand like it was... alive.

"Let me see Blonde" Laxus said.

I closed my palm and held it away from him.

"No" I glared.

"Lucy" Jellal said.

"No! I'm going to be the one to finish Zeref, this is mine" I told them.

Jellal groaned but let it go, the same with Laxus.

"We leave tomorrow, until then let's all just get a good night's rest" Jellal said.

I nodded and laid back into my bed, the vile still pulsing in my hands. This was what was going to save Natsu. This vile in my hands, my palm clenched over, this was the most important thing to me at the moment. I looked behind my shoulder to see if anyone was staring at me; Jellal was still sitting on his chair but his head was laid down on the table, Laxus was leaned up against a wall, and Porlyusica was doing something in the kitchen.

"Plue" I whispered.

Plue poofed up in front of me, I held the vile out to him.

"No eating, please give this to Gemini for me. It's very important" I whispered handing it to him.

Plue nodded taking it then disappeared. Everything's going perfectly... I just have to wait till tomorrow to come.

"I know you three aren't planning on sleeping here"

* * *

My eyes started blinking in the dead of night... or at least I hope it was. Straining my ears, I tried to listen to my surroundings... just soft breathing. It was completely pitch black in the cottage, my eyes had to adjust a little just to see where I was laying down at. I leaned up, my blanket sliding off of me, and very quietly stood up. When I looked over to the table it was blank... damn!

Keep calm Lucy, I looked around the cottage and spotted a jar on top of a shelf not too far from me. As quietly as I could I tip toed my way towards it, lifting the jar up. I couldn't see Porlyusica in the room but I saw Jellal, he was laying a few inches away from where I was. I smiled softly and looked around for Laxus. He was sitting in a chair that was leaning against the wall, I shook my head. Laxus and his wall.

I looked down at the floor and quietly made my way to the kitchen. Tea, tea, where was the tea? I saw my old cup in the sink and picked it up. There was still some in it, I just hoped it would be enough. I took of the jar's lid off and poured the remaining tea in it. Next was to place the last bit of Orchanium in the jar. I pulled the diamond piece out of my back pocket and dropped it in there. There was a poof as smoke starting rising up in the air; once it cleared though the jar was empty again. Alright Lucy, all you need to do is exit.

I tip toed my way to the front door, turning back once to see my nakama. Laxus, Jellal... I'm sorry.

"Thank you" I whispered walking out the door.

I made it five steps away from the cottage before I was caught.

"Where are you going?"

I froze and turned around seeing Porlyusica staring me down.

"Why are you up?" I asked hugging the jar closer to me.

"Something you said yesterday concerned me, I just wanted to make sure that you know what you are doing" she said.

"Of course I know... I choose him over the world though" I said.

"As long as you know, you might want to hurry. It'll be daybreak soon" Porlyusica sweeping her... dirt.

"Thank you for all your help" I said before running into the forest.

If Porlyusica was right then I would be caught if I tried to run all the way, thank goodness that I had this all planned out.

"Gate of the Gemini! Open!" I yelled.

"Hello Master" Gemini said in complete sync.

"The vile?" I asked.

Gemi tug in his pants and pulled it out. I moved the jar in my other hand so I could grab it.

"I need a horse" I said.

"Right!" they said.

A poof of smoke came up and Sagittarius was standing in front of me.

"I mean a riding horse, a real horse" I said.

"Oh!" he said before poofing again.

Gemini turned into a brown stallion.

"To Fairy Tail's Estate, pronto" I said climbing on him.

"Hang on!" he said.

I grabbed his mane as he started running through the forest. I don't think anyone would be up at this time so the streets wouldn't be crowded. It was just a straight line from here to Fairy Tail. We must have been half way out the forest when I heard it, thunder.

"LUUUUCYYYYYYY!"

His yell echoed through the forest, through the clouds and sky itself. Damn! They woke up way too early, I leaned forward against Gemini..

"Faster" I yelled.

Gemini started picking up his pace.

"LUCY!"

The yells sounded closer this time.

"Scorpio! Leo! Stop them!" I yelled summoning them out.

"Yes my Princess" Leo said.

"Alright Master" Scorpio said.

A few seconds later and I heard an explosion, please hurry Gemini.

"GO LEO! SCORPIO!" I yelled.

We exited the forest and started riding through the town. Just like I thought, the streets we're empty. Well shops we're just starting to open but still no one was in the streets. The sun was rising in the horizon, Mira must be up making breakfast with the other chefs right now. I was almost there, I was almost home.

"You can do it Gemini! Go!" I cheered.

Tears started falling down as we ride but they were tears of joy. When I saw the gates of Fairy Tail I just screamed out in glee.

"Go Capricorn, kick the gate down!" I yelled.

Capricorn fell from the sky and kicked down Fairy Tail's gate like it was nothing. It made me think though, Capricorn just outran horse Gemini. How slow was I going on Gemini? Maybe I should have had Capricorn carry me instead.

"Help Leo and Scorpio!" I yelled when we passed him.

"Lucy?!" Warren yelled.

I turned back and waved at him. This many summoning's were taking their toll on me. I don't think I could summon another one out unless I closed someone else's gate. It didn't matter anymore though, I was on my way to Natsu. As Gemini ran through the estate I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Everything seemed exactly the same, the gardens, the fountains, the great wall, the trees. I was gone for a little more than 2 months and yet everything was exactly as I remembered.

"I'M HOME!" I screamed.

I'm home, I was home.

"Hold on tight Lucy, we're going to jump through the door" Gemini said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

Gemini's speed took off.

"Wait Gemini, I can walk in myself!" I said.

"OH LUCY! WE'RE BACK!" I heard Laxus yell.

I turned behind me and could see his electricity in the distance.

"You go first!" I yelled ducking my head.

I held the jar tighter against me, Gemini leaped up and I felt the shock from the door. It busted open and Gemini and I flipped over. I fell over and rolled on the ground, Gemini flying further ahead and landing on each other.

"LUCY!"

I looked up and saw Erza staring at me. I smiled at her, I'm home. I was home. The vile pulsing in my hands told me otherwise, Natsu.

"NATSU!" I yelled.

"LUCY!" was the reply.

Up on the top of the stair case was Natsu. Happy flew over his shoulder and towards me, Natsu running shortly after him. It wasn't Natsu who yelled my name... it was Happy. Yet Natsu was running towards me... did he remember me? More tears spilled out my eyes as I stood up and opened my arms up. Happy started flying around me while Natsu... he extended his hands and reached right for my throat.


	27. Chapter 27

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've just been so busy lately! Well everyone I hope you didn't wait too long... thanks for the reviews! I loved them, I really do! This story is becoming really long, I didn't think it was going to! Compared to Screw Prince Charming it's just, almost twice as long!**

**.**

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 27

.

Boring. That was what today was. Boring with a capital B. Boring started with a b right?... Right, it did. I knew how to spell... kind of. I sighed as I leaned on my elbows, staring at the ring that laid on the floor. Laying there, never moving until I touched it.

I stayed up all last night, and several other nights, playing with this stupid wedding ring. Spinning it on the floor, watching it fall, picking it up and then repeating the process all over again. Wow.

It was so boring here in Fairy Tail that even the voice left me. That's right, no more voice talking to me during random times of the day telling me about... some things I can't really remember at the moment. No more sad feelings or weird dreams either... whatever it was. I was feeling, dreaming and hearing nothing! Just spinning this ring on the floor.

"Natsu?" Happy mumbled.

I leaned up, dropping one elbow, and saw Happy's head peeking down from Lucy's bed. Now I know I said I was going to forget about her but... this bed was so much softer than mine... alright now I'm lying to myself. Not only was it softer, it also smelled better too.

"What are you doing?" Happy yawned.

"Spinning" I mumbled spinning the ring.

"Can't take a cat nap?" he asked.

I shrugged. It was barely morning and we were taking a nap, well Happy was taking a nap or 'cat nap' as he called it. I was supposed to be taking on as well but this ring... it just had to be spun at the moment. Happy yawned again as he laid back down and landed on the pillow with a poof.

"I wonder when Master will let us search for Lucy again" he sighed.

The ring stopped spinning and fell on the ground. I placed a finger in the middle of the whole and dragged the ring across the floor.

"About that... I think we should just give up" I said.

Happy was in front of me in a matter of seconds.

"What?!" he yelled.

"It's clear that she doesn't want to be with us, so why go searching for her? Why not give her what she wants?" I asked.

"I can't believe my kitty cat ears! What are you saying?!" he yelled.

I shrugged and picked up the ring; Happy snatched it out of my hand.

"And stop treating this like some toy! Lucy gave this to you! She promised in front of us to love and cherish you forever! Do you know how long forever is?!" Happy yelled.

...

"Forever?" I asked.

"Yes! She'd never give up on you Natsu! Ever! If things were the opposite Lucy would have broken out by now and be searching for you! I'm sure you'd be doing the same if you didn't lose your memories of her!" Happy yelled.

He flew towards my hand and placed the ring back on it.

"Happy sto-"

"No! Think of this as a promise! I promise to find Lucy and make you happy again!" Happy said.

"I am happy"

"No you're not! You're alive Natsu but you're not happy!"

Alive? But not Happy? Happy's tears shed on the wooden floors as he stared down at me.

...

"Does this Lucy person wear a ring also?" I asked.

Happy rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"What did I promise her?" I asked.

It took Happy a second before he answered, "to love and protect her till the end of time."

"Wow! That's a tall order, are you sure I said that?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Happy finally laughed.

"If you like this Lucy person that much Happy I'll find her then. Hell I'm already searching for Igneel, how much more difficult could it be searching for one more person?" I asked.

Happy smirked.

"That's my Natsu" he said.

_GUYS! EVERYONE! EMERGENCY!_

Great it seems the voice is back... it sounded less dark though and kind of familiar too... Warren?

_LUCY'S BACK! SHE'S BACK! LUCY'S BACK AND SHE'S HEADING TOWARDS THE MANSION RIGHT NOW! OH S-!_

Before the connection ended Happy was up and flying out the door. I tripped over my feet as I tried to get up, never have I seen Happy react that fast before.

"She's back! Lucy!" he cried down the halls.

Once I finally got myself up on my two feet I took off running after him.

"Happy! Wait up!" I yelled.

Wow, we make the decision to find Lucy and she's already found. Was I good or what? Happy was just a blur as I tried to race after him down the halls towards the entrance.

"Lucy! Lucy!" he yelled.

_Get ready Natsu._

Warren? No, this voice was deeper. What was that? Did the voice come back? I wondered about the possibilities but didn't stop running.

"LUCY!" Happy yelled flying full power towards the staircase.

"NATSU!"

Her voice. I stopped on the top of the stairs, this girl was standing at the bottom. She looked like the girl from the magazine, her voice sounded like from my visions. So this was Lucy.

_Kill her!_

What?

_Kill her right now Natsu!_

My body started moving on its own, or was I actually moving it? Why was I running towards the girl after Happy?

_KILL HER NATSU! LOVE IS FOOLISHNESS! KILL HER AND FUFILL YOUR DESTINY AS MY VESSEL!_

Lucy smiled at me with tears running down her cheeks, she held open her arms wide. The voice wanted me to kill her... why not? Everyone was sad because of her, if she died then everyone would be happy again. Maybe I should listen to the voice. My hands stretched out and grabbed her neck, squeezing the life out of it.

She was still wearing my scarf, if I burnt her then I would lose it so strangling seemed like the way to go. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at me with panic and betrayal reflecting in them. She's probably hurting right now, I should take pity on her and probably end her miserable existence quickly.

"NATSU!"

"NATSU?!"

"NATSU!"

Better hurry before, oomph! Too late. It felt like someone threw an iron ball at my stomach, my hold on Lucy released as I flew back and landed on the floor with a 'thud'. When I looked up I saw two dwarfs jumping on my stomach.

"LEAVE OUR MASTER ALONE!" One yelled.

Lucy started coughing, her hands holding her throat. I picked one of the dwarfs up and threw it at her.

"I'll handle this, back off Gemi" she said catching it.

She caught it... like it was nothing. Maybe I should have lighten the little thing on fire before throwing it? The second white dwarf jumped off me and flew back to Lucy. I growled rising to my feet and stalked my way towards her. I'm surprised no one else was trying to stop me, maybe because they we're all still in shock after what I just did to their 'precious Lucy'.

"Close gate Leo! Open Libra!" she yelled.

This belly dancer girl appeared in front of me. She started dancing then I suddenly felt it hard to stand up straight. I fell on my knees trying to fight the sudden gravity change then on my face after failing. What was happening? It felt like a house was lying on top of me.

"Take it Gemini, when it comes out catch it" Lucy said.

I stared up at her and started growling.

"Release me!" I roared.

"Natsu, everything will get better in one second" she told me softly.

One second, I WAS STILL ON THE GROUND! YOU LIED!

"Release" she said.

The pressure was gone, I pushed myself up and leaped towards her.

"Go!" she said.

Pressure was back. Hello floor. At least I wasn't kissing it like last time. Lucy stood above me upside down, I could tell she was drinking something. Great I was trying to kill her and here she was quenching her thirst. Lucy walked towards me and pounced. Idiot! The pressure would crush her, suddenly the pressure disappeared again. I growled and reached out to snap her neck in two.

My hand lowered because of the pressure again and Lucy landed on top of me. STUPID CHANGES IN GR- she was kissing me... SHE WAS KISSING ME!

_KNOCK HER OFF! KILL HER NATSU!_

The girl I was trying to kill was kissing me, something was very wro-... I felt something drip down my chin and the sudden rush of something... liquidy being forced into my mouth. What the hell was she trying to make me drink?! I stared growling against her lips as I tried to push her off me but she refused to let go! Her nails dug into my shoulder only making me growl louder because on the pain. It was getting pretty hard to breath with her face crushing against mine, and I still couldn't move my arms. It was clear she wanted me to swallow whatever liquid was in my mouth so I did then hoping it would make her get off of me so I could burn her to dea-

_"It is a pleasure to have met your acquaintance"_

_"Thank you for the dance and the present, it was nice meeting you and really good luck on finding your Father, bye"_

_"You just bought me! I'm going to kill you!"_

_"Choosing. I choose the floor"_

_"It was love at second sight, so I've been told"_

_"I like you enough to run away together with you"_

_"It's a promise!"_

_"Why? He's a guest isn't he? I was taught to entertain our guest"_

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_"Natsu! Please don't leave Natsu! NATSU!"_

_"Can't have Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer hurt now can we?"_

_"I love you... my zodiac keys"_

_"YOU PERVERTED DRAGON! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY ARE YOU NAKED! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"_

_"TALK! Let's talk then! Tell me why did you want to marry me when you had her waiting for you!"_

_"How do I know you love me Natsu? I can't see the love, I can't feel it, I can't touch it, I can only hear it"_

_"Did I look like someone who needed rescuing? Did I look like a damsel in distress? I wasn't some fucking Princess locked up in a tower waiting from for somebody to save me Natsu! Screw Prince Charming I was fine on my own!"_

_"It hurt me when I realized you were pretending to love me. I thought since you rescued me that I should rescue you and maybe we could fall in love, in real love"_

_"I love you Natsu. I'm sorry it took me so long to say but I love you."_

_"Yes I'll marry you!"_

_"Yeah not a real marriage, since there's only us here, but I guess a real one between us. Happy here could be our minister"_

_"With this ring I promise to love you forever and to cherish you always"_

_"I love you"_

These memories all came flashing before my eyes like shooting stars. So fast that you think it was just your imagination and yet... you know you really saw it. Talk about life passing you by, these memories were passing me at the speed of sound. One blink, that was all it took for me to remember everything, if I forgot in the first place. One blink for me to remember how much the girl attached to my lips meant to me. I moaned her name against her lips, which probably just came out as a moan to her. Lucy! My hands squeezed her arms as I pushed her away from me.

"Lu-"

My body started to vibrate, it shook like crazy. I felt my eyes go wide with shock as everything seemed to be spinning around me. My hands clenched into fists so I dropped my hold on Lucy and went to cover my mouth. It felt like I was about to hurl, like someone had just punched me repeatedly in the gut. I started coughing uncontrollably.

"Natsu?! NATSU!" she yelled.

I burped. Ah, much better. What the... did I just burp something out- oomph! Lucy launched herself towards me. Our heads smashed into each other's but that didn't faze her, she just pulled back and stared at me.

"You're Natsu right?! You're my Natsu! Please be Natsu, I need you Natsu! I love you" she whimpered touching my cheeks.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I worried you. I love you too" I whispered rubbing her head.

Whatever happened, whatever was happening, I knew one thing; I caused Lucy a lot of grief. Her eyes widened as she look at me, all of a sudden her face scrunched up as she started crying. She attached herself to my shoulder and started crying her lungs out. I just sat there holding her, rubbing her head.

"NATSU! NATSU! I WAS SO SCARED NATSU! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! NATSU!" she cried into my shoulder.

I sighed and hugged her close to me.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm sorry" I whispered.

"THERE SHE I- FUCK JUST FUCKING GREAT! IT'S TOO LATE MYSTOGUN!"

I looked up and saw Laxus run into the guild with a masked stranger. Laxus? What was he doing here?

"LUCY?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the mask man yelled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Laxus roared.

I growled furiously and glared at the two of them. I pulled Lucy closer towards me, fire surrounding the both of us but not close enough to burn her.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" I growled at them.

"Natsu!" Lucy continued to sob.

I did what I could only do... hug her tightly wishing that all her sorrows would disappear. Laxus growled electricity surging through him while the masked man paced around. It would be difficult to fight them with Lucy in my arms but that wasn't going to stop me from trying.

"Let it go Laxus, it's done now"

"SHE FUCKING! SHE! AWWWW!"

"I love you Lucy, I'll protect you" I told her kissing her top of her head.

And it seems the people I had to protect her away from was Laxus and masked man.

"It's alright... I'm okay" Lucy said trying to stand.

I wouldn't let her, I pulled her back against me.

"Natsu, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that" she said.

Lucy unwrapped her arms from around her and stood on her own two feet. I stood up with her and stared at her. What-... what had happened to my Lucy? She turned her back to me and walked over to the bad men. I growled and reached out for her.

"Don't! They're my friends, my nakama" she said walking up to them.

My hand dropped. Friends? Nakama? Weren't we a Nakama? A team?

"I'm sorry I choose Natsu over the world, I did sort of tell you in the beginning of our journey though" Lucy said to the masked man.

He sighed and placed a hand over her head.

"Ow! ow! ow! owie! I'm sorry Mystogun!" she cried out.

I growled and took a step forward but paused hearing his next words.

"It's over now, I'm happy to see your plan work. At least everything didn't go to waste" he said letting go of her.

"WATSE! WATSE?! GET OVER HERE BLONDIE!" Laxus yelled.

He placed both his knuckles on Lucy's head and started spinning them. Lucy hissed and squirmed in pain.

"ENOUGH!" I roared.

"Shut up Flame Boy! You have no idea what we went through these past months with this chick!" Laxus yelled at me.

That caught me off guard. M-m-months?

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?!" Jii-chan yelled.

Hey? When did all these people get here?

"You! GET OUT! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" Jii-chan yelled seeing Laxus.

Laxus physically cringed.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE HAVING A TEAM DISCUSSION AT THE MOMENT!" Laxus yelled before turning back to Lucy.

"SO WHAT NOW BLONDE?! HOW DO WE STOP THE MAN WHOSE ABOUT TO KILL ALL OF US?!" he yelled at her next.

Laxus was yelling a lot at the moment, I wasn't liking it so much.

"I have a plan" Lucy mumbled.

What the hell we're they talking about?

"We had a plan as well! UNTIL YOU DITCHED US AND RAN AWAY WITH THE POTION!" Laxus yelled.

"You will STOP YELLING AT MY MATE!" I yelled at Laxus, fire burning around me.

"It's alright Natsu... like I said I have a plan. Gemini" Lucy said.

Her twin spirits came over to her with a jar... there was a black ball floating in the middle of it.

"Why hello Zeref" Lucy said once she got the jar.

Zeref? Did she call that pet jar Zeref?

"Zeref? You mean!" The mask guy said.

Lucy nodded.

"Yup, I told Gemini to capture him once it came out of Natsu. Which reminds me, Gate close" Lucy said.

She took in a sharp inhale of breath as her posture straightened. Gemini disappeared from her side.

"Much better, Zeref. I hope you're awake right now, seems we've outsmarted you. I was able to get my Natsu back and you lost yet another vessel to me. Instead of wasting your time cursing my name and coming up with a plan to kill me I'll give you some friendly advice. Get your army ready because I'm coming for you Zeref, me and my team are going to track you down and guess what?" Lucy asked the jar.

I would have thought she was only joking if it wasn't for the sadistic smile on her face.

"I'm going to kill you" she said.

A shiver. That's what I felt course through my body at her last words. What had happened to my sweet Lucy, what, who forced her to become such a way?

"You are aware you're talking to a jar there Blonde" Laxus said.

"No, he heard me" Lucy told him.

"How?" masked man said.

Lucy only smirked and held the jar closer to her face. Once it was only centimeters away the ball shot straight towards her, shaking the jar.

"See? You can thank our witch for this jar Zeref" Lucy said in a teasing tone.

The ball reverted to floating in the middle of the jar. Lucy hugged it closed to her and stared at her... nakama?

"Well what now?! Huh?! Lucy dearie?!" Laxus yelled.

"You heard Lucy, she has a plan" the masked man said.

The two of them started arguing while Lucy just stared at the jar in her hands.

"Yeah fighting Zeref head on!"

"So you're going to let her do it by herself?!"

Laxus froze.

"HELL NO! I WANT A PIECE OF THAT BRAT ALSO!" Laxus yelled.

"You picked the wrong guild to mess with Zeref" Lucy giggled to her jar.

"Our wises decision would be to leave" masked man said.

Now I was finally getting the story, Lucy was leaving me again. Like hell I was about to let that happen!

"There's no need to" Lucy said.

Everyone froze.

"What?" masked man asked.

"I'm not leaving Natsu ever again" Lucy said.

She turned to me and pounced, I was so shocked I tipped over and fell on the ground. Lucy didn't squeak, she just fell with me with her arms tightly around my neck. I sighed a breath of relief before smiling and wrapping my arms around her.

"Lu-"

"It doesn't matter Mystogun, it concerns them too. We should explain it to them and rest for the night" Lucy sighed.

"IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE MORNING?!" Laxus yelled.

Lucy didn't say anything and just snuggled deeper into my chest.

"The only way we're leaving is if Master Gramps refuses to hear Laxus's story" she said.

All eyes turned to Jii-chan.

"He's staying" I spoke immediately.

"Only until we figure out this WHOLE GOD DAMN MESS!" he yelled turning away.

"Gather everyone who knew about Natsu's memory loss, meeting in the dining room!" he yelled stalking off there.

Lucy made no intention to get up, I guess that mean I had to carry her. I leaned up then stood on my feet, lifting up Lucy with me. She wrapped an arm around my neck, her other arm hugging her jar close. Laxus and masked man didn't move until I walked passed them, each of them a step behind me. When we entered the dining room Laxus sat left of me, Masked Man right.

Talk about stalkers.


	28. Chapter 28

**BlackLynx17: This story is getting loooong don't you think? I'm thinking it's finally time to end this never ending fairytail soon. Thanks for the reviews everyone, I always smile as I read them! **

**Thank you, hope you enjoy!**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 28

.

Natsu was here, Natsu remembered, Natsu knew me, Natsu loved me.

I chanted this in my mind but still couldn't believe it. He was okay, I did it. I was able to save my Natsu. I relaxed further into his chest keeping my eyelids shut. Man I haven't been able to have a good night's sleep since... our separation. I felt like I could fall asleep instantly in his arms though.

"It would be wises if Lucy we're to explain"

A nap sounded perfect at the moment. I didn't have to worry or watch my back either, Natsu was with me.

"Lucy?"

His arms held me secure in his possession.

"Lucy!"

Sleepy time for Lucy now.

...

"OUCH!" I screamed widening my eyes.

Laxus just shocked me! On my leg was a shock mark of his hand! It didn't burn, more like an aftershock but still! I glared at him and lifted up my foot, kicking the top corner of his chair with all my might. The result, his chair toppling over with him in it.

"What the hell Blondie?!" he yelled sprawled out on the floor.

"What did you expect from shocking me?!"

"You weren't paying attention!"

"I don't care!"

Laxus stood up and glared at me while he put his chair back. I ignored him and dove back into Natsu's chest, sighing against it, relaxing in his embrace.

"Lucy" Jellal called.

"Fine" I sighed.

I kept my eyes closed though as I talked.

"There's an evil wizard who wants to kill all of you. He's doesn't have a body so he's been searching for the perfect vessel. Back in Fracture Hills he was the one who burned it sky high. While we were escaping we all met up with him and learned Natsu was to be his new vessel so Zeref captured him. I've been on a journey with Laxus and Mystogun to end Zeref's terror but at when we got everything to stop him I betrayed my comrades to save Natsu. The end" I said explaining my life like it was a bedtime story.

The guild was silent for a moment... right before Laxus electrocuted me again.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled again.

"I could ask the same with that explanation! I could have told it better!" he yelled.

"Then why didn't you?!"

I felt very warm all of a sudden, I looked up and saw Natsu glaring at Laxus with such intensity, I'm surprised he didn't burst into flames right then and there.

"Lucy"

I looked up and saw everyone's eyes on me, tears already staining down some of their faces. I noticed that Laxus, Jellal, Natsu, and I we're the only ones sitting on this side of the table; everyone else was on the other side. I noticed Thunder God Tribe restraining themselves to pounce on Laxus and sighed.

"I'm sorry, you all must have been worried huh?" I asked.

All of a sudden they all started talking to me at the same time.

"Worried?! That doesn't even explain things!"

"I missed you so much Lucy!"

"Juvia's glad you're safe"

"What the hell?! First you leave then Natsu forgets everything about you!"

The voices were too much, so many at the same time it was giving me a headache! I clutched my head-

"QUIET!" I yelled.

The room silenced.

"Are you okay?" Jellal asked touching my head.

I nodded against Natsu's chest.

"Exhausted, those Spirits took a lot out of me fighting you two" I mumbled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have RUN AWAY AND WASTED THE RESULT OF OUR PRECIOUS TIME AND EFFORT ON YOUR MATE THEN!" Laxus yelled.

I groaned.

"You mention that one more time Laxus and I will personally kick your ass!" I yelled back at him.

Silence engulfed the room again.

"One story at a time would be the wises, you're up first Mystogun. Or should I say Je-"

Jellal's hand slapped over my mouth; once Natsu started growling though he quickly removed it.

"Take off the mask" I said.

"Bu-"

"I'm thinking we should nominate a new leader Laxus, since our current one is making ME explain all the dirty work" I said.

"I hope you aren't nominating yourself, we'd die in an instant" Laxus said.

I couldn't help but giggle lightly.

"Alright, I never could win against you anyway" Jellal sighed.

I looked up and watched as Jellal took of his mask. When he took off his bandana and hat though... that's when gasps filled the room.

"I'd like everyone to meet my big brother, Jellal Fernandes" I introduced him.

"Jellal?" Erza whispered.

I saw Jellal look up at her and smile sadly, I wanted to reach out and comfort him but... Natsu.

"Hey Erza" he mumbled.

Hey Erza... really? After all these years apart from the one you love all you have to say is hey Erza? I think Erza thought the same because the next thing I knew she reached over the table and slapped him.

"I thought you we're dead! For 10 years I believed you we're dead! What the hell?!" she half yelled half cried.

"Leave him alone Erza" I told her.

She looked at me, I just stared blankly at her.

"He has his reasons... you did kind of deserve that slap though Jellal" I told him with a playful smirk.

I leaned back into Natsu and inhaled deeply. I couldn't direct my attention away from him long, it always found itself back to him. I reached up and wrapped my arms around Natsu's neck, his head placed gently in my shoulder blades.

"All you need to know is Zeref is a bad man, the most evilest villain on Earthland at the moment. I don't feel like getting into a lot of details but I'll tell you this much. Jellal was under Zeref's control, he was able to break free though and made it his burden to try and stop him alone. That was before he met me though... running into Laxus and I together was just by chance... how lucky his chances we're though? Zeref's been the one causing the fires, the killings, everything. He hates Fairy Tail for some unknown reason and tried to destroy it by using Laxus" I said.

"I KNEW IT!" Freed yelled.

And at the exact same time...

"WHAT?!" Master Gramps yelled.

"He brainwashed Laxus into taking over the guild, when that didn't work he got rid of him. Jellal was controlled by Zeref for many years and decided to make Seigrain, a double so they could watch the council. Jellal came across a spell to seal Zeref and started searching for the ingredients while at the same time protecting me from Zeref's hands. At Fracture Hills... it was chaos. We we're all about to die by Zeref's hands; it was Jellal who saved us, BUT NOT ALL OF US!" I yelled towards him.

I'd never forgive him for leaving Natsu behind, never.

"He explained everything, how Zeref wanted Natsu, how Zeref had Natsu and how... he erased his memories of me" I muttered.

I felt Natsu's arms wrapped securer around me.

"I was going to go back but Jellal talked me out of it. He said Zeref would kill me then make Natsu kill the rest of you so that's when I made the mistake of joining his team to get the ingredients to seal Zeref. Once Jellal explained how Zeref used Laxus, he was right on board with us. It was just the three of us, traveling across the world... the more I saw the more I hated Zeref. He ruins everything he touches, he cannot be allowed to rule any longer" I growled squeezing the jar.

"That's pretty much the whole story... with that said I think it's time for us to take our leave now" I said.

"NO!" everyone pretty much yelled.

Natsu's grip tightened on me.

"We need to finish off Zeref" I muttered.

"Like hell I'd let you go!" Natsu yelled.

I pulled away from his embrace and looked across the table.

"Master Gramps, you need to listen to our demands" I said.

"Demands?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"We're still going to end Zeref's life no matter what but if you don't follow my demands exactly, Team Fairy Retribution is going to start our own guild and steal all of your guilds members" I said.

I saw Laxus stiffen out the corner of my eye. Now that I was free from Natsu's grip, I reached out for his hand and held it in mine; I was surprised that he didn't pull back.

"Demand number 1: Jellal will join Fairy Tail as a member and will live inside this mansion with us if he so chooses" I said.

"Can he be trusted? Is he good? From wh-"

"He saved my life and many others. He's my big brother, the goodest person I know. Zeref is to be blamed for his bad deeds, Jellal's done nothing wrong!" I yelled.

"He has the same face as Siegrain! How can we avoid conflict with th-"

"When Zeref is gone so will Siegrain, Jellal will explain everything to the council concerning Zeref and he will be a free man" I said stubbornly.

Master Gramps groaned.

"Approved" he said.

I could see the relieved expression on Erza's face, I'm sure she would have joined on guild in a heartbeat if he would have said no though.

"Demand number 2 which is the most important and last one. Laxus will be unbanished and rejoined Fairy Tail-"

"Absolutely not!"

"Not only that, he will also become the legitimate successor again-

"Hell no!"

"AND Natsu will be free to go search for his Father or whatever" I sighed.

"N-"

"If denied then the previous demand in void and I can't be apart of Fairy Tail anymore. We'll leave at once" I said.

It got quiet again.

"He's done nothing wrong, it was all Zeref brainwashing him" Jellal said.

"Judge him now on what's his done or is he going to be blamed for a crime he didn't commit?" I asked.

"If Lucy leaves then I'm gone" Natsu said.

I looked up at him.

"I don't care what you did or done for me Jii-chan, I won't stay here without Lucy. I won't be your successor and you'll be out of luck. Accept the demand" Natsu said.

"I don't need this" Laxus said pulling his hand away from mine.

"Sit down Laxus" Master Gramps said.

Laxus stood frozen in his same spot, Master Gramps side and started rubbing his nose.

"It seems we have much to discuss about, you and I... about the future and the past and whatnot" Master Gramps said.

I saw a small smile spread across his lips.

"If what my children say are true then... you've done nothing wrong in my eyes. You shall be accepted back into the guild, but only after thoroughly questioned will I consider you to be my successor again" he said.

Laxus took a deep inhale of breath.

"After all these years... I'm sorry I ever doubted you" Master Gramps said.

I smirked, "aw is Laxy going to cry now?" I teased.

"SHUT UP BLONDE!" Laxus yelled sitting back down.

"Shut up? I at least thought you would have been grateful, hmph" I pouted.

"...thank you Lucy" Laxus sighed.

I smiled.

"BUT YOU'RE STILL ANNOYIGN AS FUCK!" he yelled.

I shrugged.

"That's what little sisters are for" I sighed.

"What is your plan possibly now Lucy?" Master Gramps asked me.

"That's it, Jellal I'm the new leader. You're being completely useless at the moment" I told him.

"By all means, you're the one with the plan" Jellal said.

"Team Fairy Retribution will rest their wings then find Zeref and kill him" I sighed looked back at my jar.

I stared at it like it was some kind of Crystal Ball or something. Perhaps it was though, because Zeref might be staring at me at the moment too.

"We'll let's rejoice! We finally have our long lost members back and a new member at that!" Gray yelled.

"PARTY!" Elfman yelled.

"Sleepy" I mumbled facing Natsu's chest.

I could feel his heart right now, it was beating pretty fast. I was glad, Natsu,

"Eat something first Lucy, it's been 2 days" Jellal said.

"Not my fault" I mumbled.

I've just been so set on making it to Magnolia so quickly, so what if I forgot?

"What about us Jellal?! It's been a full day and that poisoness tea didn't fill me up the least!" Laxus yelled.

I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids.

"A feast instead then! Feast!" Master Gramps yelled.

My eyes shot open.

"Feast!" the others repeated.

I placed Zeref's jar on the table as I turned around in my chair, so I would be sitting between Natsu's legs now. I picked my jar back up and leaned back into Natsu's embrace. I noticed my friends staring at me.

"I'm sorry, my heart and minds set on Natsu at the moment, I don't' think I can compute anything else. We'll communicate and get back in touch another day" I yawned.

They didn't push it, just nodded. I think they understood... did I even understand though? True to Master Gramps words just 3 minutes later chefs came in the room placing food after food on the table in front of us. My mouth started watering just looking at it.

"When was the last time we had a sit down home cooked meal guys?" I asked them.

"10 years" Jellal replied.

"Far too long" Laxus replied.

"I thought so" I said before we started porking in.

We ate like animals! I mean if you like starved Natsu for a good 3 days then placed him in front of a buffet, that's the only way I could describe it as. About 5 minutes in I noticed Natsu wasn't eating anything, another minute and I noticed no one was eating anything. I slowed down then came to a complete stop, they we're just staring. Where we're my manners? Strange but I suddenly lost my appetite. I picked up a napkin and wiped my face and hands off.

"F-f-finished?" Natsu stuttered.

I nodded wrapping my arms around Natsu's neck again.

"Am I allowed to leave oh powerful leader?" I teased Jellal.

"You're the leader now but yes my minion" he said.

"See you tomorrow" I mumbled.

I snuggled deeper into Natsu as he pushed his chair back and stood up. He carried me out the room and walked us up the stairs.

"LUCY!" Happy yelled flying into my chest.

"Happy, I think I missed you the most" I giggled petting him.

"Lucy, Lucy, I'm glad you're back!" he cried.

I moved the jar aside so I could hug him.

"Happy, could you go back downstairs? I'd like some private time with Lucy" Natsu said.

I blinked and looked questionably at him.

"Sure, but you better not hog her all day!" Happy yelled licking my cheek before flying away.

"How've you been?" I asked Natsu.

"Lost" Natsu answered.

"Do you remember any of it?"

"I remember it all Lucy, every single last detail up till me trying to kill you. What I don't remember was how long it was" he said.

I flinched.

"Two month and a few weeks... I've missed you Natsu" I cried into his chest.

Natsu stopped suddenly. I wiped my tears away and noticed it was the door to our room.

"Put me down" I asked.

He looked skeptically at me but obliged. I turned the knob and entered our room, even this was the same.

"I remember the last time I left and came back this room was totally trashed, I guess that's a benefit for you forgetting me" I mumbled darkly walking into the room.

I started looking around it before walking towards the dresser, I opened it and placed the jar in before closing it back up.

"You've gotten taller Lucy" Natsu said.

I turned around and saw him still standing outside the room. He leaned up and started walking towards me.

"Your hairs gotten longer too" he noted.

"And more dull" I sighed.

"You've gotten stronger, you even have the scars to prove it" Natsu said holding out my arm.

My once flawless skin was now covered with scars, cuts, and bruises. I didn't like looking at it, it only reminded me about the times without Natsu.

"The thing I hate the most about this whole mess is that I wasn't there to help you, I wasn't there to be with you when you changed" he said.

Really? That? Not the Zeref ransacking his body or wanting to destroy Fairy Tail?

"I'm still your Lucy" I whispered.

Natsu suddenly lifted up my shirt, revealing my ugly battle mark thanks to Lisanna controlled by Zeref.

"I- I'm-" Natsu's breathing quickened.

"It's alright Natsu, it wasn't you. We're okay now, we'll alri-"

I couldn't finished, Natsu attacked my mouth with the long desiring kiss we needed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and met his kiss with desire of my own. Natsu lifted me up and moved us towards our bed. Our joint lips parted as we fell on it.

"Lucy" he whispered before kissing me again.

His hands bunched up my shirt, gliding around my stomach.

"Natsu?" I asked a little worried.

"Let's mate" he said.

I froze. Natsu took this as an opportunity to keep kissing me, his hands still moving up.

"Natsu, stop! Natsu!" I yelled.

He froze also.

"What?" he asked.

"No Natsu, we can't-" I blushed, "-mix our scents!"

"Why not?" he asked kissing me again.

"Stop, I'm serious! Why do you want to in the first place?"

"Because you're so distant now! You're different, you've change! I want to be close to you, I want to be as one! I don't want to ever leave or forget about you again!" he yelled.

"Na-"

"Can you imagine how it felt?! This was my third time loosing you Lucy, 3 TIMES! I completely and utterly just forgot about you and what's worse was I tried to kill you! I can't, I just, I need you Lucy. I want to be with you" he cried.

I shed tears of my own while I wiped his away.

"I know it's unfair Natsu, there wasn't a single day that I didn't think that once we we're separated" I said.

"Then why not?" he asked stubbornly leaning his forehead against mine.

I sighed and rubbed our noses together.

"Natsu when we're mates... if one of us dies what happens?" I asked.

Natsu's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Then the other would try and die as well, we'd be mated for life. There's no point in living anymore if you're mate dies" Natsu said.

That's what I thought.

"You think I'm going to die in the battle?" he asked.

No, I knew Natsu would live. He's the one Zeref's fighting for, he'd probably be the only one who survives if my plan didn't work. It was just the opposite.

"Or... you're not going to die Lucy! I won't let you, I'll do everything I can to ensure that!" Natsu said.

"Let's wait then... if I'm not going to die and you're not going to die then why rush?" I asked.

Natsu opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Let's have something to look forward to, we can get married for real now. You're not going to be the successor anymore, we can find Igneel!" I cheered.

Natsu pulled me closer and buried his face in my neck.

"I love you Lucy, I love you so much" he whimpered.

"We're together again Natsu, there's nothing to worry about. I won't ever leave your side again" I whispered in his ear.

Natsu looked up at me.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise, here" I said leaning up.

"You've probably been missing this"

I unwrapped Igneel's scarf from around me and rewrapped it around Natsu's neck.

"No! It'-"

"Yours Natsu, I've borrowed it long enough. It kept me strong, never made me give up. I felt as if you we're with me this whole journey" I smiled.

Natsu laid down and stared at me with his piercing charcoal eyes.

"Tell me everything, I want to know everything Lucy" he said.

"So demanding today Mr. Dragneel" I teased and laid down with him.

"I'll start from when we first got separated, I was trying to stop the flames when this masked man came running up towards me-...


	29. Chapter 29

**BlackLynx17: This story is getting closer and closer to the end and I just finished up the epilogue! You guys are going to LOVE it! This started out as a 2,000 word chapter but now it's 5,000. I'm sure I missed some spell checks but I still have other things to update, if you see any just tell me and I'll fix them. That or I'm sure I'll reread this chapter tomorrow and look for them.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've realized that this story is kind of a trilogy, with Screw Prince Charming, Not Your Typical Princess, then this Never Ending Fairytail. Sorry to say there won't be another sequel to this but I promise you'll be happy with the ending.**

**Anyways, back to the story! Thanks! Review!**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 29

.

We didn't leave each other's embrace once that whole evening and night, we didn't even leave his bed. I told Natsu everything he wanted to hear, pausing at some points so I could kiss him when it became too much. Natsu listened with open ears for once, never taking his eyes off me. The best part was when I told him about Hunter's Game, I was seriously considering us honeymooning there when we got married. Of course I didn't mention Hunter. We've been away from each other for a long time and I didn't want the mood to go south and turn sour.

The story took all day to tell, soon I got tired and went to sleep. I'd wake up abruptly though thinking everything was just a dream. When I'd see Natsu laying beside me I would have to kiss him to make sure everything was real. He'd been in the dead of sleep but once I'd kiss him he'd pull me close and talk to me. This happened several times during the night, one nightmare was the worse than the others. I had failed sealing Zeref and he was able to get Natsu and kill everyone.

I woke up crying and shook Natsu, making sure he was alive and not dead. When he woke up and saw my tear stained face, Natsu's eyes tightened before he crushed his lips against mine, a sudden desperation coursing though his veins. I kissed him back just as desperately, trying to remember what he tasted like, how warm his body was pressed up against mine, what his scent that I loved so much and would die without smelt like. When he pulled away he smiled, reaching up to brush strands of my hair behind my ear with a sweep of his fingers.

Natsu was beautiful at the moment. His charcoal eyes were glowing in the soft light then shone from the window, his soft smile still there only this time he was showing his fangs. I'm sure in his eyes I looked beautiful as well, if he could see me. I smiled softly back at him, my cheeks probably flustered from the intensity of our kiss. My smile quickly turned into a confused expression when he suddenly rolled on top of me.

He maneuvered downward, his legs dangling off the bed while his head was where my stomach was. I realized our blankets were no longer covering me and that he would see the ugly scar that Lisanna made when she stabbed me.

"I think Wendy might be able to heal your scars" he said kissing my ugly blot on my stomach.

His lips brushed against it and I felt a sudden tingly run down my spine. I took a quick breath before responding.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah though I'd want you to keep some, I think they're sexy" he said.

I giggled.

"What and you don't think mine are?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No you're completely right" I told him.

Natsu smirked then looked at my stomach again.

"We'd definitely have to get rid of this one" he sighed kissing it again before laying down on my stomach.

I weaved my fingers through his hair, gently petting him. Natsu sighed peacefully and closed his eyes making my stomach his pillow. I watched him as he breathed, thinking.

"I just realized something, I told you my story but you didn't tell me yours. What happened once I was gone?" I asked.

Natsu laughed then proceeded to tell me his story, it wasn't filled with jam packed adventures like mine but it was still nice to hear. Once he started getting into the Wendy dream part I fell asleep though. I woke up hours later with the rising sun, the sunlight filled Natsu's room lighting everything up. Laxus and Jellal always said it was best to leave early in the morning. I don't know how they were used to it but I certainly wasn't... until now.

The whole trip I've never got a full nights rest, more like several naps throughout the day. It's strange though how now that I could sleep in, I wasn't able too. It was like my internal clock is set for 5am in the morning. It was good now, I needed to wake up early, but hopefully when this whole mess blows over I'll get used to my old sleeping habits again.

I sniffed and scrunched up my nose before trying to shift my body. Natsu was asleep, his head still on my stomach and his arms wrapped securely around me. Now how was I going to get out of this one?

"Gate of the Libra, open" I whispered.

She appeared beside the bed and stared down at me. Judging by her eyes I think it was safe to say she was smiling at the cute scene in front of her.

"Make him lighter" I whispered.

She nodded and swinging her scales, quietly! Natsu suddenly became light as a feather, I easily rolled him off me without waking him up. His arms reached out but I just replaced my body with a pillow, he didn't know the difference. I closed Libra's gate before walking over to my closet as quietly as possible. I've been wearing the same three outfits for months! I need something new, I need something clean! I changed into a blue skirt with yellow trims with a matching shirt. I tied my hair into a side ponytail, leaving some hanging down, and stepped out of the closet. Just like my old usual self... expect older... yeah.

I went to get Zeref's jar and made sure I had my keys before I looked at Natsu one last time. He was hugging the pillow still, his face completely submerged it in. I left.

The halls seemed longer as I walked down them, the pictures seemed different, I knew the flowers in the vase we're new. I swear Fairy Tail was always such a different place early in the morning... or really late at night. I walked down the main stairway and saw Jellal and Laxus waiting for me at the bottom.

"Say your good-bye's?" I asked them.

"Not really a lot of people to say good bye too, I'm coming back" Laxus said.

"Erza... she's still the same" Jellal said.

"I'm happy to see you without the mask Jellal" I told him.

Jellal showed me a light smile.

"Let's get going before someone see's us" Laxus ordered opening up the doors.

We walked outside Fairy Tail's mansion. It wasn't until we we're halfway across the compound, near the water fountain, when one of us said something.

"This is the best decision... right?" I asked.

No one answered.

"I mean, this is our mission. They have nothing to do with it, they aren't part of Fairy Retribution, Zeref hasn't affected their lives like he has ours" I said.

"Why'd you ask then?" Laxus asked.

"I just needed some convincing" I mumbled.

"You're right, it was just going to be the three of us to begin with. It still should be the three of us... besides their lives shouldn't be wasted. Are you going to let us in on your plan Lucy?" Jellal asked.

"Oh right! Gate of the Gemini! Open!" I said.

Gemini popped out in front of me. I swear he's like my most used key now, one of my top strongest.

"Who's faster? You or Laxus?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"Laxus can move at the speed of sound" Jellal mumbled.

"Laxus it is then, touch him Gemini" I said.

They nodded and pounced on him; it surprised me how Laxus just let them, didn't try to stop or ask any type of questions about it. Seconds later there was two Laxus, standing side by side.

"What you want Blonde?" Laxus #2 asked.

"You remember where Porlyusica lives? Her house in the forest? Go there and ask if there's any potion left" I said.

He nodded and disappeared in a flash.

"Really... that's it?" Laxus asked.

I shrugged, "that's it."

"I could have thought of that!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Uh guys, sorry to interrupt your argument but it looks like we have company" Jellal said.

Laxus and I stopped our bickering and looked ahead. Master Gramps was sitting cross-legged in front of the open gates. By the looks of things he's been there for a while.

"Strange, I thought you three we're going to sneak out earlier" he said.

"This is none of your business Old Man!" Laxus suddenly yelled.

"Are you my children or not?" Master Gramps asked.

... technically Jellal wasn't his child... yet.

"Being you're parent makes it my business" he said.

"We don't know where Zeref will take us... it might be a week long journey" I said.

"Do you think I care? Fairy Tail's haven't had a vacation in years."

"This isn't a vacation! We are dealing with the darkest-"

"Wizard blah blah in the universe, blah blah. You beat one you've beaten them all" Master Gramps said getting up.

He started dusting himself off before looking back at us.

"Besides I'm not the only one who feels this way" he said.

Not the only one?

"LUCY!"

My heart sank as I turned around. A group, no.. an army of people we're walking towards us! Natsu was in their lead, he ran towards me and crushed me against his chest.

"You promised we we're going to stay together! You promised you wouldn't leave" he said.

"This isn't you're battle" I said stunned.

"You are mine, we are one despite what you think. That makes it my battle! You are a Fairy Tail mage, you're our family" Natsu said.

"How dare you leave us behind!" Gajeel yelled.

"Juvia thought Lucy would know by now, we're friends" Juvia said.

"I can't believe you tried to ditch us" Gray said.

"We are here for you Lucy, Jellal and Laxus too" Erza said.

"I don't know about the other two, but Laxus for sure!" Freed yelled.

There had two be at least 100 of us, all of Fairy Tail.

"These we're the members that could make it on such short notice, if I would have had a heads up our friends would have been tripled" Master Gramps said.

Tripled?! I didn't, I had no idea my family was that large. Tears started falling out my eyes, no Lucy. This can't happen, you let them throw away their lives!

"You all might die! Are you prepared to risk you're lives for us?!" I yelled at them.

I just didn't want to see my friends getting hurt, I didn't want anyone to die for this. Zeref has already killed a lot of people, I don't want any more to die. Natsu chuckled though, he took a step away from me and showed me his toofy grin.

"Of course and you know why?" Natsu asked.

"BECAUSE WE'RE FAIRIES!" the army yelled behind him.

"Idiots!" I cried out.

"Give in Lucy, Zeref won't be expecting this" Laxus sighed.

"He will actually, he's probably looking at us right now" Jellal said.

I wiped my tears away and nodded. I knew I couldn't do this alone, and felt a sudden... relief in my chest knowing I didn't have to. I had family behind me, people who loved and cared for me. I lifted up the bottle that held Zeref captive in it and smirked. Bet you weren't expecting that now were you?

"Let's go then, show us the way Zeref" I said.

The energy ball floating in the middle started moving, slowly it floated towards me. I turned around and faced Jellal and Laxus, the ball didn't change its direction. It still pointed forwards pressed against the glass, east if I'm not mistaken.

"Let's go" I said walking up to Laxus and Jellal.

My footsteps were echoed, of course since there was a hundred people following me. I felt like I was leading everyone my family, towards where I didn't know. Master Gramps fell behind with the others, I peeked behind my shoulders and saw Jellal and Laxus just inches away from me. Natsu and the Fairy Army we're a few steps behind us.

"Welcome to Fairy Retribution" I mumbled looking back ahead.

Laxus laughed and placed a hand over my head, "bet you weren't expecting our sucky team to turn out this big huh Jellal?"

"I wasn't even expecting a team" Jellal answered honestly.

I laughed with Laxus. I don't know how I was doing it, we were about to face one of our toughest enemies and the three of us... we're laughing! Fairy Army wasn't laughing... but we were! Laxus ruffled up my hair before taking his hand off my head and I tried to calm down my laughs.

"Hmm... I wonder where Zeref is hiding" I pondered.

"I wonder if he's even awake! The sun is finally starting to rise!" Laxus said.

"Oh now you complain! What about back when you used to shock me awake before dawn huh? I didn't hear any complaining from you then" I said.

"What Blonde?!"

"And I'm tired of being called Blonde! I-"

"I'm sorry, you're right! I completely forgot" Laxus said.

I nodded.

"Smart Blonde"

"MY NAME IS LUCY! LU-CY! God even a child could say it! I figure I at least earned the right to be called my own name by now!" I yelled.

"You have... until you pulled that stunt with Natsu! We could have been done whooping Brat's butt by now!" Laxus said.

"Gate of the Leo! Op-!" a hand appeared over my mouth.

"Save the fighting for Zeref" Jellal said.

"I told him if he ever brought it up again I would kick his ass" I mumbled.

"How about this, if your plan works, and that's a BIG IF, if it works I'll call you Lucy" Laxus said.

I rolled my eyes and kicked his shin.

"Ow!" he yelled hopping on one leg, I laughed.

"The towns coming up" Jellal said.

I ignored Laxus and looked down at the jar, the ball was still pointing forwards.

"I want to say we're making good progress but I have no idea how far we are heading" I sighed.

"And there's a hundred of us. Between food wise the three of us would have been able to travel for days but now... we have a problem" Jellal said looking behind us.

"Let's just continue walking, by nightfall if we still aren't there then let's go in a Inn or something" Laxus said.

"Do you have the money to book all them in? I am not sharing a room with them" I stated.

But then I remembered the cash prize Hunter gave me, we did have enough money to rent an room and feed everyone... well I did.

"We'll figure something out, we always do" Jellal said.

I didn't know what I was going to use that money for but now it seems like I had something to use it for. An even brighter idea came to mind though so I decided to keep the money thing to myself until nightfall.

"Or we can take actions now" I said jogging ahead.

It had to be at least 6 in the morning by now and the stores of Magnolia we're just opening up. Magnolia's people were early risers, I always wondered why but now I was just glad were.

"Since we tried to sneak out I take it no one had breakfast" I said turning around.

My army nodded, some of them rubbing their stomachs while others shook their heads.

"First order of business, eat something! You all have 20 minutes, meet at Magnolia's park!" I yelled.

My Fairy Army scattered.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Jellal asked.

"What good are we hungry?" I asked.

"She's right, I'm out of here" Laxus said.

Jellal patted my head and shrugged before following after Laxus.

"Bring me back something Jellal, I need to check some things" I called out walking ahead.

"Lucy" Natsu said walking beside me.

"LUCY!" Happy said hopping on my shoulder.

Happy, I hadn't seen him since last meal time. I rubbed my cheek against his head, his whiskers tickling me.

"Hello buddy" I said reaching my hand up to pat his head next.

I moved Zeref's jar into one of my hands while the other raised towards Happy.

"Here let me-"

"No!" I yelled moving Zeref's jar out of reach.

Natsu blinked at me.

"I'm sorry, I have this under control Natsu" I sighed.

He smiled and held out a hand, I stopped petting Happy and gladly took it. We only walked a few steps before he said something.

"How do you do it?" Natsu asked.

I blinked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be so... carefree? I would be lying if I said none of us were scared, probably half of us are since we don't know what we're going up against. You though, you and them... you guys just talk so natural! We are following behind you thinking about the worst things that could happen and yet you three were joking and laughing it up" Natsu said.

I sighed.

"I don't really know... I mean. We've been through hell and back Natsu, I guess this doesn't faze us as it should" I answered.

Natsu nodded his head, it appeared as though he was thinking it over. It didn't last very long because he suddenly looked back at me and smiled.

"I love you Luce" Natsu said.

"Me too! I love Lucy too! We're finally a family again!" Happy cheered from my shoulder.

"I love you guys too!... hey why aren't you two getting food?" I asked.

If there was one thing these two loved more or equal to as me, it was food. Natsu stared at me.

"I thought we'd go together" he answered.

"I asked Jellal to bring me something back, I have something to do" I told him.

"Oh then I'll go with you... one second though, wait right here! I'll be back" Natsu said before taking off.

"Bring me back a fish!" Happy yelled.

I shook my head and continued walking, giggling under my breath. I didn't stop until I made it to the park, I was the leader so I should be the first person here waiting for everyone. Now where was Gemini?

"Thank you Lucy"

Huh? I turned around and saw Master Gramps leaning against a sakura tree.

"For bringing back my grandson... I know your trip must have been something but, thank you" he said.

"Oh no no Master Gramps! You shouldn't be thanking me! I went against your orders, I went behind your back!"

"Credit should be given when credit is due" he said.

"Bu-"

"I'm going to go get a drink" Master Gramps said before leaving.

... but I didn't do anything. Really I didn't, I didn't listen to my Master, I didn't listen to Jellal or Laxus, I didn't stop Zeref... I may have been help at some point but-

"Oye! Blonde?!"

Laxus flashed right in front of me.

"Laxus or Gemini?" I asked.

Laxus poofed, Gemini.

"Here" Gemi said handing me a vile.

It was smaller than the last one... real small.

"Only three drops left" Mini said.

"Really? Only three?!" I asked.

"Porlyusica said-" Gemi said before poofing.

"MAKE IT COUNT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Gemini yelled transforming into Porlyusica.

I shivered.

"Thanks, gate close" I said.

I was glad when Porlyusica #2 disappeared. Squeezing my grip on Zeref's jar, I held the tiny vile in my other hand up to my face. Three drops... just three. Was that enough to send Zeref away? I highly doubted that.

"LUCY!"

I shoved the vile in my pocket before turning around. Natsu was running towards me, his arms filled to the brink with food.

"I thought I told you to wait for me?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry, I finished my business though. How about we eat under our tree like old times?" I asked.

Natsu smiled, "sure."

Happy rubbed himself against my cheek as I started looking for our tree. I guess he really did miss me, it made me feel a little bad. I didn't think of Happy as much as I thought of Natsu when I was gone, actually I barely thought about him at all. Happy was my family though, he wasn't a pet. He was my friend. I promised myself to make it up to him by catching lots of fish when we defeated Zeref.

The problem with looking for my sakura tree in a park full of sakura trees was that every tree looked the same. Ours wasn't though, Natsu dug the tree out of the park to put it in the back of the mansion. That meant I was looking for a tree with the dirt ring around it, other than our names carved on the trunk. Seconds later Natsu spotted it and started leading us towards it. I sighed and sat down near it, Natsu dropped all his food first before dropped down next to me.

"Here you go Happy" Natsu said throwing the fish up.

Happy flew up and caught it in his mouth.

"Hello tree, we're back" I sighed running my hands on its bark.

"Lucy" Natsu called.

"Hmm?"

I hummed turning around, Natsu's lips met mine for a quick kiss.

"Natsu! Not in front of Zeref" I laughed.

Natsu started laughing with me before he started digging in his food. I looked around and saw the park started to fill up, Fairies coming in and sitting together like how Natsu and I were. This was nice, the calm before the storm.

"You're not going to eat Lucy?" Natsu asked.

I shook my head, "I'm fine" I sighed.

Then just like that 20 minutes passed and we were all walking forward again.

"Here's your breakfast Lucy" Jellal said throwing me an apple.

Did Jellal not see I was holding something in my arms at the moment? Was he that blind? Luckily for me Happy caught in and handed it to me. I thanked him before looking down at the jar. Zeref's ball was still pointing the same way so I knew we were going in the right direction but other than that... How was I going to do this?

"Hold this" I said passing it to Jellal.

All Jellal did was place his hand on it, not even his whole hand. All his did was place three fingers but apparently that meant something to Zeref. The black energy ball starting going crazy, flying back and forth in it's contained space shaking the jar. I almost lost my grip and pulled it away from Jellal. One his fingers left the jar though the ball calmed down and started pointing forward again.

"Seems he doesn't like you very much" I mumbled holding it close to me again.

Oh well, I could eat like this, a jealous Zeref in one arm, an apple in the other.

"Or maybe he thinks Jellal is useless to him" Laxus laughed.

A rock hit Laxus in the back of his head, I laughed knowing Erza did it. Laxus cursed and quickly turned around, rubbing the back of his head. There was a hundred people behind us though, he wasn't going to find out who did it unless Freed of Evergreen tattled. The growls coming from my stomach stopped my laughter. I held Zeref's jar securely in one arm while my other started lifting my apple to my mouth. My arm started crapping about half way through the apple.

"Lucy, it moved" Jellal said.

I looked down, it did. Strange... the direction that we were heading before was leading outside of the town but now, it was leaning further inside the town. My heart raced as I thought of the possibilities for this, one repeating over and over in my head. There was only one sense, Zeref must be close, he must be in Magnolia. Why though and for how long?

I thought about the answers as I finished off my apple. It was good and my stomach stopped growling, I wasn't really that hungry to begin with though. I threw the core aside and wiped my hand off on my skirt then continued our march.

"This is strange" Laxus said.

"I know" I mumbled.

We started heading down a dirt path, further ahead was a stone path though. The ball kept pointing forwards, then started pointing upwards as we all started walking up some stairs. This place seemed familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it. About half way up I suddenly stopped walking.

"No!" I whispered my eyes widening.

"Shit!" Laxus yelled.

I turned around and stared at Natsu.

"What's at the top of these stairs?" I asked.

I knew the answer, I just wanted to make sure though.

"It's, it's, Fairy Tail's old guild" he whimpered.

Damn.

Everyone stopped walking and stared at me.

Damn.

"Lucy?" Jellal asked touching my shoulder.

I was not expecting this, I wasn't at all. I thought Zeref would be, I don't know, sitting in the middle of a desert or a mountain top! Someplace deserted for miles where no one could get hurt! Not here, not at my hometown. This was okay though, I'll figure something out. I started taking deep breathes as I sat down at the steps underneath me. I placed Zeref's jar gently beside me then held my hands against my head. My eyes closed as I started concentrating, trying to think of a solution.

Zeref was hiding in Fairy Tail's guild for who knows how long... maybe when he first took over Natsu but that doesn't even matter! Zeref is there and he is waiting for us... this changes my whole plan! Well maybe not my whole plan but... think.

...

"Lucy?"

That could work.

"Shh, she's thinking"

Alright... the only problem is Zeref. With him right here he could hear all our battle plans; he'd have to go. My eyes opened back up and I snatched the jar from the steps beside me.

"Wait here!" I yelled running up the stairs.

"Lucy!"

"Stay!" I yelled.

I ran up to the top of the staircase, all the way to the guild's front door. It was open. I took a step in and stared at the jar, the energy ball started pointing downwards. So Zeref was hiding underneath the guild...

"Just wait right here Zeref. I'll be back" I said placing the jar down in front of me.

The ball returned to normal, floating in the middle of the jar. I quickly turned around and started making my way back towards my family. I stopped short a couple of steps so I would seem taller, so everyone could look at me as I explained the plan. I stared down at my Fairy Army and took a deep breath.

"There are SO many problems at the moment" I said first.

My army nodded, some answering in agreement.

"Zeref is hiding right behind us, if we fight there definitely will be casualties with Magnolia being so close, we have no way to stop Zeref" I listed on.

"Start telling us some good news Blondie!" Laxus yelled.

I rolled my eyes then smirked.

"I thought up of the answers no worries. Okay everyone listen up! We are going to divide into three groups, Jellal's, Master's, and... sorry I don't know most of you here" I said.

Most of the fairies shrugged.

"So about half of you are going to go back to Magnolia and start spreading the news, tell everyone to evacuate immediately! Jellal's group is going to stay behind and try to fight off Zeref and buy us some time th-... yes Natsu?" I asked.

He was the only one raising his hand at the moment.

"Whose going to be in Jellal's group?" he asked.

I stared at Jellal and Laxus, so us three would be in it... who else though?

"Who wants to fight Zeref?" I asked.

Several hands went up.

"Walk up" Jellal said.

"Of course I'd be where ever you are Lucy" Natsu said rushing to my side.

I smiled and reached for his hand.

"Jellal will be useless without me" Erza said walking by his side.

"If lighter boy is going then I can't back down" Gray said.

"Juvia won't leave Gray nor Lucy" Juvia said.

"I want to fight too!" Levy said.

"Sounds like a challenge" Gajeel said.

"Elf-nii, Mira-nee, I want to fight" Lisanna said.

"Men never back down of a challenge" Elfman said.

"Well just this once will I fight" Mira said.

"Where ever Laxus goes we go" Freed walking up with Evergreen and... I think Bickslow.

Several others joined us. All together there was Jellal, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Evergreen, Bickslow, Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, Laki, Max, and me. 21 against Zeref. Charle and Happy decided to help warn people, probably for the best. There magic best suited that, not fighting off Zeref.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

No one else walked up. 21 out of 100... that was... alright.

"Master Gramps you need to head over to the Magic Council right away and start collecting the ingredients to seal Zeref away again" I said.

Hopefully the Magic Council would collect them faster than Team Fairy Retribution did, I mean there was like hundreds of them. I'm sure they could do it. Master Gramps looked at me with a confused look, he stared like I was crazy. I knew he wanted to fight but my plan required him to go get help.

"Bu-"

"It's important! You know the council, they will believe you when you tell them Zeref is attacking Magnolia. If anyone else goes then the plan won't work, it has to be you. Ask them for help, collect the ingredients again and don't! Trust Siegrain either, try and kill him" I said.

"... I don't know the-"

"Everything is listed on this page, hold on this page" Jellal said going through his bag. He took out his book and ripped out Zeref's seal page.

"Porlyusica knows how to put it together, once you get everything bring it to her. Someone in the Magic Council should be able to read this writing" Jellal said.

"With the Council's help they should be apply to get everything easily" I smiled.

Master Gramps sighed in defeat as he grabbed the piece of paper and stuffed it in his coat.

"You Brats better all be here when I come back" Master Gramps mumbled.

"Of course, we're fairies" I said.

"Hold on a second" Jellal said.

He walked over to Master Gramps and lifted up on of his many staffs over his head.

"In case they don't believe you, just whack my look alike on the head with this and he should disappear" Jellal said handing it to him.

This was the first time I've heard of this.

"Really? Where we're you when I was running for my life from Siegrain?" I asked.

"When was that? Anyway this has a magic coating on it, it should nullify Zeref's magic" Jellal explained.

Master Gramps nodded and started walking downhill.

"Sora you're with me" he said.

Sora? This bright looking boy with dark brown hair jumped up and started floating towards Master Gramps. He lifted him up and then the both of them were flying through the air, Sora carrying Master Gramps with him.

"Where the hell was he when we needed to get to Island One? " I asked.

Jellal ruffled my hair while Laxus started laughing.

"I'm serious, he would have been most useful" I sighed looking back down.

My plan was all set, everyone knew there orders so there was only one thing left to do now.

"Go Fairy Tail! Our mission starts now!"


	30. Chapter 30

**BlackLynx17: The big three zero (30). Never thought this story would make it this far, it's almost twice the chapters of Screw Prince Charming (should be in a couple of weeks though). Reminder, not so well at fight scenes I am.**

**Thank you everyone for my reviews, my loyal readers and Fairy Tail lovers. I love the manga Fairy Tail, I just wonder how it's going to end. In Rave Master Haru married Elie at the end, and I was like YEAAAAAAAH! WHOOOOOOO! But Fairy Tail? And marriage? **

**Sigh.**

**I just know one thing, one thing I'm absolutely sure about.**

**Natsu and Lucy will kiss.**

**Natsu and Lucy will get together.**

**... that was two.**

**Natsu and Lucy will kiss and get together.**

**Better, well sorry for my nonsense drabble. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!**

**NOTE- Set right after Chapter 29, had to cut in half because of the length.**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 30

.

My plan was all set, everyone knew there orders so there was only one thing left to do now.

"Go Fairy Tail! Our mission starts now!"

My Fairies gave out a shout of cheer, a shout of excitement and exhilaration, they all smiled before obeying my orders. The ones who weren't with our team started running back towards the town while the ones who were just stood there near me.

"We can buy 20 minutes right?" I asked.

"Of course but they'll only need 10" Laxus said.

"Shall we get going?" I asked walking back up the steps.

Jellal's group followed right after me, we climbed the last steps and arrived in front of Fairy Tail's old guild. The jar with Zeref was in the same spot, waiting.

"Stay" I said walking up to the jar.

Upon a closer look I saw that the lock to the door was broken, that's how Zeref was able to get in. Weird how an abandoned building would be locked in the first place... well maybe not if they wanted to- stop thinking Lucy. You are about to fight for your life and you're wondering about locks. I picked up Zeref's jar before walking inside Fairy Tail's old guild.

"LUCY!"

"I can handle this!" I called back.

This guild... looked homely. There was a bar against one side, a second story, tables and chairs everywhere. This place was pretty big, small compared to the new guild, but still big. I took a few more steps in, the ball kept pointing downwards.

"So you're hiding under there" I pondered.

I walked into the middle of the guild and placed the jar on the ground.

"Give us one second while we go over our battle plan" I told it before getting up and walking out.

I closed the door before I walked back over to my team.

"Alright time for the battle plan! Jellal, Laxus, Natsu step up" I said.

The three of them did as told.

"You'll be the ones fighting Zeref head on, congrats" I smiled.

Laxus smiled, Jellal smirked, Natsu... he just started at me with yearning eyes.

"The rest of you will protect each other" I said.

"Protect? What do you mean? It's just Zeref!" Gajeel yelled.

"He's the darkest mage in the world and you don't think he's going to have an army of his own?" I asked.

Gajeel bit his tongue.

"Okay, Jellal and friends will be our main force. Everyone else will be cover, listen closely though! If you have an opening on Zeref, I repeat! If you have an opening you may attack but only if your comrades are safe. We don't want to lose anyone because of that" I said.

They nodded.

"Second force, our main priority is to protect Wendy!" I said.

"What?!" Wendy shrieked.

"You're our only healer, if some of us gets injured we're going to count on you to help. You don't have to fight Wendy" I told her.

"You're in the second force?" Levy asked.

I nodded.

"I'm... not strong enough to handle Zeref. I'll be in the back protecting you guys. Try and keep our exit clear guys, don't lose you're ground! If things take a turn for the worse then we'll have to escape! Freed I understand you do runes?" I asked.

Freed nodded.

"Can you set one up around Wendy? Make sure nothing can get to her other than us" I told him.

"Why sh-"

"Freed just do it!" Laxus yelled.

"Of course Laxus!" Freed yelled then drawing symbols in the air.

I smirked at him then turned back to my first force.

"Natsu, no matter what happens Zeref is not going to kill you" I said.

Natsu eyes narrowed.

"That's why we are going to use that to our advantage. Protect my brothers, if Zeref is going for a finishing strike then jump ahead of them. He's not going to want to kill his perfect vessel" I said.

"We have our own secret weapon now, you're finally useful Natsu boy" Laxus said patting Natsu's back.

He's not our only secret weapon, I dug in my pocket and pulled out the vile.

"Here, I'll slip it to him" Jellal said holding a hand towards me.

"This isn't for him" I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hands out boys" I said.

Jellal, Laxus, and Natsu all held their hands out. 3 drops left. If we were to try and give this to Zeref it might not work, seeing how little of it we had. So instead of wasting or risk trying for it to not work, why not use it? I took the lid of and dropped a single drop onto each of their hands.

"Let's hope it gives you super powers" I sighed throwing the bottle away.

"Is everybody ready?" I asked.

Nods we're seen, only a few answered me.

"Any last words?" I asked.

Now people decided to talk. I suddenly found myself surrounded with hugs and smiles, handshakes and ruffles of the hair. I started smiling too as I went up to Natsu, leaning my forehead against his.

"Don't say yes Natsu, no matter what" I sighed.

"You're not going to die, no one is. I'll save everyone" Natsu said.

I giggled and kissed him.

"Good luck, I know you can do it" I said.

Because Natsu was the person I believed in most in the world. I turned back around and took a deep breath before reaching for my keys. The Zodiac Keys, all 12. A full collection... Leo, Aries, Taurus, Virgo, Scorpio, Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn, Sagittarius, Gemini, Libra, and Pisces.

Pisces. That ghost led me to it... she said, I was the only one possible to revenge everyone, to beat Zeref. How though?

"Gate of the Libra! Open!" I yelled.

Libra came out beside me.

"Bring the house down" I said.

What better way to wake up Zeref and know that we're here? Libra swung her scales, crushing the guild from the force of her magic. All was silent for a minute, then sky suddenly started darkening. Clouds appeared out of nowhere covering the sun leaving a shadow across Magnolia as far as the eye could see.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a voice said.

There was a blast from the rubble, Zeref came levitating out of its ashes. His magic surround him as he gently landed on the ground, like a magic bubble of some sorts or armor. He stared at us, his head scanning my family, before chuckling to himself.

"This is you're army? You think you can possibly stop me with this? I'm... disappointed, I thought you were going to do a lot more Lucy."

He then sighed and shook his head. My hands started clenching into fists by my side.

"You're going to need more than this feeble excuse for an army to even stand a chance against me, but look. You brought me my old vessel, my new vessel, and my lackeys" Zeref said.

So this was it, the big battle. Question was who was going attack first?

"There's no possible wa-"

Natsu rushed forward, running up to Zeref and punching him before he could finish his speech. Zeref flew back, not exactly landing on the floor though. He was only leaning down until he started levitating upwards again, staring at Natsu with widens eyes as he wiped his bleeding lips.

Bleeding?

"But how?!" he yelled through clenched blood stained teeth.

Natsu looked down at his fists then back up at Zeref.

"I can hurt you now... I can do it! This is going to be good!" Natsu chuckled.

"Well I can see who is going to be my o-" Natsu started punching towards Zeref again.

This time he dodged Natsu's hits as he talked.

"Opponent now but I can't have the rest of you just standing there now can I?" Zeref asked knocking Natsu aside.

Natsu rolled over and quickly landed on his feet again. Zeref took the chance to hold out his hands. They started turning black as his dark magic pulsed though them.

"Oh corpses. Ashes of the dead scattered by my magic. Lend me your aid. I shall grant you the pleasure of battle!" he said.

His magic started dripping from his fingertips and down into the soil beneath him. What was he doing and what was with the dripping magic? There was no change in the ground around him, nothing at all.

"Let's go!" Jellal yelled flying forwards.

"Right!" Laxus yelled going in after him.

I started looking around, what was happening? What did Zeref just do? It couldn't have been nothing!

"Where's his army Lucy?" Gajeel asked in a teasing way.

The ground started rumbling beneath us, like Earthland was moving beneath us. No, it wasn't Earthland moving... it was something else. A hand burst out from under the ground a few feet away from me... a skeleton hand. It was as white as snow as it slammed it's bony fingers against the ground, trying to pull itself up. All of a sudden a shadow was casted on the hand, a purple magic lingering on its bones. Another hand popped out and then it's head, I heard someone scream but I didn't turn back to see who. I didn't dare turn my back on the enemy.

The Shadow Skeleton finally was able to pull its full body out, it cracked it's neck before materializing a sword from the purple magic surrounding him. I started seeing more and more Shadow Skeletons popping up all around us and soon...

We were out numbered.

"You we're saying?" I asked.

"Shut up" Gajeel asked.

I back away towards our group, we can't let them surround us.

"Go!" I yelled.

I leave Zeref to you guys, please do your best.

* * *

Punch, dodged, kick, blocked, tossed aside.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?" Laxus yelled running passed me.

"Trying to fight" I yelled getting back up on my toes.

"Well you're not doing great job" Laxus said throwing an arrange of attacks at Zeref.

"Reject!" Zeref said holding out his hand.

A shield appeared and as soon as Laxus touched it, shot him away. Jellal came up from behind and kicked Zeref in the back, he went flying after Laxus.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" he yelled punching Zeref.

Only two lightning fist we're able to connect before Zeref put up his bubble shield. He hugged his stomach as he floated away, my turn. I started running up to Zeref.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" I yelled.

Zeref and his bubble was launched into the air.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade"

"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song"

All our magic combined together and Zeref exploded.

"Is that is?" I wondered out loud.

"Look again" Laxus said.

He was right, Zeref was still floating in the sky but his shield... it was crushed!

"Prepare to die!" Zeref said sending down his dark waves.

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KILL THESE THINGS?!" Gajeel roared.

"Capricorn! Behind you! Scorpio come out!" I yelled.

Capricorn dodged the skeleton and smashed it's skull.

"Max, combine your magic with Scorpio's!" I ordered.

"You ready?" Scorpio asked.

"So it seems" Max responded.

"SANDSTORM!" they yelled.

Our enemies on our left side got side swept into the sandstorm flying high up in the air.

"Gate close, Aries protect Wendy!" I ordered.

"Wool Shield!" Aries said.

The Shadow Skeletons that tried to hit Wendy hit a wall of wool instead.

"Thanks Lucy" Wendy said.

"What did I tell you guys? We need to protect Wendy!" I yelled.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza said wiping out more enemies.

"They aren't dying, whatever we do they just come back" Levy said.

It was true. The Shadow Skeletons... if we didn't completely crush their bones then they would just attach to each other again, not to mention more and more just kept popping up.

"ELFMAN!"

I turned around and saw him getting overpowered by his enemies.

"Leo! Go!" I yelled.

"Regulus Impact!" Leo yelled knocking away Elfman's enemies.

He picked Elfman and jumped back to Wendy.

"Elf-nii!" Lisanna said running up to us.

"It's alright, it's just a scratch" Elfman told her.

Wendy's hands started glowing as she healed him.

"How's those runes going Freed?!" I asked.

"Princess-sama!"

"Virgo? I didn't summon you?" I told her.

"Punishment now?" she asked.

"Virgo!" I yelled.

We were in a middle of a battlefield! I didn't have time for her-

"Here" she said.

In her hands was a... whip?

"Use it well" she said before disappearing.

A whip? How am I supposed to-

"Lucy look out!" Lisanna yelled.

Huh? I looked up and saw a skeleton running towards me. I looked down at my whip then lashed at it; a blueish yellow whip came out and smashed the skeleton into pieces.

"Good job Virgo" I mumbled to myself.

This whip took up barely any magic, the only keys I had out right now we're Leo and Capricorn. I just need to keep watching my magic level and hopefully survive this. What about Natsu? I turned around and stared at them. They were currently dodging waves from Zeref...

No one had been able to help them out yet, probably because everyone was so occupied with the Shadow Skeleton attacks. I was in the safe zone at the moment and everyone seemed to be handling their own at the moment.

"Sag-" I paused.

If I sent Sagittarius out he'd only shook arrows, I must have something better than...

"Close gates!" I yelled.

Man I hope this works.

"Gate of the Gemini! Open!" I yelled.

"Yes Master" they said in sync.

"Did you by any chance touch Mary?" I asked.

"Let's see..." they mumbled then poof.

"What you need Master?" Mary asked.

I smirked.

"Stop Zeref's movements!"

* * *

I jumped to the left and rolled on the ground. For how much longer was he going to shoot this energy waves at us?!

"We need to think of something" I yelled getting up again to dodge another blast.

"Over here!" Jellal yelled.

Laxus and I looked at each other before running towards Jellal for cover.

"Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!" Jellal yelled.

A shield appeared in front of us, when Zeref's attacked hit it was reflected off.

"What now?" I asked.

We couldn't just stay here forever.

"Lucy was the brains in this team, ask her help!" Laxus yelled.

"We should attack him, one after another. Don't give him the chance to recover" Jellal said.

"How? He keeps throwing those weird waves at us!" Laxus said.

Zeref held his arm up, a wave floating above it only he wasn't throwing it at us.

"How much must we play this game?" he asked.

The wave in his hand started growing bigger tremendously as he added more magic into the palm of his hand.

"Uh Jellal? Can your shield deflect that?" I asked.

Jellal looked up.

"Run" he said.

We all jumped away but the wave was never launched. I looked towards Zeref, what was he waiting for? His figure was hunched over, his arm still in the air; the energy wave still shining in the palm of his hand.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Zeref's eyes moved around but paused on something. I followed his eyes and saw Lucy and... this girl standing next to her. Was she Fairy Tail?

"What are you guys doing?! Go!" Lucy yelled.

I smirked.

"Looks like Lucy came up with that plan, Dragon Force!" Laxus yelled.

Looks like Lucy did come up with that plan.. question now is which one of us goes first?

"Ahhhhh!" Laxus roared charging towards Zeref.

I guess Laxus, I'm second! Laxus attacked Zeref in a combo of electric fist attacks. Each hit landed, he never missed one. Zeref didn't block, didn't move, he didn't even try to use his shield thing. Whatever Lucy was doing it was working. Laxus then threw Zeref over to me, my turn!

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" I yelled burning Zeref high in the sky.

I jumped up after him.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" I yelled launching my attacks, Zeref flying high and high in the sky.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I roared.

I got pushed back towards Earthland as I roared at Zeref, my fire completely consuming him.

"Come here Natsu" Laxus said grabbing me and pulling me aside.

Huh?

"Five Layered Magic Circle" Jellal mumbled with his sticks floating around.

What was he about to do? I looked up and saw Magic Circles above Zeref's falling body.

"Sacred Song!" Jellal yelled.

"Cool! He exploded!" I yelled.

Zeref's limp body fell towards the ground... is he dead?

"LUCY!"


	31. Chapter 31

**BlackLynx17: I did a bad thing.**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 31

.

"Keep going Gemini" I told him.

"It's hard but I'll try" Mary said.

This was going good, Zeref was totally getting his butt kicked right now. I just had to keep this up for a little longer, just long enough for them to finish him off. This was working, I couldn't believe this was working! They just kept attacking one after another, over and over, Zeref didn't have to time to blink let alone move thanks to us.

"How's Elfman?" I asked behind me.

"Healed, he already went back in" Wendy told me.

"Good, go Gemini!" I yelled.

Zeref was currently getting beaten up by Natsu, I kept my full concentration on them trying to make sure Gemini would be focused enough to keep Zeref paralyzed. Maybe that was a bad idea though? If I didn't look around my surroundings then I would be an easy targe-

"LUCY!"

Huh? I turned around and saw a Shadow Skeleton right in beside me. I didn't have enough time to dodge or summon a spirit, I didn't have enough time to do anything. It was true. Near death everything seems to go in slow motion, the Shadow Skeleton bringing down his sword, me closing my eyes and accepting my fate, me suddenly feeling pressure near my ribs and feeling the air whip around me... what? When I landed on the ground everything seemed to go back into motion again, what happened? I quickly opened my eyes and gasped.

"Li-Lisanna?" I asked.

She took the hit for me, the Skeleton's sword went straight through her. I could only gasped and watch the scene in front of me.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" Wendy yelled.

A gust of wind took down the skeleton, the sword from Lisanna's stomach disappearing along with it.

"I never apologized for stabbing you did I Lucy? Hehe, I guess we're even now" Lisanna coughed then started to fall.

"Lisanna!" I yelled catching her.

She looked at me and tried to smile.

"End this Lucy, you're stronger than you think. How else would you have been able to make it this far?" Lisanna asked.

"Lisanna! Gemini turn into Wendy now!" I yelled.

"Yes Master" Mary yelled.

She touched Wendy and soon there was two of them trying to heal my old love rival and friend.

"Lisanna!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Laxus asked.

"I think Lisanna go- Oomph" I was blown away.

Zeref stood up, damn Lucy's magic stopped. The ground started shaking while Zeref's magic started to skyrocket.

"Shit, we need cover" Jellal said.

"Freed! Is that rune ready yet?" Laxus asked.

"Almost!" Freed yelled.

"Well we need it to be ready now!" Laxus said running towards the group.

I started running along with them. I ran up to Lucy and hugged her back; pulling her close to me.

"What happening?" she asked.

"I don't know, what's happening with you?" I asked.

"Injuries left and right, Lisanna's the worst though" she said.

I turned her around, I didn't see any tears coming out though.

"You aren't crying?"

"I'll cry when we win" Lucy told me.

"Will this shield hold up rune?" Jellal asked.

"Of course! My shield's is impervious!" Freed yelled.

"Why do we need the shield now?" Lucy asked.

"Zeref's preparing for an attack, it's a bomb he used to destroy Floaroma Town a few years back" Jellal said.

"A bomb?... this is good" she mumbled.

"Good?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can use it to cover our escape" she said.

"Escape?" others repeated.

"Yeah... I think we should retreat" she said.

"Retreat?!"

"Yes! We should have bought enough time to evacuate the town, we'll come back with more reinforcements, when we actually have the potion to seal him. If we keep fighting like we are now... I just... I just don't want any one of us do die!" Lucy yelled.

"And that's a good enough reason for us" I told her.

Lucy looked up at me and smiled. I bent down to kiss her but the explosion stopped me. The ground shook from underneath us knocking some of us off our feet.

"Plan! Now Blondie!" Laxus yelled.

"Um! Help carry the injured, we kept our exit cleared. We all head towards there, everyone else will cover us" Lucy explained.

I nodded and stood up.

"Looks like we're fleeing" I said proudly.

"My shield is weakening Laxus, it'll only hold for a few minutes longer" Freed said.

"Alright then, let's get ready" Laxus said.

Elfman reached down and picked up Lisanna, I stood up and helped Lucy up too.

"I'll cover you" I told Lucy.

"Just be careful Natsu" Lucy told me.

* * *

...

The firing against the shield stopped, I take it that Zeref also stopped too.

"Freed is there any way you can make this shield... see through?" I asked.

"Right because that seems like something I'm able to do at the moment!" Freed yelled his voice filled with sarcasm.

"What about a door?" I asked.

"Your life not mine" Freed said.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said walking towards the edge.

"Not alone!" Natsu said pulling my hand back.

"I'm just going to have a look" I said.

"I'll be your shield then" Natsu said walking ahead of me.

I shrugged and walked behind him. Freed opened a door and we walked a few feet out, ahead of us just staring was Zeref.

"Wrong way Freed!" I yelled at him.

We wanted to see if the coast was clear to make our exit not walk right in front of the enemy.

"You're dead."

I froze and turned back to Zeref.

"I'm going to make sure you die" Zeref said.

"Like hell I will!" Natsu yelled back.

"Natsu, I don't think he means you" I whispered.

Zeref started at me, into my eyes, into my very being. I felt like I couldn't hide anything from him at the moment... that wasn't necessary a bad thing though. If I couldn't hide anything from him then everything I say has to be the truth right?

"Likewise, remember I'll be the one to end your beating heart" I told him.

"Lucy don't patronized him" Natsu whispered shielding me more.

Zeref started laughing. His Shadow Skeleton army just stood there shaking while their Master laughed.

"You told me that before but how? Look at my army!" Zeref yelled out stretching his arms.

"Now look at yours" he said pointing at me.

"I'll do it... she told me I could" I whimpered.

"Who?"

"You ruined so many lives, so many of my friends lives."

"Who?"

"I won't let you get away with it, I won't let their lives be in vain."

"Who?"

"I'll avenge them all, I'm the only one who can."

"Who told you?!"

"I'll destroy you!" I yelled my magic spiking up.

"WHO!" Zeref growled doing the same with his own.

If my magic was described as light right now, than Zeref's had to be described as dark.

"Heaven and Earth are burned to ashes" he recited.

"Shit, close it Freed" Natsu yelled pushing us back into the shield.

The door sealed and so did our surroundings. I wasn't able to hear Zeref's finish his spell, it was just dead silent where we were hiding. It didn't do much good though, Zeref's attack hit and Freed's shield shattered to pieces like broken glass.

"Stick with the!... plan?" I mumbled.

We- we were surrounded. His army... it must have doubled, maybe even tripled. He wasn't trying to kill us back there... he was trying to buy time.

"You're finished, I'll save them all Natsu" Zeref said.

I turned around and grabbed Natsu's arm.

"All you have to do is say yes again and I'll spare everyone" Zeref said.

"He's lying Natsu!" Jellal yelled.

"I know, no deal Zeref. We're ending this now" Natsu said.

"Nats-"

He turned around and kissed me.

"I told you I won't let you die, I'll create the distraction go" Natsu said.

I shook my head, I won't leave him. This was my problem, my... destiny. My destiny... I felt it, I have to do something. How though? What did that ghost mean by me? How was I supposed to end Zeref?!

* * *

"I love you" I whispered before charging towards Zeref.

It was a distraction they needed, and I was the only one who could give it to them.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" I yelled.

Zeref blocked it with one hand.

"So it seems you've chosen, attack" Zeref said tossing me aside.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" I yelled twisting around.

"Weak" Zeref said.

How was he able to get so much stronger?! Or was it... did I just grow weaker?

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus roared.

Zeref glared and send a wave towards Laxus, it broke through his roar and started heading towards him. I ran and jumped in front of him, taken the blow.

"You think I won't attack you since you're my vessel?" Zeref asked taking a single step towards us.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Twin roars headed towards Zeref. A group of skeletons jumped in head of him and blocked the attack though.

"It'll actually be easier for me to attack you Natsu. Break your bones one by one, as long as you're alive that's all that'll matter."

"Pisces! Libra!"

Zeref's walk towards me paused as twin fish came at me. He expanded his magic though and knocked aside the fish.

"Zodiacs... I hate Zodiacs" Zeref mumbled heading a wave towards us.

I jumped in the way taking the hit again. Man he wasn't kidding anymore, he was really out to hurt me now.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Stay away! I thought I told you to run!" I yelled.

"Well no one listened!" Lucy said almost amusingly.

I chuckled, of course they wouldn't listen. Why did I ever suspect them to?

"Now this is the part I don't get. Even after all of this, even when it's futile, that your deaths are inevitable. You still have hope, you still have... love" Zeref spat out.

"It's because we have each other!" Lucy yelled.

Laxus and Jellal were by my side in a second, helping me get up.

"We'll never give up as long as we believe in each other, as long as we have someone to protect" I told Zeref.

"Protect... by the way I see it you only want to protect the girl. She's the leader right? Maybe if I kill her now you all will start losing... hope" Zeref said.

"LUCY WATCH OUT!"

I turned, all of the skeletons started heading towards Lucy. Mira in her demon along with Erza tried to fight them off but there was too many, they we're over thrown.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop!" I yelled.

"Do you see reason now Natsu? You're helpless."

I turned around and saw Zeref standing right in front of me.

"Lightnin-" Zeref knocked Laxus away.

"Ahh!" Jellal yelled pulling out his sticks.

"Useless" Zeref mumbled blowing him away.

I was standing alone now... alone.

"I gave you a chance Natsu, now you'll have to watch your family die" Zeref said.

"Don't listen to him! We're all still here."

I looked around and Erza overpowering the skeleton.

"We can do this, don't give up now" Mira yelled knocking skeletons out left and right.

"Are you getting weaker Zeref? That hit barely hurt" Laxus said getting up.

"I think he might be" Jellal said.

"Humans" Zeref snarled.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I roared in front of me.

Zeref was caught off guard, my roar hit him. I saw it, I saw a glimpse of it. His burned up hand and part of his face just before he healed himself.

"Wrong move" Zeref said reaching for me.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

She jumped over me and tackled Zeref to the ground.

"I won't let you take him from me again!" she yelled wrestling him on the floor.

My body froze then restarted again.

"LUCY!" I yelled reaching towards them.

Zeref rose and knocked me back though.

"STOP!" Zeref yelled.

Everyone froze. Not a sound was made other than Lucy's struggles.

"No" I mouthed.

Zeref picked up Lucy by her hair and held her up in the air. He smirked and started laughing to himself. I laid on my stomach and crawled towards her, raising my arm out.

"Lucy" I moaned.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered holding her hand out towards me.

"Foolish" Zeref said bringing his fingers down on Lucy's arm.

There was a cracking sound followed by Lucy's screeches of pain.

"LET HER GO!" I yelled raising up.

"Ah, ah, ah" Zeref said holding Lucy by her throat now.

I froze again. Zeref smirked to himself before staring at Lucy.

"You're plan was good Lucy, it caught me by surprise. Travelling with the rejects, collecting the items that would sealed me. I tried my best to collect them all but things happen. One or two were able to slip through the cracks and land in your lap" Zeref said.

Lucy reached for his arms and started clawing at them.

"What's it going to be Natsu? Her or your friends?" Zeref asked turning back to me.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I'll let you keep your pet when we become one" Zeref said.

What was he talking about?

"You'll let her live?" I asked.

"Of course, you went to all this length just to save her. I'll keep her locked up in a special dungeon back at the council, we'll feed and nurture her. I'll even allow you to take control of your body an hour each day so you can be with her" Zeref said.

W-what was he saying?

"Of course I'll get an hour alone with her too. Even in this cursed body, it still has needs. You'll be able to share her right Natsu?" Zeref asked me.

I growled lowly at him.

"AHHH!" Lucy screamed.

"Calm down Natsu, I can still snap her neck in half" Zeref said.

I dug my nails in my hands.

"I can see why you like her so much, you really are a beauty" Zeref said running a finger down her cheek.

Lucy spat in his face, I smirked.

"But your attitude, maybe I should just make you my minion instead. I'll have you and Natsu both kill everyone" Zeref laughed.

"Natsu... attack!" Lucy chocked out.

"I can't!" I told her.

"What's it going to be Natsu? You can save her or let everyone including her die? Just say yes" Zeref said.

"I fell in love with you for a reason Natsu! I'll never forgive you if you agree!" Lucy yelled out.

"Seems you still have enough oxygen to speak, let's fix that" Zeref said holding Lucy by her head now.

His hand clenched.

"AAHHHHH!" Lucy screamed.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

Zeref's grip loosened as he stared at me. Lucy's figure went limp, her hands dangling beside her.

"I... I-" I started shaking.

What can I do? What should I do? I love Lucy, I need her. Wh- what was I doing? I promised she wouldn't die, I swore I'd protect her. My fingers scratched against the dirt underneath me, wanting, waiting, trying to think of something I can do. Lucy, Lucy, it's Lucy. I can't lose her, I can't!

"Zeref?" Lucy asked.

I looked at up; Zeref did the same. Lucy's useable hand reached out for Zeref's face.

"I won't let you have him" she said before kneeing Zeref in the gut.

It didn't faze him.

"You think you have a choice in the matter" Zeref said squeezing her head again.

Lucy laughed instead of screaming in pain.

"Boy aren't you pathetic, didn't you say you'd kill me? Why are you offering such a deal to Natsu?" she laughed.

"Shut up Lucy!" I yelled.

"No you shut up! Are you an idiot?! I thought you loved me!"

"I do-!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" she yelled.

"Listen to your mate" Zeref warned.

"Jellal... you're the new leader" Lucy sighed.

"NO!" I yelled reaching for them.

"All gates! Open!" Lucy yelled.

A burst of magic surround Zeref and Lucy, knocking me away from them. When I looked back up Lucy was standing right in front of him, all her Zodiac spirits surrounding the two of them.

"One of us is going to die right here Zeref, might as well make my death useful" Lucy said glaring at him.

"You're right, why negotiate with Natsu? This human feelings are tainting my judgment. I'll just kill you!" Zeref yelled.

Lucy glanced over to me and smiled.

"ATTACK!" she yelled.

"FADE TO BLACK!" Zeref yelled.

Everything went black. I blinked at the darkness, crying out into it. I leaned forward and started hitting the ground.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" I screeched out.

"Nothing" he whispered.

The scenery came back, Zeref stood victorious holding Lucy's limp figure in front of him.

"Here, you can have her back" Zeref said throwing her to me.

I stood up and caught her, stepping back a few inches. I smiled and leaned down, wiping her bangs out of her face.

"Lucy, Lucy?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Lucy?! Come on Lucy" I said shaking her.

Still nothing.

"LUCY!" I yelled shaking her harder.

Why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she waking up?!

"Wendy!" I yelled out.

She didn't come.

"Help her!" I yelled turning around.

Wendy had tears in her eyes.

"I can't, she doesn't have a heartbeat any longer" she cried.

What was she talking about?! I leaned down onto Lucy's chest.

"This is impossible, Lucy wake up now! Lucy! Lucy!" I yelled.

She was alright just a few seconds ago, we were fighting, we were...

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I yelled at Zeref.

"What do you think? She's dead, her soul forced to wander in my darkness for the rest of eternity" Zeref smirked.

"BRING HER BACK!" I yelled.

"I offered the deal Natsu, you we're the one who stalled. It's your fault she died" Zeref said.

"Lucy, wake up. I love you" I cried hugging her towards me.

"She's dead, your friends are next" Zeref said.

I blocked everything out, I didn't care any longer. I focused everything I had Lucy, trying to find whatever I could grasp from her. Anything... anything...

...

There was nothing.


	32. Chapter 32

**BlackLynx17: Not many people liked me killing off Lucy but I did warn you in the summary about death. None of you seemed to pay attention to it though, sigh.**

**Thanks everyone for my reviews!**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 32

.

I... felt light. Two kinds. One, just pure and the other... weightless. I was drifting away on a cloud... no I wasn't... I was floating. That wasn't right either, it couldn't have been. I was falling just a few seconds ago. What's happening? Where was I?

Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia.

That is my name.

...

Kozern Estate.

Jude Heartfilia, Father.

...

Fairy Tail.

Family.

Natsu Dragneel.

How come I still remember everyone?... Why'd I think I forget everyone? What was happening?!

A light.

Another light, and another.

"Lucy?"

"Master!"

"Princess."

Names... my names.

"Mistress Lucy."

"Master!"

"Lucy!"

So many names, repeating after each other.

_"Wake up now Lucy."_

That voice! It couldn't-

"Mother?" I asked.

_"Open your eyes Lucy"_ she said.

Blackness. A light passed by me, then another, several lights kept passing by me. I was floating around them... or were they floating around me?

"Who are you?" I asked them.

I was suddenly lifted up, what I saw made tears come to my eyes.

"Mother" I cried.

Layla smiled sadly.

_"No, I'm not your Mother"_ she said.

I blinked.

"What are you talking about Mother?" I asked trying to walk or float my way to her.

_"Peace Lucy, I took up the image of your Mother to calm you"_ she said.

"Calm? Where am I? Who are you?! Why are you looking like my Mother!?" I yelled.

"It's over Mavis."

That voice.

_"Seems so, oh well! So much for my plan, it was nice feeling tall though!"_ Layla said.

My Mother started glowing, I was blind for a second before the light diminished. Something was standing where my Mother used to be... a little girl.

"Hello Lucy Heartfilia, I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time now" the little girl said to me.

She had a bright smile on her face.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"Don't you know?" she giggled twirling around for me.

Her blond hair spun around with her as her arms extended outw-... blond wavy hair, green eyes, Mavis...

"You can't be..." I mumbled.

"Fairy Tail's founder and first Master, Mavis Vermillion. Nice to meet you" she said.

"You're dead!" I yelled.

Mavis pouted at me.

"That's a mean thing to say to a person you've just met."

I frowned, "sorry. Let me rephrase that, aren't you dead?"

"Only in life, in spirit though I'm as free as a bird" Mavis yelled spinning around.

The lights started spinning around her too, what was with them?

"Where am I? Where are my friends?! Take me to them!" I yelled.

"Friends? You're dead silly, how can I take you to them?" Mavis asked.

"De-dea-dead!" I chocked out.

"Now did you think I was the only one?" she asked.

I would have fallen down if I wasn't floating.

"As for where you are, you're-"

"How'd I die?!" I yelled.

Mavis looked at me and blinked.

"Don't you remember? Zeref killed you" Mavis said.

"Zeref?"

Zeref...

"That's right. Geez you're Master sure is slow" Mavis said turning towards the lights.

"She's usually brighter."

"Natsu... I left Natsu all alone" I cried.

"You're dead and you're worrying about a boy?" Mavis asked walking up to me.

"How am I still here? If I'm dead shouldn't I be... dead?"

"You don't know much about the afterlife do you?"

"Well this is my first time dying so no, I don't" I told her.

"Do you know what happens to people who die by Zeref's hands?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"You don't go to heaven nor hell, Zeref drags you to his realm where you'll be tormented in an everlasting nightmare along with the rest of the souls he destroyed" Mavis said.

"So I'm... I'm in a nightmare?" I asked.

"Nope! I saved you! Right now you and I are between realms, in the empty world" she said.

"I don't understand."

And that was saying something being one of the smartest mages in Fairy Tail and all.

"Of course now, I'd like to explain now if that's okay?" she asked.

I nodded and somehow, I felt the ground beneath my feet. It wasn't there before but, strange. I kneeled down and sat on the floor, the lights all surrounded me.

"What are they?" I asked reaching up to touch one.

"Your friends" Mavis said.

"Princess!" a light said flying in my face.

That name... and that voice...

"Virgo?" I asked.

"Told you our Master was smart!"

Leo.

"They're my spirits" I said counting the lights.

12 lights, 12 spirits, 12 Zodiac keys.

"My spirits… they're spirits!" I yelled.

"Well duh? They're spirits. We're all spirits in this world, our bodies have been tossed aside to survive" Mavis giggled.

"I'm died though, how are they still with me?" I asked.

"Because Miss No Boyfriend… I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD DIE!" a light yelled floating in my face.

Aquarius.

"Thanks, I didn't know I had to have your permission to… wait a second, so I'm not dead?" I asked.

"You are, as dead as… well me" Mavis said.

"That makes no sense though because you died a long time ago and yet you're still… here!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm, so she is smart" Mavis said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright listen closely Lucy Heartfilia, I'm going to explain everything."

I stared at her, waiting for her to speak. Mavis pouted and started tilting her head side to side.

"Alright could I get a volunteer please?" Mavis asked.

"OHH MEE!"

… Taurus? Taurus flew over to Mavis's open hands.

"So Zeref had you in his hands like this, just pretend Taurus is in his body" she said showing me her hands.

Mavis held up the light in the palm of her hands.

"Zeref used to his magic and killed you" she said crushing her hands together.

The light disappeared.

"Now normally your soul, or in this case spirit, would get send to the next life but Zeref isn't normal. He takes your spirit and drags it down to his realm."

I nodded.

"You said something like that before" I said.

"Yes so while your spirit was drifting in the between realms and towards Zeref's, drift up Taurus."

Taurus light started flying higher.

"Now while you were drifting to the other world I reached out and grabbed your spirit bringing you here!" Mavis cheered.

"So I'm just a spirit?" I asked looking at myself.

Because I felt real at the moment.

"Yup just like the rest of us!"

"What about my body?" I asked.

"It's back in the current world, Earthland, with all your friends" Mavis said.

"So I'm stuck here for the rest of my life with you?" I asked.

"Oh no, Zeref didn't brutally kill you, just infused your body with so much of his magic that you couldn't handle it and died" Mavis said.

"Why are you telling me all of this if it's pointless at the end?! I failed! I died! I'm never going to see them every again and I'll be forced to spend the rest of my life with you and my spirits!" I yelled.

"I never said you couldn't go back" Mavis said.

I paused and stared at her, her facial expression was dead serious. No emotions on it at all, it felt like her eyes were staring inside of me just like with Zeref.

"I… can go back?" I asked.

Suddenly her expression turning into a happy one, she smiled and laughed nodding her head. She hummed a yes.

"THEN TAKE ME!" I yelled running up to her.

Mavis jumped up and stood up there, she was standing right above me…

"How are you?" I mumbled.

"This is the afterlife, there are no laws of physics or anything here" Mavis said walking in a circle.

"Great, please take me back now" I said.

Mavis laid above me, kicking her legs in the air as she thought about it.

"Um… no" she said.

"Leo! Attack her!" I yelled.

Leo followed my command and flew up at Mavis, he was just a light though. Mavis giggled and flicked him away with her hand.

"Nice try" she said amused.

"What is with you?! Aren't you supposed to be Fairy Tail's Master?" I asked.

"Supposed to."

"Then why aren't you helping me?!"

"Then what? You'll go back and then what Lucy? What can you do to stop Zeref? How can you save all your friends? Huh? Tell me and I'll let you go" Mavis asked walking towards me.

…

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"Do you want to know why I saved you Lucy?" Mavis asked raising my chin.

"Yes."

"So I can teach you the spell to destroy Zeref, not seal, kill him for good."

My eyes widened.

"You're the only one who can do it, I was hoping he'd kill you sooner so we could meet before your friends started getting injured but oh well" Mavis said stepping backwards.

"You know the spell?" I asked.

"A… a very dear friend told me how to, she passed it down to you. You're special Lucy" Mavis told me.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Teach me so I can save everyone!" I yelled.

"I have no reason to tell you" she said.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF TELLING ME THEN?!" I yelled.

"How do you expect to destroy your enemy if you know nothing about them?" Mavis asked.

"No one knows anything about Zeref other than him being a killer!"

"I know about Zeref."

My lights her, floating by her side.

"The deal is I'll teach you how to kill Zeref only if… only if you hear our stories out" Mavis said.

"Whose stories?" I asked.

"Mine, Zeref's… and a Fairy's" Mavis said.

"Fairy's?" I asked.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I named the guild Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"A lot of people wondered but no one knew why."

"Because I met a fairy when I was younger, she encouraged me to make my dream into a reality, that is to make a guild that helps people. This fairy had a tail" Mavis said.

"So fairies do have tails?" I asked.

"I don't know about all fairies but this one did…it's a long story but we have plenty of time" Mavis said sitting down.

I straightened my legs out and made myself as comfortable as I could, or as comfortable as a spirit could.

"Fairies didn't originate here in Earthland, the same with Zeref. I don't know about all the other magical creatures out there but the two of them came from another realm, a world of some sort."

She stared at me, I nodded telling her I was listening.

"Fairies, from what she told me, are pure. They're white, that's the only way she could describe it to me. White. Everything about them, their world, their homes, their body themselves is white. It's like someone bleached their world."

"I get it, white all around" I said.

That must have sucked, a world without color.

"For… eternity it's always been just… white! So could you have imagined what it must have been like for a white fairy with gold eyes to be born into this world?" Mavis asked.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I stared at her.

"What do you mean? Gold eyes?" I asked.

"I thought you got it? Everything was white including the fairies themselves, white hair, white eyes, white skin, just pure" Mavis said.

"So she was an outcast?" I asked.

"No, she wasn't treated any different because of it but it was the first time in history for an un-pure fairy to be born. Even though she wasn't treated like an outcast, because fairies didn't even have the word outcast in their world, she surely felt like one" Mavis said.

"What does she have to do with Zeref?" I asked.

"Let me tell you the story about the fairy that fell in love with the dark mage. It began on a random day, my fairy friend was isolating herself. Flying to her secret spot to cry her tears when a dark ball appeared before her-"

* * *

The fairy looked up and stared bewilderedly at the ball floating in front of her. It confused her, never before in her life had she seen such a unknown…

The fairy didn't even know that the word she was looking for was color since in her world, there was none.

"Who are you?" the dark mage asked.

"You can talk!" the fairy screeched flying a few inches away.

"Don't leave!"

Something about the voice made the fairy pause.

"I've been alone for so long… don't leave when I've finally found company."

The fairy flew back towards the ball but still kept her distance.

"What are you?" she asked.

The ball just floated in the air.

"I… don't know" he answered.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, are there more of you?"

"No."

"... are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Ah" the fairy hummed.

They sat near each other's presence.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I live here, this is my home."

"Oh… home… are you alone?" he asked.

"Yes… constantly, always… even though they try, I know it" the fairy sighed rubbing her arms.

The ball floated more inches towards her, she didn't realize though.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… I'm not the same as the rest of my kind" she said.

"Not the same… I guess I'm… not the same as well. That's why I left."

Left. The words make the fairy's eyes widened and her heart skyrocketed. It was as bright as white that the ball didn't belong here meaning that somehow he was able to get here.

"You can leave here?" she asked.

"Leave?… I guess."

"Would you be willing to take me with you?"

The ball was silent after that. The fairy took the step to reach out and touch the energy ball. She wrapped her arms around it and pulled it closed to her.

"You're alone, so am I. If we're together then maybe… we won't feel this loneliness anymore, we won't feel… not the same... different."

"You would be with me?"

"If you'd let me."

* * *

"So she just left with him just like that? A complete stranger?" I asked.

"She was pure energy Lucy, they didn't know about good or bad, they weren't tainted like human beings are. Everything was innocent so when Zeref allowed her a way out from her innocence's, out of her perfect world… she accepted."

"Did she love him just like that?"

"No, she did fall for him though and he her. A century later, give a take a few decades, they finally learned the feelings they had were something special so they were together" Mavis said.

"The way you describe Zeref makes him sound human" I said.

"Being around her made Zeref purer, and being around Zeref made my friend more tainted. They helped each other, balancing one other out."

"So he was good… what happened?" I asked.

"We happened, humans. Zeref has visited Earthland before, without Fairy. Humans were able to harness Zeref's magic and summon him. If was the first time in a very long time that my friend was truly and utterly alone in the world. She waited for decades in the same spot wondering if he would come back for her. Finally she decided to look for him herself."

"So where were they?" I asked.

"Our world isn't the only one out there, our universe isn't the only universe Lucy. We all live together in harmony with each other, never touching but always existing. Zeref had the power to move through the realms and from him Fairy learned also. Zeref was pulled towards Earthland and soon Fairy was attracted there too."

Mavis then paused and giggled to herself.

"I didn't ask her how long she was here before she met me but boy was I grateful. She saved my life, the fairy with the tail. I was climbing a mountaintop, I can't remember why, and I slipped. I could have easily saved myself but my head was filled with thoughts."

"As I was falling I thought the images would get clearer and I could finally figure out what to do with my life. I was saved though-"

* * *

My dream… is it only just… a dream? Will I ever obtain it? Should I ever chase after it?

"What difference would my silly dream about a guild make?" I asked out loud.

I wondered if I was still falling? Let's check; I turned around in the air and stared down at my doom. If I didn't do something quick I might not live to decide my dream. My dream... I wonder if I could help anyone with it? Why is my life so confusing?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I was suddenly being lifted up in the air. I-... I was flying. I was flying!

"WHHHHEEEEEEE!" I giggled waving my free hands.

"What are you?! Stop!"

It became a bumpy ride but that just made it more fun! I kept laughing and swinging around, I never flew like this before.

"WILL YOU STOP!"

I paused, my smile freezing in its place. I was flying, yes that was true. Question was how? How am I flying? My head turned up, I was blinded for a second before seeing gold.

"Finally, you made it seem like you didn't want to be saved."

"A fairy."

The fairy looked down at me and blinked.

"So you know about fairies huh?"

I shook my head, wow. It was a fairy...

"Fairies have tails?" I asked.

"Tails? Of course fairies have tails, humans. They are so... idiotic" the fairy said.

I was suddenly dropped and landed on a patch of grass.

"Well? Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life back there? Humans, so ungrateful" the fairy said.

I stood up and wiped my dress off.

"I've never seen a fairy up close before" I said looking up again.

Fairy was in a white dress, she had long white hair with four white wings and...

"Your eyes" I mumbled.

Fairy's eyes widened before she glared at me.

"What about them?" she growled.

I pouted.

"SO COOL! UNFAIR! UNFAIR! I WANT COOL EYES LIKE YOURS!" I yelled throwing a tantrum on the grass.

The fairy gasped and floated closer to me.

"You... like? My eyes?" she asked.

I stopped rolling around and nodded.

"They are very unique, and cool" I pouted.

Fairy started laughing. I leaned my head side to side, not understanding what she found so funny. Fairy flew around me, hugging her stomach with her arms.

"And here I thought he was the only one who liked them, humans are so funny!" Fairy laughed.

"Why do you keep referring to me as 'humans'!" I yelled.

"Well that's what you creatures are right? Humans?" Fairy asked.

"So?! We HUMANS have names you know, I bet you don't go around calling yourself fairy" I said.

"Names?" Fairy asked.

"Yeah names."

"What is names?"

I blinked.

"It's what people call you, for example my name is Mavis."

"Mavis."

"Exactly, Mavis Vermillion pleased to meet you" I said outstretching my arm.

Fairy looked at my hand and blinked.

"You're supposed to say your name now and shake hands" I whispered towards her.

"Oh, humans have such strange customs. I'm fairy uh, pleased to meet you?" Fairy said grabbing my hand.

Wait a second...

"Your name is Fairy?" I asked.

"I believe so, he always called me fairy so I guess that's what it was."

"Fairy can't be a name!" I complained.

Fairy stood on the ground like me, she knelt down and sat on her knees staring at me.

"It can't?" she asked.

"No! Names are like Sally, Suzan, Alex, Elliot" I lectured.

"Names... humans have su-"

"And stop talking about humans, uh... uh... I don't think this is going to work. Can I give you a name?" I asked fairy.

"Give me a name? You can do that?" she asked.

"Yup and I'll call you it all the time instead of Fairy, let's see..." I hummed.

"A name... my very own name."

"How about... Gretchen! No wait, Vivian, no you don't look like a Vivi... Suki? Gwen? Uh this is harder than it looks" I said sitting down with Fairy.

"Did you figure one out yet?" Fairy asked me.

"Almost!..."

"Can I asked... uh, Mavis! Why were you falling?" Fairy asked.

"I was trying to climb the mountain, my mind was clouded with thoughts though so I slipped and fell" I answered.

"Thoughts?" she asked.

"Yeah see I want to create a guild! It's been my dream to create something that will help others but also let others become closer. A guild that cares for people, a-"

"A family?" Fairy asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Yes a family."

Fairy bit her lip as she looked at me.

"You can... create families?" she asked.

I blinked.

"Yeah, I mean anyone can be your family as long as they care about each other" I answered.

"Oh... What is the problem then?"

"What if it's not useful, what if it fails, what if I can't do it. So many things could go wrong and it's just me, I'm all by myself" I mumbled hugging my knees to me.

Fairy touched me, her hands went on my knees and she smiled.

"You're not by yourself, I'll help you" she said.

My eyes widened.

"Really?!" I asked.

She nodded and giggled.

"Yes but in return I need your help with something" she said.

"Anything!" I cheered.

I couldn't believe this, a fairy was actually going to help make my dream come true!

"I want to learn about Earthland's history, all of it" she said.

"Really? That's easy, come on Fairy! You can stay with me and I'll teach you all about it!" I said getting up.

Fairy giggled and started flying up too.

"Alice!"

Fairy froze and looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Alice, that's the name I'm giving you" I said.

"Alice" she repeated.

I hummed and nodded.

"I think it suits you, do you like it?" I asked.

I'm sure Alice had the faintest blush on her cheeks but I couldn't be sure since she told me,

"Humans give such the weirdest names."

* * *

"So that's what the Fairy Tail symbol is? Alice? Zeref's... lover?" I asked.

Mavis nodded. She walked up to me and helped up my hand with my Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"You only see two wings because it's two dimensional, in a 3D form it has four, two on both sides. If it wasn't for Alice I would have never made Fairy Tail, I probably wouldn't have fulfilled my dream" Mavis said.

"Alice... so you named your whole guild after her?" I asked.

"Alice was a good friend... more than a friend. She was close... anyway we were together for about 5 years, that's how long it took to get Fairy Tail up and running. Alice was my first member, other than me of course. It hurt when she left but I knew she had to find him, the boy she spoke so fondly about."

"Zeref."

"Yes, before she could find him though she died" Mavis said then started crying.

"Oh, it's alright" I said patting her head.

She nodded and wiped her tears.

"She visited me again, it was the last time I ever saw her. She asked me to save Zeref, she asked me to save the man that killed so many innocent lives! I got so mad but... I promised I would, and so I've been waiting all these years for you Lucy" Mavis said.

"Killed!? I thought Zeref loved her! I thought he was good!" I yelled.

"He did but the humans, they tainted his soul and without Alice with him nothing was able to balance him out. When Alice finally found him he no longer remembered her... he killed her because the humans that summoned him ordered too!" Mavis said her hands turning into fists.

So this was the true story about Zeref.

"What happened to Zeref?" I asked.

"People continued to use him, summon him for their own dark needs. Zeref's memories were slowly consumed by his darkness and he grew to hate our kind."

"And Alice?"

"She died... kind of."

"So no happy ending" I mumbled.

"I'm afraid not" Mavis said shaking her head.

"The spell, what did your friend teach you? How can I kill Zeref?" I asked.

"Oh, have you ever wondered why the Zodiac keys are gold Lucy? And why other Celestial keys are silver?" Mavis asked.

Gold Zodiac Keys?

"I have but I just thought because they were just that, Zodiacs" I answered.

"When Alice finally found Zeref she tried to save them resulting in Zeref killing her. She knew she was going to die because of the wound Zeref gave her when they fought so she sealed herself off. Alice found 12 keys and sealed herself in them, later they would be known as the Zodiac Keys" Mavis said.

"So Alice, she's living in the Zodiacs?" I asked.

"Her magic illuminates in them, waiting to be reunited with Zeref again. That's how your spirits are here right now and not back in their Spirit World. Normally you could only come here if you died but since we both have Fairy's magic, we were connected and I was able to bring them with you."

She sacrificed herself to save the man she loved... to save the man that saved her...

"She loved him" I said.

I couldn't help but cry for Alice, the unknown fairy of fairy tail.

"She still does, we've been waiting all these years for a person who collected all the Zodiac Keys, a person with a kind enough heart to save us, we've been waiting for you Lucy" Mavis said.

I wiped my tears away and stood up.

"Well alright then! Let's do this! The quicker I learn the spell the quicker I can save Natsu and destroy Zeref, let's go!" I yelled.

"I admire your dedication but it's not that simple, this spell takes time" Mavis said.

"Time?" I asked.

"Yes, there are a lot of things to learn and everything must be perfect down to the last word" she said.

"So how long are we talking about?" I asked.

"Um let's see... about 10 years!"


	33. Chapter 33

**BlackLynx17: Well everyone, shocker that it'll take Lucy 10 years to do the spell. Everyone will probably be dead by then and then what... I won't have a story anymore. It'll just be Lucy then I'll have to make a sequel explaining how she gets some dark magic to go back in time and rescue everyone.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I loved them!**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 33

.

"So how long are we talking about?" I asked.

"Um let's see... about 10 years!"

10 years. Did she just say that? I snorted, 10 years... I started chuckling to myself. Yeah right.

"Leo you hear her? She said 10 years, what a joke" I laughed.

A few minutes later I realized no one was laughing with me.

"You are joking... right?" I asked.

It was Mavis turn to laugh now.

"Nope! 10 years!" she giggled.

...

"I can't be here for 10 years! I don't' have that much time to waste! Everyone's waiting for me!" I yelled.

"Well everyone thinks you're dead so technically, no one's waiting for you" Mavis mumbled.

"MAVIS! I can't-"

"Calm down Lucy, Mavis is just joking with you" Leo said flying in front of me.

"Oh, ha" I sighed in relief.

So they were joking.

"Tell her the rest of it Mavis" Leo said.

The rest of?

"So good news and bad news Lucy" Mavis said.

"Bad news" I answered immediately.

"Bad news, it really does take 10 years" she said.

"LEO!" I yelled.

The light ball started going berserk, flying zigzag in front of me.

"For you! For you" Leo yelled.

What?

"Good news is it only takes 10 minutes out there for them" she said.

Huh?

"What? I'm confused."

"Time moves differently in this world" Mavis said.

"You know how time moves faster in the spirit world Princess?" Virgo asked.

"I guess."

"This world is the same thing, except time moves slower. One minutes our there equals a year in here" Mavis said.

A minute out there, a year in here. So that would make 10 years in here, 10 minutes for Natsu and everyone.

"So all my friends have to do is survive 10 minutes and I'll be able to save them?" I asked.

"Well if you learn the spell then... yes!" Mavis cheered.

That should be a good thing right? 10 years only being 10 minutes, all they have to do was survive for 10 minutes then- no.

"Bring me back! I need to go back to Earthland!" I yelled.

"Didn't you hear me you-"

She didn't understand me.

"I know I can't do anything but I died! Mavis I just died right in front of everyone! They won't want to fight back! I'm not trying to be conceded or anything, but I know my family! They'll just be so shaken up that they won't be able to fight with their full strength! I'm going to lose them! Just for a quick minute, maybe even 10 seconds so I can tell them that I'm alive!" I begged.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I can't do that" Mavis said.

"WHY?! If you can save me from Zeref, if you can summon my spirits to whatever world this is! If you can kill Zeref Mavis then why can't you send me back for 10 seconds so I can tell them I'm alive, so I can tell them to stall!"

"Instead of wasting time you should learning Zeref's spell" she said.

No, no, no! This can't be happening!

"Your Fairy Tail's Master and you can't even save your family?!" I asked her.

Mavis looked away from me and just shrugged. Yelling at her wasn't getting me anywhere. I kneeled on my knees and held my hands together in front of my face.

I prayed.

Natsu, Natsu, Natsu! Please let us have that special bond still, please Natsu hear me. I looked at my wedding ring and hugged it closed to my heart. NATSU!... Natsu. Please get up! Please fight! I don't want anyone to die, please fight with our friends. Protect our family.

"Lucy" Mavis said.

Please hear my prayer Natsu. Fight.

"7."

"Huh?" she blinked at me.

I stood up and stared at her.

"I'll do it in 7 years. 7 minutes, they should be able to last that long" I said.

Mavis smiled.

"Good! Let's begin your 7 year long training then! Oh spirits" Mavis called.

The 12 lights started spinning around Mavis.

"Hello Alice, you're almost there now. You can finally rest in peace" Mavis whispered before she looked back at me.

"First thing you need to learn-"

* * *

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Kill me" I mumbled.

I have no reason to live any longer, kill me. Please end my misery, kill me. Why do they continue fighting? We've lost the battle already, every one of us is going to die. Why not die on our own terms?

...

I finally remembered her again, we were finally reunited once more. I promised to protect her, I swore to be with her forever.

"Lucy" I whispered rubbing her cheek.

Cold.

She felt cold... I felt cold.

This was the reason why she didn't want to mate with me before, she knew this was going to happen. I knew this was going to happen! I should have protected her! I was trying to protect her! I was protecting her! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!

...

Well, there's no use getting angry over it. Mating would have only meant that I would have had an easier death, now it'll be harder to die but the end result is the same.

She died. I'll die. This was the end.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I was punched in the face and flew back. Lucy! Lucy! I can't leave her side! I clawed my hands into the ground and pushed myself back up.

"Lucy!" I yelled running back to her.

I was yanked back, chocked by my own collar. If only he was holding my neck in his hands, chocking the life out of me. Then I wouldn't have to worry about how I could die. Laxus pulled my up and held me inches away from his face.

"She's dead! You hear me Natsu?! She's dead!" Laxus yelled, his spit landing on my cheek.

I smelt the tears, his, others, everyone's. So I wasn't the only one crying... actually I was the only one who wasn't crying. Why? My mate just died, I should be crying like the rest of them and yet... I felt empty.

"Stop acting like you're the only one who cared for her! She wouldn't have wanted this! She wouldn't have wanted you to give up so easily!" Laxus yelled.

"There's no meaning-"

"BULLSHIT! What about us?! What about the rest of us?!" Laxus yelled.

He shoved me back and made me look at the rest of our team. Lucy just died, yes they were grieving, but they were also fighting back still.

"What about all the things Lucy cared for, that she loved? Are you going to let Zeref take them away from you too?!" Laxus asked.

... I turned away from them.

"You're just the same as him then. Lucy would have wanted you to fight, not give up and stop caring. She would have wanted you to fight for your life and live! You're USELESS!" Laxus yelled.

I found myself getting thrown in the air.

"What do you think you're doing to my vessel?" Zeref asked.

I never felt the ground. I looked around me and saw Zeref had caught me with his magic. He flicked his wrists towards himself and I started floating over to him, hovering by his side.

"Just say yes Natsu and I'll let all the pain disappear. You won't have to hear your so called friends complaints anymore and you can join your Lucy" Zeref said.

My breathing slowed down. I can join my Lucy, he said I could join my Lucy.

"You, you" I sighed.

"Yes Natsu?" Zeref asked.

I raised my hand up and grabbed Zeref's arm.

"You, killed her" I said lighting on fire.

"AH!" he yelled but I wouldn't let go.

"How dare you even speak her name!" I yelled burning brighter.

Zeref caught on fire light me, but he still refused to let go.

"You have no right!" I roared.

"Yes I killed her, so what? It was your decision, I gave you a choice!" he said.

"No! I won't let you do the same to the others, I won't let you harm our family! I won't let you harm what Lucy tried so hard to protect!" I yelled.

"Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" I yelled attacking Zeref.

He burned up and was launched into the sky. I landed on my feet and distanced myself from him; jumping back and landing near Jellal. Lucy said he was the new leader, I guess I'm taking orders from him now. Jellal turned around, staring at me with tear stained eyes. I sighed.

"I'll help but at the end... you have to kill me" I told him.

Jellal simply nodded. Turning my back away from him, I walked over to Lucy and picked up her... dead, body. She was resting peacefully in my arms, almost asleep. I walked her over to Wendy's side, away from the battle, and placed her down gently.

"I'll join you soon Lucy, just wait for me" I whispered, kissing her one last time.

Alright, let's do this!

"Levy! I need fire!" I said running back towards her.

"Right, script Fire!" she yelled.

The word 'FIRE' in flames appeared in front of me. I started eating her spell and felt my energy come back to me. Now about the shadowy looking skeletons...

"Have you figured out their weakness yet?" I asked Levy.

"No, they just keep popping up from the ground. Even when we cut them up they just come back" she said.

Cut them? What about burning?

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I roared at a crowd of them.

The skeletons were now on fire and coming towards us. Alright... seems I just made things worst.

"You just made things worst you idiot!" Gajeel yelled beside me.

Told myself.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled.

The skeletons were broken up into pieces, but fragments of them were still on fire.

"Air Dragon's Roar!" Wendy roared.

Well... the fire was out now.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus yelled.

BINGO! THE SKELETON'S WERE DISITERGRATED... now to work with the rest of the army.

"Why don't you four try attacking Zeref that way?" Levy asked.

We all stared at her.

"Four Dragon Slayer's Magic, combined together it might really do some damage" Levy said.

"Jellal?!" Laxus yelled.

"It might work! Wait for the perfect opening though!" he yelled back.

"I'm going to need more power then squirt" Gajeel said.

"Me too" Laxus said.

"Wendy?" I asked.

"I'm already working on it" she said eating the air around us.

"Script Iron! Script Lightning!" Levy said.

"Freed! We could really use another shield the moment! Gather the skeletons in one place then lock them up!" Laxus yelled as he ate.

"Great idea Laxus! You heard him everyone!" Freed said writing out his runes.

Jellal, Bisca, Azlack, Erza, and Mira we're busy fighting Zeref while the rest of them helped Freed with is plan. The Dragon Slayers, including me, stood in a circle trying to calm ourselves and harness our magic. I hope this would work and wouldn't have any drawbacks. Separately, we were all very powerful, but to combine our magic's? Who knows what could happen. Once I felt the burning passion in my belly, I knew I was ready.

"For Lucy" I mumbled staring down Zeref.

"For Lucy" they all mumbled with me.

"Fall back everyone!" Jellal yelled.

We all stood side by side facing Zeref.

"Magic Staves! Skyscraper!" Jellal yelled throwing his staves at Zeref.

...

His staves were magic... he had magical staves! All this time they were magic! I thought he was just trying to smack Zeref over the head with branches but, they're magic! Maybe I am an idiot. Zeref stood still, he looked around warily and clenched his fists together.

"Go! He's under a vision! Now's your only chance!" Jellal yelled.

I took a deep breath.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"AIR DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Our four roars combined into one typhoon and headed straight towards Zeref. When it collided there was a huge explosion, we were all launched back. Screams all around us were heard, I guess others got hit as well. We just shot raw, powerful magic combined together, pure energy at Zeref and it hit. I skidded on the ground, the air knocking out of me. As I tried to catch my breath I looked to my right and saw Lucy. Her body laid right next to mine, her head tilted in my direction.

I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Lucy" I sighed.

It was finally o-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Laughs echoed all around us.

"Dragons! I keep forgetting not to under estimate Dragons!" Zeref laughed.

No! That blast should have killed him, that blast could have killed every one of us! I leaned my head up and saw Zeref's figure standing tall and proud. He, he was just too powerful! There was nothing we could do!

"I'm sorry Lucy" I mumbled through my tears.

At least I'll joined her soon.

... A pressure. My eyes shot opened as I stared at our joint hands. She was squeezing my hand, she was holding it!

"Lucy! Lucy!" I yelled.

Her body started glowing, little balls of light floating up... and then it vanished. My hands rubbed the ground she was just laying at, where was she?! I panicked and looked up, seeing the tiny bundles of light balls fly towards the sky before vanishing just the same.

"Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!" I yelled reaching out.

What just happened?! She was right here just a few seconds ago! She was squeezing my hand.

"Where'd she go?!" I yelled at everyone.

My friends were all sprawled out on the ground though, the ones that were up had a confused expression on their faces just like me. My hands dropped to my sides and I hugged myself. She was just here, I was laying right beside her, I was holding her hand. Where did she go? How did she vanish into thin air?

"LUCY!" I cried.

...

A touch.

...

Fingers running though my hair, trying to soothe me. I looked up and saw the lights again. The small light balls were joining together, forming a figure.

"Lucy?" I asked.

It was a blob, then I could see her head. Her body, arms and legs, hands and feet. Her head turned towards me and she nodded. As if by command, the lights disappeared and Lucy was left looking down at me.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

She was alive, she was here... she was different. She was taller than the body that used to be next to me, her hair was longer and her... let's just say my Lucy looked older. Really older.

"Rest easy Natsu, rest easy my friends. I'll take care of the rest" Lucy said.

Even her voice sounded more matured than before, what was happening? I felt Lucy pat me on the head before she took a step away from me.

"Lucy!" I yelled grabbing her hand.

"It's okay, you'll all safe now. You did well, as far as I can see no one is gone so sit back and rest. It's my turn to protect all of you" she told me.

Something about her tone of voice made my hands go limb. She slipped out of my grasps and started moving away from me again.

I could do nothing but watch as she walked over to her killer.


	34. Chapter 34

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! Today is Friday meaning Fairy Tail's out! Hooray!**

**Thank you for your reviews everyone, they are greatly appreciated.**

**Note! I put the time where Lucy is training with Mavis in italics and the time where Lucy is back in the present with everybody in just regular font.**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 34

.

_"8 years" Mavis said._

_I lied on the ground, breathless. Half my body felt numb while the other half... I wish it were numb. I coughed up and rolled over onto my back._

_"I told you I'd do it in 7" I sighed_

_"But 8 is still better than 10" she cheered._

_I smiled as Mavis walked over to me and helped me up._

_"What now?" I asked._

_"I send you back to Natsu" she said._

_"I mean with you?" I asked._

_Mavis smiled sadly at me._

_"I sealed my soul away in Fairy Tail just like how Alice sealed her soul away in the keys. I promised to help her save Zeref so I've waited all this time for you. I've fulfilled my promise, I guess I'll finally be able to rest in peace now" Mavis said._

_"Fairy Tail's become a great guild, Master Gramps has made it into a guild you can be proud of" I told her._

_"I am proud, even though Master Gramps sounds like he gets angry one to many times, his heart is in the right place" she said._

_I laughed at her joke, I've grown quiet found of Mavis in these last 8 years. So this was it, it was time to say good bye. I bent down and pulled Mavis into a hug._

_"Thank you Master Mavis" I sighed._

_Mavis started shaking. She hugged me back and cried into my chest._

_"Thank you Lucy" she said kissing my cheek._

_We both parted and stared at each other with tear stained eyes. Mavis was the first to smile as she wiped her tears and took a step back from me. I stood up and waited for her to work her magic._

_"Spirits!" she called._

_My 12 spirits surrounded her, spinning in a circle around her._

_"Good bye Alice, our life long quest is finally about to end. I'll hope we'll be able to meet again real soon, in the next life"_

* * *

"What are you doing here? I thought I killed you" Zeref said.

I didn't laugh, I felt to much pity for Zeref. I just looked sadly at him and shook my head, sighing for him.

"How are you still alive?!" Zeref yelled, getting angry.

His magic started leaking through him, spiking up and surrounding him.

"All this time you were searching for Fairy" I told him.

* * *

_"He's what?!" I yelled._

_"The only reason Zeref's still around is because of Alice. He's searching for her" Mavis said._

_"I thought you said he didn't remember her, that he was to corrupted and forgot about her?" I asked._

_"He was... he did... but Zeref's still on Earthland. Why would he stay here unless he was searching for something?" Mavis asked._

_"Because people summoned him here?"_

_"Alice was sure to destroy all the spells that revealed how to and Zeref killed all the people who once knew. There's nothing left, why do you think the Tower of Heaven didn't work? Because they had no clue what they were doing."_

_"So he's... subconsciously looking for her?" I asked._

_Mavis hummed a yes._

_"But she's gone" I said._

_"That's why he'll never find her" Mavis sighed._

_"Zeref... he wanted Natsu as he's vessel, he wanted to kill me! Why?!" I asked._

_"Are you sure we should be taking a break?" Mavis asked._

_"You said I needed to know more about my enemy" I told her._

_Mavis smiled at my craftiness._

_"Love" she said._

_"Love?" I asked, highly doubting it._

_"Love."_

_"Who's love?"_

_"Your love."_

_"My love?"_

_Mavis hummed another yes and giggled._

_"Zeref wanted to kill me... because of my love... with Natsu?!" I yelled._

_"He wanted to kill you for many reasons Lucy, the reason Zeref choose Natsu was because of love. Because he loved you with all his heart and because you loved him back. It reminded him of what he felt with Alice, it made him feel closer to finding her" Mavis said._

_I suddenly started laughing._

_"I remember talking to Jellal about how Zeref wanted love" I laughed._

_"Well you were correct. Natsu was the perfect vessel for him. First he was from Fairy Tail, which was Alice's home and legacy with me, next he was in love, like how he used to love Alice, and lastly he was a Dragon Slayer" Mavis said._

_"I thought you said it was just love?" I asked._

_"It was a lot of things but Dragon Slayer was one of the top. Dragons are stronger than Zeref, that's why he stayed sealed throughout the time they roamed Earthland. Now if Zeref was able to get a dragon as his vessel he would have been overpowered, that would have been cool to be a dragon though. Breathing fire and flying around, hehehe... instead if he choose a Dragon Slayer, a person whose not really a dragon and yet has he's magic."_

_"It would be like his original body, his perfect vessel. A Dragon Slayer has extreme means of magic, Zeref could use his magic to his fullest and his vessel wouldn't be harmed in the least." I said._

_"Natsu was the only Dragon Slayer truly in love out of the others" Mavis said._

_A silence fell between us as I thought._

_"It's so pitiful... Zeref's all alone" I said._

_"Told you it wasn't a happy ending, come on let's get working again."_

* * *

"What?!" Zeref yelled at me.

"And all this time she was looking for you too" I sighed.

My keys started reacting to my voice. I reached for them and pulled them off of my belt, tossing them in the air. My keys flew off the key ring and started flying around me.

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again! Starting with your friends!" Zeref yelled.

His threats held no meaning to them for me. I just simple turned around, leaving my back wide open for an attack I know he'd be to scared to do, and watched my friends. They were all huddled together, watching each other's backs. A shield was in front of them and quickly cracking. It broke and Zeref's skeleton minions started pouring out of them.

"Aquarius, Scorpio" I called out.

There keys flew in front of me, floating together side by side. I smiled.

"Show them a little love" I told them.

Aquarius came out of the key, along with Scorpio beside her from his key.

"Our pleasure" Aquarius said flying over there.

"Ready baby?" Scorpio asked.

"Aw Scorpio!" she said grabbing his hand.

I giggled at the two of them.

"Our Sandstorm Cyclone! Go!" they recited.

Just as the name implied, a cyclone of water and sand appeared underneath the skeletons and lifted them all up in the air. The skeletons were swept up into their attack and broken apart, piece by piece, atom by atom, until they we're nothing but sand in Scorpio's attack.

"WHAT?!" Zeref yelled behind me.

That took care of his minions. I ignored Zeref's taunts behind me and took a look at my friends.

"Gemini, Wendy" I said.

"Yup!" they yelled transforming into the girl.

"Sky Magic, Heavenly Cradle!" she recited.

A mist fell over my friends, a barrier like of some sort, that would heal them. I saw my friends stand back up and stretch their muscles like they've never been hurt in the first place.

"As good as new" I mumbled to myself.

I couldn't wait until Wendy learned this move when she got stronger, she'll be one of the best healers yet.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked getting up.

He took a step towards me, like many others, but I shook my head and smiled warmly.

"Nice leadership Jellal, I knew I could count on you."

Jellal coughed and covered his mouth, I knew he was trying to hide a sob so I pretended not to notice. Instead I turned around and faced our enemy again.

"It's my turn though" I told them.

Zeref had his hands clenched in fists as his magic started going haywire around him. It looked like when Natsu was surrounded by his fire, expect for the waves of his flames were replace with spikes of dark magic.

"Did you ever wonder why you hated Zodiac Keys? Let alone Celestial Mages?" I asked him.

"Die!" Zeref yelled throwing his magic waves at me.

"Leo" I called out.

He appeared in front of me and punched them away. Zeref yelled in frustration and sent more towards me.

"Maybe because deep down you knew that was you're only weakness, the weakness you told Fairy about" I said walking forward.

"SHUT UP!"

"You still love her, it's sad. Even after all these years she still loves you... I can feel it. She's crying inside of me, begging for me to save you" I said tears falling out the corner of my eyes.

"You're the one who needs saving!" Zeref yelled.

His magic started to surge out of control again. It expanded and started reaching out to places, reaching out to my friends. I needed to get him under control or else it might hurt them.

"Go!" I said raising my hands towards him.

Leo turned back into a key and listened to my commands. My 12 keys flew towards Zeref, flying around him like they were doing to me just moments ago. They started glowing gold and bind of magic tied around Zeref, binding him in his spot.

"What it this?!" he yelled struggling.

The lights danced around Zeref's body, he couldn't escape it. I smiled lightly before stretching out my hands.

"Gate of the Leo! Gate of the Capricorn! Gate of the Cancer! Gate of the Aries! Gate of the Gemini! Gate of the Libra!" I recited.

Six keys started glowing stronger.

"Gate of the Aquarius! Gate of the Scorpio! Gate of the Pieces! Gate of the Sagittarius! Gate of the Taurus! Gate of the Virgo!" I called out.

The rest of the keys started glowing as well. Zeref started screaming, struggling more against his fate.

"Gate of the Lost Soul" I said.

A key started materializing in my hand... a black key.

* * *

_"Your teaching me... how to seal Zeref? I thought you said kill?" I asked._

_"We-"_

_"Wait a second! The spell is to make Zeref a key?! A Celestial Key?! As in I could summon him out and use him and stuff?" I asked._

_"Yes, he'll be a key and no you can not summon him out like you do your other keys! This is not a game! This is the last thing Alice taught me before she left. I'll teach you how to seal Zeref away into a key, then you can destroy the key there for killing him" Mavis said._

_"He'd be a key?" I mumbled._

_"Yes, trapped in his own little world, but you need to listen to me!" Mavis yelled staring straight at me._

_I flinched and paid attention. Mavis held her hand out and a key appeared in front of her._

_"When the key materializes, you need to turn it left to seal Zeref" Mavis said turning her key._

_"Left?" I asked._

_She nodded._

_"Left to seal Zeref, I'll be asking you the same question every month for the next few years" Mavis said._

_"What if I turn it right?"_

_Mavis eyes hardened._

_"You can never turn it right Lucy. If you do Zeref's magic will be released and the world will end" Mavis said._

_"What?" I asked._

_"It's like a double edged sword. If you turn it left you can end Zeref but if you turn it right you'll end everything else. The key seals Zeref, all of his magic, everything... if it's locked. If it's unlocked then Zeref's magic, even his sealed magic he doesn't have access to, will be released and no one will survive" Mavis said._

_"So... Zeref will be sealed in the key forever... alone?" I asked._

_"Yes, he'll be trapped in the world the key seals him in" Mavis said._

_"What about Alice?" I asked._

_"What about her? She'll die like she was supposed to do centuries ago and move on" Mavis said._

_"So in the end they won't end up together?" I asked._

_"It's not a happy ending Lucy, how many times must I tell you that?" Mavis asked._

_It just... feels wrong._

* * *

"Left to seal, right to unlock" I mumbled.

"Princess!" Virgo yelled.

"What are you waiting for Mistress?" Capricorn asked.

I could end everything but... it felt wrong. This is what Alice wants but at the same time she's screaming. She wants to save him, she wants to be with him.

She loves him.

"I can feel you Alice, I feel you Fairy" I cried.

"LUCY!" Leo yelled.

"Don't."

I blinked and stared at Zeref, the moment our eyes made contact I was deaf. Nothing could be hurt around us expect out breathing. This wasn't like his last gaze, the one that stared into my very core, it was the opposite this time. I was the one staring inside him, inside his core and soul. Into his heart.

"Happy ending" I told him.

For a glimpse I saw Zeref's eyes widened in recognition, like for a second he remembered... everything.

"Unlock" I whispered turning the key right.

Time seemed to stand still for a short second, and then darkness covered the world.

* * *

"Lucy?! Lucy! Where's Lucy?!" I yelled.

Where'd she go? She was standing right in front of all of us beating Zeref and then! She disappeared again! Along with...

"Where's Zeref?" I asked.

The sky was still dark and ominous, if he were dead then it should of cleared up which means... he's still here... somewhere. I searched around me, looking for the two of them.

"Did anyone see where they went?" I asked.

Everyone was at a lost. I ran over to the spot she was just at and started looked around. Lucy?! Lucy?! Where are you?! She was just with me, she was just saving our lives! I had her back, I was suppose to protect her and I lost her again! Lu-... What's this? Something sparkled in the dust and dirt. I bent down and picked one of her Zodiac Key. It started glowing under my touch.

"Thank goodness!" Leo said popping out.

"Leo?! Where's Lucy?" I asked.

"Don't let go of my key!" Leo yelled.

I dropped the key at his sudden voice and Leo disappeared. I picked it back up and Leo appeared again.

"What did I tell you?! We're completely out of magic right now" Leo said.

"Where's Lucy? What happened to her?" I asked.

"She, she turned the key wrong! Zeref just released all his magic!" Leo yelled in frustration.

"What?!" Jellal yelled walking towards us.

"It's strange, the world should be completely swallowed up by darkness right now" Leo said.

"Where's Lucy?!" I yelled grabbing him.

"I DON'T KNOW?!" he yelled.

"Lucy, Lucy... she's not here meaning... she's somewhere else?" Jellal said.

"What?" we asked.

"What was Lucy trying to do with that spell?" Jellal asked.

"Seal Zeref inside a key then destroy" Leo said.

"If they're not here than that means there must be in the key right?" Jellal asked.

"Why would they be in the key?" I asked.

"If they aren't here where else could they be?!" Jellal asked.

"He's right... I got it! Find the rest of the keys, everyone grab one!" Leo said.

I got up but Leo grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait, one person per a key. Give mine to someone else, you'll be the one saving her Natsu" Leo said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to open a passage to their world, hopefully you'll be able to reach her" Leo said.

What? I wasn't understanding.

"Wendy come here!" Leo yelled.

Wendy walked up to us, I handed her the key.

"The twelve of us, gather around Natsu!" Leo ordered.

"I can't believe Miss No Boyfriend is putting us through this!" Aquarius yelled when Juvia picked her up.

"Calm down babe, this is all for our Master" Scorpio said when Mirajane picked her up.

"Let's save our Master!" Gemini said when Erza picked them up.

"Of course, ebi" Cancer said when Lisanna picked it up.

"Lisanna? Are you-"

"I'm fine Natsu, Lucy helped me remember?" Lisanna asked smiling.

One by one our friends surrounded me, all holding one of Lucy's keys.

"Just like we practiced for all those years with Lucy, concentrate" Capricorn said.

Years? I looked around, all of the Celestial Spirits surrounded me with their arms out; magic forming out of them.

"It's up to you Natsu, save our Master" Leo said as a bright ball appeared in front of me.

"Lucy" I said before reaching in.


	35. Chapter 35

**BlackLynx17: Good news everybody! Never Ending Fairytail is almo-... wait that's bad news.**

**Bad news everybody! Never Ending Fairytail is almost over! Sad, I know, but I have a lot of other Fairy Tail fanfictions lined up that you all will just love! For sure! **

**Until then, I hope you enjoy these last few chapters. Thanks for your constant reviews and support.**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Chapter 35

.

"Where am I?"

Zeref looked around him.

"It's so... light?" he said.

Zeref's never seen the light this close before... or has he? It was a warm feeling, this... light. Zeref started walking towards an unknown destination.

"How long has it been?" Zeref asked himself.

Where was he? How long has he been in the light? Trapped, alone? His thoughts came to a halt though when he saw something... well someone. His feet started running, he didn't know why but he felt something! Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt his heart beating.

Zeref ran, he ran as fast as he could to the mystery person a few feet away from him. His heart froze though when he arrived.

"Lucy" he sighed.

She was floating in the light like him, her eyes were closed and her body was just dangling. Zeref didn't understand why his heart felt like this... he didn't know why he was expecting someone else... who though? Zeref walked around Lucy's floating body and examined her, wondering if she was dead or still alive.

"You did all of this, just to save the boy you love" Zeref said shaking his head.

He paused mid-step when he saw her hand. Slowly, cautious at first, his hand reached down for hers. He held it up and twisted her palm, staring at her Fairy Tail mark. Something shook from inside him, as if a door had opened. All of a sudden the memories started coming back.

"Fairy" he whispered.

A giggle, light and pure. Zeref's eyes widened as he looked up.

"It's Alice though, Fairy isn't really a name."

Zeref couldn't believe his eyes. Words seem to fail as he only gave out pants.

"Hi, what's your name?" Alice asked with a wide grin.

"It's me Fairy! It's d-"

"Shh! I told you my name was Alice!" Alice yelled.

Zeref took a step back and blinked.

"What's your name? You have a name don't you? Didn't the humans give you one?" she asked.

Zeref blinked again before finally getting it.

"Zeref" he introduced himself, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Aren't humans strange? Then again aren't we stranger? Hi Zeref, I'm glad I don't have to call you Dark Energy Ball or Black Ball anymore" Alice laughed.

"Fai- Alice" Zeref said.

He reached out to touch her but paused. He remembered all his sins, he remembered leaving her, fighting her, hurting her. Zeref shook his head and took a step back.

"Zeref?" Alice asked looking at him.

"I hurt you, I promised to stay with you and I left you alone" Zeref said holding his head.

"So you're going to leave me again? All alone?" Alice asked.

"NEVER!" Zeref answered immediately.

Alice smiled and flew over to Zeref, she reached for him and pulled him into her arms for a well overdue hug.

"I've been waiting centuries to do this, welcome back Zeref" Alice cried.

Zeref froze. He didn't wrap his arms around Alice even though he very much wanted to. Tears of his own spilt out his eyes as he remembered his life, all the lives he's killed, all the towns he's destroyed, all the people's lives he's ruined by just existing.

"How can you just forgive me?" he cried.

"Because I love you, it's okay to let go now Zeref. The world doesn't matter anymore now that we have each other. You can let go" Alice smiled rubbing his head.

Finally Zeref wrapped his arms around Fairy's waist and pulled her close.

"Thank you" he said.

Alice shook her head lightly and pulled away. She was about to tell Zeref who he should really be thanking when he noticed the look in his eyes. They were sad, but happy at the same time with something... else. His gaze made Alice's heart flutter at the speed of sound and she gazed into them. Slowly she closed her own eyes and leaned towards her lover. Zeref smirked lightly to himself before doing the same.

_"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!"_

Both of them jerked back.

"Who's that?" Zeref asked.

"The boy, he's come for her" Alice smiled sweetly pulling away from him.

She hovered over Lucy's body.

"She's the one we should be thanking, she's the one who brought us together. I told her to kill you, I wanted her to stop but" Alice paused and laughed.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail deserves to have their Fairy Tale ending" Alice quoted standing by Lucy's side.

"What happened to her? Did I?" Zeref paused.

"She sacrificed a lot to save the boy she loved" Alice said.

Both of them stared down at Lucy's body. Her long blond hair was damaged, burnt; no longer it's long bouncy self. Her pink lips were pale and cracked, her skin scarred beyond repair. No longer it's smooth self, just pale and damaged. Scars that would never fade, scars that would remind her for the rest of her life about Zeref's deeds and what he's put her through.

"She's... older" Zeref said poking her cheek.

Lucy's face scrunched up before it relaxed.

"And alive."

"Of course she is! Lucy just ran out of magic that's why she's resting. She's been training herself for years to fight you" Alice said.

The two of them stared at each other than back at the girl who saved their lives.

"Perhaps we should return the favor" Zeref said.

Alice smiled.

"Now you're speaking my language."

She laughed when she saw the look on Zeref's questionable face.

"Humans, so funny" she giggled before bending down to Lucy's level.

"Thank you, I hope you have a long happy life with the boy you love" she whispered kissing her cheek.

Zeref bent down to her level also.

"I can't ask you to forgive me but... thanks for saving a monster like me" he whispered kissing her other cheek.

Both of them stood up and watched as their magic spread through Lucy, healing her, reversing her age until she was back to normal again. Back to the day when Zeref first watched over her on that cliff.

"She's too young, we used to much" Zeref said happy that Lucy didn't look like his chew toy anymore.

"Only by a few months, they'll live" Alice said picking her up.

"If you see Mavis, tell her thanks for keeping her promise and that I'll see her in the next life" Alice said pushing her away.

"Funny, Master Mavis said the same thing" Lucy said opening her eyes.

She felt her body drifting away from them, she saw them getting further and further away. Lucy tried to reach out for them, scared that they wouldn't be able to hear her last words. Her eyes locked with theirs though, and in this world of light, she was positive they could see her pale lips smile at them.

"Good bye" she said flying away.

"Bye Lucy" Alice waved.

"Bye" Zeref whispered shyly.

Soon Lucy disappeared out of sight leaving the two lovers... alone. Zeref looked around the world, only seeing bright lights of white, then turned towards Alice.

"What now?" he asked.

Alice hummed.

"Close your eyes" she said.

Zeref did so, same as Alice. She remembered a memory from her past when Zeref and her were traveling the dimensions, when they were happy and together. Grasping that memory tightly, Alice peeked out from one of her eyes and gasped. She opened both of her eyes and smiled at the scene.

"Open them Zeref" Alice said.

When Zeref did his eyes widened; no longer were they in a world of just light. There was color, lots of it. Alice saw Zeref's smile and reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly before kissing his cheek.

"We live" Alice said answering his previous question.

Zeref turned towards her and smiled back.

"That sounds like a plan."

* * *

"LUCY!" I yelled finally seeing her.

Lucy looked towards me and smiled, her arm stretching out to reach mine. When our hands finally touched I pulled her back and into my arms. A bright light appeared and for a while it was just the two of us, floating in this... whatever this was. Lucy looked up at me and smiled, bringing her hand up to cup my cheek.

"I love you" she said kissing me.

I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

And I love you.

* * *

"Natsu?"

... Someone nudged me. I groaned and opened my eyes, all I saw were feet. When I looked higher up I saw these feet belonged to my friends. I was back, we were back.

"Lucy?!" I asked leaning up but fell back down.

She was laying right beside me, unmoving.

"No, no, Lucy?!" I yelled squeezing her hands.

This can't be happening! Not again! She was just with me, I just rescued her fro-... Lucy opened her eyes. She opened them and smiled at me.

"Thank goodness" I sighed.

Lucy rolled over to her back and stared up at the sky. I felt utterly exhausted and laid down next to her, staring at our friends. None of them said anything, but smiles and praises were at the tip of their tongues. I guess they all were waiting for Lucy to speak. I looked over to her and saw Lucy... confused.

"Mira, why are you always smiling?" Lucy asked.

Everyone broke out in grins and started laughing, me being the first.

"Well you see Lucy, I just can't find a reason not to smile all the time" Mira answered.

Lucy nodded and sighed out.

"I can see what you mean."

* * *

Three Weeks Later

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Jellal" Master Gramps said stamping his hand.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL JELLAL!" we all yelled after.

Jellal blushed, he actually blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

I grinned walking over to him to give him a hug.

"Thank you" he whispered in my ear.

"Everyone deserves their Fairy Tale ending" I whispered back.

I pulled away and walked back to Natsu's side; Erza walked over to him next and kissed him. I giggled as Natsu wrapped his arm around me.

"It's all over" he said.

I nodded, leaning against his chest.

"It's been over for a while" I told him.

"It's still hard to believe" Natsu whispered.

I turned around and hugged him close. No matter what people say I still think Natsu had the hardest time. All I did was travel the world for a while trying to find things to destroy Zeref but in the end saving him. Natsu forgot me... forgot his mate... well if I put it like that then it sounds different but still. Everything's alright now, Natsu and I were together again, Zeref and Alice were happy in their own world, everyone was safe. Things were finally peaceful.

After I woke up we all returned to Fairy Tail for a long deserved rest. When Master Gramps came back we explained to him what happened and then it was off back to the Magic Council with Jellal to get his named cleared. After that, things just seemed to pass by so fast.

So many new things were happening. Master Gramps was going to finally make Laxus his successor so we were planning the big after party once he becomes Fairy Tail's new Master! Master Laxus, I just couldn't see it. Natsu's birthday was coming up soon, in which I haven't found him a present yet, so there was another party we were planning. Jellal's welcome to Fairy Tail party was today in which everyone was happy and proud to welcome Jellal to the family. I guess I'll worry about everything else later, for right now we should celebrate...

* * *

"Jellal! I really hate you, you know that?!" Lucy hiccupped.

"Someone has had one to many drinks tonight" I laughed.

"NO! Listen to this Natsu and you'll hate him too! You know what he did to make me travel with him?! Huh?! He made a deal with me! I were to go with him and in return he was supposed to find your Father!" Lucy yelled.

Everything froze for me.

"What?" I asked.

"SEE! Look at his face Jellal! He hates you too now!" Lucy laughed.

"Hold on Lucy, how? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I had a spell to find your Father, all I needed was something that belonged to him. The only thing Lucy had was his tooth but we needed it to complete the Zeref spell WHICH SHE RAN WITH! Consider us even" Jellal smirked.

What?

"T-th-that's it? Just something of his?!" I asked alarmed.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I tried" Lucy sighed falling onto my lap.

"Lucy... I LOVE YOU!" I yelled pulling her close.

"Whaaaat?" she yawned.

"I have something else of Igneel's!" I cheered.

Even in her drunken state Lucy's eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"JELLAL!" Lucy sang with an evil glint in her eyes.

Jellal looked up from his seat and raised an eyebrow.

"Guess what you're going to do right this very moment?" Lucy asked getting up.

Jellal flinched and leaned back in his seat as Lucy stalked towards him.

"You are going to FIND THOSE INGREDIENTS TO MAKE THAT POTION LIKE YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD! DO YOU HEAR ME?! RIGHT THIS SECOND!" she yelled.

I just laughed. Jellal ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Do I have to do it now? It's my Fairy Tail pa-"

"NOW!" Lucy yelled.

Jellal jumped to his feet and ran out the room. A few seconds later he came back in.

"Where's Igneel's object?" he asked.

I picked up the end of my scarf and cut off a strand of it.

"Here, Igneel was the one to give me this scarf" I said holding up the strand to him.

Jellal groaned grabbing the strand.

"Good luck having her as your wife Natsu" Jellal said before walking back out again.

"Just bring Erza along! I'm sure she'll go!" I laughed.

I heard him mumble something, but wasn't paying attention since Lucy started squirming on my lap. I looked down to her with a questionable look, she just smirked and kissed me.

"Let's get married."

* * *

"YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED?!" Master Gramps yelled.

I giggled.

"Well yeah, Laxus is the successor now so why not? You said we could marry if Fairy Tail had a successor?" Natsu asked squeezing my hand.

Natsu didn't believe me when I said it drunk at Jellal's Fairy Tail party but after I told him again the next morning, and the afternoon after that, and the night, and then for like three more days, he believed me and we decided to tell our family.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" our friends screamed from the dinner table.

"Wait a gosh darn minute!" Master Gramps yelled.

"Let it go Old Man, it was bound to happen anyway. Just let the two rugrats get hitched and bet on how long it lasts" Laxus laughed.

I sent death glares towards him.

"I agree with Master, you're too young Lucy!" Jellal complained.

"Your only saying that because I'm your little sister" I argued.

"Exactly! And you want to get married?! Do you know what happens to people after they get married?!" Jellal yelled.

I've never seemed him so worked up before, well there was that time when I ran away with the potion to end Zeref...

"Wait a minute, I take back what I said early" Laxus said.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! I know about 'the talk'" I yelled bending my fingers.

People started laughing around us at the table, at the argument with me, Jellal, Laxus, Natsu, Master Gramps, and somehow... Gajeel who joined us out of nowhere.

"How do we even know he loves her?! Do you see what Lucy went through? She proved her love for the Salamander, I don't see him doing the same!" Gajeel yelled.

"Oh great Gajeel let's erase my memories, resummon Zeref, and have Natsu travel the world!" I yelled.

"It doesn't have to be EXACTLY that, I'm sure the boys and I can come with a better idea" Jellal said.

"You don't own me!" I yelled.

"I agree with Jellal! Let's poison Lucy, hide the cure then let Natsu find it!" Laxus laughed.

"QUIET!" Natsu yelled.

We all froze.

"Now sit!" he yelled.

We all sat back down on our seats. Natsu continued to stand up; he turned and looked at me.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

I nodded, "of course" I sighed blissfully.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

I giggled and nodded my head frantically.

"Yes" I said.

"There you have it! We're getting married and you're all invited! You'll welcome to come if you want but if you don't approve then too bad, you'll be missing a great party" Natsu laughed.

"Natsu, where will you get married if not here?" Master Gramps asked.

"Magnolia's church of course" Natsu said.

"Jellal, Gajeel, let's go for a walk" Laxus said getting up from his seat.

"Then we'll get married in a different town in a different church, and if you destroy that church then we'll find another and another or else we'll just marry in a forest or something! I don't care... I love him" I smiled.

The three over protective brothers groaned.

"When's the date?" Laxus sighed.

"Uhh."

I looked over to Natsu, he shrugged.

"Before or after we find Igneel?" I asked him.

Natsu's face brightened.

"After! Definitely after! I want to introduce you to Igneel as my mate" Natsu said brightly.

I blushed.

"MATE?!" Gajeel and Laxus yelled.

"What's that mean?!" Jellal asked.

"Jellal! Don't you have a potion to pick up?!" I asked him.

"IT MEANS NATSU'S GOING TO DEFILE OUR LUCY!" Gajeel and Laxus yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LUCY?!" Levy, Erza, Freed and Natsu yelled.

I groaned and held my head in my hands, worst breakfast ever.

* * *

"Lucy?" Natsu asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know technically, we're already married" Natsu said.

"You remembered, I suppose we are" I smiled playfully rolling onto my back.

Natsu turned off the lamp and laid beside me on the bed.

"And the potion to find my Father is all set and ready to go hiding in our dresser drawer" he added.

I laughed, "your point Natsu?" I asked.

"Let's go tomorrow, let's just run off and go find him!" Natsu said bouncing on the bed.

"What abo-"

"It'll be just the three of us! Happy included of course."

"Natsu, calm down. Your Father isn't going anyway, even if he was we'd still be able to find him" I said.

Natsu calmed down, "I know... but still" he pouted.

"Besides I thought you wanted to... mate... before we met him" I told him.

Natsu looked at me with a sudden fire in his eyes.

"Lucy" he whispered kissing my lips.

"Natsu?" I asked a little frightened but still excited.

"I love you more than life itself" he said.

I smiled, my hand rubbing against his cheek.

"I know" I whispered before kissing him back.

* * *

"Are we lost?" Happy asked flying over my shoulder.

"We shouldn't be, I mean we have the map right here" I said.

I held the map wide opened and looked over it again. The potion was supposed to locate Igneel, true to its word once I poured the potion over a world map a red spot started glowing on it. That spot was supposed to be Igneel.

"Magic map, show us the way" Natsu prayed over my shoulder.

"Natsu the potion doesn't work li-" I paused one I saw red steps walking around the map.

Maybe it does?

"We've been walking for a while Natsu, Lucy. Are we almost there?" Happy whined.

"You should be happy Happy! You're about to meet my Father!" Natsu smiled.

"We've only been gone for a week" I sighed.

Igneel was residing on the outskirts of a mountain village, Cenera. When we first arrived there no one had ever seen a Dragon before let alone heard of the one we were talking about. No Dragon sightings at all but Natsu was excited. He smelled Igneel... if that was possible. After a nights rest and a heavy breakfast we scaled down the mountain and have been searching on the grounds since then.

"If I'm right, the steps are leading us this way" I said turning around.

"LUCY" Natsu whined.

"I'm kidding, I know I'm right. Happy fly ahead and see if you can spot anything... Dragon sized" I said.

"Aye, sir" Happy said flying ahead.

Natsu looked at the map and smiled.

"We're almost there" he cheered jumping up and down.

I raised an eyebrow, I've never seen Natsu THIS childish before. I paused for a second, true enough Natsu was right. We were almost at the red dot.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked stopping with me.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I asked.

"You're thinking that now?!" Natsu asked.

I nodded.

"Well yeah, you're a dragon and he's a dragon and I'm not a dragon. What if he doesn't approve! What if he eats me?!" I yelled.

"Now I know you're joking, listen Lucy and listen closely. I guarantee he's going to love you" Natsu said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I love you, because I choose you Lucy out of everyone else. He's going to see how special you are to me... hopefully not too special though" Natsu said.

I giggled.

"You're getting jealous of your Father now?" I asked.

"NATSU! LUCY! I FOUND A CAVE!"

I smiled and started running up, my footsteps didn't echo though. I looked behind me and saw Natsu frozen in his spot.

"Come on Natsu! Let's go!" I yelled.

"He left me though, what if he doesn't want to be found?" Natsu asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled.

Natsu looked up at me and smirked.

"I know, just kidding!" he laughed running up.

"Besides if that's the case then I'll kick his Dragon butt and make him see that was a mistake! I was able to take down Zeref you know" I laughed as we ran.

"Yeah, in 10 years!" he yelled.

"It was 8!" I retorted.

We raced down a dirt path in search of the cave Happy saw until-

"Natsu!" Happy yelled flying right into Natsu's face.

He ended up tripping and tumbling down this sudden hill. Better him than me I giggled, but then remembered Natsu was in fact rolling down a rocky slope with a blue cat blinding him.

"Natsu!" I yelled running after him.

Natsu landed with a bang at the bottom, me right behind him. I was going to help him but froze.

"Gee Luce, thanks for the help" he said picking himself up.

"Natsu... look" I said amazed.

"Wha- Oh wow" Natsu said.

In front of us was a giant cave, a Dragon's Den.

"He's in there" I said looking at the map.

"I hear him" Natsu chuckled.

I looked at him, I don't think I've ever seen Natsu this happy before... other than, I blushed, our first night a week ago.

"You ready?" he asked holding my hand.

I smiled at him and nodded. Natsu's life long journey was now about to be over, he was about to get his happily ever after with his Father. I felt shivers run through my spine, good ones though.

"Let's go" I said taking the first step.

Then we walked out of our Fairy Tale and into the Dragon's Den.

THE END!

**BlackLynx17: Alright everybody, a couple of things. Yes, this is the ending to the story but I do have epilogues or bonus chapter! Quite a few of them. This will be the last installment to the Screw Prince Charming Sage, or whatever it's called.**

**Thanks for your constant reviews, I enjoyed them and they kept me going. There will be... about another two to three chapters to this story, so yeah. Be prepared.**

**I know some of you may not have liked the ending, wanting them to meet Igneel and all, but this is how I always imagined it. I was actually going to call the story 'Into the Dragon's Den' but all of you would have only gotten it at this moment, so I chose Never Ending Fairytail instead which still came out good.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! Here is the epilogue, the next chapter after it will be the bonus chapter and then Never Ending Fairytail will be over. Thanks for reading everyone, thanks for your reviews, thanks for your constant support. Just really, thank you. I don't think I would have been able to finish this if it wasn't for you all. May be late but I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Thanks. It's been a while but this Screw Prince Charming saga is finally about to end.**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

Epilogue

.

"Lucy?"

I was rubbing my fingers over my fingernails. They were painted pink and the nail polish made them feel smooth under my touch. The jitters, I convinced myself as I turned around and saw Jellal stick his head through the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

Jellal cleared his throat and walked in, closing the door silently behind him. I stopped rubbing my fingernails and placed my hands neatly on my lap, waiting for him.

"What is it that you need Jellal?" I asked.

Jellal scratched the back of his head before nodding and looked down at me. His cool demeanor turned into a serious one as he spoke.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Honestly, I was expecting him to ask me that sooner. With it being so close now though I thought he wasn't going to ask me anymore, seems I was wrong. I turned back around in my seat, pouting, and looked at myself in the mirror. My gown was flowing elegantly as my knee bounced up and down, jitters again.

"I'm already in the dress Jellal" I told him brushing my bangs from my eyes.

"I can easily take it of-"

"I want this Jellal!" I told him.

Jellal sighed and stared at my reflection in the mirror with a slight frown. I scowled and turned around, meeting his eyes with my own.

"You got your fairy tale ending, now I want mine" I said.

Jellal's frown turned upwards a little making him look like he was sadly smiling at me. He sighed a little and chuckled under his breath as he walked over to place the veil over my face.

"You, for one, actually deserve it" he said.

I smiled lightly at him, his smile turned into a happy one after seeing mine. We were about to exchange more words but a knock on the door interrupted our moment.

"Lucy? You ready?" Levy asked walking in.

"Almost, how's everyone holding up?" I asked picking up my bouquet.

"Well no one's freaking out that there's a Dragon as the minister anymore and we've somehow managed to bring him inside the church. Fairy Tail has volunteered to pay for the damages" Levy said.

I giggled.

"Of course they would, I'll be ready in a second" I said.

"Five minutes Lu-chan, you look great by the way" Levy said before leaving.

"You do look beautiful" Jellal said.

"I do? Is it too much? How's my hair?" I asked.

Jellal chuckled and stood in front of me, he kissed my cheek from over the veil making the fabric rub against my cheek.

"Perfect. Are you ready?" he asked.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and took a deep breath.

"Yes."

* * *

Wedding music played in the background as I stood in the hallway. I squeezed my flower bouquet as I waited for my turn to walk.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Jellal asked squeezing my shoulder.

"Now you ask when we're about to walk down the aisle?" I ask.

"I'm not your Father, he-"

"Is an ass. It doesn't matter, I want you to be the one to give me away Jellal... things with him just didn't... go right" I said.

"Sorry, it's your wedding day. No unhappy thoughts, it's our turn to go" he said.

I gulped and started walking. The church was filled with all our friends and family and at the end of the aisle was my future.

Natsu stood there looking dashingly handsome in his tuxedo and scarf; Happy, Gray, and Gajeel standing beside him as his groomsman. Levy, Erza, and Juvia stood on my side as my bridesmaids. I smiled as I stared up at Igneel, he's big brilliant self laying down where the minister would normally stand. I giggled to myself finally realizing what Levy had meant by 'damages'. Igneel totally destroyed back wall of the church for him to fit, barely. Half his body was still outside while his head and arms were in the church. Sunlight came streaming in from the broken wall lighting everything up just perfectly.

I really liked how Natsu looked in the sunlight, same as Igneel. His scales shined like the sun itself, I was so memorized by the two of them I tripped over my own two feet. Luckily Jellal had a strong hold on me and held me up straight. Great, no fall, just a stumble. I looked up from my veil and saw Natsu's trying to hold back his grin, Happy was laughing it up to himself though.

I sighed, well I couldn't have thought my wedding was going to be perfect. I mean there's a giant fire breathing Dragon in the room and a half broken wall! Then again this is Fairy Tail I'm talking about, and this is my fairy tale ending. Jellal finished walking me down the aisle and turned to me. He lifted up my veil and kissed my cheek before he sat down. I smiled and walked up the few steps to stand by my future husband's side.

Igneel just laid there... now I know this was my first 'real' wedding to but wasn't he supposed to say something?

"ZZZZZ" Igneel mumbled.

"Just great" Natsu groaned.

Huh?

"WAKE UP!" Natsu roared fire.

Igneel's eyes shot opened, he looked over at us and yawned. His roar echoed throughout the church, shaking the windows. There was some murmers from our guest, most of them giggles.

"I'm up, sorry Natsu I'm getting old" Igneel said.

I giggled staring up at him. Igneel flashed me a toothy grin as he started getting up.

"Wait Igneel! I don'-" too late.

His head collided with the roof of the church, breaking those pieces too. Stones fell on the ground but Igneel didn't seem to notice, he just raised his claws to scratch his head.

"Where were we?" he asked.

"THE BEGINNING!" Natsu yelled.

And here I was worrying that I would be the one to mess up. I shook my head lightly and turned over to Natsu.

"Right, um you may be seated" Igneel said.

Everyone sat down, Natsu and I faced each other. He mouthed a 'sorry' to me but I just shook my head.

"Well everyone we are gathered here today to join my son and my soon to be daughter as mates or as you humans call it, marriage" Igneel said.

He stood up tall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's holy matrimony!" Natsu grumbled.

"It's whatever I call it boy. First off is there anyone who would want to stop this marriage? If so I didn't have lunch now so speak now" he said.

I couldn't help it, I let out a fit of giggles.

"He being serious you know" Natsu said.

"I know, that's why it's funny" I laughed.

"No one? Too bad. I don't really understand the point of the person I'm supposed to be, I don't really understand human marriages at that. Dragon's on the other hand, let me tell yeah-"

"Natsu, why is he our minister again?" I whispered to him as Igneel gave everyone a history about Dragons.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" he whispered back.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well let's wait him out for a few minutes, if he's still talking we'll make a run for it" he said.

I giggled.

"You look beautiful by the way" Natsu winked.

I blushed, "you too" I whispered.

"Beautiful? Me?" Natsu asked.

I smiled.

"Anyway, I've seen a few weddings so I'll just go with that as guidance. Um... Dragons mate, a dragon's bond isn't as weak as your human ones, it can never be broken" Igneel said.

"Seems like he's getting back on track" Natsu said.

I nodded.

"With that being said, since this is a dragon mating wedding party thing I hope Natsu and Lucy are forever together and forever happy" Igneel said.

A few people aw-ed while others clapped.

"Knowing my son though that'll probably be impossible. Good luck with this one Lucy" Igneel chuckled.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled.

Everyone in the church laughed at this, me included.

"So the bride and groom would like to say their own vows, rings?" Igneel said.

Happy flew over to us and handed us the rings. I grabbed Natsu's and held his left hand.

"With this ring I promise to love you forever and to cherish you always" I recited slipping the ring onto Natsu's finger.

Exactly like our first vow together. Natsu smiled and held out my hand, the salmon color ring sparkling.

"With this ring I promise to love and protect you with my life from now till the ends of time" Natsu said slipping the ring onto my ring finger.

I think the reason I didn't have tears in my eyes this time was because I cried all of them out the first wedding. This time I was ready, I was happy because I knew our vows were true. Natsu would love and protect me, I would love and cherish him and occasionally protect him also.

"Such weird human habits, try to not break or lose that thing Natsu. I know how you are" Igneel lectured.

"Will you please just continue?" Natsu asked.

"Right... what happens after that?" Igneel asked.

Natsu groaned again.

"DO I TAKE HER AS MY WIFE?!" Natsu yelled.

"Right. Do you Lucy take my son to be your mate?" Igneel asked.

"I do."

"Are you sure? No hard feelings if you just walk out right now, I'm sure everyone would be able to understand" Igneel said.

"IGNEEL! It's like you don't want us to get married!" Natsu yelled.

"It's not that boy, she's just too smart for you... well maybe not if she's marrying you of her own free will. Sorry son, I just want to warn the girl about what she's getting into. Where were we? Natsu my boy, do you take this sweet, intelligent, beautiful, funny, just really out of your league woman to be your mate?" Igneel asked.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY WIFE! And yes, yes I do" Natsu yelled.

Our guests were all laughing out louder now.

"It's out of my hands now, by the great all mighty fire dragon power invested with me I now pronounce you as mates. You may kiss one another, but make it short. I'm getting hungry" Igneel said.

"Our first wedding was better" Natsu said leaning towards me.

"Maybe, but I think this one was much more fun" I said closing my eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

We kissed.

Cheers exploded all around us, for a second I thought I could actually feel fire. Maybe it was Natsu's warmth, but the bright lights flashing behind my eyelids told me otherwise.

"Oh no... EVERYONE RUN!" Igneel laughed.

Natsu and I parted, we looked around for what was all the commotion about. Once we saw it I grinned while Natsu groaned for the 3rd time in our wedding.

"IGNEEL! COME ON!" he yelled.

The church was on fire and Natsu was blaming it on the fire breathing dragon in the room. I started laughing as I ran towards Igneel.

"Save me Father!" I laughed.

Igneel grinned and came back for me; he bent down his claw and held it wide open. I lifted up my dress, ready to run towards Igneel's open claw, but Natsu picked me up and jumped us into Igneel's waiting claw.

"Natsu!" I giggled.

"And you were going to leave without your new husband" Natsu said shaking his head.

"So you could put out the fire by eating it" I said.

Natsu blinked at me.

...

"Right, take care of my wife Igneel! Where's Juvia?" Natsu said jumping back down.

I smiled and stared down at Natsu until I felt myself getting lifted up higher in the air. Igneel lifted his claw until I was face to face with him. He chuckled at me.

"Welcome to the family" he said.

I kissed Igneel's cheek, well I think was his cheek.

"Thanks Father" I said.

"Please call me Papa" Igneel said.

"IGNEEL! I'M DONE! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!"

"What do you say about me and you going on a little trip?" Igneel asked raising an eyebrow.

"And my husband?" I asked.

"He'll catch up" Igneel chuckled spreading out his wings.

"IG- Papa! Please, I would like to spend my honeymoon with my husband" I said.

"Alright, you got yourself a faithful mate Natsu" Igneel called out.

"AND I WOULD WANT HER BACK!" Natsu yelled.

"Papa? Can I go back to Natsu now?" I asked.

"Let's make him work for you Princess, come and get her Natsu!" Igneel said holding his claw up higher.

"NATSU!" I yelled.

I was getting really afraid of heights at the moment.

"I'LL SAVE YOU LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

I hope he hurried, I was getting a little hungry.


	37. Chapter 37

**BlackLynx17: So many people liked my last chapter, thank you all for those who reviewed. Well this is it, the ending to Never Ending Fairytail. We all had a good run, I barely remembered when I was just starting Screw Prince Charming. Now a year and sequel later, I am proud to say I am done. This story is over. The bonus chapter is here and everyone shall be happy.**

**The end, happily ever after. I love you Screw Prince Charming, Not Your Typical Princess, Never Ending Fairytail. I look forward to reading you sometime during the future.**

**GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**

.

Never Ending Fairytail

BONUS CHAPTER

.

_Dear Lovely Lucy,_

_I am pleased to tell you that I am alive and safe. I'm even more pleased to find out you are as well. I was able to evacuate most of my guests from Hunter's Game when the Magic Council came and attacked. Even though we escaped, sadly they now know about our Tournaments. We had to abandon Cadaverous Crypt and can never return there again... FOR TOURNAMENTS! Starting now Cadaverous Crypt is officially a HOT SPRINGS!_

_The Magic Council didn't capture the LEADER of the Games and since they don't know who the LEADER is then that makes me a FREE MAN! I decided to change Cadaverous Crypt instead of just closing it down since I know how much you liked walking inside a mountain. I hope you'll try it out one day, you and all your friends are PERMANENTLY on my guest list there, no charge._

_About Hunter's Games... I moved. Our new hide out is at Falling Grove. It's a forest, no worries it's still in the country of Fiore. I couldn't leave you behind... that was a joke. I heard about your marriage, CONGRATS! I have my suspicions it's the pink fellow from last time so I would LOVE to meet him in person._

_Our newest tournament is the Lovely Cup, named especially after you. You and all the names you gave me on the last letter you sent me are all signed up and ready to go! It's a mystery prize but trust me when I say if you win, you're going to love it._

_The tournament starts soon so I hope to see you then._

_Best Wishes, Hunter._

_P.S. Consider the train tickets my wedding gift. FIRST CLASS BABY! ORDER WHATEVER YOU WANT!_

_See you soon._

* * *

"Lucy, I think Natsu's waking up" Happy said.

I blinked and looked up, folding my letter back into its envelope.

"Is he?" I asked looking at him.

Natsu's eyes started flickering, he groaned real loudly and rolled over on his side.

"Mrs. Dragneel?" Natsu asked.

I giggled.

"Yes, Mr. Dragneel?" I asked back.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Almost Natsu, Wendy would you mind casting a spell on him?" I asked.

"Sure!" Wendy said.

A minute later Natsu jumped up and started laughing.

"Thanks Wendy... hey Lucy? I thought this was supposed to be OUR HONEYMOON" Natsu said.

"It is... with guests" I smiled.

Natsu pouted; I giggled and patted his head.

"Think about it this way, if they didn't come no one would be worthy of fighting you in the tournament" I told him.

"... there really wouldn't be a challenge..." Natsu said winning himself over.

"And you always wanted a rematch against Erza right?" I asked.

"Yeah! But then again if you enter no one's going to win" Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, go pig out like the rest of our friends are while you still can" I told him.

"Yes Mrs. Dragneel" Natsu said then jumped towards Elfman and Gray.

I stared down at the envelope in my hands and took the letter out again, rereading it for the fifth time.

"Excited?"

"Hmm" I hummed looking up.

Jellal walked over to me and took the seat next to mine.

"I asked if you were excited" Jellal said.

"I guess, I'm just so relieved that Hunter's alive and well. I mean, he did so much for us, we owe him so much! And how did we repay him? By destroying his Games" I sighed.

"Hey, it was bound to be destroyed later when you brought Natsu there. We just did it sooner than later" Jellal joked patting my shoulder.

I giggled.

"True, I just hope he's doing well" I said.

"We'll find out soon Lucy."

"So... how are you and Erza?" I asked.

Jellal's face turned bright red; I laughed.

"I bet you wish you had your Mystogun mask huh?" I asked.

"Shut up" Jellal mumbled.

"That's right! Hunter thinks your name is Mystogun, I guess he's in for a surprise" I said.

"He's in for more of a surprise when he meets Natsu" Jellal said.

"Hey! I told him I was married, he said right here this was a honeymoon gift" I said waving the paper in his face.

"Why would he be surprised? And what do you mean by teld him you were married?" Natsu asked walking up to me with a plate in hand.

I jumped up hearing Natsu's voice come out of nowhere.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Now, now Lucy, he knew you were married. Natsu has the right to now" Jellal said.

I punched Jellal in the shoulder.

"Yeah! Besides it was just a FRIENDLY DATE! We were on your side the whole time Natsu" Laxus said from his seat.

"STAY OVER THERE!" I yelled.

"Date? Lu-cy?!" Natsu said turning back to me.

What happened to Mrs. Dragneel?

"It's our honeymoon Natsu, we should be happy" I said.

Natsu dropped his plate of food. It was then that I knew that he was totally serious at the moment. Natsu wouldn't drop a plate of FOOD for nothing. It was then I also knew I had his full attention and that Natsu wasn't going to let this go.

"Remember Hunter? The ring leader of Hunter's Games?" I asked.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at me.

"The guy who gave you that Orchi- thing?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, he was a really close friend and I was really sad about you not remembering me so um when I won the tournament I was in he wanted to give me a tour of his... mountain" I said.

"He asked her out on a date" Laxus said.

"Technically he didn't ask!" I yelled.

"Then technically you didn't refuse!" Laxus said.

"I was heartbroken!"

"Still doesn't make it right for cheating!"

"IT WAS A FRIENDLY DATE! FRIENDLY! HE TOOK ME OUT! BOUGHT ME FOOD! WE PLAYED GAMES AND I HAD TO THROW A BALL AT A TARGET TO DUNK THIS GUY I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IN WATER FOR FUN?! THAT'S IT!" I screamed.

Our private cart went quiet. All eyes were on me while I tried to catch my breath.

"Was that all that happened?" Natsu asked.

I thought about it.

"He took me to a bird's eye view and then took me home, LIKE A GENTLEMEN!" I glared at Laxus.

He just waved me off and put his headphones back on. Everyone went back to eating or whatever except for Natsu. He sat down right next to me and laid his head on my lap.

"What happened to eating?" I asked.

"Lost my appetite, continue talking" Natsu said coldly.

I sent a glare at Jellal then placed my hand on Natsu's head.

"Am I still Mrs. Dragneel?" I whispered.

Natsu opened one of his eyes then wrapped both of his arms around my waist.

"You're always Mrs. Dragneel" he mumbled in my stomach.

I smiled lightly then turned back to Jellal.

"SO! Before you ALMOST RUINED MY MAIRRAGIE, how are things with you and Erza?" I asked.

Jellal blinked at me, "fine" he said.

"You know I'm going after you in the tournament to get back at you right?"

"I figured as much" Jellal shrugged.

I giggled.

"I'm surprised at how long it took you two to get together, then again she did slap you the first time you two reunited" I said.

"Things were rough at first, I didn't really think we should be together. I kept questioning my happiness so I'd often closed Erza out but then I remembered our promise... our Fairy Tale endings... Every time I doubted myself I'd just remember the promise then things would be easier. I'd let Erza in, tell her my wrong deeds and nightmares... even though I thought she'd turn and leave every time I told her something... _deep, _she'd grab my hand at the end and thank me. I still don't believe I deserve to be with Erza but" Jellal took a deep breath and sighed.

I followed his eyes and saw he was staring at Erza.

"If my Fairy Tale ending is standing right in front of me then I need to reach out and grab it. It was a good thing we both had patience but I think, I think we're at a pretty good place at the moment" Jellal said.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it in mine. Jellal looked at me and smiled, I smiled back before my face went blank.

"You're welcome" I said blandly.

Jellal chuckled; he lifted up his hand to cover his eyes while he laughed.

"Thanks Lucy" he said.

"And how do you repay me? By t-e-l-l-i-n-g N-a-t-s-u about H-u-n-t-e-r!" I spelled.

"I heard my named spelled... I think" Natsu mumbled.

"I think I'll take my leave now" Jellal said getting up.

"ALRIGHT JELLAL! I THINK IT'S A GREAT IDEA TO JUST WALK UP TO ERZA AND KISS HER IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE TEAM!" I yelled out.

The private cart went silent again but this time everyone was staring at Jellal. He turned and sent me glares but I only stuck my tongue out at him. When Jellal walked over to Erza she jumped and ran over to Lisanna.

"I guess the two of them haven't kissed yet" Natsu said.

"I guess not," but I remember them kissing once, I couldn't really put my finger on when though, "... was I like that before our first kiss?" I asked Natsu.

"Nope, you hated me. No worries about the running away part" Natsu laughed.

"I didn't hate you... I just wished you would go die or get hit by a meteor or pirates would come and raid Fairy Tail, save me, and throw you off a plank, or-"

"I get it Lucy, no hating, a lot of sick fantasies though" Natsu said.

"Yeah... I really did hate you back then, I must have thought up of a thousand ways you could have died."

"I'm glad you don't feel so harshly now" Natsu said.

My legs were started to get some so I moved Natsu's head off of them. He leaned back up, getting the point, and I moved to sit on his legs with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you Natsu, nothing else matters any longer. If you don't know that by not then I guess... you really must be an idiot! Hehehe" I giggled.

"I do know that as a matter of fact, it's just running away from me with THREE different men and going on friendly dates with STRANGERS had me forgetting for a while" Natsu said.

"Gajeel, Jellal, and Laxus are my B-R-O-T-H-E-R-S" I spelled out.

Natsu blinked.

"Brothers, they're my brothers"

Natsu blinked again and just nodded, wow. Note to self, teach Natsu how to spell... then again if I did that I couldn't spell secrets to other people while Natsu was in the room anymore... not like I spelled secrets out in front of Natsu anyway... I should start doing that.

"And Hunter's... Hunter's... Hunter is just Hunter" I said.

Natsu growled lowly.

"I'll have to teach this _Hunter _person a thing or two about what's mine" Natsu said leaning towards me.

I tried to hold in my giggle as I leaned up to meet his lips, Natsu paused though and looked up. I blinked then lifted my hand to my mouth, breathing on it to check if my breath stink. It didn't; what was the problem? I peeked behind me and saw the problem.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I whispered.

"PERVERTS!" Natsu yelled.

I fell off his lap in a fit of giggles.

"Hey I only started staring when everyone else did" Gray said.

"I started once Lucy sat on Natsu's lap" Elfman said.

"Um, um, ahh" Wendy muttered.

I opened my eyes through my giggles and saw a heated up Wendy.

"You two are doing the perverted things, we were all just sitting here" Laxus said.

"IT'S OUR HONEYMOON! I CAN DO PERVERTED THINGS TO MY WIFE IF I WANT TO!" Natsu yelled.

My giggles stopped and my face started heating up just like Wendy's.

"EXCUSE ME!" Gajeel, Laxus, and Jellal yelled.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!"

* * *

Another place I've never been to before, a jungle.

"I thought he said forest" I mumbled tugging my backpack over my shoulder.

A forest was simple, but a jungle! People could get lost and killed in jungles.

"I thought you wanted to see Hunter?" Laxus said rubbing my head.

I sighed.

"Let's go people, we're looking for-... Franky? Hey! Franky!" I yelled.

Franky turned around, he smiled and walked up to me.

"Lovely Lucy, I'm glad to see you made it here alright" Franky said shaking my hand.

Franky still looked the same, gel downed blond hair and black tinted sunglasses. He wasn't wearing a suit though, more like... safari gear.

"I like the new outfit, the suits looked a little stiff" I said.

"Thank you Lovely Lucy, are you and your party ready?" Franky asked looking back.

"Yes! Lead the way Franky" I said.

Franky smirked and turned away.

"Lovely Lucy?" Natsu asked walking beside me.

"Hunter's stage name for me, Laxus had Lightning Dragon Laxus while Jellal had Mysterious Mystogun" I said.

"Ah, I see" Natsu said then started walking again.

Oh my god.

"Natsu? Are you actually jealous?" I asked walking behind him.

"Why would I be jealous that MY WIFE did all of this just to save me" Natsu said.

I sighed.

"It's alright Lucy" Happy said flying on my shoulder.

"I sure hope it will be, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"To late to turn back now, catch up Lucy!" Laxus yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled running after my friends.

* * *

"Hunter... you are a genius! God! It's like he read my mind!" I yelled.

The bumper cars! They weren't bumper cars here, they were actually just... cars! Magic running cars!

"Yeah, Hunter came up with the idea a few years back. The bumper cars were just a prototype, he finally was able to make them into reality" Franky said driving.

"This HUNTER guy is sounding more and more... your type" Natsu said.

I groaned.

"Not this again Natsu, be happy! We're fighting for our honeymoon! How many girls would love that?" I asked.

"If Hunter was in the tournament I'd be happy" Natsu mumbled.

I turned to Natsu and held his face in my hands.

"Hunter is human. If he fights you he will die, if you kill Hunter I will kill you. You owe him your life Natsu so start being grateful! I don't expect you to be his best friend but I do expect you to show him a little respect" I growled.

Natsu just looked at me.

...

...

He blinked.

...

"You looked so hot right now" Natsu said.

I laughed.

* * *

Hunter... wow I don't know his last name. I never really thought about his last name before, I should ask him. Anyway...

Hunter. His hair was shorter than before, still held its sandy brown glow though. He seemed the same height, he wore some camouflage shorts and a loose tan t-shirt and... what's this?

"Why is he wearing your mask?" Natsu asked.

He still had the bunny mask, the same identical ones we bought on our first FRIENDLY date.

"LOVELY LUCY!" Hunter yelled.

He smiled and waved his hand out at me. When Franky stopped the car I jumped off and ran up to him.

"Hunter!" I yelled jumping towards him.

He caught me and started spinning me around.

"You're alive!" I cheered.

Hunter laughed and placed me down.

"Yes, so are you. Wow you look... good Lucy. Not that you didn't look good before but more... healthier. Don't we look cute?" Hunter said touching the mask I wearing on the side of my head.

"KE-KEM!"

I giggled.

"Ready to meet my husband and family?" I asked.

"Oh am I? I've been DYING to meet the man who claims you as his own" Hunter said.

"We'll be ready" I said turning around.

"Line-up!" I said.

My friends all just stared at me.

"What? Line-up! I'm serious!" I yelled.

They all just shrugged and did as told.

"Natsu your last" I said.

"Dammit!" he growled walking from the front of the line to the back.

"Lighting Dragon Laxus, how you been friend?" Hunter said shaking his hand.

"Good" Laxus grumbled.

"I've been dying to see that match with you against your bro" Hunter said.

Laxus actually smirked.

"Lucy had her money on Mystogun" Hunter coughed.

"What?!" Laxus yelled.

"Next" I said.

"The Mysterious Mystogun, and what's this?! No mask! Dude nice tattoo!" Hunter said.

"Names Jellal" Jellal said.

"Dude you look like someone familiar?" Hunter said rubbing his chin.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's what thet all sat Hunter, next! Meet Erza Scarlet, Jellal's girl" I said.

"I'm thinking... Madame Scarlet, or better yet Madame Red. Wouldn't want your real last name posted everywhere" Hunter said.

I laughed.

"Madame Red?" Erza asked.

"It's your stage name, you'll get used to it" I said.

"Oh, well nice to meet you" Erza said.

"Me too, and whose this little blue girl?" Hunter asked.

"Wendy Marvell, the healer of the group" I said.

"Aw so she's not a fighter, too bad. I'll have you work with the other doctors, I'm sure they'll be able to teach her a thing or two. Hello there Wendy" Hunter said bending down to her level.

"Hi Hunter, thanks for taking care of my friends" Wendy bowed.

"The pleasure was all mind" Hunter said.

Wendy smiled and walked towards the others. "Such a sweetheart," Hunter mumbled towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"We have the Strauss siblings next, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna" I said.

Hunter hummed.

"Why am I getting a vibe that the Mirajane is... a demon?" Hunter asked.

"That's because she is" I whispered remembering the first time I saw her demon form.

Talk about scary.

"From the letter I got these three are on the list, uh I'm losing some of my imagination Lucy help me out a little" Hunter asked turning to me.

"Demonic Mira? Manly von... man? And... The Alluring Lisa" I suggested.

I couldn't use Mira's nickname, Pony, but Lisanna's name went well.

"... it'll do" Hunter shrugged.

I punched his arm.

"Your supposed to say 'great names Lucy'"

"Great names Lucy" Hunter laughed rubbing his shoulder.

"Next up is Gajeel and Levy, hands off of Levy. She might be an item with Gajeel, he hasn't made a move yet that I know of" I whispered the last part.

"Really?! A little cute book worm like her?! Do you need some love Levy? I can think of hundreds of guys who would want a little thing like you all to themselves, me included" Hunter flirted.

Ah, I remember when that used to be me when he flirted.

"BACK OFF!" Gajeel growled hugging Levy towards him.

"I think that did it. Well Gajeel's the same as Laxus so I think we'll call him Iron Dragon Gajeel and Levy could be... The Enchanting Levi..na, Levina! Next!" I said.

"That was a little bit fast" Hunter whispered.

"Gajeel was about to rip your head off, you're welcome. Next is my very best friend Juvia and her very best boyfriend Gray."

"Oh my God. Juvia, hey!" Hunter said pulling Juvia into a hug.

Juvia's eyes widened, her hands laying limp at her side.

"You know Juvia?" I asked.

"Do I know her? She tried to kill me once!" Hunter laughed.

"It was back in Juvia's Phantom days, it was a mission and he was in the way. Juvia rather not talk about it" she said pushing him away.

"Question. If she tried to kill you once before why would you pull her into a hug now?" I asked.

"Because she's your best friend. Any best friend of yours is a best friend of mine, despite the past killing" Hunter said.

I sighed at Hunter's logic.

"The Killer Shark Juvi! And the her sidekick Stripper... that's good" Hunter nodded.

Our friends broke out in a fit of laughter.

"WHAT?! I want another name!" Gray said.

"Sorry Stripper, my games my rules. Should have worn a shirt... or told Lucy not to write about your stripping disease" Hunter laughed.

Juvia tugged Gray away, and then there was one. I left Hunter's side and went towards Natsu's, placing my arms around him.

"Hunter meet Natsu Dragneel, my husband. Natsu this is Hunter, your savior" I whispered in his ear.

"Wow! You look as healthy as a horse! That Orchanium must have really done the trick" Hunter said holding out his hand.

"I prefer Dragon" Natsu said shaking it.

Phew, no fires.

"Last but not least the Lovely Natsu" Hunter said.

I snorted. Natsu pulled back at looked at me, I tried to say something but a snort came out and I started laughing. I shook my head, trying to stop my giggles by covering my mouth with a hand. It didn't work.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lovely, such a lovely couple" Hunter said.

"Emphasis on the COUPLE" Natsu said pulling me closer to him.

"I think he gets the point now Mr. Lovely" I said pushing Natsu off me.

"Welcome everyone to Hunter's Game! The Lovely Cup Tournament will start later in the evening so enjoy my paradise until then. Everyone's free so no worries!" Hunter yelled out.

"Now Lucy, we had a promise didn't we?" Hunter asked while everyone else starting entering Hunter's world.

"Did we?" I asked.

Hunter chuckled, "come, follow me. You too Lovely Natsu!" Hunter yelled.

"I'M NOT LOVELY!"

* * *

"A- a- a- a Ferris wheel?!" I yelled.

It was bright and colorful, tall and huuuuge! It was exactly like the picture Hunter drew for me on our friendly date, a circle with mini balls around it that spun. It would go so high that you'd be able to see the whole world.

"It's not tall enough to be able to see everything, sorry I lied about that part" Hunter said.

"No, it's perfect Hunter. Thank you" I said smiling at him.

"A promise is a promise, why don't you go take a ride with your husband?" Hunter asked.

Natsu + Motion = DISATER.

"Bu-"

"I'll be over there sinking some employees in water, meet me there when you're done. Have a nice time you two Lovely's" Hunter said running off.

"Natsu, it's alright. We don't have to go on it" I said.

Hunter told me that a Ferris wheel ride goes in a complete circle, by the way I see it it'll take a full 10 minutes to go around. 10 minutes of torture for my dear husband, this was our honeymoon. I wanted us to be happy.

"No, let's go" Natsu said grabbing my hand.

He started tugging me towards the wheel.

"It's alright Natsu, I don't want you to get si-"

"I saw the way your eyes lit up Lucy, we're going on this ride" he said.

"I can go on it by myself late-"

"NO BUTTS! WE'RE GOING!" Natsu said picking me up.

He carried me in front of the line, past everyone up, and tossed me into the wheel and stepped me after her. He shut the door and locked us in.

"Get moving!" he yelled out the window.

Just as ordered our ball started moving and Natsu started falling. I giggled and made him sit down next to me, placing his head on my lap.

"I warned you" I told him.

"Better me like this than you going by yourself or with Hunter" Natsu groaned.

I started rubbing his back.

"I risked my life along with many others to save your life Natsu and you think I'd cheat on you?" I asked.

"..."

I sighed shaking my head then looked out the window.

"You're so silly" I mumbled underneath my breath.

My eyes widened and I let a soft gasp escaped my lips. The scenery... it was amazing. We might not be tall enough to see the whole world but we were tall enough to see the whole jungle and then some. The sun was shining high in the air, reflecting its sunlight against all the lakes and waterfalls in the jungle.

"What you gasping about?" Natsu asked.

"It's... it's beautiful Natsu, simple beautiful" I whispered.

Hunter kept his promise, this sight...

"Thank you Natsu, I'm glad I was able to share this with someone" I whispered.

Natsu pushed himself up and started leaning against the glass.

"It's just trees" he mumbled.

"Figures you can't enjoy nature" I sighed rolling my eyes.

Natsu was going to reply but a groan came out instead, he still laid against the window with his face pressed against it. The higher we got the father I saw; beyond the jungle I saw the sea... then the mountains... I saw birds in the distance and ships. Wow my eye sight was pretty good.

Finally we made it to the top of the ride and the sight was simple... breathtaking. Our cart started shaking and then it suddenly came to a halt. It still shook side to side but after a couple of minutes... it was still.

Natsu got up suddenly making it shake again, making him lay back down in sickness.

"Slowly Natsu" I told him once our cart was still again.

Natsu listened and slowly leaned back up.

"This... is nice" he mumbled.

I giggled, "you don't have to force yourself Natsu."

Natsu turned around and looked at my smiling face.

"Now that's a simply breathtaking sight" he whispered cupping my cheek in his hand.

I blushed lightly and scooted closer to him, fluttering my eyes close.

"You're such a romantic" I whispered before kissing him.

* * *

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE LOVELY CUP!" Hunter yelled on the mike.

I giggled beside him and tugged on his shirt while his fans all cheered.

"Can I try?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out" he smiled passing it to me.

"HELLO EVERYONE! I AM THE LOVELY LUCY! ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" I yelled.

More cheers, all around us.

"I can see why you like this job" I laughed passing the mike back.

"NOW EVERYONE! WE ARE WELCOMING BACK A VERY DEAR FRIEND OF MINE, THE LOVELY LUCY, WITH THE LOVELY CUP! 12 CONTESTANTS WILL BE COMPETETING WITH EACH OTHER AND AT THE END THE WINNER WILL FIGHT THE CHAMPION OF THIS CUP! THE LOVELY LUCY! THE PRIZE OF THIS TOURNAMENT IS NON OTHER THAN THE LOVELY LUCY HERSELF!" Hunter yelled.

"What?!" I screamed at me.

How was I suppose to love this prize if I WAS the prize... then again I did love myself? Hunter looked back and winked.

"What you expect? No worries, you just have to win" he said before turning back to his mike.

"EVEN I WILL BE COMPETING FOR THE MAIDEN'S HEART SO LOVELY LUCY HERE WILL BE YOUR ANNOUNCER FOR THIS TOURNAMENT! LET'S BEGIN WITH THE FIRST MATCH!" Hunter yelled then tossed me the microphone.

"HUNTER!" I yelled reaching for him.

He just laughed and jumped down the coliseum towards the field.

"You know what to do, just read the first match off's" he called.

"MY HUSBANDS GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Let's hope he's not matched up against me then!"

* * *

"NOW EVERYONE! WE ARE WELCOMING BACK A VERY DEAR FRIEND OF MINE, THE LOVELY LUCY, WITH THE LOVELY CUP! 12 CONTESTANTS WILL BE COMPETETING WITH EACH OTHER AND AT THE END THE WINNER WILL FIGHT THE CHAMPION OF THIS CUP! THE LOVELY LUCY! THE PRIZE OF THIS TOURNAMENT IS NON OTHER THAN THE LOVELY LUCY HERSELF!" Hunter yelled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

I knew that no good slick back scoundrel wanted my Lucy but this?! This was ridiculous! Did Lucy know about this!?

"Hahahahahaha."

I turned around and glared at the person laughing.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled at Gajeel.

"For us it's hilarious, it gives us a chance to steal Lucy and protect her from dirty Dragon's like yourself" Gajeel laughed.

... damn. I looked over to Jellal and Laxus and saw the evil glint in their eyes.

"True, get ready for some competition Natsu! If I win Lucy, she'll never see you again!" Laxus roared manically.

"We'll lock her in the highest tower and guard her as our princess" Jellal agreed smirking.

I groaned.

"Great, just great! Now I have to kick all of your asses! Seriously?!"

* * *

Natsu was not going to like this but... what's done is done.

"WELL PEOPLE, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE PRIZE BUT LET'S GET THIS TOURNAMENT STARTED! THE FIRST MATCH UP IS MADAME RED VS. THE DEAMONIC MIRA!" I announced.

The crowds went wild as Erza and Mira walked onto stage.

"LET'S SEE THOSE ODDS!" I yelled.

They were in favor to Erza, probably because she was in armor while Mira was wearing her dress... boy were they wrong.

"PLACE YOUR BETS!"

"You're really getting into this Lucy" Happy said from beside me.

"It's pretty fun, I'll let you announce the fight so you can see for yourself" I told her.

Happy laughed and nodded.

"ARE THE BETS PLACED? GOOD! NOW LET THE MATCH FOR MY HEART BEGIN!"

And thus began my never ending fairy tail.


End file.
